Historias de Danzón y de Arrabal
by CherryFerz
Summary: Reneesme es una chica que por causas del destino tuvo que ser prostituta. Ella realiza su labor sin mostrar algún interés en algo… o alguien. ¿Qué pasará cuándo encuentre a su amor? Lemmon.
1. Primer encuentro

**Historias de danzón y de arrabal**

**Summary: Reneesme es una chica que por causas del destino tuvo que ser prostituta. Ella realiza su labor sin mostrar algún interés en algo… o alguien. ¿Qué pasará cuándo encuentre a su amor? Lemmon.**

* * *

**Prefacio. Primer Encuentro**

Era un día frío, la tarde era gris y el viento empezaba a soplar en un abandonado barrio de Nueva York. Al final de una calle sola, llena de basura y estrecha se encontraba caminando una pequeña joven.

Tenía unas facciones de ángel y unos profundos ojos verdes aceitunados, enormes. Era pálida y su piel parecía de porcelana. No medía más de 1.65 y era delgada, con una figura escultural. Llevaba su cabello suelto y aparentemente revuelto, era de un color cobrizo, entre rojo y naranja, tenía unos caireles increíbles y le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo del hombro. Su maquillaje era delicado, solo llevaba los ojos con un poco de sombra negra, lo que acentuaba más su clara mirada. Y caminaba con un paso elegante, despreocupado. Usaba un vestido rojo, corto, y unas medias de red negra, encima traía puesto una gabardina color café que combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo.

-Hola Reneesme, ¿ya es hora de volver a casa? – Saludo cortésmente un vagabundo que pasaba por ahí. Sus ojos brillaron al verla, no con lujuria sino con cariño – Es un poco temprano, ¿no crees? – bromeó.

-Hola Jack – saludó ella con una enorme sonrisa y dejo ver sus aperlados dientes, después su semblante cambio un poco – No conseguí nada hoy, iré a una fiesta de ricachones a ver si consigo mejor suerte. El pan no se pone solo en la mesa – dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Jack le sonrió y siguió caminando con un carro de supermercado que llevaba lleno de mercancía robada.

-¡Qué tengas suerte, Reneesme! – se despidió Jack.

Ella continuó su camino sonriendo.

Cuando ya había oscurecido las calles se veían más tétricas y solas, pero Reneesme ya había llegado a un barrio rico y bien cuidado. Después vio un gran salón frente a ella. La entrada estaba bellamente decorada con estatuas de mármol finamente talladas y una enorme puerta en color dorado estaba frente a ella.

La pequeña reparó su mirada en los dos gorilas que cuidaban la entrada. Eran altos y fortachones, pensó en seducirlos con sus encantos pero perdería el tiempo y probablemente la oportunidad de engatusar a un cliente ricachón.

Suspiró.

Su vida se había reducido a eso, ser un cuerpo bonito y nada más.

_¿Alguna vez encontraré a alguien que en realidad me quiera? Que me quiera por mí, no por mi cuerpo._

Suspiró ante su pensamiento.

_La gente no va a querer a alguien como yo, alguien que ha pasado su vida en las calles… una noche tras otra en una cama diferente._

Siguió avanzando ante los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente. Ella no podía darse el lujo de deprimirse. Eso era cosa de ricos. Ella tenía que trabajar.

Cuando llegó a la entrada se fijo en su gabardina, le quedaba muy grande, parecía que fuera de un hombre. Ante tal descubrimiento inventó un plan para entrar.

-Hola – dijo inocentemente Reneesme y viendo a los guardaespaldas de la puerta con unos ojos de ternura.

-Hola – dijo el primero. Era calvo y alto. Fortachón y usaba lentes oscuros.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó el segundo, era más joven y de cabello castaño.

-Quisiera entrar – contestó Reneesme, un poco apenada pero expectante a que la dejaran entrar con tan solo batir las pestañas.

-Primor –dijo el castaño- , tienes que estar en la lista para poder entrar.

-¿Estas en la lista? –adquirió el otro.

-No, me temo que no – respondió Reneesme y parecía a punto de romper en llanto, y seguía actuando apenada.

-Lo siento – respondió el calvo -, me temo que de ser así no puedo dejarte pasar.

Reneesme guardó silencio y bajo la mirada, parecía triste y decepcionada pero en realidad estaba escuchando todo a su alrededor.

Vio pasar a un chico igual de pálido que él, llevaba a su lado a una chica de cabello castaño realmente sonrojada y con unos ojos profundos y cafés. El chico parecía traído del cielo y tenía un lindo cuerpo cincelado que se marcaba a través de la playera del traje. Detrás de ellos venían otras dos parejas, una de un chico rubio con largos caireles y una chica pequeña y frágil pero con cabello negro y corto que caminaba como una bailarina, y la otra era una chica rubia que parecía hermana del chico rubio y era igual de bella que las otras dos chicas, incluso un poco más, y venía del brazo de un chico alto y de cabello negro que parecía un modelo atlético.

Reneesme desvió la mirada antes de babear, todos aquellos eran increíblemente encantadores._ Es una lástima que tengan compañía_ – se dijo –.

Atrás de los chicos venía un joven moreno que contemplaba el movimiento de la castaña de enfrente. Era más alto que los otros e igual de fuerte que el moreno que acompañaba a la rubia.

Venía solo.

Reneesme iba a aprovechar realmente ese banquete.

Vio que al llegar a la entrada, el chico de ojos verdes decía a los guardianes de la puerta "Familia Cullen, Black y Hale".

Ellos entraron sin ningún problema.

El último chico le sonrió a Reneesme cuando la vio sola en la entrada.

-Márcame ¿sí? – le dijo el moreno.

Reneesme tomó un papel que el chico le había extendido…Definitivamente le marcaría…o simplemente lo tendría esta noche.

Ella sonrió y tenía una expresión de babosa. Sus ojos se habían iluminado.

_¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído de esa manera?_ – se preguntó. Ella no recordaba haber sonreído de verdad desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Espero verte adentro- sonrió el chico y luego entró.

Reneesme se había ido retirando de los guardias poco a poco y no habían visto mucho de su última conversación, aunque si la habían visto hablar con el chico.

_Perfecto _– inquirió ella y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta después de que habían pasado unos cuantos minutos.

_Cullen. Cullen. Cullen_ – Se repetía ella en su mente – _no lo olvides._

* * *

**Hola hola, bueno es mi primer episodio de mi primera historia, espero les guste... dejen rr´s porfa!**

**-Fer**


	2. Nuevo cliente

**Capítulo 1. Nuevo cliente  
**

-Chica, -dijo el guardia calvo al verla de nuevo – no puedes entrar si no estás en la lista.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo ella con fingida preocupación y carrera -. Pero he olvidado darle al chico Cullen su chaqueta – dijo y señaló su gabardina que parecía nueva aún – quedé de verlo afuera pero sólo he visto a un amigo suyo. – dijo rememorándoles la pequeña charla de hace unos minutos. – Me gustaría entrar y dársela, si me lo permiten.

Sonrió ampliamente y les guiñó el ojo.

-Pasa primor –adquirió el castaño y le abrió el paso.

-¿Estás loco? – dijo el otro.

-No, pero ¿qué importa? Nadie lo notará, una más, una menos.

Reneesme sonrió y empezó a caminar adentro.

El chico castaño la vio pasar y se derritió ante su presencia. La tomo de la muñeca y la obligó a voltear a verlo.

-Me debes una, puedes quedarte hasta que quieras muñeca, pero tendrás que marcarme.

Dijo y le ofreció una tarjeta.

-Claro – aceptó Reneesme tomando la tarjeta y sonriendo -. Pero tendrás que pagarme. – Hizo una mueca de maldad y sonrió.

El chico rió y le dio una nalgada.

Tres segundos después el chico moreno se encontraba frente a ella y ella se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Me esperabas? – dijo ella

- Te dije que te vería adentro –sonrió con complicidad-. Eres inteligente, ¿así que conoces a los Cullen? –dijo él.

Ella se ruborizó al ver que su mentira había sido descubierta.

-No diré nada muñeca, pero tienes que quedarte conmigo, al menos así me conocerás y tendrás una reservación para la próxima.

Reneesme sonrió, el parecía ser muy amable. Y ella empezó a sentirse mal de tener que aprovecharse de él. Pero al ver su cuerpo enorme y fuerte, volvió a verlo como un chico más, pero mucho más sexy que el resto.

-Deja de comerme con la mirada – dijo la chica al ver la mirada furtiva del chico.

- Lo siento – sonrió él sin dejar de mirar - ¿también cobras por ver?

Reneesme se quedó pasmada, ¿él había escuchado eso?

-Y-Yo – dijo Reneesme tartamudeando -, no, ver es gratis.

El sonrió.

-Mejor vamos a un lugar más privado – inquirió él.

Ella lo siguió hasta un pequeño cuarto del salón, aunque en comparación con el lugar donde ella vivía era mucho más grande.

El cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Eres dueño de esto? – Ella enarcó las cejas – O, simplemente puedo llegar yo también y cerrar las puertas cuando quiera.

-Cliente preferente – señaló él con una sonrisa -. Tu "amigo" Cullen es hijo del dueño. No le caigo bien, pero, a su novia sí.

Sonrió pero bajo la mirada, algo le molestaba.

-¿Te metes con las novias de los que no te caen bien? Has caído muy bajo.

-No, ella me gustaba desde hace mucho, él la dejo botada, yo estuve ahí para ella siempre. Ella nunca me amó. Y él volvió. Y…

-Lo entiendo – dijo ella.

Desde que había entrado a la habitación se había sentado en la esquina de la cama del cuarto. No estaba acostumbrada a que sus clientes se confesaran desdichados del amor antes de acostarse con ella, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero… parecía algo tan natural estando al lado de este chico.

Instintivamente se levantó y caminó hacia el chico. Le dio un cálido beso en los labios y sujeto su cara con sus manos. Él, la apretó con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y la sujetó por la cadera. Por alguna razón, empezó a acariciar su sedoso cabello con su mano.

Ambos se separaron del beso. Se sentía demasiado tierno como para llevarlo a otros niveles.

-Soy Jacob Black, por cierto – sonrió él -. Ahora ya sabes a quien demandar si no te pago. –sonrió sin soltarle la cadera o su cabello. Ella se aferró a su cuello y lo veía a los ojos. – Aunque, preferiría que demandarás a Edward Cullen, ¿si primor? – El rió – Me encantaría ver la cara de Bella si descubriera que Edward anda con prostitutas.

El seguía riendo nerviosamente.

-Edward, ¿es el chico de ojos verdes? Y Bella, ¿es la chica que amas? Venía con él, ¿cierto? – inquirió Reneesme. Sentía curiosidad auténtica, como si estuviera con un ¿amigo?... ¿novio? No lo sabía, jamás había tenido uno.

-Si – soltó él.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

-No te disculpes, se siente bien poder hablar con alguien – sonrió sinceramente y la hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-Soy Reneesme, por cierto - sonrió imitando su tono -. Ya sabes quién será quién te demandará.

Ambos rieron y se sentaron juntos en la cama. Frente a frente.

-Reneesme – inquirió él, viéndola a los ojos profundamente y tomando un mechón de su desordenado cabello -. Es un nombre muy…largo y curioso –dijo, tratando de no sonar rudo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-De ahora en adelante, serás Nessie ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Nessie?- preguntó ella divertida.

-Es más corto y divertido

El se encogió de hombros.

Ellos siguieron riendo.

Nessie. Nessie. Nessie.

Ella lo recordaría. Por alguna razón accedió.

Después de eso Nessie se fijo que Jacob tenía un enorme problema bajo su pantalón.

-Jacob – dijo ella dubitativa, señalando su entrepierna.

-Dime Jake, Ness – sonrió al fijarse que era lo que ella señalaba.

Después la abrazó salvajemente y la cubrió entre sus brazos bien marcados. Empezó a reír y la besó antes de que ella pudiera protestar o decir algo, inclusive antes de que se diera cuenta de que pasaba.

Nessie sacó un condón de su gabardina cuando Jake empezó a desabrocharla. Él lo abrió y lo dejo a un lado de ellos, en la cama, para esperar el momento correcto para usarlo.

-Precavida –soltó casi sin aliento.

Jake empezó a desvestir a Nessie, casi arrancando su ropa de ella. Y terminó rompiendo sus medias.

Nessie casi lloriqueaba ahí mismo, ya no tenía otras ni dinero para comprar unas nuevas.

Pero recordó que dentro de unas horas volvería a tener dinero.

Ella empezó a hacer su trabajo y en cuanto ella quedó sin ropa, empezó a bajar el cierre de los pantalones de Jake. El se sacó sus calcetas y zapatos y el pantalón se deslizó casi solo gracias a la magia de Nessie.

Ella empezó a desabrochar su camisa tan lentamente que Jake empezó a desearla más. Ella sonrió, sabía lo que él pensaba.

Jake empezó a acariciar con sus manos los pechos de Nessie y a dejar de rosar los labios de Nessie con los suyos para chupar sus pezones intensamente.

Ella empezaba a quedarse sin aliento, sin ganas de seguir, sólo quería disfrutar.

Le pareció demasiado raro, siempre deseaba que terminara lo más pronto posible, y ahora sólo quería que durara.

Jake sacó su camiseta por detrás y siguió acariciando y besando sus pechos.

Nessie empezó a bajar los bóxers de Jake y una vez que habían salido de su camino, ella empezó a chupar a su enorme amigo.

Jake gimió de placer y acarició el sedoso cabello de Nessie, parecía como si nunca se fuera a hartar de eso.

Después de un rato Jake sintió como la boca de Nessie se alejaba y sus manos, con una enorme destreza, colocaban el condón.

Jake creyó que se correría mucho antes de haber empezado la acción, pero gracias al cielo, no pasó.

Tomó las caderas de Nessie con sus manos y ella se sentó a horcajadas en él. Jake le metió un dedo y después bajo su cabeza para empezar a chuparla y sentir su humedad.

_Ella era tan cálida_ – pensó -_. Esta muy húmeda, y tiene ese gran sabor, y su aroma… ¡por Dios, su aroma!_

El estaba derritiéndose a los pies de Nessie y no quería ser sólo uno más, pero a su vez, Bella seguía en su mente. Se recordó porque hacía todo esto, para olvidarla. Para olvidar a Bella.

También recordó que Nessie sería la primera en su vida, y por alguna razón no quería dejarla ir. No quería.

¿La quería?

Eso era imposible, se dijo, apenas y la había conocido. Nessie era una cualquiera, pero no lo parecía y Jake lo sabía.

Cuando Nessie se montó en su amigo, Jake casi gritó de felicidad. Recordó la realidad y supo que Nessie sólo lo hacía por trabajo.

Después de un largo rato Jake no pudo contenerlo más.

Había sacado el condón de su amigo y se había corrido en los pechos de Nessie, quería que supieran que era suya… aunque no lo fuera.

-Jake – suspiró ella y se abrazó a él con el último de sus alientos.

Después ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

…

Jake no recordaba mucho, después de haberse corrido y escuchado a Nessie pronunciar su nombre la había abrazado, la había tenido a su lado y después se había dormido.

Ahora veía una luz clara traspasar las cortinas del cuarto…su nuevo cuarto.

Y vio a Nessie vistiéndose.

-No te vayas – suplicó.

Nessie no supo que decir pero se disculpó con la mirada.

-Toma – dijo – se levantó y tomó su billetera de su pantalón que había terminado en el piso del cuarto.

Le dio cerca de $50,000 a Nessie.

Ella veía sus medias rotas y las metía en una bolsa de su gabardina.

-Es demasiado –dijo al ver la cantidad, había abierto los ojos desorbitadamente y se veía sumamente tierna.

-Vale cada centavo –sonrió Jake.

-Yo…

-Tómalo –le dijo y metió el dinero en su bolsa.

-Gracias – sonrió ella.

Nessie se sintió como una idiota, ¿por qué agradecía? No lo había hecho nunca antes.

-Gracias a ti, fue una gran primera vez.

Nessie se conmocionó… ¿primera vez?

El parecía un experto no un primerizo. Deshecho ese pensamiento, jamás le había importado saber de la vida de sus clientes.

Ness sonrió y abrió la puerta.

-Espera… antes de que te vayas, prométeme volver a verme, tienes mi número y el próximo viernes haré una reservación aquí para ti y la fiesta que habrá… Di que eres Nessie Black, ¿entendido?

Más que una orden a Ness le pareció una petición.

-Aquí estaré.

Después de eso, ella desapareció.

Jake sintió una tranquilidad enorme, la volvería a ver.

Se recostó en la cama y olió las sábanas, después se puso sus bóxers…Cuanto deseaba a Nessie.

Y ese fue el momento en el que el pánico lo invadió, ¿qué garantía tenía de volverla a ver?

* * *

**He bueno se que aún no esta muy largo el capítulo pero prometo que el próximo si lo será. Dejen rr´s.**

**Fer**


	3. Día ordinario

**Capítulo 2. Un día ordinario.**

Nessie iba caminando por el frío de la mañana. _El invierno era cruel, muy cruel_ –pensó ella -.

Iba caminando y abrazándose a sí misma en su búsqueda de calor. Todo era en vano y ella lo sabía. Había una neblina por toda la ciudad, se veía su aliento cuando respiraba o cada que abría la boca. El sol empezaba a salir y tenía un resplandor blanco, más que de color amarillo.

Todo seguía teniendo un aspecto lúgubre, solo y triste. Pero Nessie sentía algo diferente. Algo había cambiado en ella, ya no se sentía tan triste y sola como antes.

Se sentó en la banqueta antes de entrar a su pequeño barrio. Dio un gran suspiro. En realidad le gustaba la vida de los ricos. Sintió un pequeño dolor de estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, jamás tendría esa vida. Ella era una prostituta. Eso lo sabía. Y la gente no quería a una chica así.

Sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. _Otra vez_ – suspiró.

Sacó de la bolsa de su gabardina sus medias rotas y las estiró para comprobar que en realidad no las podría volver a usar; sin embargo, no se sintió mal, una sonrisa invadió su rostro al recordar cómo se habían roto.

Era lo más extraño que le había pasado.

Empezó a preguntarse porque el día anterior había besado a ese joven chico, porque lo había besado con… ¿cariño? Y no con deseo.

Su mente recorrió de principio a fin los recuerdos de la noche anterior, hasta lo que había pasado en la mañana, la forma tan cálida de su abrazo. Recordó que habían pasado abrazados el resto de la noche, él se había dormido después de haberla visto dormir, su rostro la veía tiernamente y Reneesme… Nessie… había fingido estar dormida y lo había visto admirarla de una manera totalmente diferente a otros hombres.

Se había sentido tan protegida estando en sus cálidos brazos, y después de que Jake fue vencido por el sueño ella lo vio dormir, parecía un ángel durmiendo. Admiro su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que por primera vez se había dejado llevar, no lo había hecho por trabajo, tal vez tampoco por amor, pero definitivamente no había sido por trabajo.

Después de un rato de rememorar los lindos momentos que había pasado con ese chico…_Jake, se llama Jake_ – se dijo, se dio cuenta de algo: Ella jamás había pasado una noche con un chico antes, siempre se iba después de terminar, recibía su dinero y se iba.

¿Por qué se había quedado a dormir con este chico?

Desde la noche anterior había sido diferente, ella solía pensar en los hombres como personas llenas de dinero, solo eso. Y con Jake había sido todo totalmente diferente; sin embargo, aún no podía decir que era amor. Definitivamente, no era amor. No aún.

Ness negó con la cabeza. Tenía que dejarlo ir, probablemente él ya se hubiera olvidado de ella.

Y entonces recordó lo que él le había dicho por la mañana, quería que regresara. Había sido una petición, aún recordaba sus ojos llenos de ternura pidiéndole que regresara. ¿La recordaría? ¿Seguiría ella en su mente como él en la suya?

Ella se levantó de la banqueta y caminó dos calles con sus medias en las manos, después las tiró en el primer basurero que había encontrado. Sacó de su bolsa el dinero que Jake le había dado y fue a la farmacia que quedaba cruzando la calle, ya era cliente frecuente.

En el camino, seguía contando los billetes discretamente y encontró la tarjeta de Jacob. Estaba impresa, era una tarjeta de presentación. Al parecer era un ingeniero mecánico, o algo parecido. Tenía unas elegantes letras cursivas doradas que decían "Jacob Black. El mejor ingeniero. Para que su carro quede mejor que nuevo". Y debajo su teléfono.

Ella le marcaría. Si no recordaba quien era, entonces colgaría y lo olvidaría.

Entonces recordó que en el otro bolso tenía la tarjeta del guardián de la puerta. También tendría que marcarle. Hizo una mueca al recordarlo y no se dio cuenta de que había entrado a la farmacia. Después de haber estado con Jake, dudaba que pudiera estar con ese chico.

-¿Clientes molestos, Reneesme? –dijo el encargado de la farmacia al ver la mueca de Nessie. Ella regresó al mundo en ese instante.

-Hola, no me fije que había entrado ya – sonrió amablemente Nessie -. Si, un poco molestos, pero es mi trabajo después de todo. – recordó que John (el encargado) y ella habían compartido un sinfín de aventuras juntos en la búsqueda de Nessie por condones y mercancía gratis.

-Espero no haber sido así – dijo John casi adivinando su pensamiento.

Ella sonrió, el había sido muy amable. Quizás no un caballero. Pero Nessie aún sentía que se había aprovechado de él.

-No, no hay de qué preocuparse John. Tú fuiste mucho peor – bromeó Ness. Ellos rieron ante la broma-. Por cierto, dime Nessie.

-¿Nessie? ¿Cómo el monstruo del lago Ness?

Ambos volvieron a reir.

-Si, como el monstruo del lago Ness –sonrió.

-Como gustes pequeña monstruo. – él le sonrió. Ahora, después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado teniendo aventuras en la bodega de la farmacia, ellos habían logrado tener un cierto grado de camaradería. –Por cierto, ¿qué quieres que te venda?

-Un paquete grande de condones – ella sonrió triunfal y puso un billete en el mostrador.

John vio el billete y se asombró. Sacó una caja de condones y se la dio.

-Tuviste una buena noche, ¿verdad Renees, Nessie?

Ella sonrió en señal de afirmación. "Buena noche" se quedaba corto para describir lo que había pasado.

John sacó una botella de vino y dos copas y le sirvió una a Nessie.

-¡Por que sigamos teniendo éxito! –brindó y ambos chocaron copas y les dieron un trago.

-¿Tienes botellas debajo de tu mostrador John? –ella enarcó una ceja y rio al ver que él se reía y alzaba los hombros – Muy bien, cuéntame de tu éxito.

-No puedo decir mucho, ya abrí otras tres sucursales, todo va muy bien.

-Wow – dijo Ness, tomó su copa y lo abrazó -¡Qué sigas abriendo muchas más y todo siga marchando de maravilla! – Se despidió.

Ella salió de la farmacia con su paquete de condones y caminó otras cuantas calles hasta llegar a un pequeño apartamento de pared de ladrillo rojo desgastada y una puerta de madera desgastada. Abrió con las llaves que traía y dejo la caja de condones medio abierta al lado de la puerta.

Observó su pequeño departamento.

Sólo tenía un par de sillones, uno para dos personas y otro para una, de color naranja oscuro quemado. Tenía una pequeña mesa en medio de los dos sillones y una cocina integral de madera desgastada al fondo. Tenía una pequeña barra y un mini refrigerador, Ness sabía que estaba casi vacío.

Era todo. Había una ventana en la pared de la izquierda y tenía cortinas en color verde manzana quemado. Había una puerta al fondo, del lado izquierdo. Era el baño. Pequeño y todo de color blanco. Ness lo tenía muy bien cuidado.

Había unas escaleras en caracol del lado izquierdo de la puerta que llevaban al piso de arriba. Sólo era un cuarto con una alfombra gris y piso de madera. Tenía una pequeña cama individual con sábanas azules y una almohada blanca. Otra ventana en la pared izquierda que daba a las calles y un pequeño tocador de madera barnizada en color blanco. Tenía tres cajones el armario y ahí metía Ness gran parte de su ropa la otra estaba guardada en un clóset que estaba en la pared derecha del cuarto. No era muy grande y a Ness le parecía enorme puesto que no lograba llenarlo aún.

Subió las escaleras y abrió un alhajero de madera verde oscuro que tenía en su tocador y metió el dinero. _Ya me hacía falta_ –pensó Ness al ver su alhajero vacío y sin dinero.

Se cambió después de darse un baño y se puso un short de mezclilla verde oscuro y una playera gris. Se puso unos converse grises y se maquillo muy poco. _Solo un poco de rubor y sombras_- dijo.

Dejo su cabello suelto, hecho una maraña y tomo un par de billetes de 10.

Salió de la casa, pero antes tomó dos paquetes de 6 condones y los metió en sus bolsas del short. Era una experta escondiéndolos.

Fue a una tienda que quedaba y le pidió al encargado que le cambiara por monedas el billete. Él lo hizo sin decir palabra, ella agradeció y se marchó. Sabía que no le caía bien al señor McGregor, porque ella atentaba a su religión con su profesión – según las palabras del Señor.

No lo cuestionaba, a ella tampoco le gustaba su trabajo. Y respetaba la libertad de creencias de cada quien.

Ella suspiró y siguió hasta el teléfono más cercano. Enfrente había una cafetería. Entró antes de hablar por teléfono, encargó un café cargado y dijo que regresaría por él. Esperaba con eso poderse mantener despierta por el resto del día, aunque recordó que si había dormido, al menos, 6 horas el día anterior.

Fue a la cabina mientras esperaba que su café estuviera listo. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número que tenía apuntado en una de las tarjetas.

-Bueno, Oliver al habla – contestó un muchacho.

-Hola Oliver, soy Reneesme.

-No me suena, lo siento –dijo el joven y se dispuso a colgar.

-Espera – suplicó ella -, ¿recuerdas a la chica de la fiesta de ayer? ¿La pelirroja del vestido rojo?

El joven rió del otro lado del teléfono - _¿cómo olvidarla?_ -.

-Claro – dijo él -, no creí que marcarás.

-Cumplo lo que digo – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros -. Así que, ¿cuándo quieres verme?

-Hmm – musitó él -, ¿esta noche?

-Claro –dijo Nessie.

-En el salón de anoche, de ahí yo te mostraré un gran lugar. A las 7:00

Nessie accedió y después colgó.

Después se quedó contemplando el teléfono en sus manos dubitativa si marcar o no. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué? Sólo era una llamada.

-Bueno – escuchó del otro lado del teléfono y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

-Hola –saludó Nessie tímidamente.

Inmediatamente Jacob reconoció esa tierna y sensual voz y su corazón se aceleró igual.

-¿Me recuerdas? –inquirió Nessie, con los nervios claramente reflejados en su voz.

-¿Cómo olvidarte, Nessie querida?

Ella rió.

-No creí que enserio fueras a marcar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, era la segunda vez que la subestimaban el día de hoy.

-Te dije que lo haría –dijo débilmente.

-¿Cuándo puedo verte Ness? –dijo el desesperado. Ella enmudeció. Para él sólo era una cualquiera – Me gustaría invitarte a comer. No sé si te agrada la idea, pero –el empezó a balbucear.

-Claro-aceptó Reneesme con los ojos abiertos y brillantes por la ilusión. ¿Jake, la quería?

Jake casi se ahogaba del otro lado del teléfono, tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Dime cuándo, Ness –pidió el.

-Mañana, a las 9:00 a.m. Tu di a dónde.

-En el salón a donde fuiste. Es el salón Esme, por cierto. Te veo ahí y te llevaré a un gran restaurante que conozco.

-Ahí estaré – musitó ella.

-Gracias. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Ambos colgaron y pronunciaron un "te quiero", después de colgar. Tenían demasiado pánico como para decirlo al otro en verdad.

Reneesme salió y cruzó la calle, tomó su café y su sonrisa no se borró. Tenía una cita, una primera cita, una cita de verdad.

Jake, por su parte, colgó el teléfono y su sonrisa no se desdibujaba. En ese momento entró Bella al cuarto, con unos viejos jeans y una camisa de Edward encima.

La sonrisa de Jake se desvaneció, al parecer no sólo él había pasado una buena noche.

-¿Quién te puso esa sonrisa? –al parecer Bella si la había alcanzado a ver.

-Nadie – dijo Jake y salió del cuarto, empujando a Bella mientras pasaba por el marco de la puerta.

¿Por qué Nessie no lo hacía olvidar a Bella? ¿Por qué aún no lo lograba?

Salió corriendo a su nuevo baño.

Recordó que ahora vivía en el salón Esme, o como todos lo llamaban, la Mansión Cullen.

Bella se había mudado con los Cullen a Nueva York una vez que habían formalizado su compromiso. Jake la siguió, le prometió a Charlie cuidarla y se había prometido a sí mismo recuperarla. Pero, ¿cómo recuperar lo que jamás tuvo?

Maldición. Su mente explotó.

Tomó unas toallas, ropa limpia y se metió al baño todavía enojado.

Se sentía mal por estar usando a Nessie para olvidar a Bella. Y aún así, después de todo, para Nessie él probablemente sólo era un cliente más, uno muy rico. Debido a que ahora era parte de los Cullen.

El salón Esme, era muy grande, tenía un gran vestíbulo que se adquiría para fiestas y el primer piso eran cuartos a desnivel, que lucían como plataformas vistas desde la planta baja. Cada plataforma era enorme y tenían diferentes ambientaciones, daban un poco de intimidad a las parejas que iban a eventos nocturnos, pero en realidad no se podía hacer mucho.

Alice había diseñado el lugar, _esa enana_. Jake lo admitió, tenía talento.

Las plataformas vistas desde abajo formaban un enorme mural que ella había diseñado, también. En el mural se veía un enorme lobo, esa había sido la aportación de Bella y Jake sabía que había sido para hacerlo sentir como en casa. El amaba a los lobos.

Alrededor se veía una escena de los congelados bosques de Forks y una pequeña parte de la playa de La Push.

Alice en realidad tenía talento. Lo había hecho todo en menos de 4 semanas.

Las plataformas tenían diferentes ambientaciones, unas del fondo del mar, otras de playas, de bosques, selvas y había una de un genio en la botella. Estaba en medio, allí Alice se dedicaba a hacerla de vidente con los invitados que llegaban, cada que a Alice se le daba la gana.

Aunque Jake odiara admitirlo, Alice acertaba un 90% de las veces.

El segundo piso eran sus cuartos. Estaban acomodados alrededor de un círculo que estaba en el medio. Dentro de ese círculo estaba una sala de estar y un juego de cuartos.

Habían tres cuartos en el segundo piso, los tres tenían sus baños al lado. Uno era para Bella y Edward, era muy grande y amplio. Jake aún no entraba como para ver la decoración final, pero la última vez que había estado cerca Alice le dijo algo acerca de "Decoración al estilo isla caribeña" o alguna cosa parecida.

El cuarto de al lado era de Alice y Jasper, tenían gustos muy extraños, pero a pesar de eso Jake creía que era un cuarto normal, a excepción de los lujos que tenía. Seda, seda, mármol, chapas de oro. Era mucho para él.

Había dos cuartos arriba, él de Rosalie y Emmet y el de Carlisle y Esme, ambos cuartos eran muy parecidos a los de Alice y Jasper. El cuarto de Jake, solo tenía una gran cama, un gran ropero y un gran tocador. Y tendría más de no ser porque Jake se opuso a toda la locura de Alice.

El piso de arriba igual tenía dos cuartos en el centro. Uno era el comedor, y el otro la cocina. Jake no sabía porque estaban arriba y no abajo, en su piso. Pero pensó que si preguntaba lo devorarían vivo.

Hasta arriba, en el piso más lejano, habían un cuarto de música, con un violonchelo y un piano. Edward hacía gala de sus habilidades en el piano ahí; sin embargo; aún no podía tocar bien el violonchelo y Jake le hacía burla de eso. La otra mitad del piso, era una clase de gimnasio. La rubia, Emmet y él lo usaban frecuentemente. Debía aceptarlo, gracias a eso Rosalie tenía esa linda figura suya, y Emmet se fortalecía ahí, a veces él y Emmet hacían competencias. A veces.

Después de salir de bañarse. Jake ya no tenía tan mal ánimo. Había logrado desechar a Bella de su mente, no del todo, pero si en gran parte. Todo gracias a Nessie. Aún no creía que hubiera aceptado su invitación.

Bella tocó a su puerta cuando Jake acababa de vestirse.

-¿Puedo pasar? –dijo suavemente mientras abría la puerta.

_Mierda. ¿Por qué siempre arruina todo? Ya tenía buen ánimo._

-Ya estas adentro – dijo Jake cortante.

-Jake –dijo Bella con un hilo de voz -.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Jake no pensaba decir nada y Bella no sabía que debería decir. Después de un rato se sentó en la cama, e invitó a Jake a sentarse con ella.

-Jake, perdóname. No sé qué decir…

-Ya lo noté – interrumpió Jake, entre dientes.

-¡Jake! –Gritó ella – Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado. Ya lo habías aceptado.

-No es así de fácil, Bella

Su mirada estaba triste. Bella guardó silencio.

-Bella, ¿qué pasaría si Edward jamás te hubiera visto con ojos de amor? ¿Qué pasaría si supieras que puedes tener su amor, pero hay _alguien_ en el medio? ¿Qué pasaría si, supieras que él está comprometido con alguien más?

Bella se quedó en silencio un largo rato. Lo miró ruborizada, apenada, con sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas a punto de salir. Jake se sintió mal, pero sabía que había entendido su punto.

-Lo dejaría ser feliz-dijo al fin la castaña.

-Te tomaría tiempo aceptarlo – sentenció Jake.

Él se acercó y la abrazó. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sintió esa alegría que le dejaba el abrazar a Bella.

_Nessie._

Su abrazo, le recordó a la forma en que ayer había abrazado, a lo cercano que se sentía de ella. Como si fuera su vida, como si la estuviera protegiendo. Quería volverla a ver.

¿Y qué pasaba con la chica que tenía enfrente, con la chica que amaba?

* * *

**El capítulo que seguía, no pasan muchas cosas interesantes, pero escribí otro y subiré ambos tan pronto suba les guste.**

**Fer**


	4. Confesión

**Capítulo 3. Confesión**

**Reneesme POV.**

Era jueves. Había quedado de ver a Jake hoy, a las 9:00, en el Salón Esme alias, La Mansión Cullen. Estaba más emocionada que nunca.

Una sonrisa invadió mi rostro cuando lo vi parado afuera de la puerta dorada. Se veía muy atlético, y lucía informal. Traía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y una playera azul clara y una chamarra de cuero negra. Yo no había sabido que tan formal era y había usado un lindo vestido azul informal. Me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y llevaba mi maraña de pelo suelta.

Sonreí aún más ampliamente al ver que el también había sonreído al verme.

-Linda se queda corto – dijo después de darme un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo.

-De donde vengo, la gente te recibe con un hola – bromeé.

El rió.

-Tú igual te ves… ¡Wow! –dije esperando no babear.

Él volvió a reír.

Su risa sonaba celestial. Era increíble y me sentía tan bien a su lado.

-¡Ven, sígueme! – dijo él y se montó en una motocicleta roja y lujosa. Se veía increíble ahí.

Se puso un casco azul brillante que llevaba y tomó un casco rojo y me lo lanzó. Por poco lo dejaba caer. Pero logré cacharlo.

-Úsalo, no quiero pagar por tu cirugía para que te cambien el cerebro.

-Se llama lobotomía.

Dije mientras me ponía el casco y me acomodaba en el asiento de atrás. Le saqué la lengua cuando él me apuntó con el espejo retrovisor.

-Vamos chica lobo.

Lo abracé fuertemente y sentí su abdomen fuertemente marcado.

-Vamos –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, cuando me vio enlelada con el tacto de su cuerpo -. Ya me disfrutaste muñeca.

Volví a sacarle la lengua y lo apreté más fuerte, en un intento de sacarle el aire, aunque al parecer, sólo le hice cosquillas.

-¡Uy! Que fuerte eres chica lobo, me sacaste el aire.

-Huele a sarcasmo.

-¿Enserio? Yo no huelo a nada

-No te hagas el tonto.

Saqué la lengua de nuevo.

El encendió la motocicleta mientras su risa celestial me invadía, yo iba recargada en él y maldije un par de veces al casco por no dejarme tener más cercanía con el cuerpo de Jake.

Después de un rato vi como salíamos de la ciudad. Todo lo que había alrededor de la carretera era campo. Campo. Y más campo. Se veía verde, con algunos árboles y algunos lagos.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Salimos de la ciudad, no me gustan los restaurantes y antes de mudarme aquí, quise hacer un recorrido y ver mis opciones.

-Claro – dije sarcásticamente-, salir del estado para invitar a una chica que apenas y conoces es una opción.

El rió.

-Se me olvidaba, vives una vida de ricos.

-¡Ness! – gritó él un poco molestó – No soy rico, vivo con los Cullen.

-Por lo que veo, es casi lo mismo.

-Casi. Pero el dinero no es mío, ni lo será, ni lo quiero.

-Tampoco los quieres a ellos – dije en voz baja.

-Tampoco.

-Entonces – dije un poco tímida, Jake estaba enojado y si tomábamos en cuenta el hecho de que íbamos a toda velocidad en una motocicleta, me dio miedo su reacción -, ¿por qué lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Vivir con ellos, ¿por qué?

El se quedó en silencio, su mirada era distante.

-¿Es por ella? –dije susurrando a su oído.

-Bella – dijo él.

-No quiero juzgarte ni prejuzgarla a ella, pero –aún tenía miedo de hablar -, ¿qué tiene ella de maravilloso?

_Carajo._ Maldije en mi mente. Estaba sintiendo celos y se reflejó en mi voz.

-Nada

-¿Nada?

-Nada

-No te creo Jake

-Nada, ella no es especial. Es torpe. Aborrece los deportes, tiene una pésima condición física. No puede caminar en una superficie lisa sin caer. Se ruboriza por casi todo. Tiene unos ojos cafés enormes. Su cabello es una maraña sin cuidar. Ya hubiera tenido que ir a emergencias si fuera ella la que viniera atrás y no tú. Tiene una gran figura, pero jamás va al gimnasio. Es un ratón de biblioteca. No tiene nada de especial. Nada – dijo él con poco aliento -. Y sin embargo, el conjunto de cosas no especiales en ella es lo que me hace quererla tanto, tratar de protegerla. Es lo que la hace especial.

Me quedé callada. No había nada que debatir. La otra noche que la había visto había creído que era muy bella, pero presumida. Al parecer era una chica linda, lista y torpe.

Y, no era una chica de las calles.

¿Qué tenía yo para ofrecerle a Jake?

Nada.

-No me hagas caso – dijo él con una risa fingida, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -. Tengo que olvidarla y lo sé. Ella ya está comprometida.

_¿Comprometida?_

Un horror entró en mis ojos. Ella no tenía más de 18. Y ya estaba comprometida.

-¿Con – intenté recordar el nombre del chico de ojos verdes – Edward?

La pregunta era más acerca de si ese era su nombre que de si era con él. Al parecer, ese era un hecho obvio.

-Sí, con Edward.

Decidí mantenerme en silencio, no tenía ningún derecho a meterme en la vida de Jacob. Aún no sabía nada de él.

-Pero, no estoy aquí para enamorarla de mí y echar a perder su compromiso – me dijo -. No del todo. No lo haré. Si ella decide que yo soy mejor para ella, estaré ahí, si ella decide quedarse con Edward, lo respetaré. Sólo quiero que sepa que me tiene a mí. Además, le prometí a Charlie, el padre de Bella, que la cuidaría. Hasta cierto grado, soy como su hermano. Crecimos juntos.

-¿Qué tan enfermizo es andar con tu hermana, Jake?

-No es un lazo de sangre – se encogió de hombros.

Ambos reímos.

El resto del camino fue en silencio.

Jake se había desviado de la carretera y por un segundo creí que iba a secuestrarme. Pero me mantuve calmada.

Cruzamos un largo pedazo de campo hasta llegar a un lugar donde reinaba la sombra de los árboles por encima del sol de invierno que había sentido que me iba a calcinar durante todo el camino. Estaba fresco. Parecía ser un claro de bosque. Pero era el campo.

Sólo había pasto verde, bien cuidado y un lago en una forma circular, un poco chueco. Alrededor había muchos árboles y rodeaban perfectamente al lago. Lo que nos daba un poco más de intimidad a Jake y a mí.

Me gustó el lugar.

-¡Oh Jake es precioso! – le dije toda emocionada cuando baje de la moto, mientras me desabrochaba el pesado casco. Ya me había causado un mareo.

-Lo sé, eres preciosa – dijo él babeando.

Yo sonreí como una tonta. Me acerqué a él y dejé el casco en el asiento trasero. Le di un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo para animarlo a bajar, no le había dolido. El se bajó, se quitó el casco y se puso a mi lado.

Yo seguía contemplando el lago.

El pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

-Perdona si voy un poco rápido Reneesme –dijo él. Me sorprendió que me dijera por mi nombre completo puesto que él fue quien pidió que me lo acortara.

-No vas…

-No interrumpas niña – dijo divertido. Yo hice señas como si cerrara mi boca con un cierre. Y el rió – Enserio me gustas, aún no olvido a Bella. Te tengo que ser sincero, pero, tú ocupas más espacio en mi mente y en mi corazón que ella últimamente y no sé como lo lograste.

-Apenas y nos conocemos –dije yo nerviosa.

**Jake POV**

-Apenas y nos conocemos – su voz parecía un eco lejano.

Me maldije a mí mismo. Tal vez si iba muy rápido. Tal vez no debí haberlo dicho. ¿Por qué se lo había dicho?

Ah sí, porque creíste que ella te correspondería y sería como en las películas y se aferraría a tus brazos. Te abrazaría, te besaría y vivirían felices para siempre. Jake, te tengo una noticia, esta es la vida real. No es una película.

Después de todo debí haberla llevado al restaurante de Rosalie. Debí haberme apegado a mi idea original. Pero no, la viste, babeaste por ella y creíste que sería un buen lugar para hacer tu declaración.

-Jake – su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había ido? -. Perdóname. Yo…

-No hay que perdonar –la interrumpí-, creo que si iba rápido. No tienes porque corresponderme. Después de todo sólo soy un cliente más. Lo siento, te pagaré por haber aceptado venir. Pero sólo quiero pasar un momento contigo. Algo limpio.

Las palabras se habían arremolinado en mi boca. Y había visto su rostro. Había algo que había cambiado ahí, ¿culpa? ¿Tristeza? ¿Pena?

-¡Jake no! – dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza. Se veía muy linda así, parecía una pequeña chica pérdida. Tierna e inocente.

_Inocente._

_¡Qué va!_ – me dije.

-Yo te correspondo. Tú igual me gustas mucho. No físicamente – dijo ella mirándome y agarró mi rostro con sus manos para obligarme a verla. Se había puesto de puntitas -, bueno si físicamente. Pero te me haces una persona muy interesante. Tengo que admitirlo. Y si fueras sólo un cliente, no hubiera accedido a una comida, lo que quieras. No me hubiera dignado a marcarte de nuevo. Jamás lo había hecho antes. Jamás me había quedado con alguien a dormir después de… - su voz se cortó, dudó si decirlo o no -, jamás. Sólo me iba. Y tú, tú me has hecho quedarme, ansiar estar a tu lado. De una manera totalmente diferente.

Su voz desapareció.

Soltó mi rostro y sus brazos se aferraron a mi torso. Me abrazó y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho y entre sus rizos cobrizos.

La abracé, la rodeé con mis brazos y empecé a acariciar su cabello. ¿Acaso jamás me cansaría de hacerlo?

Ella me correspondía y no sabía qué hacer. Bella jamás me había correspondido y me había acostumbrado a vivir con eso. Ahora tenía a Nessie frente a mí. Ella me que… me correspondía.

Después del abrazo, ella se sentó en el pasto y se quitó los zapatos. Yo fui a la motocicleta y saqué una canasta que Esme me había preparado cuando le dije que tendría una cita.

Realmente, la estaba preparando yo solo pero mis esfuerzos no dieron fruto. Y cuando Esme entró a la cocina me brindó de su apoyo, y le conté vagamente de Nessie. No tenía nada en contra de la Señora Cullen, era muy amable conmigo y me dio su palabra de no decirle a nadie acerca de mi cita. No quería que iniciaran todo el ritual de presentación que Alice hacía cada que alguien invitaba a salir a alguien nuevo.

La canasta era mediana, de mimbre y tenía una manta con cuadros rosa pastel y blancos. Adentro había sándwiches, un par de latas con refrescos de cola, una botella de champagne nueva –aún no sabía bien porque Esme la había metido-, unos cuantos rollos de sushi, jugo de naranja, una rosa –no tenía que olvidar dársela a Ness, por lo que la saqué y la tomé lo más delicadamente posible-, una cámara fotográfica, un recipiente con mariscos, dos copas –Esme me había dado instrucciones de vaciar el contenido del recipiente en las copas para crear coctel de mariscos -, sopa de espagueti y una ensalada de espinaca con queso.

Me pareció mucha comida para nosotros dos cuando hice el recuento de todo lo que habían metido.

Desdoblé cuidadosamente el mantel cuando llegué al lado de Nessie. Y le extendí la mano con la que sujetaba la rosa.

Sentí el calor correr por mis mejillas. ¿Me había sonrojado?

Ella volteó a verme, parecía un ángel. Estaba sentada, mirando al lago, con sus brazos para atrás soportando su peso. Probablemente estaba pensando profundamente. Parecía todo tan irreal. Tan lejano. Tan imposible.

Y cuando volteó a verme, notó la rosa. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo espectacular. Se sonrojo un poco, pero el rubor aún no era muy notorio.

-Para ti –dije apenado pero tratando de sonreír -. Aunque no es tan linda como tú.

¿En realidad yo había dicho eso? Siempre me juré no decírselo a una chica, pero simplemente se me había escapado. Nessie era desorbitadamente encantadora – si es que esa expresión existía.

Ella se sonrojó por completo y tomó la rosa con una sonrisa aún más amplia. Yo no podía dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos.

-Gr-gracias Jake

Había tartamudeado.

Tomó con sus manos la rosa y la colocó en su regazo.

Me pregunté que estaba pensando.

Simplemente a veces creía que Nessie era transparente por completo. Sus pensamientos se transmitían hacia mí, sin necesidad de que ella articulara palabra, su mirada, toda ella.

Aunque aún había mucho que no sabía de ella, era esa oscuridad en sus ojos. La que todos tenemos debido a las vivencias que hemos pasado. Los ojos de Nessie a veces eran demasiado oscuros. Demasiado. Pero cuando volteaba, ella simplemente irradiaba magia.

-Es muy hermosa Jake –soltó.

-Es una rosa – me encogí de hombros.

-Y es más linda que yo –dijo bromeando mis anteriores palabras.

-No, eso es imposible – _es imposible que haya algo más lindo que tú-._ Además, es sólo una rosa, terminará secándose y marchitándose.

Ella hizo una mueca. De alguna manera sentí como si ella se estuviera comparando con la rosa. Y sus palabras me demostraron que estaba en lo correcto.

Empecé a colocar el mantel cuando la vi abrir la boca, ella se levantó y tuvo un cuidado extremo con la rosa.

-Yo igual terminaré secándome y marchitándome Jacob – dijo ella débilmente cuando había bajado mi mirada, pero estaba seguro que su mirada estaría clavada en el piso.

Así era. Cuando levanté mi mirada me percaté de ello.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé su barbilla con mi mano para forzarla a mirarme. Después sostuve sus mejillas entre mis manos. Y vaya que su cara tomó un color rojo.

-Reneesme, eso no sucederá –dije con la voz más seria y dulce que pude -. Y aunque crezcas y envejezcas, no te secarás ni te marchitarás. Conservarás tu belleza, sólo que de otra manera. Seguirás siendo linda, porque tu belleza está dentro de ti.

Vi como cientos de lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos y no supe cómo reaccionar. Antes de que pudiera moverme ella me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No dolía, era reconfortante. Su cabeza se había enterrado en mi pecho y todo lo que veía era su cabello.

_Esto se está volviendo un hábito_ – pensé y sonreí. Me gustaban sus abrazos. Yo le devolví el abrazo.

De un momento a otro sentí como mi playera se mojaba un poco. Ella estaba llorando. ¿Había dicho algo malo? No. ¿Había dicho algo tan bueno como para hacerla llorar?

-Oh Jake – musitó ella -. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo. Sólo dime por favor que no estás mintiendo.

La abracé con más fuerza y la separé un poco de mí después de algunos segundos. La miré a la cara, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y estaba roja por llorar pero a mí me parecía la criatura más linda del mundo.

-Nessie, no te mentiría.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras fueron lo más sincero que había dicho en mi vida.

Después de eso la acerqué a mí, vi como sus pies se ponían de puntitas y la cargué cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. Esa niña, me volvía loco con sus besos. Empecé a hacerla girar en el aire y noté como unas pequeñas risas se nos escapaban. Amé ese beso.

Estuvimos riendo un rato y después ella me ayudó a acomodar todo lo que venía en la pequeña canasta. Preparó los cocteles con las instrucciones que Esme me había dado y había tardado en memorizar, pero a ella le pareció todo tan natural que no pude más que sonreírle y verla como un tonto.

Cuando todo estuvo listo ella empezó a comer de su coctel, yo la imité pero no tenía ni la mitad de la gracia que ella tenía.

-Cuéntame de ti – dije mientras me limpiaba con una servilleta.

Ella se volteó y me vio con sus curiosos ojos entre verdes y marrones.

-No sé qué contarte – dijo ella tomando otro poco de su coctel y después me sonrió y continuó-. Me gustan los mariscos y en especial los camarones. Sufro de demencia por el sushi, pero mi debilidad es el espagueti.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Y amé a Esme en ese momento, tendría que agradecerle. Había preparado justo lo que Nessie amaba.

Tendría que agradecérselo.

-Me llamo Reneesme Carlie Mansen – dijo ella con aire triunfal-, aunque desde hace un par de días la gente me llama Nessie.

Ambos sonreímos y seguimos comiendo.

-¿Vas a la escuela? –pregunté rompiendo el pequeño silencio.

-¿Escuela? –Preguntó ella – No sabía que aún debería ir en ella. Creí que era para niños pequeños.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Nessie?

-17

-Igual que yo – sonreí.

Bella, Edward y Alice tenían 19. Emmet, Rose y Jasper tenían 20. A veces me sentía perdido, como un niño pequeño, entre ellos.

-Te ves más grande – dijo ella y masticó un bocado de sushi. Iba a rebatir su punto cuando dijo -. No te ves viejo, te ves joven, joven y grande.

-¿Cuántos años más me habías calculado? – le pregunté sonriendo.

-19 a lo mucho. Te ves de la misma edad que Bella y la pequeña chica de cabello corto negro. No sé su nombre – ella se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-Se llama Alice –sonreí y tomé un bocado. Lo pase muy rápido para continuar -. Es un año mayor que yo, tiene 19. Bella y Edward también. Rosalie, es la rubia, Emmet, es el alto fortachón moreno, y Jasper, el chico rubio, tienen 20.

Ella se quedó asombrada.

-Edward, parece más grande. Y creí que tú eras el "alto fortachón moreno" –dijo ella bromeando.

-Está bien, está bien –no pude dejar de reírme – el alto fortachón de cabello negro.

Ambos sonreímos y después empezamos a reír.

Seguimos comiendo un rato en silencio. Yo no podía dejar de admirarla. Todo fluía tan naturalmente cuando estaba con ella que me sorprendía no haberla conocido antes.

Empecé a imaginarme como hubiera sido ir a la escuela con ella, tener cientos de clases juntos y, en ese momento recordé mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué no vas a la escuela Ness? – mi voz había sido pequeña. Por alguna razón ella había evitado el tema. Pero yo quería saber más.

-Escapé de mi casa a los 6 años, hasta este momento me enteré que todavía tenía que estar inscrita en una – ella hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír-. Cuando tienes 6 años no has pensado todavía en un futuro concreto, yo sabía que tenía que seguir estudiando, nunca que tenía que pasar mi juventud en un aula. Y –ella vaciló si continuar o no -, cuando conocía a alguien que estudiará que fuera joven, creí que lo hacían por gusto. Tú sabes, especializarse en algo. No sé mucho del mundo educativo, Jacob.

Ella sonrió débilmente. Yo sabía que había más detrás de eso.

"_Escapé de mi casa a los 6 años" _

La frase retumbó en mi mente, como si fuera lo que estaba buscando. Ahí era la parte en donde había más, quería saber porque lo había hecho.

-Ness –dije suavemente-, ¿por qué escapaste tan pequeña?

Ella volteó a verme un poco intrigada, no creyó que en realidad lo fuera a preguntar. Le había dado tan poca importancia cuando lo dije que creyó que lo dejaría pasar. Sus ojos me miraban, abiertos por completo, curiosos.

-Era muy madura para mi edad, me gustaba mucho la música –empezó ella-. Pero había cientos de cosas que detestaba, tenía una madurez impresionante y mi madre decía que era una mujer adulta en el cuerpo de una niña pequeña, esperando lo suficiente como para salir y deslumbrar al mundo.

Sus ojos se tornaron brillosos a ese punto, quería abrazarla, quería reconfortarla, pero sabía que eso sólo haría que ella se detuviera. Dejó sus cubiertos en la manta y noté que se había acabado su coctel.

Después de todo, su madre tenía razón. Ella tal vez no deslumbraba al mundo aún, pero a mí, a mí ya me había deslumbrado.

-Mis padres peleaban casi todas las noches – dijo ella con la voz temblorosa -. Recuerdo que mi padre un día llegó borracho por completo. No recordaba casi nada. Mi madre se molestó con él por eso y ellos empezaron a pelear. Yo me escondí en una esquina de mi cuarto, entre un pequeño escritorio que tenía y mi armario. Justo en ese hueco metíamos mi violonchelo cuando no lo usaba. Lo puse frente a mí para ocultarme. Recuerdo que no paraba de llorar…

Su voz se desvaneció. Su mirada estaba en un lugar muy lejano. Y yo podía ver casi las mismas imágenes que ella veía en su mente cuando veía sus ojos.

-Era noche, la luz de la luna entraba y mi cuarto tenía un matiz de color azul –continuó ella -. Recuerdo que mi papá empezó a pegarle a mamá, empezó a gritar cientos de insultos y yo me aferré a mis piernas, me hice pequeña y recé porque no me encontrara a mí y para tener más fuerzas para poder salir y defender a mi mamá, pero yo no podía hacer nada. Era sólo una pequeña en contra de un hombre grande.

El dolor se veía reflejado en sus ojos. Ese sentimiento de impotencia. Ese remordimiento. Y yo, me sentía igual, no podía ayudarla. Era algo que ya había pasado.

-Escuché un silencio prolongado, creí que todo había acabado. Fui saliendo poco a poco de mi escondite y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. Encontré a mi mamá tirada en el piso de la sala. Traté de borrar esa imagen de mi mente, pero mientras más lo intentaba, menos podía quitarla. Mi mamá estaba cubierta de sangre, había sangre salpicada por toda la sala. Y ella volteó a verme, apenas y podía moverse. Me articuló "corre", yo me quedé inmóvil.

-Vi a papá salir de su cuarto, quedaba enfrente del mío y en medio estaba la sala. Tenía un gran revolver en su mano. Lo estaba cargando. Un pánico me invadió. Él grito "veamos si con esto te silencias". Yo empecé a temblar, mi cuerpo se enfrió. Intenté cerrar la puerta pero mi cuerpo no me respondió.

En ese momento noté que Nessie estaba temblando, no era necesario tocarla para saber que estaba helada. Tenía los recuerdos tan vívidos.

-Recuerdo que le metió la pistola a mi mamá en la boca. Ella le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, empezó a llorar y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Vi a mi papá jalar el gatillo. Después de eso sólo recuerdo que la sangre salpicó por todas partes y yo cerré la puerta con un portazo. Tomé todo el dinero que tenía en mi alcancía y salí corriendo por mi ventana.

-Cuando mi papá se asomó por la ventana yo ya le había sacado una gran ventaja, pero sabía que si el decidía correr me alcanzaría. Yo corrí y corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Él empezó a dispararme. Estaba tan ebrio que su puntería fallaba y supe que corrí con suerte, porque sólo hubo una bala que me rozó el pie, cuando rebotó en el pasto.

Ella señaló su tobillo, tuve que poner mucha atención para ver una ligera marca de color café. Suponía que con el tiempo se había borrado.

-Vivíamos en el campo. Todo lo que nos rodeaba era pasto, árboles y más campo. Yo corrí hasta llegar a una carretera. Jamás había salido de ahí. Ahora que regreso a un campo, esto se me hace como si fuera nuevo, por completo. Después de eso seguí el curso de la autopista. Iba trotando, muy pocos carros pasaban y yo pasaba desapercibida. Llegué a una ciudad después de dos días.

-Lo primero que hice fue ir a una cafetería y pedir un poco de agua y comida. Pagué con un billete, aún no se me daban bien las sumas y restas y, le pagué demás a la mesera, por lo que ella se ofreció a darme un mapa al verme pérdida.

-Seguí en el mapa la ruta que te traía a Nueva York. Tomé un camión y llegué a la gran manzana. Empecé a buscar un lugar para alojarme, pero siempre era lo mismo. No me dejaban quedarme. Fue una época muy difícil para mí. Y el sentimiento de soledad seguía metido en mi cabeza. Las escenas que tenía de mis últimos momentos en casa me perseguían.

-Un día, cuando creí que hasta ahí había llegado, cuando mi dinero empezó a escasear, una chica llegó por ahí, me ofreció morada, me ofreció comida y lo único que tenía que hacer eran las labores domésticas. Me pareció un trato muy justo. Tenía la casa casi completamente para mí, ella siempre salía. Me preguntaba a dónde iría. Tiempo después lo supe.

Su mirada se tornó oscura. Podía ver que Nessie era muy fuerte. Demasiado, en realidad.

-Cuando cumplí 14 años, me dijo que ella era una prostituta. El concepto a mí, me parecía completamente ajeno. Un tiempo después ella me empezó a explicar todo y empezó a meter a jóvenes en la casa. Hacían lo que querían conmigo. Ella me dijo que eso no era malo. Yo no sentía que fuera correcto.

-Recuerdo que le pagaban por tenerme, después ella empezó a dejarme con sólo un muchacho a la vez, a enseñarme vídeos porno. Empezó a enseñarme el "arte" para ganarme la vida. Yo huí de ahí un día que llegó un tipo sadomasoquista. Tomé mucho dinero conmigo y alcancé para pagar la renta de un pequeño departamento amueblado. Aún sigo viviendo ahí.

-No conocía nada de la vida y seguí dedicándome a la prostitución. Empecé a darme cuenta de que era algo malo y traté de cambiar. Pero no tenía estudios, no tenía nada. He vagado por la vida tratando de hacer algo, yo no quiero ser una prostituta toda mi vida –finalizó ella y me dio una pequeña mirada.

Yo estaba completamente en shock, no tenía ni la menor idea de que esa fuera la historia de Nessie. Me había helado el alma.

No sabía que decir.

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, se explica todo de Nessie. Hay mucho aún que está por venir, espero les haya gustado y pasen una bonita Navidad. Tenía planeado hacer un especial Navideño, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó por lo que será un especial de Año Nuevo.**

**Comenten. Les deseo lo mejor en estas fechas.**

**Fer.**


	5. Primer Baile

**Capítulo 4. Primer Baile**

**Jake POV.**

Estaba en shock, yo no sabía cómo debía de reaccionar a lo que Nessie me acababa de contar. Nadie nunca me había dicho algo así, había crecido sin que alguien me dijera "_Jacob, cuando te cuenten la historia más triste y desgarradora y sea la historia de vida de alguien que te importa haz…_". Nadie nunca me había dicho que hacer.

-Ness – empecé con la voz queda. Odiaba verla llorar de esa manera –Yo… perdona, yo no sabía todo eso, si lo hubiera sabido…jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice la otra noche. Yo no quería usarte Ness –había terminado gritando, escupiendo las palabras.

-Si querías Jake – dijo ella con la voz más amarga que le pude haber escuchado-. No quiero tu caridad, no quiero darle lastima a la gente. No quiero eso Jacob, por eso no cuento mi historia a nadie. Por eso sólo te la dije a ti. Ni siquiera a Trisha –supuse que Trisha era la chica que le había dado un lugar donde quedarse-, sólo le dije que no tenía a dónde ir y no podía regresar a mi casa.

Yo me quedé pasmado. La había regado.

-Jake, tú cuando me conociste, sólo me usaste. No querías olvidar a Bella, ella es tu mundo. Por eso lo hiciste y si el mundo regresara a ese instante, lo volverías a hacer. No te culpo, no lo sabías, no tenías por qué. No quiero que te sientas mal por lo que paso, porque gracias a eso te conocí.

Ella me sonrió y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

Yo no pude más que sonreírle y ponerme frente a ella. Su mirada era encantadora y me acerqué y la abracé. Fue el abrazo más dulce que pude haberle dado a una persona.

**Reneesme POV.**

Jacob me abrazó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí… en casa. ¿Qué era lo que tenía este chico que me hacía vibrar y suspirar?

Por un segundo creí que dejaba de respirar debido a la fuerza del abrazo, pero después me di cuenta de que seguía respirando y aún así Jacob seguía robándome el aliento, pero de la manera más tierna jamás vista.

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

Algo iba mal conmigo, yo lo sabía y aún así no quería arreglarlo.

Después de un largo rato, que a mí me pareció un pequeño instante, el me soltó y me instó a seguir comiendo.

-Ahora te toca a ti –dije mientras probaba el sushi más delicioso que hubiera probado, tuve que contenerme para no gemir de placer ante el sabor de la comida.

-¿Yo qué? – el levantó una ceja, y por dios, vaya que se veía bien.

-Cuéntame de ti – le di otra mordida a mi rollo de sushi -. Para empezar, ¿tú cocinaste esto? – dije y señalé la comida.

-Eso depende

-¿De qué?

-Si esta rica y te gusta, sí; si quieres escupirla, no

Yo empecé a reír y pude ver como su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, me encanta. Quiero casarme con el responsable que haya hecho la comida.

El empezó a reírse histéricamente.

-Bueno lamento decepcionarte, Esme ya está casada y aunque no lo estuviera tiene una buena orientación sexual y no le agradan las mujeres Re-ne-es-me –dijo él separando mi nombre en cientos de sílabas.

Me sentí como perrito regañado.

-Bien Jacob – dije fingiendo estar molesta.

-¡Oh, vamos!- dijo él riendo- Sé muy bien que no soy tan bueno como Esme en el mágico arte de la cocina pero, soy un buen candidato a esposo.

El enarcó una ceja y su voz teatral me derritió, aún así no pude evitar reír.

-Está bien, está bien, pero quiero un buen anillo. Pídeselo al tío Mac Pato.

El rió.

-Jacob – dije viéndolo tiernamente. Él me deslumbraba -, cuéntame cómo terminaste en una familia que odias.

Mi voz era un susurro, tenía pena de tocar algún nervio.

-Bien dijo él, pero tienes que recostarte conmigo a escuchar mi historia.

Él terminó su parte del sushi y yo me apresuré a terminar la mía, disfrutando cada mordisco. Después de eso él se recostó sobre la manta que había traído, con los brazos en su cabeza, boca arriba.

Yo me recosté en su pecho y él me rodeó con sus brazos. Yo me acurruqué un poco más, después alcé mi vista y pude ver su rostro. Ambos nos quedamos así un rato, después el desvió su vista y empezó a hablar conmigo, aunque ocasionalmente volteaba a verme. Yo hacía lo mismo.

-Bueno, Bella tuvo que mudarse a Forks, Washington, dónde yo vivía anteriormente. Su madre decidió volver a casarse y ella respetó esa decisión y decidió quedarse un tiempo en la casa de su padre para que su madre y Phil pudieran pasar más tiempo, juntos, etc.

Su voz divagaba, ¿se había mudado aquí por Bella? Yo sabía que la respuesta era que sí.

-Bella vivía en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, ellos eran viejos amigos de la familia. El padre de Bella es jefe de la policía y en un lugar tan pequeño como Forks, el regreso de Bella causó emoción. Yo vivía a 15 minutos de Forks, en la playa de La Push, en la costa Olympic.

Yo sonreí. Imaginaba a Jacob en una playa, con traje de baño.

-El clima de Washington es muy frío, normalmente siempre llovía en Forks y la Push, aún así a mí me gustaba. A Bella no.

Ambos reímos un poco. Era irónico.

-Bella venía de Phoenix, ella ama el sol. Pero bueno, ella empezó a ir a la escuela de Forks, yo iba a la escuela de la reserva de la Push. Ella se enamoró de Edward, pasaron por cientos de problemas, yadda, yadda.

Tuve que contener mi risa ante las expresiones de Jacob.

-Hubo un momento en el que Edward se fue, creyó que era lo mejor para Bella. Y no lo fue. Bella sufrió y vaya que lo hizo. Y siempre estuve ahí para ella, ella nunca me quiso a mí. Edward volvió mágicamente porque Bella fue a salvarle la vida. Fue un lío enorme, pero bueno.

Su voz iba rápido, tratando de recordar todo.

-Bella quería mucho a Edward, él creyó que ella se había suicidado porque Alice la vio saltando de un acantilado conmigo. Era sólo salto de acantilado. La familia de Edward se alarmó y él se enteró y bueno, Bella fue a evitar que él se matara.

-Y a ti te daba igual lo que le pasara.

-No le deseo la muerte – dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Yo sólo rodé los ojos.

-Entonces, esa es mi historia. Ellos siguen juntos desde entonces y dudó mucho que algún día se separen. Decidieron ir juntos a la Universidad. Él logró entrar a Julliard.

-Julliard es esa Universidad para riquillos que son buenos en la música, ¿no?

El abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

-Sí, creí que no sabías de escuelas.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Mi madre me dijo que algún día si seguía practicando con mi cello iría ahí. Es un sueño muy lejano ahora. Además, necesito mucho dinero.

-He – rió él -, ¿has ido?

-Dijeron que necesitaba todos los grados de estudio. No los tengo. Me dieron precios, requisitos, etc. Pude lograrlo de no ser porque no he estudiado y porque no tengo tanto dinero.

Reí, el también rió.

-Sigue contando – dije ordenándole.

El volvió a reír.

-Bella va a otra Universidad junto con Alice y Rosalie, es algo de diseño gráfico, algo por ese estilo. Emmet y yo vamos a una Universidad de Deportes y Jasper va a una donde estudia algo de filosofía.

-Pero, Bella y Edward iban juntos a la escuela, ¿no?

-No – él rió -, sólo viven juntos. Esme se ofreció en cuidarnos a mí y a Bella, también Carlisle. Ellos son los padres adoptivos de los chicos. Edward, Alice y Emmet son hermanos de sangre, los Cullen. Rosalie y Jasper se unieron a ellos, son gemelos, los Hale, creo que son familiares de Esme o algo así. Es por eso que Alice y Jasper y Rosalie y Emmet están juntos, no los une un lazo de sangre.

Tuve que digerir toda la información que me acababa de dar Jacob.

-Cuando Charlie se enteró del compromiso de Bella hizo que ella se lo dijera a René, su madre. Ella lo tomó de maravilla. Pero Charlie no los dejaría vivir juntos solos, cuando se enteró que toda la familia se mudaba y que Bella se quería ir con ellos me pidió que hiciera los requisitos para entrar a una Universidad de Nueva York. Emmet y Carlisle me pasaron los datos de su escuela, me gustó. Pero yo aún estudio preparatoria, el próximo año entraré a la Universidad. Pero la escuela tiene Preparatoria y Universidad. Es buena. Y es por eso que yo estoy aquí.

El tomó aire.

Me pareció impresionante, él había seguido a Bella, porque el padre de ella se lo había pedido, y él me había dicho que no quería romper el matrimonio de Bella y Edward. Me parecía muy sensato.

-Y me alegró de haber venido, por eso te conocí.

Yo sonreí.

Seguimos mirando un rato el lago en silencio. No sentí que debiera romper el silencio que había entre nosotros, no era incómodo y no sabía que decir.

Después de un largo rato, ambos nos levantamos, el me ofreció los sándwiches y un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Gracias- dije-Esto es más de lo que como en una semana y se siente bien poder comer.

El rió.

-Perdona si no te invito a comer en casa de los Cullen – dijo él – pero no quiero que te sientas incómoda, ellos tienden a ser muy…no sé. Se exceden, y no quiero que te incomoden ahora, además creo que aceleraría mucho más las cosas y yo no quiero que cualquier cosa que pase entre nosotros sea forzada. Por eso no te llevo con ellos, porque quiero mantener todo entre nosotros dos.

Le sonreí.

-Es lindo que lo digas, no te preocupes, yo no sabría cómo comportarme bien frente a ellos. Qué decirles, qué contarles de mi vida. Tengo un pasado y una vida muy turbia como para sentarme en una mesa a hablar de ello.

El me sonrió.

Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que era. Me gustaba tener su compañía a mi lado.

-Jacob –mi voz sonaba tímida-, tú sabes bien que yo no…

El me interrumpió.

-Ven, luego dices lo que quieras decir.

El me tomó, me hizo levantarme y me llevó a donde estaba estacionada su camioneta, sacó unas bocinas de un compartimiento que tenía su motocicleta y metió en ellas un pequeño ipod que había sacado de una bolsa de su chaqueta.

Empezó a sonar una música tranquila y entonces él me dijo:

-Elige una canción, quiero bailar contigo.

-Yo…-estaba muy apenada-, yo no conozco de canciones Jacob.

Sentí como me sonrojaba.

-¿Qué te gusta bailar? –dijo él tomando mi mano y haciéndome sentir mejor.

-No lo sé.

Empecé a revisar la lista de canciones que tenía Jacob en su ipod y luego encontré una que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, aún recordaba la letra.

_Iris- Goo, goo dolls_

Pulsé el botón de "Reproducir" y empezó a sonar, el sonido del violonchelo llenó mis oídos. Jacob me tomó y me llevó cargando hasta un pedazo de campo donde pudiéramos bailar libremente.

El sonido seguía envolviéndonos. Era completamente mágico.

Estábamos frente a frente. El me tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó una de mis manos, mi otra mano estaba en su hombro.

Empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

-Tal vez no sea buena – dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

El sonrió.

-Yo te guio, confía en mí.

Entonces recargué mi cabeza en su hombro libre y pasé la mano que él estaba sujetando a su otro hombro, la fui deslizando poco a poco hasta que quedara en su brazo. Su mano libre se deslizó a mi espalda.

En ese momento empezó a sonar la letra de la canción. Dudé si cantar. Pero mi voz empezó a sonar ligeramente y conforme la canción sonaba iba aumentando:

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_

Jacob me volteó a ver y sentí su cálido aliento en mi cabello. Estaba escuchando como cantaba. No supe si tenía que callarme o seguir cantando. Mi voz siguió y siguió. [ Traducción hasta abajo ]

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_& I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Sólo quería que el supiera quién era yo en verdad y que no me juzgará por lo que él había visto en un principio.

En ese momento la música acabó. Él se acercó a mí y me besó.

Cuando volví a ser consciente de mi misma me di cuenta de que después del beso me había recargado en Jake y me había quedado dormida. No supe cómo había logrado subirme en su regazo en la motocicleta y conducir por la carretera conmigo aferrada a él.

-Al fin despiertas Bella Durmiente – él se rió. Yo me reí con él.

-No quería irme.

-Ni yo, disfruté mucho de ver con que tranquilidad dormías, pero ya hemos pasado cerca de 12 horas juntos por lo que decidí regresarte.

Me quedé callada. No creí que me hubiera dormido por tanto tiempo, recuerdo que cuando estábamos bailando apenas se veía el crepúsculo y, ahora, ya eran las nueve de la noche. Wow.

-Jacob, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Había recordado lo que quería preguntarle antes de que él me hubiera llevado a bailar, creía que era importante saber. Pero, ¿qué pasaba sino me gustaba la respuesta? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Salir corriendo?

-Claro Ness.

Me quedé callada, aún no tenía ganas de preguntarlo.

-Esperaré a que lleguemos, ¿te parece?

El sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Me había preguntado en dónde vivía, yo realmente no quería llevarlo a mi casa, él tenía que estar acostumbrado a un…mejor tipo de vida.

Me resigné y tuve que llevarlo a mi casa, le fui dando las direcciones y cuando llegué al pequeño callejón lleno de departamentos bajé de la motocicleta. Lo invité a pasar. Mi mente seguía ida.

¿Quería realmente saber la respuesta? ¿Quería decepcionarme? ¿Qué pasaba si mis fantasías habían ido más lejos de donde debieron haber ido?

Preparé un poco de café y me senté junto a él en la pequeña sala.

-¿Qué querías preguntas Nessie?

No lo había olvidado.

-Jacob

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, parpadeé un par de veces para que no se notara y entonces volví a abrir la boca.

-Tú y yo, ¿estamos saliendo? Es decir, ¿tú quieres que _alguien como yo_, forme parte de la vida de alguien como tú?

* * *

**Ha, ha, ha, la próxima vez que actualice les diré que dijo Jacob, probablemente actualice mañana y después el 30. Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan. Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo porque no sé cómo me quedó. Estuve divagando en mis problemas mientras lo escribía. Pero aún así pongan todo lo que les haya gustado y lo que no.**

**Fer**

**P.D.: Lo prometido es deuda. La traducción de la canción. Es muy linda, les recomiendo la escuchen:**

**Copien el link al vídeo para que la vean subtitulada, lo puse con algunas separaciones por si no dejan poner links directos, sólo quítenle los espacios, aún así les dejo **_**mi**_** traducción. **

**http:/www. Youtube .com / watch? v=Eybhv3CSdNo**

_Y abandonaría por siempre el tocarte, porque sé que me sientes de alguna manera. Eres lo más cerca que alguna vez estaré del cielo. Y no quiero ir a casa justo ahora. Todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento, y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida. Porque tarde o temprano se habrá acabado. Sólo no quiero extrañarte esta noche._

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, porque no creo que ellos entiendan. Cuando todo está hecho para estar roto, yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy. _

_No puedes pelear contra las lágrimas que aún no salen, o el momento de verdad que tienen tus mentiras. Cuando todo se siente como de película, si tú sangras sólo para probar que estás vivo. _

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, porque no creo que ellos entiendan. Cuando todo está hecho para estar roto, yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy. _

_Sólo quiero que tú sepas quien soy._


	6. Seré hielo o fuego

**Capítulo 5. Seré hielo o fuego**

**Jacob POV**

La música dejo de sonar. Me acerqué y la besé.

Me di cuenta de cuán rápido iba su corazón y entonces la llevé a donde estaba la manta. Me senté con las piernas abiertas y la puse a ella en medio como si fuera una pequeña niña en el regazo de su madre.

Después de unos segundos que estuve abrazándola, sentí como su respiración se volvía más lenta. Más acompasada y cuando baje mi cabeza la noté dormida en mis brazos.

Por alguna razón sentí como mi respiración y mi corazón daban un brinco y no pude más que abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

Ella era un ángel, ella era quien yo quería para mí. De alguna manera.

Desde que la había conocido, tal vez bajo las circunstancias no adecuadas, creí que ella era una persona especial, diferente, y la quería conmigo.

Bella, Bella era esa chica que yo amaba. Inalcanzable.

Reneesme en cambio, era una chica ideal. Aún no la amaba, aún no podía decir que era mi vida y a pesar de todo eso, yo me quería quedar a su lado. Quería ganarme su corazón de poco en poco. Sería lo que ella quería que fuera.

Esa era la diferencia entre Bella y Nessie.

Yo jamás me cansaría de buscar a Nessie, me cansaría de estar detrás de Bella. Porque ya empezaba a cansarme. Quería ser la única persona en la vida de Bella, con Nessie estaba dispuesta a ser su amor, su amigo, su hermano, lo que ella quisiera. No era necesario ser sólo una cosa, me conformaba con estar a su lado porque con su presencia me bastaba y me sobraba. En cambio, con Bella, siempre buscaba más para satisfacerme. Y si lo hubiera conseguido, ¿seguiría en búsqueda de más? ¿Me conformaría con lo que tenía?

Fue ese el momento en el que me di cuenta de que, Nessie estaba en mis brazos y era todo lo que quería. No necesitaba buscar más.

Todo iba rápido. Muy rápido.

Vi la luna, empezaba a oscurecer. Era luna nueva.

Recordé mi infancia, tenía hermosos recuerdos. Recordaba que siempre hablaba con Quil y Embry, les decía que llegaría un día en el que conocería a una chica linda, que no tendría necesidad de saber su nombre porque un lazo nos conectaría. Un lazo que sería más fuerte que nada en el mundo. Un lazo que nada lograría romper.

Les dije que no sería un _amor a primera vista_, yo no creía en eso. Y seguía sin creer en eso. Sería algo más, un lazo, un lazo que sería para siempre. Puro, sincero. Que sería algo más allá de lo que ellos imaginaran. Simplemente sabía que había alguien afuera, alguien hecho para mí. En ese momento Nessie apareció en mi cabeza, una imagen tan vívida de ella. Cerré los ojos contemplé su belleza en mi mente y al abrirlos me di cuenta de que no era un sueño, la tenía conmigo.

Como era de esperar Quil y Embry siempre se burlaban de ello.

Saqué con el mayor cuidado posible mi celular y marqué el número de Quil. Era jueves. Mañana era año nuevo. Por lo que supuse que Quil estaría con Embry.

Sonó el teléfono. Cuando contestaron supuse que estaban en el garaje porque se oía todo muy tranquilo.

-¡Ey Jake! – saludaron ambos

-¡Hola Quil, Embry!

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor que nunca- dije y volteé a ver a Nessie. Era una maravilla, era surreal tenerla dormida en mis brazos.

-Vamos y ¿por qué tan emocionado? – dijo Embry

-Recuerdan que siempre se burlaron cuando decía que había una chica ideal para mí ahí afuera.

-Sí, Jake, enserio, es tiempo de que superes esa idea – dijo Quil, atragantándose de la risa.

-Olvídalo Quil, jamás lo superaré.

-Jacob, viejo – empezó Embry -, somos lo suficientemente mayores como para creer en esa cursilería.

-Embry – dije y lo interrumpí -, no quiero sonar grosero cuando te empiezas a comportar como un adulto ni nada por el estilo – dije y oí como Quil se burlaba – pero, al fin encontré a esa chica. Ustedes bien saben que no es Bella.

-Bueno, cuéntanos de esta maravillosa chica – dijo Quil.

-La conocí antier.

Sus risas no me dejaron oír nada más y tuve que tapar la bocina para que no despertara Nessie.

-Jacob, no puedes andar con la vida "amando" a chicas que apenas y conoces. Está bien, sé que dijiste que no necesitarías saber ni siquiera su nombre. No era tan literal. –Embry me dijo y empezó a reír con Quil.

-Chicos, la conozco de hace dos días, sí lo sé. Pero sé su nombre, sé que le gusto. Probablemente me quiera y, sé casi todo sobre ella, ella sabe muy poco sobre mí pero no supe que más decirle. Es simplemente diferente. Se siente como si pudiera ser lo que quiera cuando estoy con ella.

-¿Sigue ahí? –preguntó Quil.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Creí que la habías aburrido con tu cursilería Jacob.

Les hubiera dado una paliza en ese momento pero estaba muy lejos.

-Cuando los vea, los golpearé.

-Está bien Jacob

-No te quejes después Quil

-Jake, pongámonos serios.

- ¡Vaya, Embry! Creí que nadie volvería a decir algo cuerdo

-Bien Jake, ¿la quieres?

-Es todo lo que quiero

-Jacob, lamento decirte esto, pero ¿Qué pasa con Bella? ¿Ella sabe acerca de Bells? Viven en la misma casa, no es bueno para empezar una relación así Jake. Tu y…

-Nessie, se llama Reneesme pero prefiero decirle Nessie. Le di ese apodo. Ella lo aceptó gustosa.

-Está bien. Tú y Nessie no vivirán juntos y sabiendo que tan loco estas por Bella, eso no va a acabar bien.

-Embry, Ness es todo lo que quiero, no la decepcionaré así, además, ella sabe de Bella. Creo que puede vivir con eso. Y, después de todo, aún no sé si es una relación formal. Llevo conociéndola dos días.

-Al fin, pone los pies en la tierra- escuché al fondo a Quil

-A eso me refiero Jacob

-¿A qué Embry?

-Llevas conociéndola dos días, dale tiempo. No puedes decidir pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que apenas y conoces. Confío en que con el tiempo, ustedes dos serán inseparables. Sólo, no te apresures.

-Creo que tienes razón, ¿saben? Los extraño. Es muy necesario tener un amigo cerca cuando conoces al amor de tu vida.

Los tres reímos.

-Cuídense, espero que les vaya muy bien mañana en año nuevo. Salúdenme a la familia.

-Saluda a todo los de por allá, y sácale una foto a Nessie. Tú sabes, siempre que algo no funciona, está el buen amigo Quil.

-O Embry.

-Cállense par de tontos. No me hagan dejar de extrañarlos.

Después de colgar seguía riendo, sabía que ellos igual reían. Los extrañaba, eran como mis hermanos, mis amigos de toda la vida. Y no podía creer que los había dejado lejos.

La respiración de Nessie empezó a acelerarse para terminar en un prolongado y dulce suspiro y después susurró: _Jake_.

La felicidad que recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento, no tenía precio. Fue una sensación sin igual que el mundo estaría envidioso de tener.

Vi que empezaba a hacerse muy tarde y por mucho que me negara a irme de ahí tuve que empezar a planear algo para subir a Nessie en la motocicleta y transportarla sin despertarla. Se notaba que estaba descansando. No quería agotarla.

Y por alguna razón lo único que pude pensar fue en Nessie cantándome:

_& Todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento, y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida. Porque tarde o temprano todo se acabará y no quiero extrañarte esta noche… Sólo quiero que sepas quien soy._

Sólo Dios sabía cuánto apreciaba a Nessie.

Decidí cargarla y ponerle el casco. Luego me subí a la motocicleta y agarré sus brazos para acomodarlos en mi cadera. Hice que se aferrara bien a mí para poder arrancar mi motocicleta sin que ella se cayera.

Empecé a arrancar la motocicleta y con una mano la sostuve todo el camino, mientras conducía con la otra. Me hubiera gustado seguir pensando en ella, pero la tenía enfrente y si me desconcentraba sería terrible para ambos.

Debí de haberla despertado, pero aún así no me atrevía a hacerlo.

Sentí como ella se movía y se acomodaba un poco, sin moverse del todo. Sólo para facilitarme el manejo.

-Al fin despiertas Bella Durmiente –

Vi como sonreía y empecé a reír, ella se rió conmigo.

-No quería irme – su voz sonaba adormilada y como un débil eco contra mi pecho.

- Ni yo, disfruté mucho de ver con que tranquilidad dormías, pero ya hemos pasado cerca de 12 horas juntos por lo que decidí regresarte.

Ella se quedó callada. Al parecer no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado dormida.

-Jacob, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Ness

Ella se quedó callada, abrió la boca varias veces pero no dijo nada.

-Esperaré a que lleguemos, ¿te parece?

Vi como se relajaba de la preocupación que tenía y no pude más que sonreírle y asentir. De cualquier manera no tenía otra salida.

Le dije que le llevaría a su casa, ella intentó negarse. Tal vez tenía miedo de no ser lo que yo esperaba. Eso era pura ilusión. Yo quería a Nessie por quien era, no por lo que tuviera.

Ella me dio las instrucciones de cómo llegar a su casa y dio un suspiro en señal de derrota. Cuando llegamos a unos pequeños departamentos en un callejón, ella bajo de la motocicleta.

Todo se veía viejo, sucio y el color rojo de los ladrillos casi no se veía por la acción del sol. La miré, ella seguía abstraída en su mente.

Me invitó a pasar y se dirigió a una pequeña cocina integral que tenía en la parte derecha. Me senté en el pequeño sillón que tenía y me maldije por ser tan alto. Lo menos que quería era hacerla sentir mal.

Cuando se sentó junto a mí me di cuenta de que la pregunta que quería hacerme seguía rodando su mente. Algo la preocupaba. Cómo quise poder saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

Después de eso ella se sentó y me dio el café.

-¿Qué querías preguntar Nessie?

Ella volteó a verme alarmada. No, no lo había olvidado. Probablemente, si ella no me hubiera dado señas de que era importante lo hubiera dejado pasar.

-Jacob-

Se detuvo. Sabía que no había razón para presionarla. Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y como respiraba y trataba de calmarse. ¿Qué era lo que ella quería preguntar? Me estaban comiendo los nervios.

-Tú y yo - su voz sonaba demasiado débil. Era un eco, Ness tenía miedo-, ¿estamos saliendo? Es decir, ¿tú quieres que _alguien como yo_, forme parte de la vida de alguien como tú?

Yo me quedé en silencio. No sabía porque ella estaba tan nerviosa. Por primera vez no supe descifrar su expresión. Mis ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y la miré.

Había una mesa entre el sillón donde estaba yo y el sillón donde estaba ella. Crucé esa pequeña mesa y me arrodillé ante ella. Por un momento me dio la impresión de que le fuera a pedir matrimonio cuando tomé sus manos entre las mías. Me reí ante eso, pero contuve mi risa.

-No, Ness, somos dos perfectos desconocidos.

Ella empezó a aterrarse. Las lágrimas que llevaban un rato en sus ojos salieron de ahí y empezó a verse como sus mejillas se incendiaban. Después de eso se tiró al piso y se abalanzó contra mí. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y su rostro se estampó contra mi cuello. Ella empezó a llorar como en la mañana. Se sentía el terror que ella tenía.

-Ness –intenté separarla de mí.

-Déjame Jacob

Ella empezó a gritar esa frase una y otra vez y daba pequeños golpes en mi espalda. No entendía por qué ella me golpeaba si no se separaba de mí. La abracé lo más fuerte que pude y tome su espalda con una mano y empecé a acariciarla. Hice lo mismo con mi otra mano sólo que en su cabello.

Lentamente la empecé a separar de mí hasta que su cara quedó frente a mí. Entonces le limpié todas las lágrimas, aunque era difícil porque seguían saliendo.

-Ness, escúchame – le susurré.

Ella asintió.

-Somos dos perfectos desconocidos

-Eso lo sé

-Pero no tienes porque llorar por eso

-¿Por qué no?

En su rostro se veía que me estaba retando pero en el fondo se veía que sólo quería una respuesta. Había dolor en sus ojos.

No me di cuenta de que me había mantenido en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió y me di cuenta de que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo en silencio. Me sentí mal, tenía una buena respuesta.

-Jacob, yo te quiero. Tal vez aún no te amo y enserio no quiero ser sólo una más. No quiero ser sólo esa chica con la que te entretienes mientras logras conquistar u olvidar a Bella y no quiero que después de eso te vayas y me dejes. Porque hoy me di cuenta de que, me puedo enamorar muy rápido si es de ti. Y no quiero ser una tonta y enamorarme de alguien que no me va a corresponder. Por eso quería saber si tenía alguna esperanza de tener un lugar en tu corazón sino simplemente me alejaría de ti. Espero que el daño aún no sea muy profundo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. Al parecer no había respirado desde que había empezado a hablar.

-Y aún así voy corriendo a tus brazos ante la primera punzada de dolor – su voz tenía cierta nota de ironía y sarcasmo-, perdona. Tal vez, algún día, logre ser tu amiga y nada más. Algún día podremos ser geniales juntos.

Ness dio un gran suspiro.

-Olvídalo- le dije.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció pero ella intentó recuperarla.

-Déjame terminar lo que quería decirte, por favor Ness.

Ella asintió.

-Somos dos perfectos desconocidos. Sabemos muy poco de nosotros y aún así, eres todo lo que esperaba. Siempre creí que cuando la persona indicada para mí apareciera, no sería alguien que conociera de toda la vida. Bella, ella llegó a mi vida cuando tenía 15. Creí que tenía esa conexión con ella. No fue así.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Cuando te vi, fue diferente. Llamaste mi atención, sólo quería estar a tu lado. Conocerte. Y me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo. Te agradeceré siempre por ello. Podemos empezar siendo amigos, aún no nos conocemos lo suficiente para tener una relación. Además me sentiría mal si te hiciera perder tu trabajo por mantenerte exclusivamente para mí.

Yo sonreí y ella rió, no pude evitar unirme a su risa.

-No me importaría Jacob

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero, no quiero mantenerte con el dinero de los Cullen. Quiero tenerte conmigo y que si algo te falte lo consiga con mi dinero, prometo esforzarme contigo. Pero una relación formal, tal vez aún no. Quiero ser lo que tú quieras que yo sea para ti.

Su cara hizo una mueca.

-Si tú quieres que sea tu amigo, lo seré. Seré tu hermano, tu novio, tu amante, tu vida, lo que tú quieras. Sólo dime. Me tienes a tus pies Ness. Y si quieres que tengamos una relación, tal vez sea demasiado pronto, pero sé que podemos lograrlo. Tú eres mi todo.

Ella me miró fijamente. Me abrazó y me besó.

-Seré para ti todo lo que necesites, estaré a tu lado cuando quieras – me susurró al oído.

Yo sonreí y la volví a juntar conmigo, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Me encantó tenerla a mi lado. Era todo lo que yo quería.

-Jacob

Su voz seguía deslumbrándome, era increíble.

-¿Si, Ness?

-Tienes razón, por el momento es mejor ser sólo amigos. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella sonrió y no pude más que sonreírle.

-Ness, te quiero.

-He – ella dejo salir una risita nerviosa y me sonrió -, yo te quiero con locura y pasión.

Ambos reímos.

Pasamos un rato hablando y tomando café, contamos bromas acerca de, nada en realidad pero me la pase muy bien estando a su lado. Me gustaba tenerla cerca. Tal vez no andábamos, ¿era una relación libre? Tal vez. Pero yo sabía que todo pasaría a su debido tiempo. Por el momento me conformaba con saber que ella me quería… _con pasión y locura._

Cuando me tuve que ir ya eran las doce de la noche.

-¡Ey, Ness! –dije y volteé a verla –. Me la pasé increíble y me gustaría mucho que me acompañarás mañana al evento que habrá de fin de año y año nuevo.

-¿Soy Nessie Black? – ella enarcó una ceja.

-Creí que lo habías olvidado – sonreí divertido

-Jamás Jake.

* * *

**Sé que tarde pero tengo un poco roto el corazón y me hizo bien salir y desestresarme pero aquí estoy de regreso con el corazón bien de nuevo. La magia del amor. Pero bueno no estoy aquí para contar la historia de mi vida, espero les haya gustado y bueno actualizo mañana con el especial de Fin de año.**

**Mis mejores deseos.**

**Fer**


	7. Año Nuevo

**Capítulo 6. La velada de Año Nuevo**

**Reneesme POV**

Después de que Jacob se alejó en su motocicleta mi corazón seguía latiendo con una intensidad impresionante. Hoy por la mañana él y yo éramos dos perfectos desconocidos, en este momento ambos sabíamos un poco más del otro. Me preguntaba todas las anécdotas que llegaríamos a contarnos en algún momento.

Mi mente empezó a imaginar cientos de escenas de películas románticas, todas ellas se aglomeraban en mi mente con la cara de Jacob y la mía en lugar de la de los protagonistas de las películas y lo mejor de todo era que… Jake me quería.

Si, probablemente mis pensamientos empezaban a volverse…incuerdos, digo, locos, raros. Traté de aclarar mi mente. ¿Había algo ahí que no fuera Jacob? No. No me importaba, me gustaba mucho que él estuviera ahí. Los pequeños instantes que habíamos compartido juntos. Todo. Él era fantástico y había sido tan perfecto que no quería que acabara.

Y entonces me enojé conmigo, me había quedado dormida en el mejor momento de mi vida.

Rememoré todo el día, los momentos en la motocicleta, el momento en el que llegué y nuestros rostros se iluminaron con una sonrisa, el momento que habíamos llegado al claro, cuando estábamos comiendo, cuando le conté todo de mí, cuando él me contó de él y cómo había llegado aquí, cuando habíamos bailado, todo. Todo. Estar en sus brazos mientras veníamos de regreso, cuando me abrazó, cuando dijo que sería lo que yo quisiera… cuando dijo que… me quería.

La emoción corría por mis venas.

No me había dado cuenta de que todavía no había cerrado la puerta y probablemente Jacob ya hasta había llegado a su casa. Cerré la puerta, entré en mi casa, aún olía a él. Inhalé profundamente y cerré los ojos, después me recargué contra la puerta y lentamente me fui deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Tenía una sensación de placer corriendo por mis venas.

Pero era un placer increíble, diferente. Inocente. Era la sensación que el amor me daba. Me gustaba.

Era la primera vez que estaba con un chico y no terminaba en un encuentro sexual, me dio gusto. La sensación era mucho más placentera, mucho más duradera y me hacía sentirme mucho mejor. Me sentía completa, me sentía bien. Era algo nuevo, algo diferente. Me sentía en casa, me sentía en familia. Era ese sentimiento que había perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Era un momento especial, quería recordarlo en mi mente, quería que durara para siempre y ese fue el momento en el que sentí que… extrañaba a Jacob. Lo extrañaba a pesar de que sabía que mañana lo volvería a ver. Estaba expectante de verlo mañana y aún así quería regresar el tiempo a cuando estábamos juntos. Lo extrañaba. Quería estar a su lado, quería acelerar el tiempo a mañana, quería verlo y quería que el tiempo a su lado no se acabara. Era la primera vez que me sentía así y me encantaba el sentimiento.

-Jacob – susurré.

Hubo una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro. Y después de eso caí en la inconsciencia. El sueño me había vencido.

…

Estaba en un jardín lleno de flores. El pasto estaba bien cortado. Había una barda blanca con tejas en la parte de arriba que rodeaba el enorme jardín, había un pequeño riachuelo que corría libremente con pequeñas piedras de río por ahí y pequeñas flores blancas parecidas a la manzanilla. En el centro se encontraba una banca de cemento finamente decorada con detalles al estilo barroco a pesar de que estaba en el color gris del cemento, detrás había un gran árbol de duraznos con cientos de flores en un color rosa durazno, tan lindo.

En ese momento empezaron a caer los pétalos de las flores del árbol de durazno como si fuera nieve. Se veía genial el espectáculo. Y empecé a dar vueltas alegremente por el jardín.

Me di cuenta de que lucía un pequeño vestido blanco sin adornos, era ceñido en la cintura pero tenía un poco de vuelo conforme iba bajando, me recordaba a una campana. Iba descalza, con el cabello suelto y una corona de flores blancas en él. Sonreía alegremente y mi piel blanquecina relucía. Me sentía feliz.

En ese momento Jacob llegó y me dio un enorme beso mientras me tomaba por la cintura haciendo que dejara de dar vueltas y me tuviera que poner de puntitas para besarlo. Era una sensación cálida, conocida y placentera. Nos quedamos en un abrazo y en ese beso por un largo rato mientras los pétalos de las flores nos envolvían.

Él lucía una playera de algodón de manga corta y unos bermudas blancos que le llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas. También venía descalzo. Se veía radiante. Me encantaba tenerlo conmigo de alguna manera.

Dejamos de besarnos y nos quedamos viendo por un rato con unas enormes sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Lo quería, lo quería más allá de los límites de la imaginación.

Y en ese momento…

Todo se acabó. Era un sueño, un sueño y nada más que eso.

Aún así, me sonreí a mí misma. Sabía que mañana sería real, mañana tendría a Jacob conmigo, tal vez no sería mío pero estaría ahí, la sensación sería aún más reconfortante y, yo estaría con él. Eso era todo lo que yo quería.

Me di cuenta de que seguía sentada contra la puerta y que algunos rayos de sol cruzaban por la ventana. Me había quedado dormida justo ahí, no me había levantado y apenas recordaba el momento exacto en el que me había perdido en la inmensidad. Era bueno, tenía mucho tiempo que el sueño no me vencía de esa manera. Todo iba cayendo lentamente en su lugar.

Me levanté y fui directamente al baño me di un buen baño y me puse unos pants, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me había arreglado para salir a la calle y me dio gusto la expectativa de que hoy algo fuera diferente. Empezar de nuevo.

¿Por qué no? Había pasado mucho tiempo sentada buscando como salir del hoyo en el que estaba pero no había cambiado nada de mi vida. Simplemente esperaba que llegara un día donde las cosas fueran diferentes, poder volver a lo que era y a lo que pude ser.

La música. La música era para mí un sueño lejano desde que era pequeña y hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que me acercaba a ese sueño lejano. Tal vez me había mantenido demasiado distanciada y quería regresar a mis principios. Tenía la oportunidad, Jacob estaba aquí. Era un día diferente, no volvería a ser lo que alguna vez había sido pero probablemente podría tomar las riendas de mi vida y ser lo que yo quisiera sin perderme sin dejar de ser yo. Me di cuenta, hoy era el día en que todo podía ser diferente.

_Que mejor pretexto para empezar de nuevo que por ser año nuevo_ – me dije. Además mi mamá siempre me había dicho que, cuando algo no estuviera bien cambiarás lo que estaba mal, no podía seguir haciendo lo mismo y esperar que saliera bien si estaba mal.

Salí corriendo y tomé un autobús que iba al centro comercial. Una vez ahí entré a varias tiendas y me probé ropa diferente a la que tenía. Compré trajes para trabajar, formarles, casuales y juveniles. Compré un par de vestidos y me detuve un momento a pensar en el traje o vestido que usaría esta noche. Quería que fuera lindo y que a Jake le gustara, quería parecer agradable ante la familia de Jacob. Es decir, los Cullen.

En ese momento llegó a mi mente un pensamiento un poco aterrador, era algo que yo no quería que pasara. Pero me di cuenta de que algo tendría que pasar, tal vez pasaría sin tener trascendencia pero era el día que me encontraría con la familia adoptiva de Jacob y con la chica con la que él estaba perdidamente enamorado. ¿Qué tan malo iba a ser eso? ¿Qué tan celosa estaría? ¿Cuánto desearía en ese momento que Jacob me amara a mí y no a Bella? ¿Qué tan linda o qué tan mala persona sería ella conmigo? ¿Me iba a agradar conocerla?

Tienes que dejar de pensar tanto Nessie.

Es sólo conocer a alguien más, después de todo Jacob dijo que tú le agradabas, que te quería y le gustabas. Tal vez aún amaba a Bella, aún pensaba en ella y aún quería ser algo a su lado. Pero yo había aceptado eso desde un principio y en este momento no quedaba más que estar a su lado y esperar que me eligiera a mí sobre de ella, aunque eso pareciera algo demasiado cruel; sin embargo, Bella ya había tomado su decisión. Ella ya estaba comprometida, planeando su vida al lado de la familia que ella quería.

Todos esos pensamientos se fueron de mi mente al ver un vestido que probablemente le encantaría a Jacob.

Era de seda en color azul petróleo. Los tirantes eran lisos y en la parte del pecho tenía un bordado con líneas verticales que se acababa en la cintura porque un listón de la misma tela y el mismo color daba tres vueltas en el área de la cintura y se acababa en un lindo moño en el lado izquierdo. La parte baja acababa un poco arriba de las rodillas y tenía forma de globo. Me había encantado y se vería increíble. Entré a la tienda y compré el lindo vestido junto con otro de color blanco que usaría la próxima vez que viera a Jacob. Me agradó esa idea. El vestido blanco era igual solo que de tela blanca y compré una torerita negra tejida de manga corta para usarlo, tenía un aire menos formal así.

Fuese como fuese después de haber comprado todo lo que necesitaba bajé corriendo las escaleras del lugar al darme cuenta de que ya eran las seis de la tarde y el evento empezaba a las ocho. Tomé el camión de regresó a casa y descargué todas las bolsas de ropa, las colgué en mi armario y tomé un regaderazo de 5 minutos sólo para quitarme el calor del día.

Cuando salí me puse el vestido y unas zapatillas abiertas de color blanco. Sentí que me daban un poco más de altura y que no me vería tan pequeña al lado de Jacob. Me reí de la idea. Suponía que Jake tenía un gran tamaño porque tenía un enorme corazón. Después de eso cepillé mi cabello y me encargué de que se viera un poco alborotado y me puse una pequeña diadema lisa de color blanco. Me puse una pequeña capa de maquillaje, nada exagerado, jamás me había gustado.

Cuando salí de la casa vi a un chico en motocicleta pasar, mi corazón se aceleró pero no era Jacob, aún así había un recuerdo de él y me hizo sonreír. Tomé aire y empecé a caminar hacia la casa de los Cullen, vivir en un salón podría tener sus ventajas. Al menos eso era lo que parecía, reservaciones, asientos preferentes, cuartos privados, ir a todos los eventos. Me pareció que Jake tenía una buena vida y, que a pesar de que no le agradaban los Cullen del todo sentía cierto afecto por ellos y le agradaba, o al menos no le disgustaba del todo estar con ellos.

-Hola – me dijo el chico de la otra noche. Al parecer cuidaba la entrada a todos los eventos. Yo ya ni recordaba su nombre -, bienvenida Nessie, hoy ¿con quién te cuelas?

Su tono me disgustó, el otro guardia, el que no tenía cabello empezó a reír. Tal vez era una zorra y venía de lo más bajo pero podía demostrar que también tenía influencias y no iba a dejar que ese par me trataran como quisieran.

-Gran noche la de la otra vez – me sonrió el chico.

-Tengo reservación- dije cortante.

-Veamos, nombre completo – dijo el alto y calvo. Me caía mejor, a pesar de todo.

-Nessie Black.

El chico buscó y me encontró. La cara del otro chico, creo que se llamaba…no, en realidad no recordaba su nombre.

-Puedes pasar, pero al final de la noche tienes que estar conmigo muñeca.

Abrí la boca para decir algo mientras ellos me abrían el paso y entraba al salón pero entonces escuché la voz más maravillosa viniendo desde atrás. Volteé y vi a Jacob, él entraba probablemente sin tener que decir su nombre y se dirigió al chico diciendo:

-Ni en tus sueños, ella es mía, tonto – se mostraba un poco territorial pero me agradó de alguna manera.

-No sabes con qué tipo de gente te estás metiendo Jacob – dijo él a la defensiva.

-Viniendo de ti podría esperar a cualquier basura, me impresiona que ella te haya hecho caso. Tal vez sólo fue suerte de una vez, porque ella es diferente y vale mucho más que tú.

El chico se quedó callado y Jacob me metió al salón con un ligero golpe en la espalda. Yo seguía con la boca abierta. No sabía que decir y el atuendo de Jacob me robaba el aliento. Llevaba un lindo traje negro con una camisa de color azul cielo y un pequeño pañuelo de satín del mismo color que mi vestido.

-Jake, ¿cómo lo supiste? – dije y acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos su pañuelo. Él tomó mi cintura y me hizo avanzar. Subimos un piso y había cientos de plataformas colgantes, Jacob me llevó a una que estaba decorada con un tema del bosque. Era lindo. Enfrente había una que tenía el tema de una playa fría.

Jacob rió al ver mi expresión de asombro.

-Es como el bosque de Forks y la playa de La Push, me gustaría saber cómo hubiera sido nuestra relación estando ahí. Es lo más cercano que tengo y, te vi comprando tu vestido hoy. Supuse que lo usarías. Alice me obligó a acompañarla de compras y alcancé a verte de lejos, contemplabas el vestido. Estuve a punto de comprártelo y pasar a tu casa antes del evento sólo para dártelo, pero en eso entraste y lo compraste.

Me apené un poco y me puse roja como un tomate. Al parecer, había visto el vestido como una lela por un largo período de tiempo.

-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas y bajas la mirada, pareces la chica más inocente del mundo.

Sonreí y sentí que mis mejillas tenían más intensidad.

-Gracias, por defenderme de ese tipo. Supe que había sido un error haber salido con él casi en el mismo instante en el que entré al lugar.

-Lo supuse, se notaba en tu rostro Ness y no hay de qué. Estaré aquí para ti. ¿Recuerdas?

Yo sonreí y asentí.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por venir coordinado conmigo – dije un poco risueña. El se rió conmigo y no dijo nada.

Se recostó y puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza, me estaba acostumbrando a esa pose suya. Se veía tan relajado, tan despreocupado, simplemente era él. Y entonces, mi mente se incendió con cientos de ideas, yo quería saber quién era, qué le gustaba y qué no, quería saber todo de él.

-Jacob –dije y empecé a sonreír con malicia-, quiero saber más de ti. ¿Me dejarías jugar a 20 preguntas?

-Di las reglas niña

Me senté a su lado y él se levantó un poco, no estaba sentado sino que se recargaba en un brazo para soportar su peso. Me pareció encantador de pies a cabeza.

-Yo hago veinte preguntas y tu las respondes, no las puedes evitar – él rió divertido -, no puedes mentir, no puedes usar sarcasmo ni darme el avión, tampoco se vale la ironía.

Él seguía riendo y escuche que susurraba "oh por dios" al parecer no sabía qué hacer, encontraba todo esto muy divertido por alguna extraña razón que no entendía yo. Pero no importaba él era feliz y su alegría se me contagió.

-Está bien- accedió él, todavía divertido -. Lanza tus mejores preguntas por qué después será mi turno.

Después de decir eso se sentó y quedamos frente a frente.

Me quedé pensando un rato y luego le dije.

-Quiero saber la historia de tu vida

-Esa no es pregunta, Ness

-¿Me pondrías contar la historia de tu vida?

-No

-Jacob

-Está bien, sólo no te enojes.

Le saqué la lengua.

-No sé qué decir. Nací el 8 de enero. Tengo 17 años. Soy irresistible ante las mujeres – ambos reímos, aunque sabía que era verdad.

-Dijimos sin sarcasmo.

-Bien, bien continúo. Mi padre es Billy Black, es uno de los ancianos más respetados de la reserva, se puede decir que es el líder de la reserva. A veces Quil, Embry y yo bromeábamos acerca de que yo algún día llegaría a ser el _macho alfa_ igual que mi padre- él rió, quería saber quiénes eran Quil y Embry-. He vivido toda mi vida en Forks, realmente en la Push. Me parece un lugar increíble y no me hubiera mudado de ahí sino me lo hubiera pedido Charlie.

Levantó su mirada y me vio.

-No me arrepiento – se encogió de hombros-. Mi madre se llama igual que mi hermana, Rebecca. Murió en un accidente de auto, mi padre siempre nos sacó adelante, yo era muy pequeño. Mis hermanas, Rebeca y Rachel ayudaron a mi padre cuando quedó en silla de ruedas debido al accidente, lo ayudaron a cuidarme junto con la madre de Quil. Cuando crecimos mis hermanas salieron de la reserva para estudiar, no creí que yo llegaría a hacer lo mismo, pero aquí me tienes.

Se quedó callado, pensaba qué más decirme.

-Cuando René, la madre de Bella y Charlie, su padre, aún vivían juntos, estaban en Forks a unas cuantas casas. Billy, las chicas y yo – supuse que se refería a sus hermanas- íbamos a visitar a Bella y ellas solían jugar juntas, a veces me incluía en el juego. De ahí la conocí.

_Todo de vuelta a Bella._

-Después Bella se fue, cuando venía en los veranos, la veía en algunas ocasiones, no siempre. Y cuando volvió creí que era la chica para mí. Me he dado cuenta de que no es la naturalidad con la que deberían salir las cosas, lo poco que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido muy forzado.

Yo intenté sonreír. Quería saberlo todo acerca de la historia de Bella y Jacob. Quería saber a qué me enfrentaba, pero aún así quería simplemente saberlo, que toda la información llegara a mi cerebro sin tener que oírla de los labios de Jacob.

-A pesar de que Bella es una vieja amiga de mi infancia, Quil y Embry son los chicos que han estado conmigo desde el principio. Son mis mejores amigos, sé que estarán conmigo hasta el final. A veces, me dan ganas de regresar sólo para estar con ellos. No sé porque, pero son como mis hermanos. Crecí con ellos, Ness. Son indispensables en mi vida.

Yo sonreí de manera natural, él era un chico normal, tenía amigos que eran para él su vida. Sabía que su lealtad siempre estaría con ellos. Jacob era especial.

-Ayer hablé con ellos. Siempre se burlaron acerca de que creí que cuando encontrara a la chica ideal para mí ella eclipsaría mi existencia, yo no tendría ni que saber su nombre, sólo sabría que era ella. Empecé a creer que eso era una babosada cuando conocí a Bella y nada de eso pasó. Pero, el día que te conocí, esos pensamientos regresaron a mi mente. Ahí estabas, parecías estar sola, pensando, triste, indefensa y a la vez noté toda la fuerza que había dentro de ti. Quería saber más de ti, quería saber cómo se sentiría tener tus labios rozando los míos, quería abrazarte, quería saber quién eras. Por eso fui a tu encuentro. Ayer que hablé con Quil y Embry no me creían que por fin todo fuera bien para mí. Fue… raro tener que confesárselos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Quil me contó la vez que conoció a Claire, dice que la ama con toda su alma. Es una linda chica, aunque un poco menor que nosotros. Él está dispuesto a esperar a que sea mayor para estar con ella. Es sobrina de Emily, la prometida de Sam, un chico de la reserva. Es dos años más chicos que nosotros. Aún es una niña.

-¿Y Embry?

-Bueno, Embry, él puede ser medio hermano mío. O de Quil, o de Sam. No sabemos. La gente cree que es medio hermano de Sam, porque él los abandonó a él y a su madre y nunca fue un buen padre. Sea como sea, yo lo considero mi hermano, nos una o no un lazo de sangre.

-¡Ey, Jake! –gritó una voz desde otra plataforma. Estaba decorada con todo tipo de telas de colores rosas y naranjas. Había seda y tul y centenares de cojines de todos tamaños y formas. Tenía una decoración estilo _mi bello genio_ y en el centro había una pareja. Una chica pequeña de ojos enormes en color gris me veía a mí y a Jake. Llevaba un lindo vestido que me recordó mucho a los dioses de la antigua Grecia. Era blanco. Suponía que era de seda.

El vestido era strapless y por la cintura se ceñía al perfecto cuerpo de aquella chica. La parte de la falda era desigual, caía de manera diagonal, la parte más corta estaba en el lado izquierdo e iba descendiendo poco a poco hasta terminar en su rodilla. Tenía pequeños pliegues y realmente recordaba a la antigua Grecia. En la cintura tenía otro tipo de tela más delgado y que dejaba entrever la piel de la chica, era como si fuera un tirante que cubría su hombro izquierdo y caía finamente con cortes irregulares hasta la altura de la falda. El otro tirante estaba hecho con seda y cruzaba desde la cintura como una fina tira de "miss universo" inversa hacia su hombro derecho. Se veía muy linda. Tenía el cabello negro, corto y con las puntas volando por todas partes, llevaba una diadema con mucho brillo, delgada. Se veía divina.

El chico a su lado usaba un traje muy parecido al de Jacob, salvo que su camisa era blanca y tenía un pañuelo de seda color blanco. Yo creía que el traje se veía mejor en Jacob. Él era alto, pero más bajo que Jake, de ojos en color miel y una linda sonrisa y tenía el cabello rubio. Supuse que eran Jasper y Alice.

La chica se paró de su asiento y llevaba a Jasper detrás, iban agarrados de la mano. Saltaban ágilmente las plataformas y esa pequeña chica parecía una bailarina de ballet. Caminaba con mucha gracia.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que las plataformas estaban muy separadas.

-Oh por Dios, Jake – dije asustada el parecía divertido conmigo pero aburrido de que ellos se acercaran-, ¡Alice te vas a caer!- grité alertándola

Ella empezó a reír con una voz de soprano celestial. Jasper la sujeto por la cintura y le susurró algo, ella pareció enlelada y su risa se perdió en el aire. Él la sujetó con fuerza y la tomó entre sus brazos como una damisela en peligro.

Saltaron las plataformas que faltaban y llegaron a donde estábamos.

-¡Vaya Jacob, tienes buen gusto, debo admitir que es linda! – dijo Alice al llegar y se sentó. Jasper se sentó a su lado.-Ahora entiendo porque el color de tu pañuelo. Combinan a la perfección.

Jacob entornó los ojos. Alice rió divertida. Jacob rugió quedamente y yo tuve que evitar reír. Volteé a ver a Jasper, él mantenía la calma.

-Hola- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a mí y extendiéndome su mano-. Soy Alice Cullen, un placer conocerte…

-Reneesme, pero prefiero que me digas Nessie.

Estreché su mano y sonreímos.

-Nessie – murmuró Alice-. Bueno, al parecer ya sabías mi nombre. Supongo que Jacob te lo dijo.

Asentí.

-Yo soy Jasper Hale – dijo él-. Un placer conocerte Nessie – apretó mi mano y sonrió medianamente. Era agradable y había algo en él que hacía que Alice controlara su carácter impulsivo.

-Igualmente-dije sonriendo.

-Así que –dijo ella vacilante tomando la mano de Jasper-, ¿nos acompañaras al brindis? A Bella le encantaría que fueras.

En ese momento la cara de Alice se trastornó por un segundo pero Jasper le dio un pequeño apretón y ella recobró la compostura. Y su sonrisa. Tal vez había creído que había dicho algo de más. Pero, yo ya había escuchado demasiado de Bella. No me dieron ganas de discutir. Fue sólo la mención de su nombre, como la mención de algo más.

-Bella puede llegar a ser muy egoísta, Alice- volteé a ver a Jacob con los ojos abiertos. ¿En realidad, él, había dicho eso?

Se encogió de hombros cuando volteé a verlo así.

-Es la verdad, tiene a Edward. No puede tenerlo todo, además, soy mucho para ella.

El tono presumido en su voz hizo que no pudiera contener más mi risa y resonó en la pequeña plataforma. Alice volteó a ver a Jasper alarmada. Al parecer creían que estallaría en celos.

-Es mi amiga, Alice, sólo eso – dijo Jacob.

Alice sonrió y Jasper le pasó su otro brazo alrededor de los hombros. Ella parecía más relajada.

-Bueno, ¿vendrán?

Noté como su pregunta había cambiado. Ahora me estaba invitando.

-La decisión es de Ness, no quiero ser el responsable de que atavíen a Ness con preguntas toda la noche.

Volteó a mirar a Alice con mirada penetrante. Ella bajo la mirada y volteó a ver a Jasper.

-Te puedo prometer que todo estará bajo control Jacob- dijo amablemente Jasper.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas Nessie?

Volteé a ver a Jacob. Me sentiría mal de decirle que no a Alice. Ella parecía tan… entusiasta.

-Es tu decisión Nessie

-Todo depende

-¿De qué? – preguntó Alice dispuesta a hacer todo para que fuéramos.

-De si Jacob seguirá respondiendo las preguntas que le faltan, sólo he hecho una.

-Jacob – dijo ella prácticamente rogándole

-Sabes que lo haré- dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Alice casi gritaba pero se contuvo. Ella y Jasper se levantaron y saltaron a otra plataforma, después voltearon a vernos.

-Tenemos algunos preparativos que hacer, nos vemos en la cocina- dijo Alice.

Jasper nos sonrió y luego se fueron.

-Disculpa- dijo Jacob sonriendo-. Alice es muy, entusiasta, y sonríe demasiado. Jasper es demasiado tranquilo para estar con ella. Pero se complementan. Creo que Jasper controla secretamente las emociones de los demás. Sino probablemente Alice gritaría con cada pequeña buna noticia que le dieran.

-Vamos, no fue tan malo. Esperaba que me colmaran con rosas o algo así. Después de todo lo que me has dicho.

-Alice no es tan mala, sólo que no le aguanto el ritmo. No tengo nada en contra de Jasper pero es muy distante a mí. El verdadero problema aquí son Rosalie y Edward, espero que le destroces el cuello a esa rubia en cuanto la veas.

-¿Tan mala es?

-Cree que soy su perro.

-La asesinaré.

-Gracias, tengo un problema. No golpeo a mujeres, sino estaría decapitada.

Reí.

-Emmet, es muy buena persona.

-¿Su novio?

-Su esposo

-¿Está casada?- dije gritando- ¡Sólo tiene 20!

-Estaba esperando ansiosamente sus 18 años. Ahora quiere fervientemente un pequeño retoño. Está chapada como una mujer de los 50´s. Algo así. Es el polo opuesto de Jasper y son hermanos gemelos.

-Tiene 20 – musité.

-Podrías ser su hija

-¡Oh basta Jacob!

-Vamos, bajemos, sino mandaran a la rubia a buscarnos.

Ambos bajamos haciendo bromas tontas acerca de los chicos raros que veíamos y unas modelos extremadamente delgadas que tenían pintura azul en todo su cuerpo y apenas un pequeño y delgado vestido del mismo color que su piel.

-Lo ves Nessie, si dejas de comer por mucho tiempo, adelgazas pero te pones de color azul metálico.

-Por eso yo como.

Ambos reímos

-Si por eso tu pelo es rojo.

Le saqué la lengua.

Jacob y yo atravesamos el salón principal, él iba adelante por unos pasos y yo lo seguía tomada de su mano. Llegamos hasta el final y había una puerta de vaivén y salían cientos de chicos y chicas con pantalones negros, camisas blancas y chalecos negros que llevaban bebidas y alguna que otra botana. Supuse que eran meseros. La puerta era de madera y tenía una ventana en forma de círculo con un marco de metal. Todo lo que se veía del otro lado eran muebles blancos.

Alcé la cabeza y miré al techo. Las plataformas en las que estábamos tenían la forma de un lobo en un bosque congelado visto desde abajo.

Jacob volteó y me notó observarlas.

-Bella, sugirió que era una idea de hacerme sentir en casa. – Había dicho las palabras lentamente.

-¿Te gustan los lobos?

-Son animales sagrados en la reserva. Son muy nobles. Por eso la broma del macho alfa.

Sonreí. Seguimos caminando. Ahora todo tenía más sentido.

_Chica lobo_ – recordé que me había llamado así. Reí para mí misma. En ese momento entramos en la cocina. Todos los muebles eran blancos y estaban pulcros de cualquier lado que se mirarán. Había copas de cristal, platos de porcelana, cubiertos de… ¿plata? Había de todo ahí. En una enorme mesa con cientos de copas llenas de uvas verdes y moradas se encontraban tres parejas.

Estaban Alice y Jasper y los que suponía que eran Rosalie y Emmet. Ella lucía radiante con un vestido en color esmeralda que tenía un escote en V y en la cintura había una cinta que hacia resaltar la esbelta figura de la rubia. El vestido era de un solo color que parecía muy sólido, sin tener mucho brillo. Pero la rubia lo hacía lucir espectacular, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y llevaba unas medias de red negras. Lucía espectacular. Podía destruir la autoestima de cualquiera. Incluso la mía.

Emmet, llevaba una playera de lycra de manga larga del mismo color que el vestido de su… _esposa_. Y unos pantalones formales negros. Lucía más joven de lo que era y sin ningún compromiso alguno. Exceptuando el anillo en su mano que Rose también llevaba. Ambos lucían como dos jóvenes modelos y más Emmet por la manera en que la playera hacía lucir los músculos de su abdomen. Aún así seguía en el equipo de Jacob.

La otra pareja no la conocía pero no eran ni Bella ni Edward. Parecían más grandes. No pasaban de los 35. La señora usaba un vestido negro recto que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y en el pecho tenía seda gris encima. Era el único adorno del vestido. La tela gris se juntaba en el centro por una pequeña cadena de diamantes que hacía resaltar la buena figura que la dama tenía. Tenía la cara en forma de corazón y un brillante pelo ondulado de color caramelo y unos lindos ojos cafés. Él, por su parte tenía ojos azules, era un poco mayor y tenía aspecto de querubín. Era de cabello rubio y usaba un traje negro, sobrio y con una camisa gris debajo. Al parecer, Alice agrupaba a las parejas por colores.

-Jacob-susurré mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa de fondo, donde estaban-, ¿quiénes son…ellos? – dije y ladeé un poco la cabeza a la pareja desconocida.

-Esme y Carlisle Cullen, los padres de todos menos de Bella y míos.

-Son muy jóvenes

-Carlisle tiene 35, Esme tiene 30. Adoptaron a los chicos. A los Cullen y a los Hale.

-Oh.

Cuando llegamos con ellos Alice nos hizo señas de que nos sentáramos en un par de bancas que había ahí.

-Es mejor esto a estar allá afuera. Todo está fuera de control – dijo ella dirigiéndose a mí y me sonrió.

Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa blanca. Los meseros quitaron todas las copas de uvas después de varios viajes de ida y vuelta y sólo quedaban seis en la mesa.

-Deberíamos dejar unas para Bella y Edward – dijo Jacob cuando vio que un mesero se iba y faltaban para la pareja ausente.

-Jake, ellos no vendrán. – La voz de Esme Cullen me hizo sobresaltarme, ella era tan linda. Toda una dama.

-Alice dijo…

-Sé lo que dije Jake, Edward decidió llevarse a Bella después de que, le dije que traías a una chica.

-Se puso como histérica hermano- dijo Emmet sonriendo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la manera en que estábamos sentados. En uno de los extremos más largos de la mesa estábamos Alice, Jasper y yo, en uno de los extremos más cortos estaba Jacob. A mi lado. Sólo nos separaban unos centímetros y la manera en que su silla estaba acomodada, formando un ángulo de 90° con mi silla. Enfrente de nosotros, en el otro extremo estaban Emmet, Rose, Esme y finalmente Carlisle sentado frente a Jacob, en el otro extremo corto. Sentí que estábamos acomodados de manera que el carácter explosivo de cada uno no se mezclara con el carácter explosivo del otro. Como un punto neutro, y no sabían donde acomodarme aún.

-Te dije que era egoísta – dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a mí. Aún no sabía que decir. Esta vez esto no era una broma.

-Supéralo _Perro_ – dijo Rosalie.

Apreté los puños sobre la mesa y ella lo notó pero lo dejo pasar. Era muy linda para ser tan… desesperante.

-Ella es sólo una amiga, ¿por qué Bella reaccionó así?

-Alice le dijo que era linda – dijo Emmet.

-¡Emmet, cállate! –gritó la chirriante voz de Alice.

-No entiendo porque Bella no te deja tener amigas, ella jamás te deseara, está muy fuera de tu alcance – dijo Rose, señalándome.

-No hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí – volteé y le dije a la Rubia. Todos voltearon a verme.

-No querida, es sólo la verdad. Bella tiene que superarlo y aceptar que el _perro_ tiene una vida.

-Eres demasiado linda como para ser tan irritante –dije y salí del cuarto a toda velocidad.

Escuché como Jacob se paraba pero Carlisle – o al menos era la única voz que no había escuchado- le pidió que se sentara. Jasper se ofreció a seguirme. Me molestó un poco más.

Salí del cuarto y en ese momento sentí la mano de Jasper sujetándome por el brazo. Por un segundo mi ira se empezó a calmar pero no estaba contenta aún.

-Escucha – me dijo cuando me giré para encararlo-, sé que mi hermana no se lleva bien con Jacob y sé que a él tú le agradas y él te agrada a ti. Sé que estuvo mal la reacción de Bella, pero todo lo que a ella le molestó fue que cuando llegó al baile un empleado de la puerta le dijo que eras – su voz se detuvo, supe a donde iba esta conversación-, tú sabes, una chica de la calle y le dijo que venías con Jacob. Ella se molestó e intentó buscarlo y en ese instante Alice apareció diciendo que te había conocido. Que eras muy linda, etc.

Bufé. Estaba impaciente.

-Bella se molestó porque creyó que, Jacob estaba perdiendo la cabeza, se echó la culpa, empezó a ponerse histérica. Edward decidió sacarla antes de que el también perdiera la cabeza por el ataque de celos que tenía. Si no te lo dije en la mesa es porque no quería ofenderte con afirmaciones falsas.

-Bella es egoísta- escupí cuando él acabó.

-Ness – dijo y sus brazos se posaron en mis hombros.

-No me vengas con eso Jasper. Bella tiene a Jacob a sus pies y no puede decirle que es bueno para él y que no cuando sabe que sólo le da alas en vano y que si está aquí es por ella. Está en un lugar en donde él no quiere estar. Es decir, Jasper, míralo, el no encaja con ustedes fuera de la belleza que todos poseen. Él es muy diferente y tiene una vida totalmente distinta.

-Lo sé

-¿Entonces?

-Tú lo dijiste, él está aquí por ella. Bella no quiere que él pierda el rumbo mientras está aquí, porque sabe que en su casa estaría bien. No quiere que por estar aquí, que por ella, él destruya todo lo que pueda llegar a construir. Y por eso no quiere que Jacob se junte con alguien de… un barrio bajo. Pero tú no eres así.

-¿Y que si lo fuera?

-Bella enloquecería.

-Ya enloqueció.

-Ness- dijo cuando bajé la mirada y me obligó a volver a mirarlo-, dime algo, ¿lo eres?

-Si – dije bajando la mirada de nuevo -. Pero te juro que todo cambió cuando conocí a Jake, yo jamás he querido esto. Perdóname Jasper. No les digas, no les digas – estaba suplicando.

-Nessie, te creo. No has intentado nada con nadie y además eres muy dulce. Suelo confiar en la gente hasta que me dé razones para no hacerlo.

Sonreí.

-Ahora, vamos adentro ¿sí?

-No quiero volver ahí, sólo lo haría por Jacob.

-Hazlo por mí, mantendré a Rose bajo control.

-Es tu hermana, no tu barbie.

-Ella sabe cuándo es hora de detenerse. Y si no yo se lo haré notar.

-Eres muy buena persona conmigo y aún no me conoces, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Por la manera en que Jacob se comporta contigo, vales mucho para él. Aunque diga que son solo amigos, yo no quiero que algo… tan especial, se acabe solo por tonterías.

-¿No les dirás acerca de…mí?

-No

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?

-Te doy mi palabra. Soy un caballero, jamás falto a ella. Rose y yo estamos chapados a la antigua.

-Ya me lo han dicho.

Ambos reímos un poco y él me ofreció un su mano. Después entramos y él me dejo pasar primero.

-Nessie- Jacob gritó desde que me vio entrar y sus ojos brillaron. Él se puso de pie pero no se movió. Lo vi sonreír. Y me encontré a mí misma sonriendo también.

-Jacob

-Te dije, tienen una conexión especial. Creo que sería difícil de romper, aún si lo intentáramos.

Yo sonreí.

-¡Oh, apresúrense! – Dijo Alice- Ya casi da la media noche, no quiero perderme de nada.

Jasper soltó una pequeña risa y aceleró el paso. Hice lo mismo. Volvimos a nuestros asientos y entonces…

_¡10…9…8…!_

El sonido venía de fuera.

-Salud –dijo Alice entusiasta y todos alzaron sus copas con uvas, yo los imité.

-Salud- se oyó de vuelta.

_¡7…6…5…4!_

-Coman sus uvas y pidan 12 deseos – dijo Alice

Todos obedecimos, aunque Jacob y yo nos miramos mientras comíamos las uvas, estaba segura que no tenía ningún deseo en mi mente. Sólo pensaba en Jacob y deseaba que el próximo año estuviera lleno de él.

_¡3…2…1!_

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

El sonido provenía de fuera, pero tan pronto como acabó, todos en la sala repetimos en coro "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!".

Alice me sonrió antes de que Jasper la abrazara. También Esme y Carlisle mientras se abrazaban y noté una leve sonrisa en Emmet pero los brazos de Jacob me impidieron ver más allá.

Me abrazó y vi como todos los demás se besaban, aún no sabía si sería lo adecuado, después de todo, sólo éramos amigos en ese momento y frente a ellos.

Él tomo la iniciativa y sentí como sus labios rozaron los míos, por un momento no supe cómo reaccionar y después le seguí el beso.

-¿Sólo amigos?-dijo Alice cuando regresé a este mundo. Tenía sus manos en la cintura y había enarcado la ceja.

Yo solté una risa.

-Sólo amigos- contesté.

* * *

**Sé que dije que actualizaría ayer, pero, realmente quería tener un buen capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus rr´s y Conii gracias por tu apoyo, sí, estoy bien. El amor tiene sus altas y sus bajas. Pero todo va bien.**

**Oh, por cierto, quiero decir que... el nombre de la madre de Jacob jamás aparece en el libro por lo que tuve que usar el de Rebeca, que es una hermana de Jacob, por lo que, si, hice que se llamaran igual. También es una versión de todos pero en humano es como si tuvieran esos talentos especiales que se notan en la vida diaria pero aún no están bien definidos. Ustedes saben, Alice vidente, Jacob y Quil imprimados, Reneesme tan transparente como el agua porque emite sus pensamientos. Todo eso. Bueno, lo que yo ya no recordaba lo saqué de Wikipedia, no quería inventar nada. Excepto el hecho de que Claire no es una bebé de dos años sino es dos años menor. Ustedes saben. Espero lo entiendan y, bueno siempre tuve la idea de que Nessie si algún día crecía su don se iría haciendo más fuerte y no sería sólo los dones inversos de Bella y Edward sino que ella podría tomar los dones de quien quisiera y retorcerlos y hacerlos más poderosos. No sé, como, algo así como si ella pudiera absorber los dones de los demás y usarlos a la inversa o normales y con toda la fuerza posible. Así que, desquitaré mi trauma aquí, aunque claro con Nessie como humana. Denme ideas y díganme que les parece ¿si?**

**Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien ayer y que hayan disfrutado con todos sus seres queridos, amados y familia. Sólo quiero darles las gracias, porque siempre he querido escribir una historia acerca de Ness y Jacob y me encanta poder lograrlo al fin. Gracias por leerme. Les deseo lo mejor y mis mejores deseos para este 2011 que viene.**

**Fer. Dejen rr´s los quiero.**


	8. Malentendido

**Capítulo 7. Malentendido**

**Reneesme POV.**

-Solo amigos- dije

Alice rió.

-Por eso ese beso yo diría que -no dejaba la posición que tenía. Manos en la cintura, ceja enarcada.

-Está bien, hay atracción.

Ambas reímos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si no hubiera nadie más en aquella habitación. Aunque todos estábamos al lado de nuestras respectivas parejas, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, Esme y Carlisle y Jacob y yo. No éramos pareja, pero él me había besado. Eso era bueno, exceptuando la parte en que todos nos habían visto.

Rose aclaró su garganta y nosotras dejamos de reír. Jacob tenía razón, Rosalie podía ser irritante.

-Nessie – dijo ella- creo que les debo una disculpa –dijo y volteó a ver a Jasper, luego en mi dirección de nuevo-, a ti y a Jacob. Fue algo muy grosero de mi parte lo que dije. Lo siento, no te conozco a ti, y aunque vivo con Jacob, sé muy poco de él. Sé que no debo de prejuzgar a la gente y espero me perdonen. Es un nuevo año, ¿empecemos de nuevo, si? – su mirada se dirigía a Jacob ahora.

-Sueñas barbie

-Jacob – la castigó ella.

-Eso es un sí, pequeña rubia.

Ella hizo una mueca pero dos segundos después reían… ¿un poco forzadamente?

-¿Qué dices tú Nessie?

-Que tenemos un fuerte temperamento – dije entre dientes pero todos lo habían escuchado. Hasta Carlisle empezó a reír. Realmente me recordaba a un querubín. Era muy amable. Tan calmado.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-No, eso es un podemos empezar de nuevo –ella sonrió, se acercó a mí y me estiró la mano.

-Hola, soy Rosalie Hale-Cullen, un placer conocerte.

Estreché su mano y sonreí. Pero preferí no dar el apellido de mi madre aunque eso me obligara a dar el nombre de mi padre, lo preferí por alguna razón.

-Reneesme Smith, un placer igualmente.

Jacob se acercó a mí después de que Rosalie regresó con Emmet y me susurró: ¿Smith?

-El apellido de mi padre, no lo había usado desde que tenía 6. Me gusta creer que soy una Masen – dije con voz queda, en un susurro.

Jacob volteó y me sonrió. Luego negó con la cabeza. Eso me hizo reír.

Esa noche en cuanto el brindis acabó Alice y Jasper nos hicieron una pequeña seña con la cabeza de que podíamos irnos, tal vez querían estar sólo en familia, pero fuera lo que fuera Jacob y yo aprovechamos la oportunidad y salimos corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Jacob. Era más grande de lo que recordaba. Tenía una decoración muy fina y el dorado destellaba en la habitación. Era lujoso.

-Alice lo decoró-dijo Jacob apenado.

Mi cara debió haber sido de asombro para que Jacob dijera eso.

-Es, uno de los cuartos menos lujosos y más normales –dijo tragando saliva y encogiéndose de hombros-. Los Cullen y Swan tienen gustos raros.

-¿Swan? –La pregunta estalló y mis ojos se abrieron. No había escuchado el apellido Swan, el apellido Cullen o Hale, ya se me habían hecho familiares, así como el apellido Black. Pero Swan… no lo había oído.

-Sí, Bella solía apellidarse Swan, ahora prefiere Swan-Cullen- dijo el rodando los ojos y con el enojo presente en su voz, aunque también había una nota de nostalgia en el fondo-. Solía llamarla Swanster.

-Swanster – repetí murmurando para mí misma

-Tú sabes, ella es un pequeño monstruo- dijo divertido y se rió, luego sacudió su cabeza negando-. No lo puedes negar después de hoy, aún no sé porque reaccionó así.

-Yo sí –dije tímidamente.

El volteó a verme con los ojos bien abiertos. Yo no sabía porque lo había dicho, probablemente Alice y ninguno de ellos le había dicho nada a Jacob. No los culpaba. Jasper se había ruborizado al decir que yo era una prostituta, como si tal acusación me fuera a ofender, pero su cara cambio a una enorme sorpresa cuando le dije que era cierto.

¿Ahora qué le diría a Jacob? Que Bella era una buena persona y se preocupaba de que el no anduviera revolcándose por ahí con la primera puta que pasara por enfrente de él. El tan solo pensarlo me ponía de nervios. Fuera como fuera, Bella tenía un poco de razón, que ella no le hiciera caso a Jacob no le daba a él el derecho de andar revolcándose con cualquiera. Y vaya si yo había sido una cualquiera. Me avergonzaba de ello, pero era lo que era.

¿Cómo había pensado en algún día poder formar algo con Jacob? Él estaba con los Cullen y tenían razón en no dejarlo estar con una cualquiera. Bella tenía razón. Él estaba ahí para cuidarla, por ella, porque su padre se preocupaba con ella. Y ¿cómo podrían volver a mirar a la cara a Billy cuando le dijeran que Jacob estaba con alguien como yo?

Era una tonta. _Tonta, tonta, tonta._

Jacob era un sueño imposible. Que, si bien, parecía posible, en la práctica sería imposible. Por mucho que él llegara a quererme tenía un pasado que no podía borrar y yo lo sabía.

-Bien Nessie, ¿me dirás por qué Bella se puso así?

Yo agaché la cabeza. ¿Qué podía decir?

-¿Qué te dijo _ese_ Jasper que te puso así?- apretaba los dientes al hablar.

Sonaba enojado, a punto de salir del cuarto y golpear a Jasper. En ese momento fui a sentarme a su ancha cama con colchas doradas. Era linda y lujosa, igual que todo en ese lugar.

-Nada que no sea verdad –dije tímidamente-. Y no te enojes con él. Él sólo intentaba ayudar, ni siquiera creía que fuera verdad hasta que le dije que tenía razón.

-Ness, más lento. Me confundes.

Yo suspiré, pase saliva e inhalé rápidamente para continuar.

-No te enojes con nadie ¿sí? Después de todo tienen razón.

-¿En qué tienen razón y quiénes?

-Bella, en haberse enojado.

-No, Bella no tiene ningún derecho en enojarse porque yo haya conseguido salir con una chica que no es ella.

-No me refiero a eso Jacob

-¿Entonces a qué?

-A que Bella no se enojo porque salieras con una chica. Probablemente eso le hubiera dado gusto. Ella se enojo porque fuera conmigo con quien salieras.

-Tú… no… ¿conoces a Bella?

Las palabras de Jacob habían salido en un orden raro. Estaba confundido. No había empezado la oración como si fuera pregunta, era una afirmación pero algo lo había hecho cambiar de parecer y convertirla en una pregunta.

-No- negué con la cabeza y continué- ¿Recuerdas al chico de la entrada?

Jacob bufó y asintió. Estaba sentado frente a mí, con una mirada de enojado y los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Parecía amenazante. Demasiado amenazante.

-Él le dijo a Bella que te había visto con una - _¿prostituta, puta, cualquiera? ¿Qué debía decirle a Jacob?_-, con una cualquiera- solté-. Y eso fue lo que hizo que Bella se enojara. ¿Sabes?-dije antes de que él pudiera decir algo-. Tiene razón de enojarse. Tú veniste para cuidar de Bella, para tener una carrera, estudios y si tenías tiempo un poco de compañía. Pero de alguien _decente_. No alguien como yo. Y Jasper se apenó mucho cuando me dijo la razón por la que Bella había reaccionado así, él no creía que fuera verdad. Se sorprendió mucho y lo entiendo. Aunque, prometió guardar el secreto. Simple y sencillamente tiene razón.

-¿Por qué? – Jacob dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué? Simplemente porque, Jacob, cuando Bella vaya de visita a Forks, o simplemente hablé con tu padre, ¿qué le dirá? ¿Con qué cara le dirá, _Billy, tu hijo anda con una cualquiera?_ Simplemente es eso Jake. No es nada más.

Ya, lo había dicho. Había dicho todo lo que creía.

Jacob me miraba como si no me creyera.

-Ella no tiene derecho de decidir con quien es bueno que yo salga

-No, pero debes admitir que no soy una buena _candidata_ para salir contigo.

-Eso no importa Nessie.

-¡Oh, vaya que eso importa Jake!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué le dirás a tu padre cuando te pregunte de mí?

-Que eres la persona más linda que conozco

-Y cuando pregunte que, ¿qué hago con mi vida? Lo linda no me quita lo puta Jacob.

Jacob bufó se levantó de la cama y dio grandes zancadas alrededor de su cuarto. Estaba enojado. Más enojado que nunca. Jamás lo había visto así. Y podía decir con franqueza que me daba miedo cómo reaccionaría. Estaba sola y nadie sabía que estaba ahí. A nadie más le importaba. Los Cullen probablemente creerían que ya me había ido.

Entonces Jacob se volteó y me encaró. Yo me hice para atrás instintivamente con mis brazos. Él puso un brazo suyo a cada lado mío. Estaba encerrada. Trataba de no verlo porque su mirada quemaba. No creí que pudiera estar más enojado y entonces…

Me besó. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un segundo creí que algo malo me pasaría y entonces estaba ahí con Jacob y sus brazos a cada lado de mí cuerpo y con mis brazos para atrás para dejarme retroceder en caso de… ¿peligro?

Entonces Jacob me besó con más pasión y yo cerré los ojos. Y me dejé llevar por el beso hasta que Jacob habló.

-No eres una puta Nessie. Sólo que el destino te tiene algo más grande reservado. Esto es sólo una escala, una prueba. Todos pasamos por diferentes pruebas para que, cuando lleguemos a nuestro objetivo, todos los problemas nos parezcan pequeños a comparación de lo que hemos tenido que pasar. Y yo sé que tú llegarás lejos. No importa lo que hagas en este momento, es un nuevo comienzo. Y todos, hasta los Cullen y los Hale tienen historias desgarradoras detrás de su máscara de chicos modelo. Todos, hasta Edward.

Apenas y había separado sus labios de mí, yo no había abierto mis ojos aún, pero me había llamado la atención que todos los Cullen tuvieran una historia oculta. Me dio una curiosidad tremenda. Quería saber las historias y refutarle a Jacob que ninguna historia era parecida a haber sido una prostituta desde los 14 años.

-¿Quieres saber verdad Nessie? – dijo sonriendo y haciéndose para atrás un poco. Se sentó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos. Ahora estábamos frente a frente.

No supe en qué momento, pero cuando él estaba frente a mí yo tenía una enorme sonrisa. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Supuse que era un efecto natural que Jacob tenía en mí, y tal vez, en las demás personas.

-Hmm – murmuró Jake -. No sé si debería decirte. Tal vez, para este momento, creas que habló demasiado de Bella. Pero, estando aquí, es con la única con la que puedo hablar y, ella una vez me dijo "es como un secreto, un secreto que no te pertenece, no puedes contarlo". Tiene razón. Son las historias de la gente con la que vivo, Bella me las confió, quería que los entendiera mejor.

Yo esperé en silencio. Tal vez, aunque Jacob no me lo contara en este momento, algún día lo sabría. No era la mejor amiga de Jasper, pero me llevaba bien con él. Y, si llegaba a haber una oportunidad de que Jacob y yo tuviéramos una relación, entonces, tal vez y sólo tal vez sabría las historias de todos.

-Las sabrás de todos modos –dijo Jacob riendo divertido y negando con la cabeza. Entonces me sacudió el cabello con una mano. Fue muy lindo. Yo igual empecé a reír.

-¿Entonces no me dirás?

-No, aún. Tienes mucho tiempo por delante

Me mordí el labio.

-Ness, esto puede durar. No tenemos que esforzarnos demasiado. Nosotros, podemos lograr tener algo. Enserio no es cosa de otro mundo.

-No, seguimos dentro de este mundo, aunque, ¿sabes? Sería más fácil que empezáramos una nueva vida en Marte. Sin nadie que nos… me juzgara.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie te juzgará Nessie

-Bueno, Bella lo hizo

-Ese guardia siempre me cayó mal. No me lo tomes a mal, pero pudo haberle dicho a Bella cualquier cosa para hacer que ella se encendiera. Y de paso hacer enojar a ese _chupasangre_ que lleva a su lado.

Muchas preguntas pasaron por mi mente, ¿por cuál empezar?

-Bueno, lo que le dijo no fue mentira del todo Jacob. Tal vez si puso de su cosecha pero, no mintió del todo.

-Un poco de verdad en una mentira, no es una verdad completa Ness.

-Tampoco una mentira completa.

-Tienes razón.

-Y, ¿cómo sabía él que ella reaccionaría así?

-Sabe que ella me cuida como si fuera su hermano y porque sabe que es la única con la que me puedo pasar una tarde completa hablando. Cuando salgo con Alice, Emmet o a veces Jasper, regreso en un lapso muy breve de tiempo. Y jamás he salido solo con la rubiecita o Edward. Menos con los padres de los Cullen. Aunque ellos me caen bien.

Yo sonreí y él me imitó.

-Y, ¿por qué _chupasangre_?

-¡Oh vaya! No me digas que no has visto el aspecto de Edward. Parece un pequeño vampiro. Flacucho, ligeramente musculoso, según Bella: atractivo, y vamos, pálido, muy pálido. No sé como Bella puede dormir estando a su lado, a mi me daría miedo que en cualquier momento volteara e intentara succionar mi sangre.

-A mi me daría miedo que intentaras dormir con él.

Jacob rió y su risa resonó por todo el cuarto y podría haber jurado que si alguien pasaba por el pasillo de afuera también lo hubiera oído. Yo sonreí.

-Jacob, ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Me refiero a que, sólo era una cualquiera cuando me conociste y confiaste en que te volvería a marcar, en que te volvería a ver y me invitaste a comer y no para otra cosa. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo hacer eso?

Jacob, seguía frente a mí, me veía con sus ojos enormes. Eran color café oscuro, y profundos, a veces parecían negros pero tenían ese tinte café. Me encantaban. Había algo en sus ojos, brillaban con el sol y aunque estaba oscuro se notaban que eran especiales. Eran café oscuro, pero tenían una delgada línea de color negro como contorno, lo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran mejor. Tal vez, era la única que lo notaba.

-Porque eras diferente. Jamás sentí que fueras una cualquiera. Jamás. Además "había atracción" – dijo imitando la voz que había hecho con Alice más temprano.

Reí.

-Gracias

-No hay de que, nunca te he creído una cualquiera. Siempre has sido especial, sólo que la gente es tan tonta que no lo nota.

-Siento que dices eso sólo porque no quieres que te diga tonto.

-Me leíste la mente.

-Nunca he sido buena en eso.

-No, supongo que no.

Ambos reímos. Era muy divertido estar con él.

-Aún me debes 20 preguntas Jacob.

-19- me corrigió

-Bueno 19, el punto es que, me las debes.

-Lanza tu mejor pregunta Ness

Yo reí.

-Bueno, no sé que responder.

Ambos reímos en esta ocasión.

-Bueno Jacob, aún no hay nada que se me ocurra, creo que las preguntas se me borraron de la cabeza hace un rato.

-Qué lástima – dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-¡Oh, vamos! Regresaran a mí.

-Vamos flamita

-¿Flamita?

-Sonaste como el chico de los cuatro fantásticos y su "_llamas a mí_"-dijo riendo-, además, tu cabello parece una pequeña melena de flamas.

Sonreí.

-Eres de esas personas increíbles, no sé ni por qué me haces sonreír.

-Es sólo que actúas como un espejo. Imitas la sonrisa que tú pones en mi rostro.

-Oh Jake, sabes que no es verdad.

-Vamos Ness, admítelo.

-No

-Está bien, eres increíblemente deslumbrante. Tu madre tenía razón deslumbrarás al mundo. Aunque aún no lo hagas, ya me deslumbraste a mí.

-Bueno, si voy de persona en persona, necesitaría ser inmortal para lograr deslumbrar al mundo.

-He- Jake soltó una risa-, bueno puedes aprovechar el hecho de que el chico de al lado es un vampiro. Pídele que te muerda.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que Bella me asesiné? Nunca.

-Bien, bien – dijo Jacob divertido y riendo-, entonces pídele a Bella que te muerda cuando Edward la haya mordido a ella.

-Bueno, creo que ella aceptara gustosa.

Las risas fueron en aumento.

En ese momento unos tacones se escucharon por el pasillo. Jacob quería ir a investigar, puesto que ningún invitado podía subir a este piso. Era familiar. Lo detuve cuando escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Por un momento los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron hasta tener un ritmo frenético. ¿Qué pasaba si era Bella y había venido a asesinarme?

Pero mi corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando vi a Alice entrar en la habitación.

-¿Te quedarás Nessie?- dijo sonriéndome y prácticamente suplicando.

-Yo… no… sé.

-Vamos, no seas tímida. No mordemos. Bueno, tal vez Bella, de vez en cuando –dijo recordando algo-. No intentes meter a Bella en un traje de época, a menos que quieras que te muerda.

-Hay otras maneras –murmuré entre dientes.

-Te dije que Bella mordía –dijo Jacob riendo.

-Ey, Jake, es mi mejor amiga.

-También la mía.

-Como sea. Me prefiere. Y Ness, vamos quédate. Te traje un pijama.- Dijo y me aventó un blusón blanco liso – No me digas que lo traje en vano.

Alice dio media vuelta y se fue. No sin antes haberme dirigido una mirada de "por favor" y después de tres segundos una mirada de "si no morirás".

-Es linda –dije con sarcasmo a Jacob.

-Es explosiva, pero me cae mejor que Rose

-No lo discuto.

-Bueno Ness, decide, puedes cambiarte aquí o en el baño de allá –dijo y señaló una puerta dorada en un extremo de su cuarto.

-¿Tienes baño en tu cuarto? –dije enarcando una ceja.

-Los Cullen.

-Y tu vida lujosa.

-Vamos, sólo elige donde cambiarte.

-Pido el baño

-Lo sabía –dijo y giró los ojos.

-No, realmente, sólo quiero saber como es.

-Blanco.

-Con detalles dorados

-Lo adivinaste.

-Vida lujosa de Cullen

No escuché lo que Jacob dijo, pero escuché su risa. Yo me dirigí al baño con el blusón que Alice me había prestado y en el instante en el que jalé la manija para entrar al baño volteé a ver a Jacob quien ya se había quitado el saco y la camisa. Tuve que contener la baba.

-Jacob, ¿qué te hace pensar que me quedaré?

-El hecho de que aceptaste cambiarte. Y que Alice no te dejara ir.

-¿Y Bella?

-No entra en mi cuarto por las noches.

-Fanfarrón.

-Oye, ella está ocupada haciendo ruidos extraños con Edward.

-Aha –dije con sarcasmo.

El giró los ojos y vi como tomaba un cojín dorado, parecía suave pero cuando decidió aventarlo pensé que lo mejor sería evitar el golpe contra mi cara y me metí corriendo al baño. Supuse que el baño se había estrellado contra la puerta.

El baño era como Jacob lo había descrito. Blanco. Lavabo, taza de baño, regadera, bañera, piso, un pequeño mueble, todo era blanco, pero los detalles eran dorados. Había un espejo arriba del lavabo. Tenía un marco dorado con cientos de detalles, en la parte derecha inferior tenía un pequeño ángel y sostenía un pequeño cartel que alguna vez había estado sin nada escrito, pero Jacob, había escrito con pluma "Nessie".

Me pareció un detalle muy dulce y sonreí. Me cambié y salí del cuarto de baño.

-¿Dónde pongo mi ropa?

-En el buró.

Al lado de la mesa había un pequeño buró con madera de color claro. Tenía dos cajones y una foto en un marco dorado de Jacob y quien supuse que era Billy. Dejé mi ropa a un lado.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-¿A Billy? Si, está loco, pero lo amo. Es mi papá. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir con él. Era otra vida completamente diferente y me gusta mucho.

-También extrañas tu vida.

-Pero, te conozco a ti. Además Billy tiene razón, es tiempo de que haga mi vida. No la puedo pasar todo el tiempo en la reserva. Aunque siempre tendré mi hogar ahí y sé que puedo regresar.

Sonreí.

-Tú igual puedes ir ahí cuando quieras.

-Gracias.

-Puede ser tu hogar, los chicos son muy cálidos.

-Pero no son mi familia.

-Se dan a querer.

-Ahora sé porque eres así.

El sonrió.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Sonreí y lo abracé fuertemente.

Entonces él se puso frente a mí y regresamos a la posición que teníamos hace unos instantes. Estábamos ambos al borde de su cama. Yo sentada con mis brazos hacia atrás y mis piernas ligeramente estiradas. Él estaba frente a mí, besándome. Sus manos a mis costados y ligeramente reclinado sobre mi cuerpo. Dios, mi respiración se había vuelto rápida y pesada. ¿Estaba jadeando? Fue ese el momento en el que me di cuenta de que la respiración de Jacob iba tan rápida y jadeante como la mía. Mi corazón empezó a ir más rápido en ese justo momento cuando creí que ya no podía ir con más velocidad. No, no era taquicardia. Era pasión. O una versión retorcida de eso.

Jacob empezó a deslizar su mano lentamente por el blusón de mi cadera hasta que llegó a mis pechos. Jadeaba y vaya que jadeaba. Y Jacob bajó su mano hasta mis muslos y entonces empezó a deslizar su mano hacia arriba de nuevo, lentamente. Dolía demasiado con la desesperación que tenía, una desesperación que no había sentido antes. Y entonces llegó a mis pechos de nuevo. Ambos teníamos un deseo incontenible y mi mente, mi mente pensó. No debí de haber pensado porque entonces hablé en voz alta.

-Jacob, esto no es sólo una amistad.

Él bufó y lentamente se hizo para atrás. No nos habíamos movido mucho, sólo había hecho su cabeza para atrás. Ambos seguíamos jadeando. Lenta y pesadamente. ¿Intenso? Si, si era intenso.

-¿Amigos… con derechos?

-No, Jacob. Quiero por una vez en mi vida hacer algo como se supone que debe de ser. Sé que, no soy la persona adecuada para decir que está bien y que no, pero por una vez quiero intentar hacer algo bien. Una relación que no tenga que ocultar. Sólo eso.

Jacob me veía atónito. Sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Entiendo, que, tal vez, tú, no quieras, esperarme – hablaba pausada. No sabía bien que decir.

-No –dijo y sacudió su cabeza.

-Lo siento – murmuré.

-No

-Jake, perdona – casi era una súplica.

-No- volvió a repetir, se hizo para atrás y retiró sus brazos de mis costados -, no quiero que te disculpes.

-Pero –ahora la confundida era yo.

-Pero nada. Yo te dije que sería lo que tú quisieras que fuera. Y te esperaré. Tienes razón.

-A mí también me duele el decirte que no. Jamás había deseado tanto algo, pero, realmente no es lo mejor. Hay que hacerlo bien, ya tengo un pasado demasiado oscuro como para que empecemos mal.

Él estaba a mi lado. Me volteó a ver pero no dijo nada por un largo rato. Yo esperé ahí sentada, ambos estábamos viéndonos con los ojos bien abiertos. Esperando por las palabras de Jacob. Pero no lo presionaba, él estaba pensando en qué decir y yo lo respetaba, no quería que sólo abriera la boca y dijera algo sin sentido, prefería dejar que pensara y dijera todo lo que quisiera. Además, yo seguía contemplándolo ahí. Él ya se había cambiado y sólo usaba unas bermudas azul claro y una playera sin mangas blanca. Se veía muy bien. Tenía que dejar de mirarlo como una lela sin importar que hiciera que me derritiera.

-Tienes razón. Yo fui el que decidí que esto debía ser una amistad. No es justo si te exijo que sea algo más. No ahora. En un futuro, tal vez, siempre que tú quieras. Creo que aunque, haya atracción hay que saber si esto es lo que en realidad queremos.

-Es lo que yo quiero-interferí.

-Igual lo que yo quiero. Pero hay que probarnos a ambos, de poco en poco que esto es lo que queremos. Lo supe desde el momento en el que te conocí.

-Pero no podemos ir tan rápido.

-Exacto.

Sonreí y el sonrió conmigo después de so el tomó un pequeño celular de un buró que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama. Y volteó a verme.

-Ya es muy tarde, deberías de dormir.

-¿Y tú no?

-Está bien –dijo sonriendo -, sólo porque estoy contigo –luego fingió un bostezo y destendió la cama. Yo me levanté y me quedé a un lado para no estorbar. Él se acostó y acomodó varios cojines dorados a su alrededor y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza cuando ya se había metido a sus cobijas y entonces me señaló un lugar a su lado y extendió su brazo en señal de que me abrazaría. Yo sonreí ampliamente.

Me fui a acostar. Estaba a su lado y entonces con el brazo que tenía extendido abrazó mi cuerpo y me pegó al suyo. Me abrazaba fuertemente y no me soltaba. Yo estiré mis brazos y rodeé su cuerpo con ellos. Lo quería, lo quería demasiado. Me acurruqué en su pecho y el suspiró. En un momento escuché el mismo suspiro, viniendo de mí. Otra vez, lo había hecho inconscientemente.

-Te quiero mucho –solté y él me apretó contra su pecho con ambas manos un poco más fuerte.

-Yo igual, te quiero demasiado.

Sonreí y apreté mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Estuve luchando un par de horas por no caer en la inconsciencia, igual que la primera noche. Me había quedado despierta viéndolo, enamorándome lentamente de él. En silencio. Aún recordaba el silencio que reinaba esa noche. Sólo escuchaba la lenta respiración de Jacob. En este momento su respiración igual iba lenta pero seguía despierto. Me había soltado un poco de su abrazo, pero seguíamos abrazados, con más distancia de por medio y menos fuerza en el apretón, pero, a fin de cuentas, abrazados.

El me veía y recorría con su mano mi cabello y mi espalda, de vez en cuando suspirábamos y entonces una pequeña risa se nos escapaba por la increíble sincronía que teníamos. Era raro, era extraño, me daba miedo y a la vez, era lo más lindo que había experimentado. ¿Por qué? Porque un extraño escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo y sentía como era lo más lindo del mundo. ¿Magia? No, sólo era amor.

Después de un rato de luchar contra el sueño y estar pensando si lo mejor era seguir como amigos o simplemente ir un paso más allá, el sueño me venció y las preguntas que volaban por mi mente quedaron sin respuesta. Mañana, mañana confiaba en que no fuera un sueño y despertara en los brazos de Jacob.

Lentamente, lentamente todo se fue desvaneciendo.

…

Al día siguiente mis párpados empezaban a dejar pasar una luz dorada de la mañana. _Los rayos de sol_ –pensé. Escuché como alguien abría las cortinas y dejaba una charola con algo en un buró. Intenté evitarlo. Supuse que era la lujosa vida de los Cullen.

Jacob no se había movido ni un centímetro, por lo que me giré y lo abracé con más fuerza. Su aroma era increíble. Fuera de la loción o el desodorante, el olor de su piel me hacia aferrarme a él, me hacía perderme en el espacio. Suspiré y escuché como él también suspiraba. Sonreí ligeramente. Había una sábana que prácticamente nos cubría por completo y un par de colchas que nos tapaban hasta el pecho.

-¡Jacob Black! –El silencio se había roto con una voz que zona histérica -¡Levántate de esa cama en este instante y veme a la cara! –era un grito, una orden y de alguna manera tenía la voz quebrada. Era una mujer. Me había electrizado. Tenía la piel de gallina y a la vez quería golpearla, nadie le gritaba así a Jacob.

Intenté levantarme pero mi cuerpo era muy pesado. Jacob se levantó dejándome cuidadosamente acostada y escuché como bostezaba levantándose.

-¿Bella? –preguntó con una voz adormilada. Escuché como daba otro bostezo y después su voz empezó a sonar furiosa- ¿Bella, cuál es tu maldito problema?

-¿Cuál es mi problema? –Gritó Bella -¿Cómo que cuál es mi maldito problema Jacob?

Jacob no contestó. Casi podía ver a Bella gruñéndole a Jacob y el limitándose a encogerse de hombros. Bella, al ver que Jacob no respondía dio un gruñido fuerte.

-¡Jacob, estas acostado con una cualquiera y preguntas que cuál es mi problema!

Bella había estallado. Yo estaba a punto de levantarme y entonces Jacob le gritó con la fiereza corriendo por sus venas, no era necesario verlo para saber que irradiaba rabia.

-Ella no es una cualquiera Bella, y te apuesto a que tiene más corazón que tú.

Yo me senté en la cama en ese momento y vi como Bella y Jacob, ambos volteaban a verme. Bella lucía herida, enojada y con ganas de llorar. Jacob, por su parte, tenía tanta ira que su cuerpo la emanaba por todas partes.

-Ya basta –dije en un susurro pero firmemente.

-¿Cuánto has oído Nessie? –preguntó Jacob tratando de sonreírme.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que la gente te juzga sin conocerte.

-Yo… -dijo Bella –Yo no quise ofenderte.

-No –dije con sarcasmo –sólo pretendías que me sintiera orgullosa siendo llamada una cualquiera.

Bella se quedó callada yo sabía que tenía mucho más por decir pero, de alguna manera, lo que Jacob le había dicho la había hecho callarse.

-¿Sabes? Jacob me ha hablado maravillas de ti. Tú, tú ni siquiera volteas a verlo y cuando alguien llega a su vida haces acusaciones a diestra y siniestra. Él está superando la atracción que tenía por ti. ¿Te molesta? Perdiste tu oportunidad castaña.

Ella seguía mirándome, estaba enojada. Sentía que debía parar, no quería herir a Jake.

-Jake, me voy –dije levantándome de la cama y tomando mi ropa del buró de al lado.

Había una charola en la alfombra con una rosa y un florero tirados y rotos. Varios pedazos de un plato y un vaso, había algo que parecía jugo de naranja y los restos de un omelett tirados por el piso. Tuve el cuidado de no pisar nada.

-No te vayas, yo, puedo resolverlo. No dejes que esto haga que te vayas.

-Volveré –prometí mientras besaba la mejilla de Jacob y volteaba a ver con ira a Bella. Ella seguía callada-. Sólo para que lo sepas, nada pasó. Y aunque así hubiera sido no tenemos porque darte explicaciones. Estamos vestidos. ¿Te das cuenta? Y sólo somos amigos. La que me invitó a pasar la noche fue Alice. No él.

Dicho eso salí de la habitación, bajé corriendo las escaleras con la voluntad quebrada y mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Escuché como Alice me saludaba cuando llegué a la parte de abajo pero no volteé. Sólo corrí y corrí lejos de todo. Quería sentirme mal estando sola.

No dejé de correr e intenté ponerme mis zapatos mientras corría. No importaba si se rompían. No paré hasta que llegué a mi casa y me derrumbé una vez estando dentro. Recargada contra la puerta, deslizándome al piso lentamente, aventé mis ropas al sillón y lloré y lloré.

Yo ya lo sabía. Era una cualquiera. Entendía el enojo de Bella, pero no iba a dejar que ella se llevara mi dignidad y la arrastrara por el suelo conmigo presente. Iba a defender la poca dignidad que tenía.

…

**Jacob POV**

Estábamos acostados, abrazados. Era un momento perfecto. Sentía el cálido cuerpo de Nessie, su aroma, su delicadeza. Toda ella. Me encantaba. Iba a tener que contenerme las ganas de besarla. Después de todo, ella tenía razón. Teníamos que hacer esto bien y ella, por el momento, era sólo mi amiga.

-Te quiero mucho –dijo ella.

La apreté lo más fuerte que pude y con una suma delicadeza. Cuanto me habían agradado esas palabras.

-Yo igual te quiero demasiado –dije y ambos sonreímos. Ella se apretó contra mi pecho y entonces intentamos dormir.

Fue un intento en vano, ella parecía dormida pero luchaba por mantenerse despierta. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero imaginaba que, al igual que yo, disfrutaba cada segundo a su lado. Empecé a recorrer con mis dedos su espalda, su cabello, me encantaba hacer eso. Nuestras respiraciones iban acompasadas y era todo lo que se escuchaba en el silencio de la noche. Seguíamos abrazados, pero un poco más separados. No importaba, para mí era suficiente.

Y en el momento en el que el sueño me empezó a vencer vi como Nessie por fin caía dormida. Lentamente, suspirando y luchando contra el sueño. Pero a fin de cuentas había perdido la batalla. Yo seguía despierto. La miraba y la contemplaba. Era un ángel. Había llegado a mi vida en un momento en el que creía todo perdido. Estaba desesperado y ahí estaba ella. Era la respuesta a mis problemas.

Y había algo en su forma de ser, su belleza, toda ella que era un misterio para mí, una atracción más fuerte que nada. Un lazo que nada ni nadie podrían romper. Ella era mi Nessie y yo era su Jacob. Estábamos ahí, juntos. Juntos. Juntos.

_Juntos…_

…

Alguien había corrido las cortinas. Creí que era Nessie hasta que la descubrí a mi lado, dormida, suspirando. Mi corazón se había tranquilizado. Era lindo todavía tenerla a mi lado. Muy lindo.

Había una sábana cubriéndonos, por lo que, quien sea que fuera la persona que caminaba lentamente repartiendo una charola en los burós de los cuartos no me vería sonriendo.

Nessie suspiró y me abrazó. Suspiré con ella y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Y fue entonces, cuando creí que era el momento más lindo de mi vida, que un sonido, un sonido que antes me encantaba irrumpió el silencio.

-¡Jacob Black! – Era Bella-¡Levántate de esa cama y veme a la cara!

Me levanté cuidando no mover mucho a Nessie para que siguiera dormida. Pero dudaba que con la discusión que venía ella se quedara ahí, simulando que nada pasaba. Bufé para mí. Bella me las pagaría.

-¿Bella? – aún tenía sueño. Bostecé y mi voz cobró fuerza -¿Bella cuál es tu maldito problema?

Bella me veía atónita. Tenía mucho tiempo que no le gritaba de esa manera. Pero, después de todo el drama que causaba yo ya estaba enojado.

-¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿Cómo que cuál es mi maldito problema?

Yo me la quedé viendo, desafiante. No iba a contestarle. Ella era la que tenía un problema. Intentaba gruñirme, pero su expresión estaba en un lugar muy lejano.

-¡Jacob, estas acostado con una cualquiera y preguntas que cuál es mi problema!

¿Cualquiera? ¿Con una cualquiera? Nessie era todo menos eso. Por mucho que tuviera un pasado sucio y no iba a dejar que Bella le gritara eso. Ya estaba harto. Bella ni siquiera la conocía. ¿Y qué si lo era? Ella no puede andar por ahí gritando acusaciones a personas que no conoce.

- Ella no es una cualquiera Bella, y te apuesto a que tiene más corazón que tú.

Las palabras, las había escupido. De alguna manera no tenía remordimiento. Bella últimamente era muy fría conmigo, se la pasaba hablándome de Edward sin importarle si me dolía o no. Era una persona diferente y, ahora, se molestaba por nada.

La cama sonó. Nessie se había levantado. Volteamos a verla, Bella y yo. Y aún bajo toda esa tensión, Nessie se me hacia una criatura adorable. Bella parecía celosa, enojada y con ganas de llorar por lo que había dicho. Por primera vez, no sentía ganas de ir a consolarla.

-Ya basta –dijo en un susurro

-¿Cuánto has oído Nessie? –pregunté intentando sonreírle y con un cambio notable en mi voz.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que la gente te juzga sin conocerte.

-Yo… -dijo Bella –Yo no quise ofenderte.

-No –dijo Ness con sarcasmo –sólo pretendías que me sintiera orgullosa siendo llamada una cualquiera.

Bella se quedó callada, seguía enojada. Quería decir algo. Pero aún estaba dolida. Cuánto me costaba descifrar a Bella. Me había tomado mucho tiempo poder hacerlo.

-¿Sabes? Jacob me ha hablado maravillas de ti. Tú, tú ni siquiera volteas a verlo y cuando alguien llega a su vida haces acusaciones a diestra y siniestra. Él está superando la atracción que tenía por ti. ¿Te molesta? Perdiste tu oportunidad castaña.

Yo miraba a Nessie. No quería que se detuviera, por primera vez, alguien le decía la cruda verdad a Bella. Quería que siguiera, quería que le dijera más. Pero en el fondo, sabía que más tarde me disculparía con Bella. Ella seguía siendo importante para mí, de una manera muy diferente a Ness. Y, sin embargo, sentía que tenía que hacer que Nessie se detuviera.

-Jake, me voy –dijo y se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

Un escalofrío horrible recorrió mi cuerpo, no quería que se fuera. No quería. Pero ella se levantó y piso con cuidado. Supuse que Bella había tirado la charola cuando había notado la presencia de Bella

-No te vayas, yo, puedo resolverlo. No dejes que esto haga que te vayas –dije intentando hacerla quedarse.

-Volveré –prometió y me besó en la mejilla. Volteó a ver a Bella casi gruñéndole-. Sólo para que lo sepas, nada pasó. Y aunque así hubiera sido no tenemos porque darte explicaciones. Estamos vestidos. ¿Te das cuenta? Y sólo somos amigos. La que me invitó a pasar la noche fue Alice. No él.

Salió y dio un portazo. Yo quería ir tras ella pero la voz quebrada de Bella me hizo regresar cuando tomé la manija de la puerta.

-Jacob

-Bella no es el momento –estaba muy enojado.

-No, Jake escúchame.

-Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber y lo siento Bella, tengo que ir por Nessie.

-Que feo nombre. Parece un monstruo, el del lago Ness. Que feo y raro nombre.

Volteé a encararla. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto.

-Yo le puse ese sobrenombre, se llama Reneesme y para tú información ella es mi pequeño monstruo.

-No, yo no me refería a eso. Aunque Reneesme suena mucho mejor.

-Bella, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Jacob, lo es. Tu padre me dijo que te cuidara así como el mío te pidió que me cuidaras. No puedo dejar que andes por ahí con cualquiera que te encuentres.

-Nessie no es una cualquiera- dije entre dientes.

En ese momento, Bella abrió la boca pero Alice entró por la puerta y Bella se calló.

-¿Por qué Nessie salió tan molesta, Jake…?

Ella volteó a ver a Bella y su pregunta se quedó en el aire, aún así le respondí.

-Bella la llamo una cualquiera.

-¿Bella por qué hiciste eso? Ni siquiera la conoces

-¿Y tú sí? –Dijo Bella a la defensiva- ¡Oh claro! Por eso invitas a una ramera a dormir en el cuarto de Jacob.

-Jacob ya no es un niño Bells y puede cuidarse solo y aunque no conozca a Nessie puedo decirte que es muy dulce y quería conocerla mejor. Pero tú la ahuyentaste. Ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad. Bella, lamento decírtelo pero fuiste muy grosera.

-Yo soy la que tiene que entregar cuentas de Jacob.

-No, él es el que tiene que dar explicaciones no tú. No eres su niñera.

Bella gruñó. Yo ya me había cambiado mientras ellas discutían.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir por Nessie. Bella, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Hablarás conmigo ahora –exigió.

-No puedo –dije

-Vamos Jake. Cálmala –dijo Alice y cerró la puerta. Me di una vuelta fastidiado de todo este drama.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Bella?

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Habla, tengo que ir a verla.

-Ahora sólo se trata de ella. Estoy aquí Jacob. Estoy aquí y soy tu amiga igual que ella y te conozco de más tiempo. Sólo quiero que me expliques.

-No hay nada que explicar. La conocí, me agradó. Somos amigos. Es todo.

-No –dijo Bella con voz tenue -. Hay más. Ella te gusta.

-¿Y si eso pasará a ti qué? Te di muchas oportunidades y jamás volteaste. Estoy intentando ser feliz alegrarme por ti. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-No –susurró , sí. Pero no de esta manera.

-¿Entonces cómo?

-Ella te lavó el cerebro. Quiere ponerte en mi contra.

-Estás loca, Bella.

-Todo es acerca de ella ahora Jacob.

-Es curioso, ella piensa que todo se trata siempre de ti.

Bella se quedó callada por un minuto antes de contestar y luego me dijo.

-Alice tiene razón, no soy tu niñera. Tú sabes lo que haces.

-Bella –dije, yo sabía que estaba enojada-. Bella, no estoy haciendo nada mal. Ella y yo decidimos ser amigos, hacer todo de la manera correcta. Ella está siendo muy paciente conmigo, soporta cada vez que me deshago en halagos acerca de ti. Ha sido muy linda conmigo a pesar de todo y sólo quiero corresponderle. Por favor, esta vez déjame hacer esto por mí.

-¿Por ti o por ella?

-Por mí.

-Entonces ve –dijo derrotada-. Ve y dile lo que sientes. Ve y haz que regrese. Pero ten cuidado Jacob. No sabes nada de ella.

-Sé lo suficiente para saber que sólo quiere que alguien la ame.

-Entonces, cayó en el lugar indicado. Tú tienes mucho amor que dar.

-Gracias Bella –dije y sonreí.

Me dirigí hacia ella y la abracé. Ella me abrazó y yo intenté salir del cuarto. Volteé a verla y le dije.

-Bella, estoy aquí por ti. Así que, gracias sin ti no la hubiera conocido. Sé que no te agrada del todo, pero dale una oportunidad.

Después de eso salí. Bajé las escaleras y fui a sacar mi moto. Probablemente estaría en su casa. No sabía si quería abrirme por lo que me decidí a mejor ir a pie y salí y corrí, corrí hasta llegar a su casa. Aún no podía creer que ella viviera allí. Entonces, cuando iba a tocar, escuché un llanto del otro lado de la puerta. Era Nessie.

Me dispuse a tocar la puerta. Quería verla, quería abrazarla. No sabía si debía pedir perdón, pero lo haría. Sólo quería que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

**Bueno, este episodio es medio largo, intento hacerlos más largos pero, no sé porque no puedo. Como sea. Hace mucho que no actualizó pero bueno, espero que este capítulo sea más o menos largo para compensar la espera. Espero que sigan leyendo y muchas gracias por los rr´s. No sé que más poner.**

**Quiero hacer un episodio. Desde que empecé a darle forma a esta historia quiero hacer ese episodio. Dos en realidad y por eso me he puesto a escribir como loca, para poder hacerlos y que ustedes lo lean. He, bueno, los dejo, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. También tardé porque me había bloqueado.**

**Fer.**

**Cuéntenme que les trajeron los reyes=D, a mí unos patines, dinero y una playera hehehe, ok, ok, estoy loca. Pero ¿y qué? Tengo patines (que por cierto pagué con mi duro esfuerzo) **

**LLevó mucho tratando de subir este capítulo pero mi computadora lenta y por cierto, el título lo saqué de una canción de Aleks Syntek. La escuché mientras escribía el primer capítulo y me gustó.  
**


	9. 19 preguntas

**Capítulo 8. 19 preguntas**

**Lean la parte de abajo por favor.**

**Jacob POV**

Escuchaba a Nessie llorar y entonces empecé a tocar la puerta con desesperación. Yo quería abrazarla y decirle algo. Pedir perdón si era necesario. No sabía qué hacer, sólo quería que ella no llorara. Sólo eso. Después de un rato de que estuve tocando su puerta ella se asomó. Me dejó pasar con una mueca en su rostro y se fue a sentar en el sillón.

-Oye… -mí voz se había desvanecido.

Ella no decía nada. Yo no sabía que decir. Existía ese silencio entre nosotros, ese silencio incómodo. No sabía cómo romperlo. Ambos teníamos la mirada clavada en nuestros pies.

-Te invito al centro comercial –dije. _Que original habías sido Jake._

-Claro –su voz era un susurro y ella no había levantado su vista.

-No vine aquí para invitarte a un centro comercial

-Lo sé.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa.

-No tienes por qué, no hiciste nada.

-Pero, tú.

-No es tu culpa – acababa de levantar la vista y fingía una sonrisa.

-Tú saliste corriendo y yo no pude hacer que te quedaras, así que, sí, en parte es mi culpa.

-No.

-Sí

-No.

-Oye, dime qué hacer para compensarte. Estas roja de haber llorado y se nota que no te sientes muy bien. Sólo dime como te puedo animar. Disculpa, por no saber qué hacer.

-No hay nada que hacer, aún no hay manera de poder regresar el tiempo.

-Mírame y dime que es lo que te molesta

-Nada- su voz era un susurro y había vuelto a bajar la mirada.

-¿Me permites decirte algo y no te enojas?

-Claro – ella había volteado a verme y su voz reflejaba un notorio cambio de ánimo. Parecía emocionada.

-Bien, a veces, no me lo tomes a mal, pero a veces, te pareces mucho a Edward.

Ella enarcó una ceja y empezó a reír como histérica. Era una buena señal, no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Y por eso yo igual te empezaré a caer mal? – las risas hacían parecer su voz calmada.

-No me caes mal Nessie –dije y sonreí. Había acortado la distancia entre nosotros y ahora estábamos frente a frente. Me daba miedo dar un paso en falso pero, la abracé ligeramente pasando mi brazo por detrás de su hombro. Era increíble la sensación de tenerla conmigo.

-Bueno, pero Edward no es tu persona favorita en este mundo.

-No, pero tú sí-dije y sonreí-. En realidad, lo que a veces me desespera de Edward es encantador viniendo de ti.

Ella rió.

-Entonces, ¿iremos a algún lado?

-Si, a la plaza

-¿Plaza?

-Al centro comercial, es lo mismo Ness –dije rodando los ojos. Ella sonrió.

-Está bien, pero tengo que bañarme – se estaba mordiendo el labio. Pensaba en algo con mucha intensidad.

-Yo también tengo que bañarme –dije viendo mi aspecto.

-Te ves bien

-Tenía miedo de que luciera desaliñado y estuvieras preguntándote cómo decírmelo.

-No, no era eso. Es sólo que no quiero que tú te vayas y estaba preguntándome como pedirte que te quedaras.

-¿Me dejarías bañarme aquí?

-Claro –dijo ella no tengo ropa tuya en mi casa.

-Hagamos un trato –le propuse.

-Está bien, dame tu mejor tiro.

Reí y negué con la cabeza. Nessie era muy divertida. Ella se rió conmigo.

-Bueno, tú te metes a bañar y yo voy de rápido a la mansión por mis cosas y…

-Yo quería que nos bañáramos…juntos –había vacilado en decir esa oración pero una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. _Tonto Jacob_. Aunque ella no la había visto, había agachado su cabeza.

-Dijiste que sólo amigos.

-Sé lo que dije, pero… ¿qué importa?- ella había bajado la mirada. Había algo más oculto en su silencio. Lo que había pensado pero no había dicho.

_Estás acostado con una cualquiera_. Las palabras de Bella estaban resonando en mi cabeza y cuando volteé a ver a Nessie pude notar que también resonaban en su cabeza.

-No lo eres –susurré.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no lo eres, sino no te hubiera importado que te lo dijeran.

-No, me refiero a ¿cómo sabes lo que pensaba?

-Tu cara, me es fácil leerte.

Ella sonrió.

-Y no es eso, sólo que quiero ser lo suficientemente buena para ti.

-Deja de pensar en eso, porque, lo eres. Eres todo lo que quise y más y ¿sabes? Nadie puede decirte que eres una cualquiera si no te conocen. Porque, hay mucho más dentro de ti que solo una chica que se vio obligada a hacer lo que hiciste.

Su sonrisa se había intensificado.

-Jacob.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, nunca hiciste eso con gusto. Es por eso que no lo eres y no dejes que se baje tu ánimo porque alguien te diga que si, ¿entendiste?

Rocé su barbilla con mi mano y la hice voltear a verme. Ella tenía que entenderlo. No era una cualquiera, era especial y sin importar lo que hiciera ella tenía dignidad y un gran corazón. Además era importante para mí.

-Eres especial para mí Nessie y nadie te puede juzgar por el lugar del que vienes porque, todos tenemos un pasado, una historia y no lo podemos cambiar. Lo que cuenta es como salimos adelante y lo que haremos.

-La gente, normalmente recuerda las grandes hazañas de las personas pero, con un pequeño traspié puedes caer en la ruina. La gente recuerda más tus errores, por pequeños que sean a tus grandes logros, por grandes que sean.

-Entonces pruébale al mundo que tú eres una excepción. Que te recuerden por lo bueno y no por lo malo que no hiciste a propósito. Pero, recuerda, sin importar que pase, yo te recordare por eso.

-¿Por lo malo?

-No-negué con la cabeza. Ambos reíamos disimuladamente, estábamos divertidos-. Me refiero a lo bueno.

-Más te vale

Los dos reímos. Yo me acerqué y cuidadosamente besé su frente.

-Entonces, ¿aún quieres que me bañe contigo? – mis ojos brillaban de placer. Esperaba que ella dijera que sí.

-Si- dijo apenada.

-Entonces, cambio de planes. Te metes a bañar y no salgas de ahí hasta que yo regrese con un poco de ropa y mis cosas. Me meteré contigo.

-Tengo suerte de tener un boiler automático.

Reí y rocé ligeramente sus labios. Era una sensación diferente a besarla. Era increíble.

Volteé y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando iba a abrirla ella me lanzó un pequeño llavero y yo lo atrapé. Le sonreí y salí. Ella estaba sentada sonriendo.

Regresé a mi casa corriendo de nuevo y cuando abrí la puerta estaba Alice adentro viendo la televisión con Emmet.

-Es raro que tú veas televisión Alice.

-Estaba esperándote. Me preocupaban. Bella se fue con Edward a comer, creo que él la quiere compensar o ella a él. Algo así. Emmet y yo discutíamos qué hacer y Emmet dijo que te desafiaría a un duelo de pesas. Yo quiero hacer una apuesta a que tú ganas. Quiero ver perder a Emmet, ¿aceptas?

Siempre quedaba aturdido después de oír a Alice hablar. Hablaba demasiado rápido y podía jurar que no tomaba aire hasta que terminaba de decir todo lo que quería. De alguna manera, para que no la interrumpieran. Las apuestas entre los Cullen eran excesivas, yo no perdería nada, y claro, ganaría el gusto de derrotar a Emmet. Sopese la oportunidad pero después negué con la cabeza. Había alguien esperándome.

Al recordar a Nessie no pude evitar que una imagen de ella en la bañera apareciera en mi mente. Su cuerpo mojado, lo recordaba levemente del día que nos habíamos conocido. Aún entonces, sin saber nada de ella me había parecido una diosa. Tuve que apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente cuando Emmet volvió a verme. Yo no quería que él viera lo que el simple recuerdo de Nessie había causado en mis pantaloncillos.

-No puedo Alice, quedé con Nessie.

-Oh –dijo ella desilusionada con la cabeza gacha, pero después sus ojos recuperaron su brillo habitual y me sonrió-. Entiendo, bien que se la pasen genial. Toma –dijo y me extendió la mano que había buscado en su bolsillo un fajo de billetes. ¿Esta era la suma que había apostado con Emmet? Wow, en realidad, era excesivo. Era un fajo de billetes muy gordo y todos eran de mil.

-No gracias.

-Vamos tómalo. He causado mucho daño por lo que he dicho anoche. Quiero compensarlo. No le digas si quieres, pero quiero que te gastes hasta el último centavo en ella.

Sonreía ampliamente. Tal vez no me llevaba muy bien con Alice, pero era razonable cuando quería. Supuse que por eso le agradaba a Bella.

Sonreí y tomé el fajo de billetes.

-Lo hago solo porque no quiero que Emmet se los quede.

Emmet sonrió y me veía fijamente, después regresó al sillón y siguió viendo lo que parecía un partido de fútbol americano.

-Lo haces por ella Jacob, no te engañes.

Intenté hacer caso omiso de sus palabras pero terminé negando con la cabeza, estaba divertido y murmuraba "_ay, ay, ay_".

Alice sonrió y luego de eso subió las escaleras mientras le gritaba a Emmet.

-La próxima vez tendrás que pagarme Emmet. Confío en Jacob – después de eso desapareció mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras.

Yo me dirigí a mi cuarto y empecé a buscar ropa en mis cajones, luego una mochila, mis sandalias, una toalla, mi shampoo, desodorante y un zacate. Eché todo a la mochila y también puse el dinero de Alice en una pequeña bolsa. Me miré en un espejo que tenía y vi que en el tocador resplandecía un collar plateado de la vez que había ido a un concierto "_Bon Jovi_" decía el pequeño colguije del collar. Lo tomé y lo eché a la mochila. Quería dárselo a Nessie. No sabía por qué exactamente. Después de eso fui corriendo al cuarto de Alice y cuando iba a entrar preferí tocar. No sabía dónde estaba Jasper, pero era mejor no correr el riesgo de encontrarlos juntos y tener un trauma emocional.

-Adelante-respondió la vocecita de Alice.

-Eh Alice – dije entreabriendo la puerta y asomándome a su cuarto. Era más lujoso de lo que recordaba y al parecer había redecorado con cientos de telas rosas en diferentes tonalidades. No sabía cómo podía Jasper vivir aquí. Aunque, supuse que si Nessie me lo pidiera, podría vivir en ese cuarto a su lado sin importarme la decoración.

Ella estaba sentada en el borde de su cama – con sábanas rosas-, haciendo no sé qué cosa en un enorme cuaderno de dibujo.

-¿Si?

-Quisiera ver si tú…

-¿Si yo?-dijo ella frustrada.

-No presiones duendecillo –dije divertido.

Ella sonrió y me enseñó la lengua. _Típico de Alice_ –pensé rodando los ojos.

-¿Me prestarías tu carro?

-¿Quieres llevar a Nessie? Creí que tu motocicleta estaba en perfecto estado. Podrías pedirle a Rose que la reparara. Ella…

-Está bien mi motocicleta, y si algo le pasara, sé más de autos que la barbie de la casa. Y si, si quiero llevar a Nessie, pero preferiría llevarla en auto. Y ¿sabes? Quería robarle el auto al noviecito de Bella, pero no quiero que arme un escándalo.

-Ni siquiera está en casa.

-Eso haría más interesante el robo –murmuré.

Alice negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

-Las llaves están abajo. Son las amarillas. Puedes usarlo y sé que te gusta la velocidad pero no quiero ni un rasguño en mi preciado auto.

-Claro –dije sonriendo -. Tu canario estará bien.

-No es un canario, es un auto amarillo fenomenal –me corrigió y me sacó la lengua mientras me iba y cerraba la puerta riéndome de la pequeña Alice.

Salí y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta el sótano –garaje- donde guardaban todos los autos. Tomé unas pequeñas llaves amarillas y me dirigí al flamante Porsche 911 Turbo de Alice. Sonreí. El auto de la enana me gustaba. Por alguna razón toda la familia Cullen tenía un buen gusto en carros y aunque odiara admitirlo la rubia conocía de autos y como arreglarlos. No más que yo, pero para ser una barbie, lo hacía bien.

El pequeño auto tenía mucha potencia. Me gustaba la idea porque ya iba retrasado. Sólo esperaba que Nessie siguiera esperando en la regadera. Aparta esos pensamientos Jacob, andar conduciendo con una erección de semejante naturaleza. Puse la maleta en el asiento del copiloto y esperé a que mis pantalones se sintieran vacíos para poder manejar a gusto a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Nessie.

Saqué las llaves de su casa y mi mochila y aventé las llaves del auto de Alice a una pequeña bolsa de la mochila. Abrí la puerta de la casa de Nessie y subí corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Rogando porque no fuera demasiado tarde. Sin pensarlo empecé a desvestirme y cuánto quise que la que hubiera hecho ese trabajo hubiera sido Nessie, y yo él que le hubiera devuelto el favor. _Oh, vamos Jake, no necesitas que Reneesme te vea tan urgido _–una vocecita sonó en mi cabeza mientras bajaba mi mirada a mi entrepierna**.**

Corrí hacía la regadera y alcancé a ver que la regadera tenía una puerta corrediza y la abrí haciendo el menor ruido posible. Y por dios, me dio un paro… cardíaco y en otras zonas. Estaba Nessie medio enjabonada, de espaldas a mí con su cabello finamente mojado por el agua. Tenía que controlarme. Tenía que controlarme.

Fue imposible controlarme. Tan pronto pude le pase mis brazos por su cintura y los fui deslizando lentamente hacía su pecho. Esta vez no se había resistido. Moví mi creciente erección contra su hermoso trasero. _¡Demonios, tienes que controlarte! Sólo amigos, recuerda, Jacob, recuerda. ¡Al diablo_! – mi mente se dividía en cientos de voces.

Reneesme me sorprendió, porque, por alguna razón desconocida para mí, presionó su cuerpo contra el mío mientras le besaba el cuello lentamente.

Entonces ella se volteó y me besó con demasiada pasión, sus brazos se enredaron, uno en mi cuello y el otro en mi cabello. Yo acariciaba con una mano, su espalda y la iba deslizando lentamente hacia abajo y con la otra su húmedo cabello. Cerré la puerta corrediza atrás de mí. Como si alguien nos fuera a descubrir, aunque sabía que estaba seguro ahí con Nessie a mi lado.

El beso creció en intensidad y apreté a Nessie contra mi cuerpo lo más que pude. Estaba desesperado por besarla. Estaba desesperado por tenerla conmigo, ¿pero qué era lo que me pasaba? No importaba. Ella me había respondido con la misma intensidad y en ese momento la solté y la aprisioné con ambos brazos a sus costados y su espalda recargada contra una pared del baño. Ella se arqueó ligeramente debido a la pared mojada y rozó mi erección. No pude evitar soltar un gemido y mientras la besaba noté que sus labios se retorcían en una sonrisa divertida. Ella era malvada.

En ese momento deslicé mis brazos lentamente acariciando todo su cuerpo y bajando por sus piernas, sus muslos. Era una verdadera delicia. Ya de nada servía contenerme. Por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, por mucho que Nessie se hubiera negado, a estas alturas ya estaba demasiado_ urgido_ como para poder detenerme. Seguí acariciando sus muslos y en ese momento separe sus piernas lo más que podía y lasa venté contra mi espalda, prácticamente cargando el peso de Nessie sobre mí. Ella por su parte se encargó de abrazarme el torso con las piernas.

Y en ese momento sentí como su mano bajaba lentamente hacia mi erección. Ella tomó al pequeño – gran- Jake y lo acarició. Su mano se movía frenéticamente arriba y abajo por mi longitud y yo apenas y respiraba. Ambos jadeábamos pero no rompimos el beso en ningún momento. Llegó un momento en el que ya no aguantaba más la desesperación y Nessie pareció entenderlo porque el movimiento cesó y lo único que sentí después de eso fue como estaba dentro de Nessie.

Había olvidado que se sintiera tan bien, todos los recuerdos que había tenido, incluso, el sueño que tuve acerca de eso, la misma noche que había sucedido se quedaban cortos con la sensación. Adoraba estar dentro de ella, su humedad, la manera en que se movía incesantemente arriba y abajo me volvían loco. No pude aguantar más y cuidando de no soltarla la separé un poco de mí. Dolía demasiado el tener que romper el beso pero fui dejando pequeños besos lentamente por su cuerpo, desde su mandíbula hasta sus pechos, pasando por su cuello. Empecé a chupar a Nessie de una manera frenética. Supuse que a estas alturas ella ya sabría qué tan necesitado estaba por tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos. No importaba. La tenía conmigo y eso me encantaba.

No supe cuanto duré antes de venirme y regar una sarta de espermas dentro del cuerpo de Nessie. Había sentido un placer indescriptible. Yo no había podido dejar de jadear y dar pequeños gemidos pero unos 3 segundos después escuché que los gemidos de Nessie eran silenciados con un fuerte grito y lentamente ella apretaba un mechón de mi cabello con un poco de fuerza. Yo estaba besándole el cuello y me atreví a mirarla de reojo. Ambos sonreíamos con una mirada de complicidad, ese tipo de miradas que tienen los niños después de hacer una travesura y saber que todo ha salido bien.

Nessie quitó lentamente sus piernas de mi torso y me fue besando el pecho hasta llegar al lugar donde aparentemente todavía tenía una enorme erección. Estaba temblando como gelatina para ese momento pero los labios de Nessie se movieron mientras sentía como se deslizaban por mi longitud. Una de sus manos se enrolló y le siguió el ritmo.

¡_Maldita sea! _Nessie era una experta y yo jadeaba y jadeaba del placer incontenible e indescriptible que sentía en ese momento. Ella sonreía con malicia y me veía como si supiera que eso era lo que quería. Yo tomé su cabello mojado entre mis manos y se lo retiré de la cara. Hasta este momento no recordaba que nuestros cuerpos estaban mojados y estábamos en la regadera de la casa de Ness.

-Yo…-dije lentamente intentando poder respirar -, me voy a… venir…yo…-ella no dijo nada. Yo me había venido. Y Dios bendiga a Nessie que siguió hasta la última gota. Me desplomé en contra de la pared cuidando no aplastarla. –Nessie- solté en un suspiro. Ella había sonreído con la mención de su nombre.

Me recargué con una mano en contra de la pared. Mi cabeza también estaba apoyada ahí y mi otra mano, separó a Nessie del lugar donde estaba. Luego se la ofrecí para que ella se levantara.

Ella se me quedó mirando y me abrazó. Mientras me abrazaba recuperé mi entereza y la levanté en un abrazo, ella empezó a reír y me di cuenta de lo que en realidad habíamos hecho. Aún no podía respirar bien pero todo el entorno me encantaba.

-¿Quieres que te deje para que te talles? –dijo Nessie con una voz demasiado dulce.

-No-sonreí mientras la devolvía al piso y la besaba ligeramente. Ella sonrió y soltó una risa.

-¿Te das cuenta de que, esto es claramente pasar los límites de una amistad? –interrogué a Nessie que sonreía.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Si tú no hubieras llegado de esa manera…

La besé y sus palabras se perdieron en el aire.

-Entonces qué bueno que llegué de esa manera.

Ambos sonreímos y ella volvió a besarme. Mientras nos enjabonábamos intenté no mirarla así como ella también intentaba no mirarme. No me importaría empezar todo de nuevo pero teníamos una cita y me gustaba la expectativa.

Después de salir estuve jugueteando lentamente a su lado y enrollando mis dedos en sus lindos rizos. Ambos sonreíamos mientras intentábamos vestirnos y estar listos para salir. Aún sentía una sensación de placer recorriendo mi cuerpo y cada que Nessie volteaba y me sonreía se incrementaba. Tal vez no era deseo en este momento sino un cosquilleo, una corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y era agradable. Demasiado agradable.

Cuando Nessie estuvo casi lista la dejé en su cuarto. Nunca antes había hecho todo esto con alguien y creía que necesitábamos unos momentos separados. No perdía mucho. Estaría con ella, probablemente, toda la tarde. Ella aún tenía una serie de 19 preguntas que hacerme y las contestaría con gusto, para que, una vez que yo hubiera terminado, lanzarle mis 20 preguntas en respuesta. Esperaba pacientemente. Quería tranquilizarme y evitar el pensar en qué era lo que Ness podría preguntarme. Me inquietaba y estaba ansioso por saberlo, a la vez que, intentaba parecer relajado.

Bajé por las escaleras y me deslicé al sofá. No quería ver tele. Quería recordar. Todo aparecía en mi mente con una claridad impresionante y a la vez todo parecía tan irreal. Recordaba también, la imagen de Nessie, lejana, increíble, con una gracia desgarradora, toda ella y entonces recordaba lo que había sucedido. Aún no comprendía cómo había sido posible. Todo había cambiado demasiado rápido en mi vida. Hace 5 días, probablemente hubiera creído imposible olvidar a Bella. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que, ya no pensaba en ella. Lo que había hecho en la mañana me había puesto furioso y ahí se había quedado la última flama de lo que alguna vez había creído que era el amor que tenía por Bella.

No estaba furioso con ella. Aún teníamos que hablar de muchas cosas, sólo me sentía traicionado. Yo, jamás había hecho una escena así con Edward, había hecho muchas cosas, pero jamás como eso. Había insultado a Edward, de broma, en varias ocasiones, pero jamás de la manera que Bella había insultado a Nessie. Se había pasado. Tendríamos que ajustar cuentas. Pero conocía la relación que llevaba con Bella y sabía que sí hablábamos después de todo lo que todo se había enfriado era más fácil entendernos. Confiaba en eso.

Volteé y vi como Nessie bajaba lentamente. Traía puesto un lindo pantalón de tubo de mezclilla azul y unos pequeños botines de color morado con un botón de adorno. Combinaban con una playera que parecía un delgado suéter morado que llevaba puesto. Era de manga larga y prácticamente lisa. Tenía cuello en "v" pero para mi suerte –o desgracia- no dejaba ver mucho. Su cabello estaba suelto exceptuando dos mechones que había recogido en la parte de atrás con unos pasadores y su excepcional flequillo colgaba y caía con ella en cada escalón que bajaba. Ella estaba sonriendo y lucía fenomenal. Debo admitir que me sentí humillado usando unos vaqueros desgastados azules y una playera de manga corta de color verde olivo. No era mucho. Tenía puestos unos converse que combinaban con mi playera y sentí que esa era la única similitud entre la grandeza de Nessie y yo. Ella lucía bien fuera como fuera.

Sonreí al ver su sonrisa. Era increíble. Ella era única y de alguna manera tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Aún no la conocía del todo pero parecía que teníamos un sentimiento de ser viejos amigos que se habían reencontrado.

Salimos y nos dirigimos al porsche turbo amarillo de Alice. Ella lo veía y lo veía no había otra cosa que ella hiciera.

-¿De dónde lo robaste? –dijo mientras caminábamos al carro. Le abrí la puerta y ella volteó a verme con los ojos bien abiertos-. Jacob es malo robarse los autos de los demás.

-Se lo pedí prestado a Alice-dije mientras rodaba los ojos y ella entraba. Cerré su puerta y crucé al asiento del conductor. Cuando entré Nessie cambiaba las estaciones de radio. En ese instante volteó y me vio con sus enormes ojos curiosos.

-¿Crees que Alice se molestaría si cambio de estación?

-No –susurré y luego volteé a verla y le sonreí-. Ella nunca pone atención a lo que escucha en la radio. Siempre carga algún disco. Si la conociera un poco mejor, podría decir que jamás ha visto la estación en la que tiene a su carro. Pero eso no es algo que yo te pueda contar. Pregúntaselo a Jasper o a Bella. Tal vez Edward lo sepa. Ellos son primos.

Ella me veía con más atención ahora que antes.

-¿Son primos?

-Sí. Emmet y Alice son hermanos de sangre. Pero son primos de Edward, por parte de su madre. Creo. No recuerdo bien.

En realidad, sabía muy poco de ellos y si había llegado a saber algo de su pasado era porque Bella me había contado vagamente de eso. Creía que así me llevaría mejor con ellos. Bueno, ahora, antes y después mi relación con Rosalie no había cambiado para nada y no mejoraría. Yo sabía que esa era la verdadera razón para que Bella hubiera decidido contarme las historias de todos. Había hecho hincapié en la de Rosalie. Pero a pesar de que me sentí mal por la rubia, la relación entre ella y yo no mejoró en nada. Bella no se sentía mal del todo. Después de todo ella no era la mejor amiga en todo el mundo de aquella chica. Se llevaban…_bien_. Pero sólo eso.

Nessie rió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Que, no creí que los Cullen fueran hermanos en realidad. Es decir, Alice y Emmet, son parecidos. Pero el es gigante y ella es tan… pequeña y delicada. Y Edward, bueno la diferencia principal reside en el color de su cabello y sus ojos ah, y por cierto, aún no he tenido el placer de conocerlo.

-¿Placer? –Dije rodando los ojos – Yo diría, más bien, tortura.

Ella empezó a reír mientras yo sonreía y encendía el carro. Empezó a ir rápidamente, aunque intenté manejar a una velocidad prudente. No porque estuviera en la ciudad sino porque estaba con Nessie. Ella se estiró en el asiento y se acomodó con la espalda en el respaldo. Empezó a sonar una canción que reconocí con la entrada del bajo y luego de la guitarra. Me gustaba mucho.

_Lay where you´re lying. Don´t make a sound. I know they´re watching…they´re watching…_

Nessie y yo cantamos los primeros versos juntos a todo pulmón. Después de eso empezamos a reír como histéricos.

_The dark of the alley, the break of the day, ahead while I´m driving… I´m driving… Feels like you´re dying, you´re dying…You… Your sex is on fire and so were the words to transpire. Hot as a fever, rattling bones. I could just taste it, taste it. Is not forever, but it´s just tonight. Oh we´re still the greatest, the greatest…the greatest._

Cantamos una línea más y luego de nuevo las risas.

Cuando entramos al estacionamiento del centro comercial seguíamos riendo mientras escuchábamos el final de la canción. En ese momento, con la ventana medio abierta de mi lado y del lado de Nessie sentía como el aire volaba nuestro cabello mientras cantábamos sin importarnos estar afinados o no. Aunque, por lo que escuchaba, Nessie no se perdía ni una sola nota.

Bajamos del coche y empezamos a hacer una carrera para ver quien entraba primero a la plaza. Nessie corría rápido, no sabía si debía ganarle o dejarla ganar. Por lo que decidí hacer que fuera empate. Nuestras risas sonaban, era lo más genial que había sucedido.

Subimos corriendo por las escaleras eléctricas hasta el tercer piso sin ser muy conscientes de los puestos a nuestro alrededor. Lo poco que había alcanzado a ver era que había luces colgando del techo y algunos adornos de estrellas y otros artilugios navideños. La temporada navideña aún no se iba.

Llegamos a un pasillo que llevaba a una sala más grande con un par de locales de tiendas pequeñas, cuyo nombre, ninguno me sonaba. Había un piso de cristales y vidrios gruesos que estaba iluminado por la parte de abajo por algunas cuantas linternas con luz azul claro fosforescente. Visto desde arriba parecía estar pisando un lago congelado con agua pasando por debajo de tus pies. Sólo que un poco más brillante. Había, también, unos cuantos sillones de cuero negro y café caqui repartidos en la estancia del centro. En medio de los comercios. Muy poca gente ocupaba lugar entre aquellos sillones. Sólo una señora grande y su nieto. Un par de parejas y un seño que ponía toda su vista en una laptop blanca. Había un sillón para tres personas libres y Nessie y yo decidimos irnos a sentar ahí. En el centro de los sillones, había un enorme oso de peluche que pertenecía a la decoración de Navidad. No me agradaba, pero al niño que estaba ahí le encantaba.

Fui por unas palomitas y un refresco antes de sentarme y dejando que Nessie se adelantara. Había un pequeño local que venía frituras, incluyendo nachos, palomitas y otras cuantas chucherías. Pedí solo la bolsa de palomas y el refresco de cola. Nessie aguardaba sentada. Se veía encantadora. Vi como un par de chicos de mi escuela pasaban frente a ella y se la quedaban viendo como si fuera una chica perfecta, lo era. Pero ellos, por alguna razón, no se atrevieron a hablarle y siguieron de largo. _Bien pensando,_ me dije. Sabía que si se le acercaban los destrozaría. Pero ellos sólo la habían visto mientras que ella miraba el suelo y sonreía como si esperara algo.

Me acerqué a ella e inmediatamente volteó su vista hacia mí. Supuse que no había quitado la mirada de desprecio hacia esos chicos porque cuando me senté y pase mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le invité un poco de refresco y palomitas ella me volteó a ver con curiosidad.

-¿Los conoces? –dijo Ness señalando bajamente con la cabeza a los chicos que acababan de pasar. Sabía que mi expresión me delataba y entonces mientras ella empezó a tomar palomitas de la bolsa y se las empezaba a comer intenté contestar, pareciendo relajado.

-Es el hermano de un amigo mío y, un amigo del hermano de mi amigo –dije. Había omitido la parte en que decía que ellos dos no me caían bien y que si los soportaba era porque era amigo de su hermano. Pero el bufido que solté, bueno me había hecho el favor de informárselo a Nessie porque ella ya no había preguntado nada.

Comimos palomitas en silencio por un rato y luego Nessie rompió el silencio que había. Pero era un silencio cómodo, un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos había sentido la necesidad de tener que romperlo. Nessie lo había hecho porque había mucho que quería decir y esta era una buena oportunidad.

-Me debes 19 preguntas.

-Vamos –dije mientras agarraba más palomitas.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-Me gusta mucho el verde y el azul. También el rojo.

_18_

-Comida favorita

-Cualquiera que Sue Clearwater haga, es una amiga de la familia, también Bella cocina bien. Pero me gusta mucho la comida de Esme. Supongo que bollos tostados con mantequilla, o algo así. Me gusta la comida casera.

_17_

Ella sonrió y yo la abracé un poco más fuerte.

-¿Carro de tus sueños?

-Me gustan muchos, solía tener un viejo escarabajo que había reconstruido desde cero, también me gusta mi motocicleta y me gustaría tener un BMW descapotable como el de Rosalie, pero en rojo.

_16_

-¿Animal favorito?

-Los lobos.

_15_

-¿Por qué?

-Son demasiado geniales, ¿no los has visto? –Sentía como mis ojos brillaban con la emoción de mis palabras-. Su pelaje y sus orejas y esa mirada profunda que tienen. Son criaturas fascinantes. No creo en las leyendas del pueblo, pero soy fan de los lobos –dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella también sonreía.

_14_

-¿Deporte favorito?

-Salto de acantilado.

Ella enarcó la ceja pero no preguntó nada. Supuse que no quería desperdiciar otra pregunta en algo tan vago. Por lo que decidí contestarle sin tener que cobrarle.

-Saltas, es como practicar clavados. Pero lo haces de un acantilado. Los chicos más grandes lo solíamos practicar en la reserva. A falta de centro comercial, tienes que entretenerte de otra manera –vi en su rostro el espanto-. No es peligroso.

Ella no discutió aunque aún se mostraba con dudas acerca de lo que le había dicho.

_13_

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? El salto de acantilado no cuenta

Reí ligeramente. Ella era inteligente.

-Bueno, suelo pasar tiempo viendo partidos, entrenando, arreglando carros, estudiando, haciendo apuestas de quién vence a Emmet, a veces tonteo con Bella, Quil, Embry o Emmet, aunque sea por teléfono. Últimamente suelo pasar el día pensando en ti, oyendo música y saliendo a pasear contigo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. Luego se rió tontamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_12_

-Banda o cantante favorito

-Me gustan muchas, ¿qué puedo decir? Bon Jovi, U2, The Cranberries. Bandas de rock. Muchas bandas clásicas, incluyendo a los Beatles.

-Eres un rockero en potencia.

Reí.

-No. No sé tocar ningún instrumento, para empezar. Además no canto bien. Sólo me gusta el sonido.

-Bueno, sigo diciendo lo mismo-dijo y me sacó la lengua, no tuve más opción que reír.

_11_

-¿Por qué veniste aquí y no te quedaste allá? Me refiero a que, ¿por qué no rechazaste la oferta de Charlie de venir?

-Porque –dije y luego me detuve. No sabía bien que decir. Era difícil. Había evitado darle una respuesta a esa pregunta incluso para mí mismo-, porque quería seguir viendo a Bella. Jamás había intentado darme un motivo a mí mismo. Pero sé que no quería perder a una de mis mejores amigas, y sabía que todavía podría tener una oportunidad, sin tener que destruir todo lo que ella había creado, estando a su lado. Sólo quería seguirla, _estar con ella hasta el final_, ese _era_ el trato. La escuela, la casa, todo lo demás fue sólo un bono para mí. Yo la _quería_ a ella.

Nessie volteó a verme, su cara estaba tranquila. No había sobre-reaccionado a todo lo que acababa de decir. Tal vez, porque ella ya lo esperaba. Tal vez, porque Nessie era diferente y me esperaría, de alguna manera.

_10_

-Sabor de helado preferido

-Esa es buena –ambos sonreímos-. Bueno, ¿limón? ¿Chocolate? ¿Chicle?

-No sé, no me mires como si yo supiera la respuesta. Tú eres el interrogado.

Reí.

-Me gustan esos tres.

_9_

-¿Nachos o palomitas?

-Ambos. Son comida, para mi es bueno.

_8_

-¿Cuál es la historia de Rosalie? –dijo ella. Al parecer ya había sabido como sacármelo, era una pregunta no una petición.

-Yo

-Si puedes –insistió ella sonriendo.

-Bueno –dije nervioso-, ella era una chica rica. Vivía en una familia acomodada. Su hermano, Jasper, había ido a México y servía como militar. Tuvo muchas peleas y pequeñas guerrillas y es un buen combatiente. Él tuvo que salir porque el padre de Rosalie había muerto y tenía que encargarse de ser el hombre de la familia. Rose se quedó a cuidar a su madre y esta murió en una epidemia de gripe.

Ella me veía como si fuera muy trágico. Sabía que lo era. Lo sabía, no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a la rubia.

-Un día Rosalie conoció a un chico de una familia tan acomodada como la suya. Se comprometieron. Según lo que Bella me dijo, ellos no estaban enamorados, sólo estaban juntos por atracción o algo así. Él un día la encontró en la calle mientras ella regresaba de visitar a una amiga y se preguntaba si faltaba amor en su relación. Vio a su prometido en una calle oscura y este estaba ebrio con unos amigos. La violaron y empezaron a decirle cosas insultantes y lo último que recuerda fue el dolor de los alfileres encajándose en su cabello. Después apareció con Carlisle y él intentó emparejarla con Edward, pero jamás tuvieron una relación. Tiempo después su hermano se unió a los Cullen, argumentando que la vida militar había cambiado y lo usaban como medio para la destrucción y él no quería ser un arma.

Ella tenía la boca abierta, sabía que en el fondo memorizaba cada palabra que le había dicho.

-Rosalie conoció a Emmet un día que fueron a visitar a una tía de Edward. Se acababan de quedar huérfanos Alice y Emmet y sólo conocían a Edward como su pariente aunque no lo habían visto en mucho tiempo. Carlisle y Esme aceptaron cuidarlos, pero como vivían en el bosque, Emmet había salido y se había encontrado a un lobo. Rose y él tenían 15 años por ese entonces y cuando Rose salió a dar un paseo lo encontró, apenas y había sobrevivido al ataque del oso. La rubia lo cargó todo el regreso a la cabaña, y vaya que fue mucho. Tomando en cuenta que Emmet es enorme, debió haber sido una gran hazaña enorme por parte de la rubia. Desde entonces empezaron a salir. Y se comprometieron hace poco.

-Eso es…maravilloso Jacob. Parece sacado de una novela.

-Bueno, es la vida real. Algo así tenía que pasar.

Ambos reímos.

_7_

-¿Cuándo llegó Rosalie con los Cullen?

Sabía que ella quería saber la edad que todos habían tenido al llegar con los Cullen. Y no la dejaría desperdiciar todas sus preguntas.

-Edward tenía 14, ella tenía 15. Jasper se les unió al tener 17. Emmet y Alice tenían 14 y 14 respectivamente. Los Cullen eran muy jóvenes y apenas iniciaban su matrimonio. Son unas personas de un corazón enorme.

Ella sonreía.

-No tienen un corazón más grande que el tuyo.

Yo imité su sonrisa.

_6_

-¿Cómo empezaron a andar Jasper y Alice?

-Bueno, la rubia fue como una hermana mayor de la enana y ella le contó acerca de su hermano. Alice se enamoró inmediatamente. Esperaba a conocerlo y el día que llegó ella estaba en un restaurante, volteó y lo reconoció. Ella le dijo que lo había estado esperando y él, como todo un caballero de antaño, se disculpó por la tardanza. Cuando llegaron juntos a la casa de los Cullen, todos se impresionaron. Creían que ellos no se conocían. Fue cosa del destino, de ahí todo surgió de manera natural.

Nessie sonrió.

-Gracias, Jacob.

-No hay de qué.

Ella se acercó y me besó lentamente. El beso sabía demasiado dulce y a la vez sus labios sabían a la mantequilla de las palomitas que habíamos estado comiendo. Era un momento muy especial. La tenía conmigo, era todo lo que había querido. Todo.

-Siguiente pregunta.

-Me quedan 5, quiero guardarlas para otro momento.

Sonreímos y rodé los ojos. Entonces me acerqué y la besé con toda la pasión que tenía dentro.

Era mi turno.

* * *

**Lo siento por la tardanza. Pero me fue muy difícil acabar de escribir este capítulo. No tengo el ánimo como para escribir algo tan cursi. Por lo que, decidí, que para desestresarme y sacar todos mis sentimientos escribiré otro fic donde pueda sacar todo lo que llevo dentro (eso sonó a publicidad de telenovela).**

**Dios, estos han sido días horribles y muy pesados para mí. Sin mencionar el regresó a la escuela. Y el corazón roto. Pero bueno. Espero que comprendan. Les dejo un avance de lo que sería el otro fic, si les gusta, lo subiré. Ustedes deciden. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, porque si decidí terminar el capítulo fue por eso. Realmente no tengo ganas de escribir algo tan… dulce. Pero muchas gracias, me subieron el ánimo. Bueno, les dejo el avance:**

"_-Hablamos el lunes –dijo con voz distante, indiferente, fría._

_-No, di lo que quieras decir de una vez._

_-Hablamos el lunes- repuso con voz indiferente._

_Hubo un silencio prolongado, no quería romperlo. Se oía la voz de la televisión y el ruido de los anuncios. No quería romper el silencio, por incómodo que fuera. No sabía si realmente quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Pero era viernes, la llegada del lunes me parecía tan lejana. Y las ansias, el dolor, todo eso me iba a matar sin llegar a saber lo que pasaría. Pero, si lo supiera, ¿iba a poder sobrevivir después de eso?_

_-¿Me quieres cortar? –fue un reflejo de mi pensamiento. No debí haberlo preguntado._

_-¿Por qué preguntas? –su voz sonaba igual de distante que antes_

_-Yo pregunté primero._

_Hubo otro largo silencio. Igual de incómodo, o más. Pero sabía que, esta vez, lo que rompería el silencio sería su respuesta. Llevaba demasiado tiempo con él y lo conocía muy bien y sabía la respuesta, su silencio me lo había dicho todo. Sabía que iba a responder y su respuesta sólo confirmaría mis temores._

_-No sé, aún no me he decidido_

_-¿Por qué? –dije con un hilo de voz. Quería saber todo. Todo. De una vez._

_-¿Por qué, qué? –su voz sonaba acartonada. Lejana._

_-¿Por qué quieres cortarme?_

_-Aún no sé, es que, en parte sí, pero en parte no._

_-¿Por qué si, y por qué no?_

_-¿Por qué sí? Porque peleamos mucho, te bloqueas, no escuchas –su voz no se había alterado pero sonaba rota-. Últimamente, peleamos por todo y no sé ni por qué y te enojas, y malinterpretas lo que te digo y dices que yo me enojo por todo. Y te he quitado el tiempo. Quiero que disfrutes a tus amigos, tu familia, todo. Porque solo vivirás una vez. Y todo a su tiempo. Nuestra relación aún no puede ser._

_Me quedé callada. Podía debatir y decirle que no había malgastado mi tiempo en él, sino todo lo contrario, pero… ¿cómo negar todo lo demás? Yo igual había contemplado la posibilidad de terminar con todo esta mañana. Y, ahora, de noche, sola en mi habitación, con él al teléfono, sabía que eso se había quedado muy lejos. No lo soportaría. Y era muy egoísta como para dejarme perderlo._

_-Y ¿por qué no? Bueno, porque te quiero muchísimo, me gustas demasiado. Y tú sabes, te amo. Por eso aún no me he decidido._

_Me sumí en un silencio profundo. No tenía forma de contrarrestar eso. Si él ya se había hartado de mi actuación infantil ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Como quise regresar el tiempo al momento en el que todo iba bien._

_Pero no había nada más, sólo silencio, silencio. Su respiración del otro lado de la línea y el hueco en la conversación esperando una respuesta. Y fue entonces, en el más profundo silencio, con mi corazón caminando al borde de una navaja que, una lágrima silenciosa corrió por mi mejilla. ¿Y ahora qué?"_

**Denme su opinión. Si les gusta, les prometo hacer el fic.**

**Espero pueda actualizar pronto. De nuevo, gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me alzaron el ánimo. **

"_Es triste pero es verdad, como la sociedad dice que su vida se ha acabado. No hay nada que hacer y no hay nada que decir, hasta que el hombre de sus sueños venga por ahí, la cargué y la ponga sobre sus hombros. Parece tan lejano en este tiempo y a su edad" __**– 22/Lilly Allen. Chequen esa canción. Es muy buena.**_

**Fer.**


	10. Un Millón de Memorias

**Capítulo 9. Un millón de memorias**

**Jacob POV**

Era mi turno.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas. Pero hubo una expresión en su cara que duró un pequeño segundo. Después su voz comenzó a sonar como un susurro.

-Quiero usar una pregunta más, pensándolo bien –dijo y luego sonrió. Algo la molestaba pero también tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, es tu turno –dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me trataste como a una cualquiera el día que me conociste? Me refiero a, ¿qué garantía tenías tu de que yo volvería, de que, no era una cualquiera?

-Tú, completamente tú.

Ella puso cara de extrañada.

-Cuando te conocí no creí que fueras una cualquiera. Sentí que eras especial. Pero en el estado de ánimo, bien me pude haber revolcado con cualquier persona que fuera pasando, tarde o temprano, lo hubiera hecho. Pero gracias a una magia mística del más allá, apareciste tú. Y me correspondiste. No creí que cobrarás, hasta que vi tu apuro por salir a la mañana siguiente, creí que te metería en problemas. Planeaba darte dinero para pastillas y para que te compraras un bonito vestido e invitarte a la fiesta, a cambio de todo. Luego sentí que eso te ofendería y decidí no hacerlo. Pero veías mi billetera con cierta intranquilidad y me sentí obligado. No supe que eso era lo que hacías hasta que el guardia ese me presumió su aventura contigo. No le creí, pero después las piezas encajaron y tu lo confirmaste. Aún así, sabía que había algo diferente en ti.

-Yo –dijo ella sonriendo con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Se las limpió pestañeando cientos de veces y yo la ayudé con el roce de mi manga. Ella sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, y no era por las lágrimas.

-Tú eres especial, tienes que dejar esa idea atrás. Todos tenemos diferentes pasados. Cosas oscuras, diferentes, pero eso es lo que nos hace únicos. Deja ese remordimiento atrás y recuerda que yo te quiero por quien eres y por quien soy contigo y no por lo que has estado haciendo, buscando salir adelante ¿ok?

Ella sonreía débilmente.

-Vamos, tienes que superarlo, inténtalo linda, ¿sí?

Ella se sonrojó y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro. Me encantaba. Era muy linda.

-Tomará tiempo –dijo ella un poco dubitativa.

-Estoy seguro que en menos de lo que canta un gallo se te olvidará y estarás más feliz que nunca.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero más que por lo que le había dicho sospechaba que era por algo que ella había pensado, derivado de lo que acababa de decirle.

En ese instante me volteé y la miré, tenía ganas de besarla pero me di cuenta de que eso sería sobrepasar los límites de nuestra amistad muchas veces dentro de un mismo día, no tenía porque hacer un movimiento en falso a estas alturas. Aunque, en el fondo de mi mente, sabía que tarde o temprano la besaría y la tendría de nuevo en mis brazos, aunque sólo fuera para abrazarla esa idea me llenaba el alma de goce. Intenté desechar la imagen de Nessie y yo besándonos de mi cabeza, pero tenía que admitirlo, era en vano.

La apreté con más fuerza, era aún mejor, tenerla a mi lado.

-Bueno-dije tratando de desechar los pensamientos que volaban por mi cabeza-, es mi turno de hacer mis 20 preguntas.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Todavía no Jacob.

-¿Por qué no? Es mi turno – estaba asombrado y con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Porque yo aún no acabo. Hasta que no use todas mis preguntas tú no puedes usar tus veinte preguntas. Sería injusto.

-Pero –dije rodando los ojos-, tú ya no quieres usar tus preguntas. No en este momento.

-Eso no significa que no las use. Así que, Jacob, sigue siendo mi turno, hasta que acabe de usarlas.

-Te sobran 4.

-Cuatro –repitió ella y asintió mientras se llevaba otro tanto de palomitas a la boca. Yo me quedé ahí admirándola como un tonto. No supe en qué momento empecé a sonreír, pero ahí estaba yo, totalmente desarmado frente a una chica. Me vi a mi mismo negando con la cabeza, jamás creí que eso fuera a suceder con tal intensidad y tan rápido como había sucedido, aunque claro, sólo estaba negando en mi cabeza. En la vida real, no me había movido ni un solo centímetro. Seguía admirándola.

Estuvimos un rato comiendo palomitas en silencio. El vaso estaba casi vacío. Ambos sonreímos cuando la última gota salió. Habíamos estado peleándonos para ver quién la conseguía primero. _Ella era fascinante_. Al final, declaramos empate, no habíamos sido tan hábiles para ver quién de los dos la había atrapado. De un momento a otro, ella empezó a lanzarme palomitas, y yo a ella.

Un ataque de risa me invadió cuando intentó lanzarme una pequeña palomita y no me dio. Nessie estaba a menos de medio metro de mí, demasiado cerca y… nada. No había pasado nada, había sido un tiro muy_ torpe_. Por un momento, me recordó a la torpeza de Bella. Tuve que desechar el pensamiento. Nessie era diferente a Bella y lo había hecho sin querer. Yo no podía dejar de burlarme de ella. Reía y reía sin parar y ella sólo me veía intentando hacer una cara de enojada. Ocultaba su risa, pero su sonrisa la delataba. Ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó.

-Oh, Jake, cállate –dijo antes de besarme.

Yo la atraje más hacia mí y presioné su cadera contra mi pecho. Tenía que tener cuidado si no quería empezar a arrancarle la ropa justo en medio de un centro comercial, suponía que nos vetarían por un tiempo y Alice se enfadaría conmigo por haber perdido a su compañero de compras. Bueno, yo sabía que superaría esa parte. Actualmente, sólo Jasper y yo accedíamos a salir de compras con la pequeña Alice. A veces Emmet y Edward salían con ella, pero era muy raro. Ya los había desesperado.

Suponía que era normal. Jasper aceptaba porque era su novio y yo, porque aún no tenía suficiente _tiempo de calidad_ con ella.

Unos segundos después, Reneesme se separó de mí. Aún era rara la sensación de besarla, de tenerla para mí. _No creía que fuera verdad_. Todo seguía siendo como un lejano sueño. Era como tener a un ángel enfrente y que estuviera cubierto de una densa niebla blanca, linda, ajena al mundo. Parecía algo muy lejano.

Estaba intentando recuperar el aliento y no parecer un desesperado. Todo era en vano. Ella era mi Nessie.

_Mi Nessie._

El pensamiento me reconfortó. Sonaba muy bien, me agradaba la idea, me encantaba tenerla.

_Solo tuya_ – imaginé en mi cabeza su voz sonando. _Solo mía._

Cuando volteé a verla ella me veía con una enorme sonrisa, no pude contenerme, tenía que corresponderle a su hermosa sonrisa. Ella me deslumbraba. Y a la vez, me enojé conmigo, me había dicho a mí mismo un ciento de veces que no quería ser tan _cursi_.

-Quiero… -dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

La interrumpí y la besé, ella se hizo un poco para atrás. Intentaba acabar su frase, por alguna razón no quería que lo hiciera. No era por miedo, sólo quería que ella estuviera ahí conmigo, rozar sus labios, su cintura, acariciar su cabello, sentir su calor, inundarme de su aroma. Enroscar mis manos alrededor de ella en un fuerte abrazo y, sabe que era mía.

Ella se hizo lentamente para atrás y jadeaba, escuché como soltó un pequeño gemido y tenía una enorme sonrisa. Tenía los ojos cerrados, quería volver a besarla.

-Ja-Jake –su voz temblaba-, yo quiero…

La volví a besar. Un poco más larga y apasionadamente esta vez, me sentía en algún lugar lejano, sólo con ella.

Ella volvió a apartarse y me dijo:

-Enserio, yo… quiero –sus ojos se posaron en mis labios y se quedó meditando un pequeño rato, después se abalanzo contra mis labios. Esta vez fui yo quien la separó. La curiosidad me había ganado.

-¿Qué quieres Nessie? –dije mientras evitaba que sus labios rozaran los míos. Me costó trabajo esquivar esos labios rojos de ella, tan suyos.

-Oh, Jake- dijo como pequeña niña de 5 años haciendo un berrinche

-Vamos, di_me_

-_Me_

La volteé a ver con mirada desafiante, queriendo parecer enojado, pero me encantaba. Ella lo sabía, quería ponerle una mirada de… quiero guerra. Pero no podía, ella sonreía y eso me desarmaba.

-Dijiste que dijera me.

Mi mirada no cambiaba, ella reía.

-Reneesme – la voz me salió como de Edward queriéndola hacer de padre. Fue macabro.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Vamos, Jake, sólo cállate y disfruta.

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que ella pusiera sus labios sobres los míos y sintiera el calor de su cuerpo a mí lado, la quería, la deseaba, la _amaba_. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí. A mi lado. Abracé su cintura y la atraje hacía mi, después recorrí mi mano hasta acariciar su cabello y tomé con mi otra mano una de sus mejillas y la empecé a acariciar. Me encantaba. Así podría pasar toda la tarde, toda la noche y el resto de mis días, teniéndola a mi lado, sin hacer nada en específico. Sólo quería esta con ella.

Entonces, después de un largo rato que se me paso como un pequeño segundo, ella se separó. Yo empecé a reír burlonamente. Aún escuchaba su voz, _sólo cállate y disfruta_. Reía fuertemente, ella me miró con un fingido enojo. Sabía por qué me reía. Pero eso sólo causó que me riera más fuerte. Ella empezó a sonrojarse, lamentándose lo que me había dicho.

Se giró y me di la espalda y murmuró algo como _eres imposible Jacob Black_. La risa no podía abandonarme. Cuando empecé a poder controlarme intenté que ella volteara, quería besarla, quería verla, quería burlarme de ella.

_Oh que caballeroso eres_ –pensé en mi mente.

-Sólo cállate y disfruta- dije en cuanto su mirada se posó sobre mí.

Ella se volvió a girar y entornó los ojos. Intentaba parecer enojada, pero estaba apenada, más sonrojada que nunca.

-Ey, Ness –dije, ella medio volteó pero no por completo-. _Sólo voltea y disfruta _–dije imitando su voz.

Ella se giró y una risa salió de su boca, en ese momento me acerqué a ella y la besé, me encantaba hacer eso. Podría ser un deporte internacional. En ese momento me arrepentí, la quería para mí, no para todas las personas que vinieran de alrededor del mundo a besarla. Pero, sin duda alguna, si fuera un deporte, sería mi preferido y me encargaría de ser el único en practicarlo.

Tuve que luchar en contra mía, y en contra de las ganas que tenía de seguir besándola para poder hacerla para atrás, o más bien, hacerme para atrás. Aún era difícil respirar pero me controlaba. Ella sonreía a la par mía y su sonrisa sólo me hizo más daño. Me recliné y la besé otra vez, sólo un roce.

Cuando volteamos a ver la caja vacía de palomitas ambos intercambiamos una pequeña mirada y después una risa contagiosa.

-Oh se acabaron –dijo ella fingiendo lástima.

-Creo que comemos mucho Ness.

-Parecemos niños de cinco años

-O pollos

-¿Por qué pollos?

-Mira – dije señalando el desastre de palomitas que teníamos en el sofá donde estábamos sentados-, esto es un desastre.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa –dijo y se encogió de hombros

-Tú eres la que no le atina a un blanco que está a tres centímetros de ti.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

-He –me burlé-no te enojes.

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos y bufó. Me encantaba.

-Ven –le dije y tomé uno de sus brazos, a regañadientes ella se levantó y me siguió arrastrando sus pies.

Ella parecía una pequeña niña de cinco años, yendo a algún lugar al que no quería ir, sólo por berrinche, porque en el fondo ella deseaba ir. Me divertí ante la imagen que se formó en mi cabeza acerca de una pequeña Nessie. Hubiera sido muy lindo conocerla desde pequeños, y ver como nuestra relación florecía de poco en poco. Ser su amigo en las decepciones amorosas y esperarla hasta que ella estuviera lista y, viceversa. Hubiera sido toda una historia de amor. Mientras caminábamos y yo iba a tirar la bolsa y el vaso vacío de las palomitas y el refresco, mi cabeza empezó a pensar…

Nessie había tenido que abandonar su hogar a los seis años, si yo hubiera sido su amigo desde la infancia, ¿ella tendría un destino diferente? ¿Seguiría siendo lo que es? ¿Tendría a su madre a su lado aún? ¿Ella habría confiado en mí tanto como para decirme acerca de las constantes peleas de sus padres? ¿Me habría enamorado de Bella alguna vez si tenía a Nessie a mi lado? ¿Me habría enamorado de Nessie?

No conocía la respuesta a esas preguntas, probablemente nunca las sabría, no hasta que inventaran una máquina del tiempo y pudiera haber conocido a Nessie y tenerla para mí desde un principio. Pero sabía la respuesta a la última pregunta, pese a todo, sí, yo me hubiera vuelto a enamorar de Nessie.

Después de un rato de andar caminando por la plaza sin sentido empezamos a hacer bromas sin ninguna razón aparente. Bromeábamos de todo lo que pasaba frente a nuestros ojos.

-Mira, mira –dijo Ness señalando a una señora que usaba un traje de color lila de falda y saco, con una blusa rosa pastel, llevaba un gran sombrero del mismo color que su traje y tenía una enorme pluma de… ¿alguna ave real? En su decoración. Ness y yo volteamos a vernos con complicidad y nos dirigimos a la señora evitando las risas.

-Señora –dijo Nessie amablemente-, disculpe que venga de la nada –dijo al ver la cara de alarma de la señora-, pero quería advertirle que, como parte del comité de Greenpeace, es ilegal portar pedazos o plumas de animales y más si los mató para ese fin.

Yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír y poner la cara seria de amigo matón que Nessie tenía al lado. Ella fruncía el entrecejo y miraba a la señora que nos contemplaba aterrorizada.

-Yo-yo no he ma-matado a nadie –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. Sus ojos no dejaban de verme ansiosamente y tampoco a mis brazos. Por un momento me sentí acosado, después comprendí que era sólo terror.

Se quitó su sombrero, lo admiró y lo sostuvo con ambas manos, después de eso nos miró a mí, a Nessie y de nuevo a mí.

-Yo, es falso. Miren –dijo y señaló la pluma con nerviosismo la pluma, acercándolo a mí para que lo pudiera comprobar claramente. La pluma tenía el centro de plástico y suponía que, desde lejos, parecía real, pero, ahora, a cinco centímetros de mi cara, notaba claramente la diferencia.

Me aclaré la garganta, la señora se hizo para atrás demasiado nerviosa. Volteé a ver a Nessie aún cruzado de brazos.

-Señorita Black –dije mirándola, intentando no sonreír, una pequeña sonrisa se apareció en su rostro pero se compuso tan pronto volteó a ver a la señora-, creo que esta señora tiene razón, es sólo una pluma de plástico, o algún material parecido –añadí al ver a la señora, le devolví una sonrisa radiante porque parecía al borde de un colapso, ella se relajó un poco y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, aún así seguía mirando a Ness con desesperación y angustia. Ella ya se había percatado de que… _ella_ era la que _mandaba_, a pesar de que, _yo_ era el _fornido_.

Nessie volteó a verme, pareció examinar el gorro que colgaba de las manos de la señora y me dijo:

-Creo que tiene razón –volteó a ver a la señora y repuso en un tono un poco más amable -. Lamento el malentendido señora, ¿podemos ayudarla en algo?

La señora volvió a ponerse su sombrero y negó con la cabeza, luego repuso:

-Yo jamás dañaría a un animal para mi beneficio y por ningún otro motivo, mucho menos uno que se encuentre en peligro de extinción- puntualizó indignada por la acusación que habíamos hecho, pero aún un poco nerviosa.

-No lo dudo señora –dijo Nessie en un tono extremadamente profesional, bajo otras circunstancias, probablemente me hubiera echado a reír como loco pero mantuve mi compostura-. Nosotros sólo tenemos que revisar las evidencias, pero, dado que aquí no hay nada malo, es tiempo de que nos retiremos.

Reneesme inclinó la cabeza hacia la señora en señal de despedida, yo la imité y los ojos de la señora se desorbitaron mientras que ella devolvía la pequeña despedida. Dimos media vuelta y vimos como la señora recuperaba su aire de superioridad y bajaba las escaleras eléctricas con la cara en alto. Probablemente si Nessie no hubiera estado conmigo, la señora se hubiera burlado de ella e indignado de tal _ultraje_, pero _yo_ había hecho una diferencia.

-Las ventajas de ser grandulón, fuerte y _guapo_ –dijo Nessie leyéndome la mente, exceptuando la última parte.

-Oh, vamos fue tu actitud profesional –dije burlonamente.

Ambos reímos divertidos, era fácil burlarnos de nosotros mismos, pero también de los demás. Empezamos a reír con mucha más fuerza cuando recordamos la expresión en el rostro de la señora, había sido un buen momento.

Empezamos a burlarnos de una serie de chicos flacuchos con el cabello enmarañado y en la cara, tenían una expresión de pocos amigos y caminaban desgarbados, arrastrando los pies. Usaban unas medias azules –pantalones, según ellos- extremadamente ajustadas. Se veían ridículos para mí y para Nessie.

Reíamos con ganas.

Después de caminar un rato, llegamos al área de comida, en la estancia reinaba el color blanco. Las patas de las mesas eran metálicas igual que las de las mesas y habían alrededor cientos de tiendas de comida: pizzas, sushi, ensaladas, tortas, incluso chocolates. Nessie veía a todos lados, tal vez tenía hambre, o tal vez, igual que yo sólo buscaba pruebas gratis y alguien más de quien burlarse. Éramos un peligro para la sociedad.

Ambos nos volteamos a ver como si estuviéramos pensando exactamente lo mismo. Había un brillo de malicia en sus ojos y podía decir, que también en los míos. Nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa para dos, quedábamos frente a frente. Ella sonreía ampliamente, me descubrí sonriendo con la misma intensidad frente a ella.

Era raro. No estábamos haciendo nada, y se sentía maravilloso cada segundo a su lado, una conexión nueva.

Pasamos mucho tiempo sentados jugando _manitas calientes_ y después empezamos a jugar con los pies bajo la mesa. Era extraño y se sentía como si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pasábamos nuestros ratos de silencio mirándonos y burlándonos de los demás.

Paso el tiempo y nosotros seguíamos sin hacer nada en específico y entonces fue cuando su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Tenía un tono de histeria, preocupación y terror en su voz… Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y me volteó a ver con una enorme preocupación.

-Jacob, vámonos – me dijo y su voz apenas audible, desapareció. Se levantó y me jaló del brazo. La seguí sin decir nada hacia el estacionamiento. Volteé alrededor del lugar, empezando a ver hacia el lugar donde Nessie había tenido su mirada. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Chicos y chicas pidiendo comida con grandes charolas. ¿Qué era lo que había asustado tanto a Nessie?

**Perdonen por la tardanza, y porque el capítulo sea tan corto, sufrí de un bloqueo y además perdí mi memoria y ahí tenía el cap. Y, gracias a un alma bondadosa, mi memoria regresó a mí, pero ya no supe como continuar el capítulo, así que, por eso es tan corto. Lo siento, pero prometo compensarlas con un capítulo más largo y más interesante a más tardar el lunes en la noche. **

**Fer**


	11. Viejos recuerdos

**Capítulo 10. Viejos recuerdos**

**RENEESME POV**

Jacob me seguía detrás mirando a todas partes, intentando buscar a algún asesino en serie, algún sujeto con pistola o algo por el estilo. No lo iba a encontrar. El único peligro que amenazaba el lugar era para mí. Probablemente también para Jacob por el hecho de que estaba conmigo, pero por el momento quería que él no se viera involucrado. No iba a soportar el dolor de saber, que por _mi_ culpa, Jacob podía haber sufrido. Había sido un gran error dejar que Jacob estuviera a mi lado, yo sabía que turbio era mi pasado.

Pero jamás creí verme envuelta en algo así, no ahora. Y menos con Jake a mi lado.

Una vez que salimos del área de comida tomé la mano de Jake y le dije que corriera conmigo. Ambos empezamos a correr y cruzar la plaza hasta el estacionamiento. Me frustré demasiado y en un intento por encontrar el carro terminé perdida con una enorme pared llena de carros frente a mí, era un buen escondite. Pero no iba a esconderme, no esta vez. No había por qué. Ni siquiera había motivos para que huyera de esa manera. Tal vez, ya ni me recordaba. Pero no quería arriesgarme a perder a Jake, era el único motivo para mi salida tan rápida.

Intenté golpear el muro tratando de que este cayera. Era una idea tonta, lo sabía, pero de alguna manera tenía que desquitar toda la furia que empezaba a correr por mis venas ahora que la desesperación por huir me invadía. Pero aún no sabía si estábamos seguros. Sabía que estaba segura al lado de Jake, que él era fuerte y que probablemente no me recordarían, no ahora. Pero prefería estar tranquila en algún lugar lejano a tener que enfrentarme contra algo que luego lamentara. No, _no quería_. Empecé a pegarle a la pared con más fuerza. Se _sentía bien_, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me estaba desestresando. Sacaba de mí todo lo que llevaba dentro, el coraje, la impotencia, la rabia, la tristeza, _todo_.

Jacob se acercó a mí por detrás y me tomó ligeramente por la cintura. Después me obligó a girarme y a verlo a la cara. Intenté no llorar, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados y él no debía entender nada. Yo seguía revolviéndome para volver a golpear la pared con toda mi fuerza. Jake apretó mis manos que estaban cerradas en forma de puño. Me vio por unos segundos intentando buscar algo que decir. Yo lo sabía, sabía que él no comprendía. Estaba _actuando_ como una tonta y vaya que lo _era._

-Nessie no lograrás tirar así la pared – me dijo mientras yo bajaba la mirada, el fingió una sonrisa pero su voz sonaba preocupada -. Vamos, dime que te hizo salir de ahí tan a prisa, no puedo ser tan malo en una segunda cita ¿o sí?

Volví a levantar la vista. Ambos sabíamos que él no había hecho nada malo, pero siempre intentaba animarme. Le sonreí y poco a poco me fui zafando de él.

-Ness –susurró, antes de soltar mis puños – tenemos que llevarte a que te curen

-¿Mande?

Él señaló con su vista a mis puños yo bajé la mirada hasta encontrarme con un par de puños con sangre. No era nada del otro mundo, sólo unas cuantas cortadas y rasguños, pero tenían mucha sangre. Eso era lo que a Jake parecía preocuparle.

-No es grave – le dije más tranquila

-¿Te duele? – me preguntó, aún sin soltar mis manos.

La pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Había estado tanto tiempo golpeando la pared? ¿Me dolía? No lo había pensado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Había muchas cosas pasando por mi mente que tal vez había bloqueado el dolor físico y lo había reemplazado por dolor mental. No sabía que contestar a Jake. Me quedé en silencio por unos cuantos segundos y él, al fin me soltó. Entonces estiré mis manos, mis palmas también tenían sangre y mis nudillos y todo estaba de color rojo. Dios, esto no podía ser bueno. Me concentré en no pensar en nada por un momento y comprendí que si me dolía, me punzaban las manos, apenas y sentía los movimientos que hacía pero me ardían con una fuerza enorme. En el fondo de mí creí que sólo exageraba, pero en ese momento alguien entró al estacionamiento. Yo aún tenía la guardia en alto y me espanté. Di un salto y volteé a ver a Jake que aún trataba de descifrar que ocurría conmigo. Decidí que era mejor ir a algún médico, prefería eso a tener que estar aquí con los nervios de punta.

-Si – admití un poco bajo

-Hay que ir a ver a Carlisle

-No, ¿por qué? –sonaba aterrada, pero no quería causarle a los Cullen más problemas. ¿Por qué teníamos que ir con ellos?

-Carlisle es doctor Ness – me dijo como si fuera algo obvio que debiera de saber.

Lo había olvidado. Acepté con la cabeza y lo seguí en silencio hasta el carro, volteando como loca a todas partes buscando señas de que alguien nos siguiera. Otra vez, estaba sobre reaccionando.

Cuando subí al carro y arrancamos un enorme alivio me recorrió el cuerpo. Tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía un alivio tan grande, aunque en parte se debía a que no había estado tan preocupada de un peligro inminente desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez se debía a que dentro del carro con ventanas polarizadas nadie me podría reconocer, era bueno. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y Jake mientras conducía me volteó a ver, sacó un poco de papel de la guantera y me lo dejo en el regazo.

-Límpiate un poco – me dijo -. No quiero que Esme se infarté y además Alice se enoja si se ensucia su carro – el me sonrió como bromeando pero sabía que hablaba enserio. Solo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Tenía que decirle que pasaba, pero aún no sentía que fuera el momento. O tal vez sólo era que actuaba como una idiota y no sabía explicar el por qué de mi huída.

Pasamos el resto del camino en silencio escuchando diferentes canciones de la radio. Empecé a relajarme mientras la música inundaba mis oídos aunque mis manos seguían punzando. Ahora que estaba más tranquila, me di cuenta de que las heridas en mis manos estaban sucias, tenía tierra, pequeñas piedritas y mucha sangre. No eran muy profundas pero eran varios rasguños, al parecer había estado golpeando a la pared durante un largo y prolongado período de tiempo. Me preguntaba cómo Jake aún no me cuestionaba acerca de lo que había pasado.

Entramos a la casa y Jake me hizo subir a su cuarto. Caminábamos en silencio, él me sujetaba por la cintura y caminaba detrás de mí, guiándome. Yo lo seguí sin oponer resistencia. Algo en mi seguía doliendo, como un peligro constante. Llegamos a su cuarto y me ayudó a entrar al baño, sin decir palabra empezó a limpiarme las manos con agua tibia se sentía increíblemente bien y aún bajo estas circunstancias de estrés total lo estaba disfrutando. De una manera muy retorcida.

-Listo Ness, ya no parece que intentaste asesinar a alguien – me dijo tirando los papeles llenos de sangre al bote y con una radiante sonrisa.

-Gracias Jake. Has sido muy amable conmigo, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, por eso me adoras –dijo con una sonrisa de "modestia" en su rostro mientras yo reía. Estando a su lado era fácil olvidar los demás problemas.

Bajamos y en la sala nos esperaban Esme, Alice y Jasper. Alice y Esme me veían con una visible cara de preocupación. Suponía que la expresión mía y de Jacob no ayudaba mucho. Jasper me examinaba detalladamente.

Sentí como Jacob se movía ligeramente, veníamos bajando las escaleras y él me agarraba de la cintura. Supuse que le había hecho un rápido movimiento de cabeza a Esme porque ella murmuró algo como "Iré por Carlisle" y salió disparada mientras que Alice y Jasper se dirigían una mirada de preocupación y acudían con Jacob y conmigo para ver que sucedía. Los tres me indicaron un sillón y yo tomé asiento. Me sentía muy rara con la atención de Alice y Jasper. Normalmente no me molestaba ser el centro de atención, pero a los ojos curiosos de Alice y Jazz, me daba un poco de miedo y pena.

Intenté en vano no suspirar de alivio cuando Carlisle entró en la habitación con un pequeño maletín y una bata blanca. Esme lo seguía muy de cerca, unos cuantos pasos atrás. Él se veía muy joven con su cabello peinado con gel hacia atrás. Aunque la bata lo hacía ver profesional. Sonreí y volteé a ver a Jacob, por alguna razón desconocida para mí.

El me devolvió la sonrisa mientras Carlisle se acercaba a mí.

-¿Qué sucedió Jacob? – preguntó amablemente, mirándonos alternadamente.

-Nada – respondí apenada-. Tengo algunos rasguños en mis manos, es todo. Aunque Jacob cree que se pueden infectar y arden un poco.

Jacob me volteó a ver con los ojos desorbitados. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

Me quedé callada. No podía responderle a Carlisle que me había puesto a golpear una pared para desquitar mi ira, por un tiempo largo e indefinido de desesperación. Quedaría como una tonta si decía eso, aunque _era _exactamente lo que era. Observé como Carlisle me limpiaba el brazo con una destreza espectacular y volteé a ver a Jacob cuando empezó a hablar.

-Nada del otro mundo –dijo restándole importancia-, vimos a un tipo con pistola en la zona de comida. Creo que, nos espantamos un poco y mientras tratábamos de llegar al carro ella se cayó y sus manos se rasparon. Quisiera saber si el susto no le afectó Carlisle.

Era una historia disparatada, pero en parte era verdad. Podían haber portado un arma, y al menos no nos hacía – o me hacía- parecer tan tontos. Tendría que agradecérselo a Jacob después. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que él me había salvado.

-Es muy hábil –dije mirando a Carlisle que había acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y checaba mi ritmo cardíaco.

-Bella se lastima mucho, tengo que ser rápido. Prefiere que Edward no la vea lastimada. Aunque termina enterándose – dijo negando con la cabeza-. Y los años de experiencia también cuentan.

Volteé a ver a los demás. Ahora ya no me sentía observada, me sentía _acogida_. Era muy diferente, como estar en _familia_. Y fue entonces, en medio de la tranquilidad, que una oleada pánico me invadió. Hice una mueca, Carlisle lo notó. Me preguntó si me dolía, yo negué con la cabeza. No me dolía, no de la manera a la que él se refería. Examinó un poco si no tenía golpes en la cabeza, yo sabía que estaba bien. Pero Jacob aún creía que algo me pasaba, no algo de un golpe en la cabeza sino se preocupaba porque estuviera bien. Supongo que creía que había entrado en una especie de shock, debido a la tranquilidad que había presentado.

Después de unos cinco minutos Jake me tomó del brazo y me subió las escaleras cargando. Yo iba riendo como una chica boba, pero era divertido. Había caído en el juego del romanticismo y la cursilería que tanto había odiado una vez. Siempre me había prohibido enamorarme de mis clientes, separé el sexo del amor. Lo que muchas chicas no pueden hacer, ¿por qué yo sí? ¿Por qué con Jacob me sentía en las nubes?

Cuando llegamos a su cuarto me tiró en su cama con cuidado y aún así yo grité de la emoción. Empezamos a reírnos como histéricos y me dedicó una mirada de malicia y entonces cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Bien Reneesme, soy el que manda aquí y no te irás hasta que tenga todo lo que quiero

Empecé a reírme con más ganas, era una original manera de empezar, un buen calentamiento. Me acerqué hacia él. Amarre mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y entonces empecé a besárselo. Él me correspondió el beso pero después de eso, sujeto mi cintura y me apartó un poco, lo suficiente para que estuviéramos frente a frente. Su respiración estaba entrecortada

-Suéltalo de una vez Ness

-¿Qué suelto? Aún no te he agarrado nada –dije bromeando, el se rió conmigo, negando con la cabeza pro me volteó a ver y puso cara de serio.

-Hablo en serio. Quiero saber qué pasó, el por qué de tu ataque contra la pared y tu desesperación por salir del lugar.

Me miraba de manera penetrante, no resistía su mirada del todo. Era muy extraño, me sentía apenada, nerviosa, pero en este momento no me sentía tonta. Por primera vez, desde que había ocurrido, me sentía importante, como si le hubiera salvado la vida a Jacob aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

-Bueno – balbuceé.

Bajé la mirada y empecé a trazar círculos con mi pie en el piso. Me senté en el borde de su cama. Él me imitó y yo seguí con la mirada gacha y haciendo boberías con mi pie. No sabía cómo explicárselo. Jake sujetó mi barbilla y me obligó a voltearlo a ver, me resistí un poco y cuando quedamos frente a frente cerré los ojos. Él me besó delicadamente. Sólo un roce. Pero aún así mi corazón se había acelerado. Escuché su voz susurrándome al oído, sus labios rozando mi mejilla, su aroma, su aliento, su calor. Era maravilloso.

-Vamos, linda, no me burlaré de ti.

Era como si él supiera lo que yo pensaba exactamente.

-¿Recuerdas a mi padre? –dije en un susurro. Temblaba ante el recuerdo. Mi voz sonaba quebrada pero no quería llorar, por primera vez, ante su recuerdo. Tal vez la presencia de Jake, su protección, su calor, su cariño, me mantenían en una pieza en lugar de cientos de pequeños pedazos regados por ahí.

Él afirmó con su cabeza, se hizo para atrás, yo no quería que se moviera ni un solo centímetro pero supuse que querría ver mi expresión. No podía negárselo, yo hubiera intentado lo mismo estando en su lugar. Cerré los ojos, era aterrador ver todos los recuerdos dentro de mi mente. La escena del disparo, los ojos suplicantes de mi madre, la cara indiferente y fría de mi padre. Me veía a mi corriendo por el campo, volteando, cuidándome de que una bala se aproximará y su rostro viéndome fríamente pero enojado, intentando alcanzarme. Era horrible y estremecedor el recuerdo.

Aún sentía la brisa corriendo por mi cuerpo, la sensación de que me asfixiaba, el cansancio, el hambre, todo lo que había pasado y me daban ganas de hacer una rabieta pero sabía bien que así no llegaría a ninguna parte y que, aunque lo hiciera, nada iba a cambiar. _El pasado son solo las causas de tu presente._

-¿Te refieres al idiota que mató a tu madre? – me estremecí cuando oí su voz. Era un recuerdo que sólo reproducía en mi mente. Que sólo yo sabía que frío se sentía. Pero Jacob parecía entender.

Asentí.

-¿Lo viste? –dijo un poco bajo. Temía que yo cambiara de ánimo ante su comentario.

-Sí, y él alcanzó a verme de reojo, volteó de nuevo. Creo que intentaba reconocerme. Pero ya me había volteado, le daba la espalda. Quería salir de ahí porque no quería que salieras lastimado por mi culpa. Sé que él no quiere que yo siga con vida. No quiere testigos, nada. Si me extermina, no hay nada que compruebe su pasado. Tenía miedo de perderte y volver a tener que seguir adelante sin ayuda de nadie. Suena egoísta ahora que lo pienso de esa manera, pero fue un alivio encontrarte y poder sacar por fin todo lo que llevaba dentro. Hablar con alguien. No quería perderte, perder tu cariño, tus risas, tu hermosa sonrisa.

Me tranquilicé, mi voz era apenas un susurro pero parecía que estaba a punto de morir asfixiada. No recordaba como respirar o como tranquilizarme. No se sentía bien. Jacob me abrazó y me protegió en su pecho con sus enormes brazos. Me tomó con un poco más de fuerza. Me sentí como un bebé en las manos de su madre. Una pequeña que tenía miedo y su madre le decía que nada pasaría.

-Tranquila Ness. Él no te hará nada. Para eso me tienes a mí, y si te preocupa que algo me pase… Olvídalo. Yo sé cuidarme. Nada te pasará. Nada – me dijo y empezó a acariciar mi cabello y mi espalda. Se sentía bien.

Empecé a llorar en algún momento y no me di cuenta hasta que sentí la playera de Jacob un poco más húmeda. Él me tenía entre sus brazos, me consolaba. Me trataba bien y esperaba a que mejorara no me presionaba. Y mientras dejaba las lágrimas correr libres me di cuenta de que, jamás lo había hecho de esta manera porque, estando sola sentía demasiado dolor. Sentía como me desmoronaba de poco en poco. Ahora, con un poco de compañía, sentía que podía soportar el dolor, sólo tenía que dejarlo ir. Sacarlo de mi pecho. Llorar y llorar hasta no poder más y sacar todo, todos los recuerdos. Todo lo malo.

Empezar de nuevo.

Después de todo eso era lo que quería y para poder hacerlo tenía que dejar ir todo lo que me molestaba y dejar de sostener las cadenas de mi pasado mientras intentaba mirar al futuro porque, probablemente no llegaría a ningún lado así.

Jacob me abrazó y me preguntó en el silencio. Otra vez susurrándome en el oído.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a la pared?

-Porque no encontré salida. Me desesperé. Sentí que me atraparía. Volvía a sentir esa sensación asfixiante de cuando escapé. Y me desquité con la pared. Nunca había dejado que todo esto saliera, ya fuera la ira o la tristeza y ahora, que por fin lo hago, se siente mejor. No como si nada pasara o hubiera pasado sino como si al fin pudiera dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante. Es una buena sensación. Buena pero dolorosa.

Mi voz seguía sonando quebrada, esperaba que Jacob hubiera podido entender lo que le había dicho. Parecía que sí, porque me abrazó con más fuerza y me empezó a acurrucar en su pecho. Me susurró chistes y bromas sin sentido que hacía de varios objetos de su cuarto, el actual y el viejo. Empecé a dejar de llorar y me lancé a sus labios.

Cuando me separé de ellos, Jacob me miraba perplejo.

-Es un gracias –dije sonriendo.

-Te salvaré más seguido – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Reí un poco desganada, pero no era falsa solo tenía flojera de reír.

-¿Por qué dices que te sentiste asfixiada cuando huiste de tu casa?

Era perceptivo.

-Porque, salí corriendo, sentía la brisa, el aire de la noche correr por mi cuerpo, chocar contra mi cabello, hacer que este se moviera en contra de mi cara y sentía la brisa con intensidad. No era un día cálido. Y aún así sentía que el aire que respiraba ardía. Que no podía moverme con suficiente velocidad y cada vez sentía más cansancio. Empecé a sentirme nerviosa, como en una pesadilla.

El me miró un poco escéptico. Esperando más.

-Alguna vez cuando has tenido una pesadilla, ¿no sientes que te duele la nuca, te arde?

El asintió.

-Así me sentía en ese momento, pero con más intensidad y me sentía apretada aunque estaba saboreando mi libertad a cada zancada que daba. Pero era una pequeña, no lo veía así y estaba siendo presa del miedo.

El sólo me veía expectante. Me volvió a abrazar dejando un espacio para que respirara y pudiera hablar y ser escuchada.

-Los primeros días que pase en la calle, tenía pesadillas constantes. Esa sensación no se borraba y era más vívida en los sueños nuevos que en los viejos. Me daba miedo. Tenía miedo de que algo me pasara. Y aunque sabía que nunca sucedería, quería ver a mi madre cruzando la esquina diciéndome que regresara que todo estaba bien ahora. Recuerdo que mis pesadillas eran vívidas, empezaban así y luego se tornaban en recuerdos. Horribles recuerdos, con sangre por doquier.

Jacob me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Yo quisiera poder hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor. Me siento más impotente que nunca. No puedo cambiar nada.

-Nadie puede – le susurré-

-Y eso es lo que más me duele.

-No te preocupes por eso –dije tranquilizándolo y tomando una de sus mejillas con mi mano -. Estoy bien ahora a tu lado y eso es lo que importa, el ahora y lo que nosotros crearemos para un futuro. Eso es todo lo que importa, la mayor ayuda que me podrías brindar Jacob – dije y supe que mis palabras eran demasiado verdaderas. No las había pensado. Simplemente las había sentido.

Ambos sonreímos y nos miramos mutuamente. El me dio un beso y yo se lo correspondí. Aunque no era tan pasional como los besos de más temprano. Era año nuevo. Apenas lo recordaba. Parecía todo tan distante.

Me gustaba estar con Jacob.

…

_Unas semanas después._

Habían pasado ya más de tres semanas de que conocía a Jacob. Se acercaba un mes de conocerlo, y por más ridículo que sonará quería hacer algo especial para el día de San Valentín. Aún faltaban dos semanas pero creía que, por primera vez en mi vida podría hacer algo especial, aparte de que serviría como obsequio de aniversario. Seguía sintiéndose extraño, todo esto era nuevo para mí.

Empecé a pensar en cómo las parejas que van por la calle celebran los aniversarios, primero por semanas, luego por meses y al final por años… ¿es por qué se pierde el aprecio o por qué conforme más tiempo pasas con alguien, la cantidad de tiempo que pasas con esa persona no tiene tanto significado como antes porque sabes que es para ti?

Fuera lo que fuera fui desechando el pensamiento.

Me dirigía a la casa de los Cullen y una extraña emoción, un sentimiento de mariposas en el estomago me invadió. Si, esto era habitual, pero no importaba, seguía encantándome. Desde que las vacaciones habían terminado, eran muy frecuentes – y hasta cierto punto habituales- mis visitas en la casa de Jacob por las tardes. Sólo había faltado un par de veces y eso debido a que había enfermado. Jacob estaba en semana de exámenes, por lo que al terminar sus tareas fue a visitarme a mi casa y se quedó toda la noche ahí. Tuvo que despertarse quince minutos antes de lo habitual para poder ir a su casa y arreglarse. Él decía que había estado delirando con él mientras dormía. No podía negarlo, en mis sueños él aparecía.

Solíamos pasar las tardes en su habitación mientras él realizaba sus tareas. A veces, cuando no eran muchas salíamos a un parque cercano. Fuimos un par de veces con Alice y Jasper y una vez con Rosalie y Emmet. No eran tan malos si se les conocía, aunque aún le tenía un poco de desconfianza a Rosalie. Pero ella actuaba como una hermana mayor o una madre para mí, era cálida y se esforzaba en hacerme olvidar la primera impresión que tenía de ella. Aunque a veces se le escapaban palabras de despecho hacia Jake y eso hacía que todo tuviera que empezar de nuevo. No me llevaba mal con ella del todo, la veía muy poco, después de todo. Emmet, era como el hermano de Jacob y normalmente hacían competencias físicas en las que tanto como Emmet como Jacob ganaban en igual número de veces.

Edward y Bella eran una cosa aparte, si, los veía con más frecuencia que a la rubia y a Emmet pero ellos se mostraban distantes. Bella parecía apenada por lo que había sucedido en un principio y por haberme juzgado de esa manera. Edward parecía cálido pero distante. Suponía que se mantenía a distancia para complacer a Bella. Tal vez con el tiempo termináramos siendo amigos, o al menos, algo más que conocidos.

Aún recordaba el día que Rosalie se había disculpado conmigo. Esperaba algo así de Bella pero ella parecía arrepentida y a la vez sentida, probablemente porque ahora yo tenía la atención de Jacob. De hecho, Alice me había dicho que, si Rose se comportaba mejor mientras estaba yo en la casa con Jake se debía a que, para ella era como su pequeña hija, o hermana. Mientras que Bella estaba sentida y quería comprobar que era mentira primero, antes de disculparse.

Recuerdo que ese día, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Jake y yo habíamos ido al parque. El camino había ocurrido sin percances y cuando llegamos, Emmet y Jacob habían hecho una apuesta de quien ganaría una pequeña pelea. Alice le apostó a Emmet mientras que Rose defendió a su chico. Jasper y yo preferimos no comentar, Alice, Jake, Jazz y yo sabíamos que le apostaríamos a Jacob y no queríamos que Emmet se ofendiera. Por lo que Jasper y yo nos fuimos a sentar a una banca mientras que ellos peleaban en medio de la cancha. Tenía los ojos fijos en la pelea – sin ver nada del todo – hasta que Jasper interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Bueno y, ¿ya es oficial? – preguntó tranquilo

-¿Qué? –pregunté un poco confundida

-Lo de tú y Jacob – lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Algo así

-Bueno, todos nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de que se traen _algo_ entre manos y no puedes negármelo Nessie –dijo tranquilo y mirándome con los ojos abiertos -. Así que, ¿por qué dices que algo así?

-Porque, íbamos a ser amigos por un tiempo. Pero, nos besamos y pues él terminó preguntándome si quería andar con él. Le dije que sí, pero no mucho ha cambiado desde ese día.

-Es porque ustedes están destinados a estar juntos. No es como si fuera algo de otro mundo. Se les nota, es como si fuera una esfera que los rodeara, indestructible para los demás.

-Suena cursi

- Lo es

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Soy un hombre, no seré igual de insensible que los demás. Tengo un lado humano que siente y es sensible

-Y le pertenece a Alice.

Ambos reímos.

-Bueno, sí. Pero no se supone que no deba compartir un poco con los demás.

-Eres un buen amigo – le dije y choque mi cuerpo contra él ligeramente, él imitó el movimiento.

-Tu igual lo eres Nessie. Por cierto – me dijo sonriendo pero serio -, ¿has continuado trabajando?

-No. Empiezo a pensar que pronto se me acabará el dinero. Pero creo que por respeto a Jake y a nuestra relación no es bueno que regrese a esas andadas, además quiero empezar de nuevo. Pero aún no tengo manera de trabajar. He buscado en varios lugares, pero si no estudias la gente no te ofrece nada.

Jasper volteó a verme con los ojos bien abiertos. Tal vez había escuchado el dolor que había intentado ocultar en mis palabras.

- ¿No estudiaste?

-Bueno - dije como restándole importancia -, no sé qué pensabas. Siempre estoy metida aquí por la tarde. Nunca tengo tarea y era prostituta –dije lo último en casi un susurro.

Él me paso un brazo por los hombros y me volteó a ver.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-Te podría decir que no, pero creo que la última vez que le conté a alguien me sentí mejor. Jacob es el único que sabe el por qué – dije con la voz entrecortada.

Volteé a ver a Jake que me veía en ese momento y le fingí la mejor sonrisa que pude, él me sonrió de regreso y siguió concentrado en Emmet.

-¿Puedo saber qué sucedió?

Sentí como una corriente helada cruzaba mi cuerpo y como empezaba a temblar mientras le contaba a Jasper todo, seguía siendo raro. No lo conocía. Mientras pensé en eso me di cuenta de que lo conocía más de lo que había conocido a Jake cuando le conté todo. Cuando acabé me aseguré de no tener lágrimas en los ojos. Jasper me estrechó un poco más fuerte pero no me abrazó del todo.

-Yo creí que la historia de Rose era mala, o la de Alice. Pero definitivamente, ahora entiendo todo.

-¿Alice?

Sabía que algo malo, algo como una violación le había pasado a Rosalie, y eso era realmente terrible, pero, ¿qué había sucedido con Alice? Jacob me había dicho que vivía con su hermano Emmet y se quedaron huérfanos y los Cullen los había adoptado. Suponía que si algo le había pasado a Alice, Jasper también tenía que mencionar a Emmet, pero no lo había hecho. Ahí había algo más.

-¿Sabes la historia de Rose? –preguntó

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no lo hicieras preguntarías también por su historia.

-Bueno –dije encogiéndome de hombros-, Jake me contó un resumen de todo. Pero no me dijo que le paso a Alice en específico, sólo a ella y Emmet.

-La internaron en un manicomio, tenía otra hermana. Emmet estaba en casa de sus tíos y no supo nada. Su hermana murió, Alice había predicho su muerte. Sus padres la consideraron bruja. La metieron a un manicomio, Emmet regresó a su casa y ella ya no estaba. No supo por qué hasta que sus padres murieron y por falta de pago la regresaron a su hogar. Ella intenta no decir el futuro de las cosas, pero sus sueños, a veces ella ve cosas que suceden, no son muy claras a menudo pero cuando predijo la muerte de su hermana todo fue muy claro. Tiene un don, aunque no lo usa porque le da miedo, pero lo aprecia mucho.

-¿En serio?

Estaba atónita. No podía creerlo.

-Sí. Alice ve cosas que sucede, en sueños o a veces cuando ve a alguien siente como que algo ya paso con esa persona, en realidad, va a suceder. Suele no mostrarlo por miedo. Pero todos en la casa lo sabemos, aunque no suele ver el futuro de Jacob nunca, lo ha intentado, pero es como si estuviera bloqueado. Eso la frustra.

-Wow – admití, no tenía nada más que decir.

Jasper me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo.

-Si quieres que te ayude, te daré clases. Podemos conseguir un certificado de que estudiaste en casa. Verás que conseguirás trabajo y te ayudaremos con la convocatoria. ¿Tienes la edad de Jacob? –dijo sin esperar contestación -. ¿A qué universidad quieres ir?

-Julliard – admití.

-¿Eres música como Edward? –dijo el sonriendo.

-Sí, toco el chelo, o lo tocaba. Hace mucho que no toco uno.

-Tenemos uno en casa. Practica cuando quieras.

Le sonreí.

-Bueno, te prometo que te ayudaremos a entrar a Julliard.

-No, no puedo pagarlo –dije con pánico en mis ojos.

-Pero nosotros sí, y mientras estés con Jacob así será.

Le sonreí débilmente, no quería causarles problemas y por lo que Jacob me había dicho que el próximo año entraba a la Universidad. Faltaba muy poco y tenía mucho por aprender.

En ese momento, Rosalie se volvió hacia nosotros. La pelea había terminado. Al parecer Emmet había ganado esta vez. La rubia se veía radiante, feliz de que su _hombre_ hubiera ganado la pelea. Alice se reía con Jacob y Emmet mientras se levantaban del suelo y se limpiaban las ropas. Rose se acercó un poco más y me dijo:

-Sé que ya me disculpe una vez, pero quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo Nessie. Sé que aún no somos las mejores amigas, pero te aprecio como a una hermana menor o una hija –dijo con un tono de voz raro -. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿cierto?

Le sonreí ampliamente, esta vez de verdad. Alice me había dicho cuanto se esforzaba y ni siquiera había insultado a Jake ahora que había perdido. Era un comienzo. Acepté su oferta y seguimos baboseando por el parque.

Rompí el recuerdo en cuanto llegué a casa de los Cullen, estaba impaciente por entrar y ver a Jake.

* * *

**Perdonen por tardar. Muchos proyectos. Espero les guste. Actualizaré pronto. Eso espero. No tengo ganas de decir nada más, sólo disfrútenlo… Empezaré el otro fic, haré los dos al mismo tiempo. Espero les gusten.**

**Fer**


	12. Celos

**Capítulo 11****. Celos**

**Reneesme POV.**

Cuando entré a la casa vi que Esme estaba cocinando algo para todos, le ayudé a acabar la comida y a poner la mesa mientras esperaba a que Jacob llegara. Ella, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, _Jacob y yo_, éramos los que sabíamos acerca de la instrucción que Jasper me daba por las tardes. Había progresado mucho y estaba logrando no reprobar los exámenes que Jasper me ponía. Él decía que para ser una chica que no había estudiado nada nunca iba con un progreso extraordinario.

Esa tarde subí corriendo a ver a Jasper después de haber ayudado a Esme. Eran una linda familia, tal vez eran la única familia funcional que había conocido. Los chicos con los que solía acostarme venían de familias disfuncionales y solían buscar solo un momento de placer o un momento para desaparecer de su mundo enredado. Había conocido tantas historias, tratando de convencerme de que la mía no era tan mala si cogíamos el manojo de problemas de los demás, tal vez, en conjunto eran peores que mi historia, pero si se comparaban por separado no eran nada.

Ya había pasado una hora en el cuarto de Jasper cuando Alice entró con un pequeño portafolio electrónico en la habitación. Ella sabía todo y prefería no meterse en líos. Cuando entró saludó cálidamente sacó unos cuantos plumones, plumas, reglas y otros objetos para el diseño y los metió en una pequeña caja de plástico verde. Después se volteó y se quedó observando los ojos de Jasper que había volteado al mismo tiempo. Pasaron viéndose unos cuantos segundos y en el instante en que parpadeé ellos ya estaban juntos, abrazándose, mirándose más de cerca y sus labios se empezaron a rosar en ese momento. No era un beso, pero se sentía más íntimo.

Tuve que mirar a otro lado, ellos no hacían nada malo pero era algo demasiado íntimo y sentía que salía sobrando, prefería dejarlos vivir felices. Intenté concentrarme en un problema de matemáticas que Jasper me había puesto.

En ese momento Alice se acercó a mí y me enseñó el boceto que tenía digitalizado en su portafolio, era un lindo conjunto de un short de mezclilla en color verde olivo con algunas bolsas y era corto y una playera blanca sin manga con un lindo dibujo en el centro de color negro, debajo había una playera de tirantes que sobresalía un poco de la que estaba debajo porque era de color rosa fucsia pero en un tono opaco y oscuro. Se veía muy bien el diseño de Alice.

-¿Quisieras ayudarme? –susurró con una sonrisa pícara.

-No sé nada de diseño, pero si quieres mi opinión, bueno, ¡es fantástico! –dije sonriendo.

-No seas tonta Nessie –dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza divertida, me había recordado a Jacob -. Me refiero a que si quieres modelarlo.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta. Alice rió divertida y continuó.

-En la escuela, decidí hacer un desfile de modas en lugar del aburrido trabajo que habían dejado. Me dijeron que estaba bien, pero yo tengo que conseguir a las modelos y tú tienes un cuerpo de envidia así que decidí invitarte. Obviamente este no es el único traje que modelarás. Te prometo que serán increíbles todos los que te diseñe.

-No lo dudo –murmuré en voz alta.

Jasper se rió disimuladamente y tomó a Alice por la cintura. Ella sonrió pero aún así se concentró en mí.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas Nessie?

-Yo… -dije dudando

-Vamos Ness, no le rompas el corazón – dijo Jasper en tono de broma

Me mordí el labio. No sabía desfilar. Había caminado por las calles con trajes para morirse y lograba llamar su atención, pero estaba segura que modelar estaba dividido por una gruesa línea de la vulgaridad de exhibirse por las calles. No tenía ganas de hacer el ridículo o algo así. Simplemente estaba nerviosa.

-Está bien - dije aún dudando y con la voz quebrada-. Pero no sé nada de modelar y no quiero que,… -no creí que decir "no quiero parecer una cualquiera, Alice" fuera lo mejor así que cambié la oración- saques una mala calificación o algo así por mí.

-La maestra no calificará la profesionalidad de los modelos Nessie, pero aún así apuesto que lo haces de maravilla y sino Rosalie te enseñará- dijo rodando los ojos con naturalidad.

Le dio un beso a Jasper de piquito y ambos sonrieron como tontos por unos momentos, luego se fue de la habitación y nos dejo a Jasper y a mí, confundidos. Aunque yo sabía que por razones meramente diferentes. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, por alguna razón sabía que no sería algo bueno.

Tal vez, solo estaba exagerando… tal vez.

Jasper y yo seguimos estudiando, matemáticas –lo básico -. Jasper decía que no tenía que complicarme la existencia con ecuaciones de segundo y tercer grado si quería estudiar música. Las veríamos y como se resolvían, pero no por el momento. También vimos algunas características geográficas usando la península de Olímpic como ejemplo. Al parecer Jacob no era el único que extrañaba el lugar.

Cuando eran las cinco escuchamos como abrían la puerta principal y supusimos que eran Jacob y Emmet. Jasper notó la sonrisa que se me dibujó en el rostro y entonces me dijo:

-Creo que la clase se acabo, no creo poder recuperar tu atención Nessie –y sonrió ampliamente

Le devolví la sonrisa y fuimos al marco de la puerta, con los libros en manos. Llevaba una pequeña mochila naranja y guarde ahí las hojas que llevaba y un par de libros ligeros. Me la puse en la espalda de un lado y ambos abrimos la puerta. Jasper se encontró a Alice enfrente de su habitación, volteada de espaldas mientras hablaba con Rose. Rosalie nos vio salir y nos sonrió a mí y a Jasper y me saludó con la mano. Era habitual tenerme en casa, pero aún así me saludaban como si fuera algo casual.

Alice se volteó y nos dedicó una sonrisa enorme. Aunque, me miró por medio segundo, su sonrisa iba totalmente dirigida a Jasper. No me hizo sentir mal, yo haría lo mismo de ser Jacob. Me dirigí al pequeño pasillo circular del piso y fui caminando en dirección a la puerta de Jake. De un momento a otro sentí como sus manos me abrazaban por la cintura e inmediatamente volteé, como un reflejo, para quedar frente a frente.

Con mis manos atrapé su cara delicadamente y me acerqué lentamente, mientras él ceñía sus manos en mi cintura. Así estuvimos un rato, besándonos, lenta y dulcemente. Era un momento increíble. A pesar de que sabía que era mi relación más larga, sabía que no había durado aún lo demasiado, pero no me había hartado de Jacob. Para mí, eso era un triunfo, solía hartarme de los clientes que se volvían habituales y ahora, bueno ahora tenía un lazo especial con Jake.

Sentí como él me acercaba un poco más a su cuerpo y no pude evitar sentir el roce de su creciente "amigo" contra mi entrepierna. Yo lo deseaba con la misma intensidad pero, no podía tirármelo en ese momento, ahí, en el pasillo de una casa que no era ni mía ni de Jacob.

-¿Entramos? –dije jadeando, intentando no zafarme del beso.

Él no dijo nada sólo abrió la puerta con su mano y empezamos a retroceder sin zafarnos del beso. Una vez dentro del cuarto ambos aceleramos el ritmo y el beso se volvió más pasional, diferente. Más salvaje. Sus manos me empujaron en contra de la cama y empecé a desabotonarle la camisa con una torpeza increíble, me sentía nerviosa.

Giré los ojos en mi mente y me burlé de mi misma, después de todo… ¿tenía nervios? Bah, como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera con Jacob. Aún así, los nervios no desaparecían.

Intenté calmarme mientras aventaba lejos su playera y comenzaba a desabrochar el cierre de su pantalón. Él me veía y empezó a alzar las playeras que llevaba encima y a bajarme el pequeño short negro que llevaba. Ambos aventamos nuestros zapatos y empezamos a recorrernos hacia la parte superior de la cama. Sentí el roce de sus labios en mi cuello y juro que me derretí en ese momento.

Sentía sus labios deslizarse mientras me besaban, de mi boca a mi cuello, de mi cuello a mi pecho, y bajaban lentamente por mi cuerpo. Una corriente eléctrica del más cálido placer que había sentido se apoderaron de mí cuando llego a mi entrepierna. Jamás lo había hecho antes. No Jacob. Sentía un escalofrío y su mirada encontró la mía, sus ojos me examinaban, observando cada pequeña reacción o movimiento de mi parte, yo dirigí una de mis manos a su cabello y no pude guardarme un gemido. Jacob sonrió, aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir su sonrisa, sus ojos me lo dijeron.

Sentía su lengua moverse insistentemente dentro de mí y luego sentí como metía uno de sus dedos y empezaba a moverlo frenéticamente. Empecé a morderme el labio, seguía estando consciente – o una pequeña voz en el fondo de mí- de que estaba en la mansión de los Cullen y si gritaba se escucharía en el pasillo y no estaba segura si Alice, Jasper y Rose seguían ahí. En ese momento abrí los ojos de golpe, no me había dado cuenta de que los tenía cerrados, pero Jacob había metido otro de sus dedos y yo no pude aguantar lanzar un gemido. Alcancé a vislumbrar la sonrisa de Jake, se la devolví y murmuré entre dientes: "Tramposo". El se rió.

Me descubrí jadeando y aferrándome al cabello de Jacob. Era tan sedoso y su piel morena cobriza me hechizaba. En ese momento, él se levantó y me tomó por la cadera, me jaló hacia él y se acostó sobre la cama, boca arriba, y me dijo: "Súbete". A pesar de ser una orden, sabía que era una opción, pero ahora era mi turno. Yo obedecí y se senté encima de él. Él se sentó y le di la espalda, me levanté un poco y esperé mientras él me metía a su _amigo_ en mí. Aún se seguía sintiendo muy bien. No pude evitar gritar su nombre y escuché una risita fanfarrona detrás de mi caballo. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y empecé a moverme al compás que él me marcaba con sus manos, mientras que me apretaba con sus manos en dirección a su cuerpo, más y más. En ese momento una mano se deslizo a mi pecho y empezó a jugar con mi pezón.

Si, era el infierno, sentía el calor abrazador y casi podía ver las llamas ardiendo a mí alrededor, pero se sentía como el cielo.

De repente, Jacob me levantó por la cintura con sus manos. Sabía lo que significaba… él estaba a punto de venirse. Y mientras no fuera seguro o no usáramos condón era mejor no arriesgarnos. Sabía que tanto los Cullen como su padre no aceptarían el hecho de tenerme embarazada. Me levanté y sentí como una de sus manos se dirigía a su miembro. Yo no dejaba de jadear y él tampoco. Cuando quedamos viéndonos por un instante sin decir nada, yo contemplaba el incesante jadeo de su parte, tratando de tranquilizar el mío, sabía que él hacía lo mismo. Después de unos segundos, empezamos a reírnos.

Sus ojos me cautivaban, me encantaba el color que ellos tenían, la manera en que estaban abiertos por completo en ese momento y el color resaltaba en la penumbra del cuarto. Eran mágicos.

-Me encantan tus ojos y como se ven en este momento – le dije en un susurro, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Me chiveas, ¿sabes? –dijo sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta y con su mano libre sacó del buró de al lado de la cama un pañuelo y se limpió. Cuando acabó, se levantó y tiró el papel. Se puso un poco de gel antibacterial. Yo lo veía sentada en la cama, con las piernas entrecruzadas en posición de mariposa o de flor de loto. Él me dedicó una sonrisa en cuanto volteó y se abalanzó sobre mí y me tiró en la cama.

Su cuerpo estaba a unos pocos centímetros del mío y sentía su calor. Me empezó a besar y yo le seguí el juego. Sabía que no empezaríamos de nuevo en ese momento, aunque sentía su miembro creciendo por cada segundo que me besaba.

Una risita tonta se me salió y Jacob me vio incrédulo.

-Alice y Esme se molestaran si no bajamos a la cena- dije apenada cuando el pensamiento apareció en mi cabeza.

El sonrió y se limitó a asentir y a decir: Cierto.

Pero no dejó de besarme ni por un segundo. Al contrario sus labios se presionaban con más insistencia sobre los míos.

-Jake – dije entre risas.

Con sus manos me levantó y empezó a reírse.

Como si de la nada hubiera surgido, escuché una voz del otro lado de la puerta gritando:

-Es hora de cenar, vamos, no queremos que Jacob se desgaste – dijo la juguetona voz de Emmet.

Ambos reímos ruidosamente y escuché levemente como la risa de Emmet estallaba del otro lado de la puerta y se alejaba mientras caminaba.

Jacob me sonrió y se separó levemente de mí. Me dio tiempo solamente de levantarme y ponerme de pie al pie de la cama antes de que Jacob me tomara del brazo y me obligara a voltearlo a ver y besarlo. Me abrazó y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Yo enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él me apretó con fuerza.

-Lo siento –dijo separándose un poco-. Tengo que dejar que te vistas.

Las risas por parte de ambos estallaron en el cuarto mientras intentábamos recuperar nuestra ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el cuarto. Cuando paso enfrente de mí en busca de sus pantalones, mi mano se deslizo a su trasero para darle una enorme nalgada. Él volteó a verme y me tomó entre sus brazos, me volteó y me devolvió la nalgada.

-Jacob – dije fingiendo molestia.

Él se rió: Tú empezaste – me recordó.

Después de eso, no pasamos ni 5 segundos sin besarnos mientras terminábamos de vestirnos y para cuando aparecimos en el comedor Alice y Emmet estaban poniendo la mesa apenas. Esme ponía los platos con los guisados mientras que Rosalie y Jasper debatían a la distancia acerca de que botella de vino poner. Era viernes, los viernes solían cenar con vino.

Noté la ausencia de Bella y Edward. No era común que faltaran a cenar en viernes. Era una clase de evento familiar. Sabía que Carlisle estaba probablemente en su despacho y pronto aparecería, pero Edward y Bella no mostraban señales de vida. Y aunque moría de ganas de saber porque estaban ausentes sabía que no era la persona indicada para preguntar.

-Siéntense – dijo amablemente Esme.

-Gracias – dije y sonreí. Tomé la mano de Jacob y fuimos a sentarnos en una de las sillas blancas con base de color oro que estaban colocadas alrededor de la amplia mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco.

Jacob y yo nos sentamos juntos y en ese momento Rose y Jasper entraron con una botella de vino a medias, hace dos semanas, la habíamos abierto y era un exquisito vino. Rose se sentó a mi lado y Emmet al otro lado de ella. Jasper se sentó enfrente de Emmet y Alice a su lado. Sobraban dos lados vacíos a su lado. Y los de los extremos de la mesa que estaban reservados para Esme y Carlisle.

Esme se desapareció excusándose de que iba por Carlisle. Me extrañó la poca mención de Bella y su hijo, pero no pregunté. Mientras tanto Jasper y Emmet platicaban acerca del partido que habían tenido hoy. Al parecer Emmet y Jake se habían quedado hasta tarde dándole una lección al equipo contrario de basquetbol de la escuela. Ellos habían ganado, volteé y sonreí, primero a Jacob y luego a Emmet.

Rose volteó a verme mientras que Alice, Emmet y Jasper se sumergían en una plática.

-Bueno – dijo intentando romper el hielo-, al menos hoy es plática de basquetbol, no suelo entender nada cuando hablan de americano.

-Yo tampoco entiendo el futbol americano – admití avergonzada pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Es extraño no?

-Sí, sólo veo a muchos jugadores peleando e intentando derribarse mientras van tras un balón.

-Un poco salvaje – dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Ya no había tanta tención entre nosotras y debía de admitir que ella se estaba esforzando.

En ese momento, todos volteamos a la puerta principal. Eran Bella y Edward que entraban, vestidos de mezclilla y riendo. Se amaban, eso se notaba. Por un momento pensé como sería tener que haber estado en el lugar de Jacob. Me pregunté cómo me hubiera sentido si hubiera tenido que vivir con Jacob y verlo salir a diario con alguien que no fuera yo. Y notar el amor en el aire. Me sentía mal por eso.

-Al fin se aparecen – dijo Alice girando los ojos y los invitó a sentarse.

-Oh si –dijo Edward, poniendo una mano en su estómago-. Muero de hambre Alice.

Ella rió y se dirigió con Bella a los lugares que quedaban al lado de la chica. Edward se sentó al lado de Alice y Bella frente a Jacob haciendo que Edward quedara frente a mí. Les sonreí a ambos en señal de saludo y Bella me devolvió la sonrisa un poco fría. No era odio, era como si fuera su pequeña hija y ella estuviera enojada conmigo, aplicando la ley del hielo o algo así.

Me sentí muy rara pero intenté disimular.

-¿Dónde se habían metido? – dijo Jacob para entablar conversación. Bella se puso roja como tomate, porque no sabía que decir, pero a la vez porque la pregunta de Jake a pesar de contener el plural iba dirigida para ella.

-Acompañé a Edward a practicar un poco en la facultad – dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano de Edward sobre la mesa. Lucía orgullosa.

En ese momento Esme y Carlisle se aparecieron en el vestíbulo y se sentaron.

Parecía como si ambos tuvieran el hilo de la conversación puesto que se pusieron a escuchar con atención y nos saludaron con una sonrisa cálida.

-Es por eso de Julliard, ¿verdad Edward? –dijo Jasper.

-Sí –admitió él.

Era tímida, y en ese momento pensé en no preguntar, pero sabía que debía de hacerlo. Adiós pena.

-Pensé que estabas inscrito ya – dije viendo a Edward. La mirada de Bella se me clavó pero intenté no hacerle caso. Jake apretó mi mano sobre la mesa también y no pude evitar sonreír aunque no lo hubiera volteado a ver.

-Sí, lo estoy. Pero daré un recital en un par de semanas, quiero estar preparado.

-¿Tocas el piano? –bajamente había escuchado de sus capacidades musicales y estaba interesada en saber qué nivel se exigía para estar y mantenerse en Julliard.

-Sí y quiero aprender a tocar el violoncelo.

-Nessie te puede enseñar – dijo Emmet burlón.

Yo volteé a verlo y noté como me sonrojaba. Estaba oxidada. Hace mucho que no estaba frente a un verdadero instrumento, en mi elemento.

-¿To-tocas violoncelo? –dijo Edward atónito.

-Hace mucho que no tocó uno – admití encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh Nessie, deja la modestia para después – dijo Jacob. Sabía que sólo quería ver como aplastaba a Edward en algo-. Eres increíble.

-Nunca me has oído – susurré hacia Jacob.

-Tengo un violoncelo arriba, esta sin uso, ¿te gustaría intentarlo? – dijo Edward. Los ojos me brillaron ante la invitación. Yo quería volver a sentir la vibrante sensación de tener un violoncelo entre mis manos.

Accedí meneando la cabeza, no podía contener la emoción en ese momento y si abría mi boca, saldría un pequeño grito.

-Ya esta- dijo Jake-. En cuanto acabe la cena.

Por el tono sabía que lo decía como si fuera una amenaza y sonó muy tierno. Me empecé a reír. La risa se extendió por la mesa, exceptuando a Bella que intentaba taladrarme con su mirada.

Mientras cenaba volteaba a ver a Jacob con miradas llenas de esperanza y mis ojos con brillo. Jacob me susurró que a él también le encantaba el brillo que habían adquirido mis ojos. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en mí tocando alguna pieza en el violoncelo. En mi mente escuchaba las cuerdas resonando. Una emoción embriagó mi cuerpo y nada tenía que ver con el vino que había en la mesa y que había desaparecido de mi copa.

Edward y Bella por primera vez me volteaban a ver mientras cenaban. Ella me miraba furtivamente, pero cautelosa a la vez. Edward me veía sorprendido y atónito aún.

Yo no dejaba de voltear a ver a Jacob. Él sabía que me emocionaba la perspectiva de lo que me esperaba. A su vez me pregunté por qué él no me había dicho del violoncelo que había arriba. Tal vez, porque no era suyo. Cuando volteé a verlo él descubrió lo que pensaba y asintió. Yo sonreí. Por alguna estúpida razón.

Cuando Emmet se levantó de la mesa. Ya todos habían acabado y si hubiera estado a solas con Jacob probablemente estaría saltando de la emoción pero tuve que guardar la compostura.

Subimos las escaleras al piso de hasta arriba y entramos a una pequeña sala que Alice había adornado como un espacio para practicar ballet. Eso era nuevo. Jacob dijo que Alice aún seguía diseñando la parte de arriba y ninguno de los dos habíamos entrado.

Era una habitación que parecía el cuarto de un círculo y estaba repleta de espejos y piso de madera. Con barras a los lados y algunos cuantos armarios y un tutú y una grabadora en la esquina. Supuse que era el cuarto donde Alice practicaba ballet. No imaginaba a nadie más haciéndolo. En el fondo había una puerta de madera clara. Edward caminó hasta ahí con Bella a su lado intentando tomarle su mano. Él lo hacía pero la soltaba a ratos y Bella volvía a insistir. Me pareció infantil.

Jacob parecía leer mi mente porque se rió al instante y apretó mi mano con fuerza.

Edward abrió la puerta y entramos a un cuarto que tenía la misma estructura del otro, exceptuando que parecía ser el otro cuarto de círculo que faltaba para completar una habitación en forma de medio círculo. Tenía una alfombra roja. Unas cuantas guitarras electroacústicas, eléctricas y acústicas colgadas en las paredes. Un piano de cola en medio, con un banquillo blanco. Se veía increíble. Y al fondo, iluminado por la tenue luz grisácea que entraba por las ventanas que dominaban la pared curva del cuarto, estaba un estuche negro donde descubrí que guardaban el violoncelo. Tuve que soltar la mano de Jacob para taparme la boca y no gritar de la emoción.

Él me volteó a ver y sonrió.

Edward se acercó a mí, seguido por una mirada aún más taladrante por parte de Bella. Llevaba otro pequeño banco, pero este tapizado con terciopelo verde.

-Es para que te sientes mientras tocas – dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

El cuarto era realmente espacioso y para que el sonido no escapara adiviné que Edward lo había acondicionado. Tenía en las paredes, "cuadros" de diferentes colores, con forma de cajas de huevo para atrapar el sonido. Yo igual sabía que eso funcionaría.

Edward acomodó el banco y en ese momento deseé estar sola o solo con Jacob porque caminé hacia el violoncelo con una cara expectante. Me acerqué a la funda y me incliné. Con mucha delicadeza abrí el cierre y vi al perfecto violoncelo dentro. Supuse que Edward lo había mandado a hacer. Tenía dos arcos, uno que me quedaría perfecto y otro que era para alguien más alto o con brazo más largo. Tomé el arco que me quedaba bien y con la otra mano al violoncelo. Me hubiera gustado quedarme un rato más admirándolo, pero tenía gente viéndome y sabía que solo Jacob no me juzgaría.

Volteé y me senté en el banco. Jacob me sonrió para apoyarme y volteé a ver a Edward.

-Toca lo que quieras – dijo sonriéndome y como si me hubiera adivinado mi pensamiento.

-Recuerdo una canción – dije vagamente, hablando más conmigo que con él-. Sé una versión en piano, porque la original es para cuatro violines y contrabajo, la que tengo es para un violoncelo o un piano o teclado.

-Tócala en el violoncelo y cuando acabes ¿me enseñarías a tocarla en piano?

-No es muy difícil – dije.

Bella se aclaró la garganta cuando ambos sonreímos y estuve a punto de reírme pero lo evité, aunque vi a Jake disimular su risa.

Tomé el arco y empecé por unas cuantas escalas y a checar que estuviera afinado.

-Es un gran instrumento – dije.

-No, esa no es la canción Alice – dijo Edward volteando a verla.

-Solo checó el estado del instrumento antes de tocas – dije volteando a verla. No la había escuchado hablar pero sabía que Edward pudo adivinarlo por su cara.

Mientras seguía con las escalas y con algunas notas al azar para practicar los demás me vieron, no era nada del otro mundo, y a pesar del tiempo, no estaba tan oxidada. Al parecer, lo que bien se aprende no se olvida.

-Es Canon de Pachelbel –dije y dejé de tocar.

Después posicione mis dedos para tocar un Re e iniciar la melodía. Jacob y Rosalie se sonrieron entre ellos como si estuvieran muy orgullosos. Era raro de ellos, pero lo acepté. Se empezaban a llevar bien.

Mientras la melodía avanzaba, noté como la alegría me embargaba y me entregaba más y más a la música. Olvidando de a poco a la gente que me rodeaba y el lugar donde estaba. Volvía a estar, después de mucho tiempo en mi elemento, haciendo lo que me gustaba.

Por un momento todas las aventuras, amores de una noche y clientes tontos que había tenido pasaron por mi mente y sentí la necesidad de romperme a llorar, pero después recordé los momentos, que como ahora, me había perdido en m música, olvidando todo lo demás. Los momentos lindos con mi madre, y las infinitas tardes que había pasado con Jacob. También todas las sonrisas y los momentos que habíamos compartido y no dejaba de tocar. Seguía y seguía. Era como estar flotando en el aire. Como si todo lo malo se hubiera reducido a nada en un par de segundos.

Estuve a punto de romper a llorar cuando terminé de tocar y tuve que apartar el arco de mi violoncelo pero escuché los aplausos de los que estaban en la sala. Abrí los ojos. La tenue luz gris brillaba demasiado para mis ojos desacostumbrados y vagamente reconocí la figura de Bella que ahora también aplaudía. Jacob sonreía más que todos los demás. Seguido por Rosalie. Edward sonreía de admiración, pero veía al instrumento no a mí.

Todos me felicitaron y me sentí como en el centro de un auditorio con un reflector sobre mí, aunque sabía que solo era una ventana y una habitación. Pero con mi violoncelo – o el violoncelo de Edward- en mi mano, no tenía miedo a nada. Estaba dispuesta a seguir y no rendirme.

-Podrías entrar a Julliard con ese talento. Porque, para estar oxidada eres maravillosa – dijo Edward. Escuché un leve gruñido de Jacob pero se rió de sí mismo y me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno, no es para tanto. Es una obra, relativamente fácil.

-Reneesme, tienes talento – dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice.

-Debería dejar de estudiar con Jasper por las tardes y venir a deleitarnos más seguido – sonrió Alice.

Emmet y Rosalie se miraron y asintieron, como apoyando la moción.

-Quiero aprender más de lo que no sé –dije apenada, porque sabía que ni Edward, ni Bella, Rosalie o Emmet, sabían que estudiaba de todo con Jasper. Probablemente, creían que era una regularización o algo así, no todos los años de escuela que había perdido.

-Mi Nessie querida – dijo Jacob y se acercó y me besó rápidamente en los labios. Suponía que me había puesto colorada, colorada y tenía una sonrisa de lela.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de piano? – me retó Edward. Al parecer, teníamos una naturaleza competitiva. Una similitud entre nosotros. No peleábamos solo nos gustaba demostrar quién era bueno – o el mejor- en algo.

-No, mucho, lo básico

-¿La tocarías para mí en piano?

Asentí. Me levanté del banquito y con cuidado dejé al violoncelo recargado sobre él. Volteé a verlo y me arrepentí de dejarlo. Quería quedármelo.

Me senté sobre el piano y Edward se sentó al lado en el banquito, con suficiente espacio para mantener a Bella sin gruñir de celos y a Jacob tan tranquilo como hasta ahora. Noté que había un par de hojas con partituras sobre el piano. Listas para leerse e interpretarlas.

Las estudié por un segundo. No conocía la melodía. Volteé a ver a Edward.

-Composiciones mías – me dijo sonriendo y volteó a ver a Bella.

-Tu inspiración – le sonreí.

-Como Jacob.

-Oh no, yo no escribo, no aprendí a hacer eso. Espero aprender.

-No es difícil, te enseñaré a cambio de clases de violoncelo.

-Y un pase a Julliard.

-Ese ya te lo ganaste.

Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Consciente de que esperaban a que empezara, volteé mí vista al teclado y empecé con un Re de nuevo. Sonaba mejor en violoncelo a mi opinión pero por el rostro de Edward sabía que le había gustado la melodía en su instrumento.

No pude dejar de concentrarme en las partituras con las obras de Edward y para cuando la melodía casi acababa, empecé a intercalarla con las notas que había en las partituras. Noté las miradas de todos volverse a mí, al parecer no era la primera vez que se interpretaba la pieza. Bella veía a Edward inquisitivamente y él observó la limpieza con la que interpretaba su obra. Era encantadora, al parecer era una nana.

-Es mi canción – dijo Bella cuando acabé de tocar.

-Oh, entiendo, Edward la escribió para ti.

-Si – dijo Bella viéndome atónita. Era de las primeras veces que ella se dirigía a mí-. Casi cuando nos conocimos.

-Bueno, Edward tienes talento.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato de bacilar. Jacob y yo decidimos escabullirnos y bajar a su cuarto. Cuando llegamos le sonreí y me derrumbé en su cama. En mi mente la imagen del violoncelo, la sensación de tenerlo y de escuchar la música no dejaba de repetirse. Era increíble.

-Quiero ese violoncelo – solté al fin cuando Jacob se sentó a mi lado.

Él se inclinó un poco quedando, casi recostado a mi costado.

-Te conseguiré uno para ti, solo porque eres maravillosa.

Reí.

-Si fuera un desastre, ¿lo harías para hacerme feliz? ¿O me dejarías sin violoncelo para no tener que hacerle daño al mundo con mi desastrosa música?

-Eres graciosa.

Le saqué la lengua.

-Te lo compraría para hacerte feliz y, te contrataría clases profesionales.

-¿De esas que son clases exprés?

-No, supongo que necesitaríamos más.

Le volví a sacar la lengua.

Ambos estuvimos riendo un rato y luego sentí como me abrazaba.

Nos metimos en sus cobijas y me quité la ropa para descansar mejor. Tenía un pijama en su casa, para noches como esta. Él también se cambió y se volvió a meter a la cama conmigo. Me abrazó con fuerza y lentamente, me fui perdiendo en la noche. Mientras me susurraba cuanto me quería, lo maravillosa que era y la facilidad de hipnotizar con la música que tenía. Yo sonreí y le respondí que lo amaba. Conforme mis palabras se fueron haciendo más incoherentes noté como los labios de Jacob envolvían mi cuello y me perdía más y más en la noche, en su aroma y en su amor.

* * *

**Yo sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero he estado enferma, con proyectos y muchos problemas. Pero, estoy escribiendo un especial para San Valentín. Tal vez actualicé el 15 o si tengo suerte el 13 o 14. Dejen rr´s, porque ahora casi no dejaron *carita de tristeza*. Está bien, aunque no les guste comenten, pero yo no lo hago por eso, así que mientras lo sigan leyendo y les guste para mí está bien. Me gusta que me dejen rr´s pero no lo hago por eso, enserio.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Pásensela bonito el 14… por si no me da tiempo de felicitarlos después.**

**Fer**


	13. Regalo

**Capítulo 12. **** Regalo**

**Jacob POV**

Nessie empezó a balbucear, parecía estar realmente cansada. Era obvio. Sabía que ella había pasado un día muy feliz al lado del violoncelo de Edward. No hubiera cambiado la expresión que puso al ver el estuche del violoncelo en una esquina de la casa. Su sonrisa, la satisfacción, el brillo en los ojos que aumentaba con cada paso que ella daba. Había sido algo mágico. Me encantaba verla así de feliz.

Cuando Nessie dejó de hablar soltó un "Jake, te amo". Y el silencio reinó en la habitación. Me encantaba sentir nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y los suspiros que soltábamos mientras a apretaba más a mi o ella a su cuerpo.

Cuando ella giró, quedamos frente a frente. Su cara de ángel resplandecía entre la pijama de color rosa pastel. Su cabello parecía una flama y estaba hecha una maraña, pero así me encantaba. Se veía adorable. Sus labios rojos, ligeramente separados y con una sonrisa que parecía tatuada.

Cerré los ojos y me acerqué a besar su frente. Ella se apretó más, haciéndose una bolita y después se acercó más a mi cuerpo.

Suspiré de alegría y no pude evitar sonreír.

En ese momento, sentía que los párpados me pesaban, pero aún no quería dormir. Cerré los ojos, observando una última vez la belleza de Nessie y apretándola más contra mí. Respiraba su perfume y su aroma. Era exquisito, dulce pero fresco. Me recordaba a la primavera, en un prado con flores y un paisaje verde y una brisa cálida pero refrescante.

En mi mente empezaron a pasar los sucesos de todo el día. Las primeras 7 horas de clase, que habían sido un martirio y más por el hecho de que los profesores habían decidido ponerse de acuerdo para hacer clases dictadas. La octava clase, donde era el taller de beisbol. No podía ser teórica y me había alegrado al descubrir que jugaríamos.

Cuando las clases acabaron, Emmet fue por mí a la cancha, y me ofreció jugar un partido de basquetbol contra un equipo de novatos que se había formado. Acepté porque sabía que eran unos engreídos que merecían recibir de su propia medicina. El equipo mío y de Emmet estaba formado por uno de los amigos de Emmet y dos míos. Éramos 5 y los otros 8, aún así les ganamos por una diferencia significativa. Después de eso, Emmet y yo nos dirigimos a las regaderas, tomamos un baño y venimos a la casa con un hambre insaciable. En el camino Emmet me preguntó que le daría a Nessie para el catorce.

-Jacob, ¿ya sabes que darle a Nessie para el catorce?

-El catorce ya paso, Emmet – dije rodando los ojos, hace una semana que había sido catorce de enero y estaba seguro que nada se celebraba.

-Me refiero al catorce de febrero, hermano – dijo Emmet como si fuera algo obvio.

Abrí los ojos enormemente.

-¿El día de San Valentín? – parecía que me atragantaba.

Emmet reía, disfrutando de mi reacción, creo que era lo que tenía planeado.

-Sí, aún faltan, ¿qué tres semanas?

-Es lo que Nessie y yo llevamos saliendo, casi. En realidad dos semanas y media. Cumpliremos un mes, el 4.

-Las matemáticas no se te dan.

-Lo sé, por eso prefiero estudiar para deportista.

-A pesar de eso, tus notas de matemáticas son excelentes.

-Si

-Tal vez, solo seas malo recordando fechas.

-Aniversarios y días festivos.

-Bueno… -dijo Emmet pensando.

-Jamás había tenido que celebrar un día de San Valentín con una chica, ¿sabes?

-¿Nunca?

-No. Sólo una vez, hace mucho –dije recordando el tiempo durante el que ellos habían abandonado Forks -, pase el día con Bella. Pero ella dejó en claro que sólo éramos amigos. Así que no cuenta.

-¿La extrañas?

-Extraño a mi amiga. No quiero estar con ella ya. Nessie contribuyó a eso, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Se ha cargado una actitud insoportable – dije soltando las palabras de una sola vez. No había hablado de eso con nadie, y en la casa solía tenerle un poco más de confianza a Emmet. Ni siquiera a Nessie se lo había mencionado para no tener que incomodarla-. Sin ofender Emmet, pero hasta Rosalie me trata mejor que Bella ahora y eso es una completa locura.

-Lo sé, Rosalie te soporta por Nessie –dijo burlándose.

-Lo sé.

-Es como si la viera como su hermana menor, su hija que tanto desea.

Reímos un poco.

-Pero, Bella. No suele ni saludarme. Apenas y me sonríe de manera hipócrita, a veces y eso sólo para decir hola. A Nessie ni siquiera le habla. Y por muy mal que me lleve con Edward, él ha intentado acercarse a conocer a Ness y saber más acerca de la música y la afición que tiene por Julliard. Edward quiere conocerla, porque cree que tienen eso en común y Bella no lo deja. Se me hace muy egoísta de su parte. Acerca de tu pregunta, si, si extraño a Bella. Pero la antigua Bella con quien podía estar sin hacer nada por horas y no aburrirme, no con esta Bella que me mira como si estuviera con un criminal.

Emmet me volteó a ver. Él sabía que le tenía un gran cariño a Bella y jamás le había dicho algo así a pesar de la confianza que solía tener con él.

-Creo, que es cierto – dijo todas las palabras separadas.

-No sé qué hacer – dije y me recargué sobre el asiento. Eché mi cabeza para atrás y froté mis sienes.

-A ella no le agrada que Nessie se quedé a dormir contigo.

-Que hipócrita.

-Ella está comprometida con Edward, yo con Rosalie.

-Alice y Jasper sólo son novios.

-Pero a ella le agrada Jasper.

-Es una hipócrita.

Emmet bufó.

-Jacob, demuéstrale que Nessie es linda, hazlas convivir de manera sutil. Apuesto que Nessie amará a Bella y viceversa y entonces todo estará bien.

Volteé a verlo y sonreí, él tenía razón.

-Parezco Jasper dando consejos- dijo y en eso el auto se detuvo, habíamos llegado.

Ahora, que era de noche y teniendo a Nessie en mis brazos, recordando la manera en que se había alegrado al volver a tocar, me di cuenta de que lo que era más indicado para darle era un violoncelo, mandarlo a hacer. Que fuera especial para ella, algo personal. Algo que ella amará. Me decidí a hacer eso y a hablar con Emmet al día siguiente.

Quería ver a Nessie igual de feliz, que ahora. Quería ver sonriendo, que sintiera esa emoción que hiciera vibrar las cuerdas y con su música al mundo. Aunque sonara ficticio.

Y entonces, mientras el sueño me empezó a vencer y en ese momento en el que no estás dormido pero ya has empezado a soñar, una imagen de Nessie y yo cruzó por mi mente. Los dos estábamos sentados en una pequeña mesa con herraduras de hierro barnizadas, comiendo un largo baguette. Ella sonreía ampliamente mientras yo la admiraba sonriendo, también. De fondo había un río y una enorme estructura que combinaba con la mesa. La torre Eiffel.

Paris.

El lugar más romántico.

Y después de eso, la inconsciencia me rebasó.

No había nada en mi mente hasta que un rayo de luz atravesó la ventana. Me di cuenta de que ya era de día, no más de las seis de la mañana a juzgar por el tono de la luz. Hasta este momento me di cuenta de la realidad que me esperaba. Recordaba nítidamente cada segundo del día de ayer, había sido inmensamente feliz, estando con Nessie. Pero había algo que se había olvidado, un detalle que había dejado pasar. Y no podía sólo ignorarlo. Tenía que hacer algo.

Había olvidado la tarea y los dos proyectos que se entregaban hoy.

No me moví ni un centímetro del lugar donde estaba, tenía a Nessie acurrucada en uno de mis brazos y el otro la abrazaba y acariciaba su suave cabello. ¿Quién querría moverse si podía seguir así? Suspiré y le di un beso en la frente, ella se acurrucó más cerca de mí.

Sonreí.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos y entonces me puse a pensar que hacer. Gracias a Dios y a Nessie, había adelantando más de las tres cuartas partes de los proyectos. Se debía en gran parte a la insistencia de Nessie acerca de que el tiempo era muy preciado y era mejor acabar primero a tener todo el trabajo para el final. Se lo agradecería en cuanto despertara. Así que, solo faltaba imprimirlos, y engargolarlos. Podría engargolarlos camino a la escuela.

¿Qué más tenía? Ah sí, un resumen de un tema de física y unos ejercicios de matemáticas. Eso los copiaría durante las primeras cases y el período libre. Todo estaba en orden si Ness no se enteraba, ella respingaría y diría que tenía que ser más responsable y se culparía del hecho que… me distraía. Si bien, era culpable, pero no quería que eso cambiara.

Me levanté teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido y me dirigí afuera, aún en pijama, con mi mochila al hombro. Llegué a la pequeña sala de videojuegos y me dirigí a una pequeña impresora multifuncional que había ahí y coloqué mi memoria en una laptop, para imprimir los trabajos. Modifiqué las conclusiones para hacerlas más largas y me apure a imprimir los archivos. En ese momento una pequeña chica adormilada entró en el cuarto.

Era Bella.

Ella volteó a verme. Aún llevaba su vieja pijama descolorida de caritas felices y no se había peinado. Me gustaba ver a esa Bella, la que era simple. La que yo había conocido. Por un momento pareció que ambos pensábamos lo mismo porque una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro igual que en mío.

-Hola – me dijo en un susurró acercándose a la impresora y sacando mis hojas mientras las acomodaba.

-Hola, ¿qué haces tan temprano?

-Lo mismo que tú – dijo enarcando una ceja y dejando dos diferentes grupos de hojas en la mesa frente a mí-. Tareas atrasadas.

-Sí, bueno – dije encogiéndome de hombros -, a estas horas no hay nada más qué hacer porque dormir no es una opción.

Ambos reímos levemente.

Ella sacó mi memoria y la colocó enfrente de mí mientras metía la suya. Empezó a buscar sus archivos y mientras los manda a imprimir volteó a verme, quedamos frente a frente.

-Es una linda mañana. Está despejado.

-Vamos Bells, te conozco mejor que eso. Solo ve directo al punto.

-He actuado como una tonta.

-Si – dije rodando los ojos y acercándome a ella

-Perdona

-No – dije. Ella había bajado la mirada y deslice mi mano a su barbilla para obligarla a mirarme.

-¿Disculpa? – tenía sus enormes ojos cafés bien abiertos.

-No Bella, no te perdono. No así de fácil. Me debes una explicación – dije enojado pero sin gritar-. Necesito saber por qué actúas así. No puedes llegar y sólo decir que lo sientes y creer que todo mágicamente volverá a su lugar. No siempre suceden así las cosas.

Ella me miraba petrificada. Tal vez, era porque con Edward todo era fácil. No importaba lo que hiciera, él estaba ahí. Yo igual, sólo que yo le pedía una explicación de por medio, no sólo un perdón.

-Yo… - empezó ella balbuceando pero no dijo nada más.

El sonido de la impresora había cesado y había un silencio en medio un poco incómodo.

-No me agrada – escupió al fin, mirando sus pies.

-¿Por qué no?

Ella continuaba mirando sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante que había visto en su vida. Bufé. Esto estaba desesperándome, Bella no podía seguir actuando como una pequeña niña encaprichada. Pero al parecer, ella no iba a superarlo o a contestarme.

-Vamos, Bells. No puedes creer los rumores que la gente te dice.

-¡Es que no son rumores! –gritó débilmente.

-No lo viste con tus ojos.

-Me enseñó una foto – su voz estaba desvanecida-. El guardia me enseñó una foto de él y tu noviecita juntos, en una cama.

-Photoshop – me limité a contestar.

Ella tomó sus impresiones en sus manos, las acomodó y se limitó a no mirarme.

-Bella –dije cuando ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta-.

Ella volteó y me encaró.

-Yo confío en ella y significaría mucho que tú igual lo hicieras.

-Eres un hipócrita Jacob.

-Mira quien lo dice.

Su cara se había encendido.

-¿Yo? ¿Hipócrita? ¿Por qué? A ti no te agrada Edward, y ya aprendí a vivir con eso. No me pidas que me agrade tu novia cuando _tú_ no puedes hacer lo mismo por _mí_.

Me quedé helado, no había esperado esa respuesta pero un sabor amargo se apoderó de mi boca y sentía correr por mis venas mi sangre, como si estuviera hirviendo dentro de mí.

-No me refería a eso Bella – dije con los dientes apretados-. No me refiero a que tu _prometido_ no me agrade. No me agradó al principio porque yo quería ser él, y así poder estar contigo. Pero, no pude. Empecé a aceptarlo al ver que te hacia feliz, a pesar de sentirme mal por no poder ser yo esa persona que te quitaba el aliento. Esa es la principal diferencia. Tú no me quieres – dije la última oración con cada palabra bien remarcada.

-Yo te quiero.

Negué con mi mano.

-No de la manera a la que me refiero. Además, si Edward no me cae bien es porque tengo mis razones. No como tú que Nessie sólo no te agrada por rumores. Tus pruebas no pueden ser verdaderas.

Me quedé callado mientras veía a Bella. Recordé a Nessie hablándome de ese guardia. Ella me había dicho que, sin intención de hacerme sentir mal, pero el pequeño guardia no había durado ni cinco minutos y había sido en el apartamento de sus padres. No había evidencias que lo probaran. Bella no podía tener una foto que jamás había sido tomada.

-Dime – dijo en un susurro. Mi mirada se poso de nuevo en su rostro. Sus ojos cafés parecían estar rojos, ella estaba al borde del llanto-.

-¿Qué? – espeté.

-Dime cuáles son las razones por las que odias a Jacob – intentaba sonar muy tranquila pero su voz, a pesar de ser suave, tenía el matiz de enojo que hervía dentro de Bella.

-No quieres saberlas.

Me di media vuelta y me reprobé a mí mismo por haber abierto la boca acerca de eso. Por muy enojado que estuviera, no quería hacer sentir mal a Bella y mientras recogía las hojas de mis proyectos y checaba que estuvieran todas me debatí si podía o no salir de ese cuarto. No quería dejar a Bella sola, enojada por completo, pero tampoco quería contestar a sus preguntas porque sabía que eso le dolería más. Ya había metido la pata, ¿cómo lo arreglaba?

Y me di cuenta de que, yo no era el que había iniciado esta estúpida discusión. Había sido ella, con su estúpida actitud hipócrita e infantil. Yo no tenía porque pedir perdón, así no se solucionarían las cosas.

-Quiero que me lo digas – sonó su voz a la distancia cuando me empecé a dirigir a la puerta.

-No, no quieres en verdad.

-¡Jacob dímelo de una maldita vez! – gritó mientras tomaba la manija. Volteé a verla y deje mis impresiones en la mesa, de nuevo. Esto me estaba retrasando demasiado.

-No llores cuando acabe. No quería decírtelo. Pero eres demasiado terca y obstinada Bella. Y no quería hacerte llorar – murmuré sin atreverme a mirarla-. Edward – comencé, mi voz sonaba pesada y di un suspiro-, Edward no me cae bien por la vez que te abandonó. Tal vez tu lo hayas olvidado, tal vez su presencia fue suficiente para borrarte la memoria pero a mí no se me olvidaron esos meses que pasaste completamente desolada. No se me olvida tu expresión, el dolor que tenías. La manera en que te sentías vacía –me detuve. Volteé a mirarla por un segundo.

Su expresión era la de una persona a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. No se movía ni un centímetro pero su respiración era rápida y pesada. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y cristalinos, viéndome. Parecía congelada, y esa apariencia era reafirmada por la manera en que temblaba ligeramente.

Tenía que continuar.

-Tú no tienes evidencia de que Nessie sea mala. Yo si tenía y tengo evidencia de que Edward te destrozo. Evidencia _confiable_. No sólo el rumor de alguien de por ahí. Te tenía a ti, a mi lado, completamente rota, de carne y hueso viendo el dolor que sentía. Todos los días. Y no sabía cómo reanimarte. Bella, yo no soy un hipócrita, tú me gustabas mucho, siempre lo hiciste por eso no me llevaba bien del todo con él. Pero cuando te destruyó y te abandonó fue la bomba que detonó mi odio hacia él. Está bien, no lo odio desde hace tiempo, pero debo admitir, no me cae de lo mejor. La diferencia aquí es que tú actúas como si estuvieras celosa de Nessie y, sin ofender Bella, pero eso me está cagando. Tú tienes a Edward y eres feliz con él y no te ha importado lo mal que me sienta, ves que Nessie llega y me hace feliz y te pones en plan de "sigamos haciendo que Jacob se sienta como mierda". ¿Qué no quieres verme feliz? Yo no quiero perderte, porque eres mi mejor amiga, Bells. Pero si no puedes aceptar que Nessie me hace feliz y prefieres dejar que esto se vaya al caño porque no eres capaz de soportar que _en esta vida no se pueda tener todo_, entonces lo siento. Se acabó.

Las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Me lo esperaba, lo último había salido de mis labios sin querer. Era todo lo que me había guardado. Ella se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con sus mangas e intentó decir algo, el llanto ahogó su voz. Yo sólo la veía, me sentía como un idiota, pero ¿qué más daba? A este punto, ya había dicho todo y no importaba como se sintiera Bella porque después de todo, ella no me daría mi felicidad.

-Jacob, yo…

-Olvídalo, tengo mucho por hacer y ya perdí mucho tiempo. Hablamos después.

Me volteé y salí de ahí con una imagen de Bella de pie, llorando y sin moverse. Con la boca abierta y sufriendo un ataque de histeria. Sabía que me tendría bien merecida una plática acusatoria de Edward por la tarde. Y me daba lo mismo. Esta vez, no cedería yo. Ya había soportado esto por mucho tiempo.

Entré al cuarto, cuidando que Nessie siguiera dormida. Y sin hacer el menor ruido. Me quité mi pijama y busqué ropa limpia y mis toallas y entré a la regadera. Me bañé lo más rápido que pude y fue entonces que una punzada de culpabilidad me invadió. No quería ser el malo de la historia, pero ya estaba harto del comportamiento de Bella. De ella haciéndose la víctima y, entonces, la imagen de Bella, sola, sin poder decir lo que quería y llorando invadió mi mente.

Me sacudí la cabeza e intenté desechar el pensamiento.

Cuando entré en el cuarto ya vestido. Tomé mi mochila, metí los cuadernos necesarios y me aseguré de meter lo necesario para realizar la tarea dentro de la escuela. Bufé ante el pensamiento. Metí los proyectos sin engargolar y volteé a ver como Nessie dormía. Empecé a pensar en algo.

Nessie no había estado _trabajando_ desde que me había conocido. No podía imaginar de qué manera conseguía el dinero, porque yo estaba seguro que ella pasaba casi la mayor parte de su tiempo conmigo y no me había hablado de seguir trabajando. No creía que me ocultara algo así, pero… No, ella no me lo ocultaba. Tenía que hacer algo para lograr que ella tuviera dinero sin que pareciera que fuera caridad o algo así. A pesar de todo, era un lindo pensamiento, el saber que ella estaba dejando todo eso por mí, a pesar que sin ello se quedaría sin dinero.

Tomé una hoja blanca del escritorio que tenía y una pluma como esas de hace años, con las que escribes por medio de tinta en botes y que su punta es un poco triangular y dorada. Amaba esa pluma. Bella me la había dado durante mi cumpleaños del año pasado. _Bella_…

Empecé a escribirle una nota a Nessie.

_Querida Nessie,_

_Sé que probablemente despertarás más tarde y nada será extraño pues tú sabes que tengo que ir a la escuela. Si, lo sé, soy pésimo escribiendo cartas. Es solo que sentí que tenía que escribirte algo y agradecerte por haberme hecho adelantar mis proyectos. Se me olvidaron por completo, gracias a ti no reprobaré, así que pide lo que quieras. Es más, ya sé, te daré un gran fajo de billetes para que te compres lo que quieras en agradecimiento. No te preocupes, no se los quité a Edward esta vez. _

_¿Sabes algo? Te ves realmente preciosa mientras duermes, es como tener a un ángel a mi lado. Espero verte aquí cuando regrese de la escuela. _

_Oh Nessie, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Aunque suene a cursilería. Te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, mi cielo. _

_Atte.: Jake _

Después de haber hecho la carta, la doblé en dos y la dejé parada en el escritorio de manera que Nessie la notara. Escribí en el Lomo "De Jake para Nessie" y me aseguré de sacar un poco de dinero. Ese problema ya estaba resuelto. No me sentiría tan mal por hacer que Nessie dejará sus días en las calles.

Está bien, no me sentía mal para nada por saberlo. Prefería saber que Nessie era mía. Toda mía.

Salí y bajé corriendo las escaleras. En la mesa había un par de tostadas con mantequilla y azúcar. Lucían deliciosas, también había bollos, jugo de naranja y leche. Empecé a comer como desesperado en cuanto saludé a todos. Le expliqué a Emmet que tendría que llegar temprano para poder engargolar y él también se apresuró a comer. Aunque Rose me miró de manera acusatoria porque le había quitado a Emmet y no pasaría tanto tiempo con él – no la culpaba, haría lo mismo si fuera acerca de Ness-.

Traté de no mirar a Bella que hablaba y reía con Alice, Jasper y Edward, aunque cuando nadie la veía me dirigía miradas nerviosas disimuladas. Al parecer, Edward seguía sin saber nada porque no me veía con odio y no había exigido hablar conmigo.

El ver a Bella tan tranquila hizo que la culpa se esfumara de mi mente. Alice me hablaba brevemente y Edward hacia comentarios acerca de la ejecución de Reneesme el día anterior. Yo asentí y sonreí. Me sentía como mamá gallina presumiendo a su hija. Después de cinco minutos Emmet y yo nos dirigíamos a la salida. Entramos en su jeep y me dijo, dame tus trabajos. Obedecí. Él salió del auto y se dirigió a la pequeña sombra de Alice. Después de un momento regresó y con una sonrisa me preguntó:

-¿Para qué hora necesitas tus trabajos?

-Primera y segunda

-Bien, Alice te los llevara. Ella los engargola. Entra más tarde. La veremos en la cancha de fútbol cinco minutos antes del toque. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí y sonreí ampliamente agradecido.

-Gracias Alice – grité

-De nada – dijo ella entre risas.

Emmet salió, suponía que para confirmar la entrega y después entró de nuevo al jeep.

-Bueno, esto nos da tiempo para no estresarnos por tus engargolados. Hombre, que si Nessie te distrae – dijo él divertido.

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo con malicia para mí.

Emmet, y yo pasamos un gran tramo del camino sin decir nada. Era un silencio cómodo. Ya me había acostumbrado a compartir con él varias de mis mañanas y mis tardes y a encontrármelo entre períodos.

-¿Qué sucede entre tú y Bella? – preguntó después de un rato.

-¿A qué te refieres? – traté de no sonar sorprendido.

- A que ella te miró durante todo el desayuno con ansiedad, rabia y tristeza. Y tú, evitabas su mirada simplemente.

-Oh

-Vamos Jacob, algo sucedió y no va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Edward lo sepa, y sabes que Alice y Rose estarán del lado de Bella sin importar nada. La cosa se va a poner fea si no le dices a alguien lo que sucedió.

-No hay nada que decir.

-Hay mucho que decir.

Emmet tenía razón y yo sabía que todo iba a terminar mal si no le decía a él lo que había sucedido. Por lo que, me acomodé en mi asiento, cerré los ojos, bufé y procedí a contarle a Emmet el pequeño encuentro que Bella y yo habíamos tenido en la mañana. Él no interrumpió en ningún momento y si no hubiera sido por lo poco que lo conozco cualquiera pudo haber dicho que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía. Sin embargo, yo sabía que él estaba pensando y escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

-Bueno, eso explica todo. Creo que dejaste a Bella como una niña que se porta mal y alguien le grita y la deja en su lugar. Aún así, no fue la mejor manera Jacob.

-Lo sé.

-Le diré que hable contigo.

-Dijiste eso ayer

-No pude. Estábamos en el concierto de tu novia.

Giré los ojos y él se encogió de hombros.

-Emmet eres un tonto.

-Un placer, que Dios te lo multiplique.

Bufé.

Mientras bajamos del jeep después de dejarlo en el estacionamiento del campus íbamos caminando a las canchas de fútbol para esperar a Alice. Frente a las canchas había una cafetería con cientos de palapas en madera oscura y con sombrillas rojas. Les daba un aspecto acogedor. Como aún faltaban 10 minutos para la hora acordada por Alice decidimos sentarnos en una palapa para 4 por si Jasper se aparecía con ella.

En la cancha había un grupo de chicos calentando. Emmet y yo los vimos sin ponerles atención del todo.

-Ya sé que darle a Nessie por San Valentín y por nuestro aniversario.

-Bueno dilo.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Em.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas el viaje organizado, para la despedida de soltera de Bella y la de soltero de Edward?

-¿La quieres llevar?

-Si, por el 14. Sería algo… romántico.

-Más que eso. Es algo que toda chica, incluso las no tan femeninas, apreciaría.

Reí y rodé los ojos. Esto era gracioso.

-Esme estaba considerando en llevarla. Pero significara más si tú eres quien la invita.

-Bueno, eso es para San Valentín

-¿Y para su aniversario?

-Quiero darle un violoncello ¿No viste la cara de felicidad que puso ayer mientras lo tocaba?

-Sí, es esa expresión que no tiene precio y que quieres que dure para siempre.

-Lo sé. – Mi mente bajaba en los recuerdos.

Mientras Alice llegaba, Emmet le marcó a Esme y arregló todo para que cuando regresáramos pudiera darle a Nessie el boleto para ir a Francia. Dos semanas. Le iba a encantar. Acerca del violoncelo, ella me dijo que arreglaría eso con Edward. Todo iba bien, Nessie seguía dormida en la casa y Esme se encargaría de no decirle nada para que fuera una verdadera sorpresa.

Cuando Alice llegó ella irradiaba felicidad y nos saludó desde el otro extremo de la cancha. Jasper la acompañaba a su lado y ambos echaron a correr en cuanto nos ubicaron. Alice llevaba dos gruesos tomos de hojas, que parecían cuadernos engargolados con pasta negra. Jasper intentaba no correr más rápido que ella y reían alegremente. Por un momento mi mente quitó esa imagen de ellos y en su lugar me vi a mí con Nessie a mi lado, corriendo alegremente. Y un segundo después tuve un recuerdo del día que habíamos ido al prado y la abrazaba en mis brazos mientras estábamos sentados. Cuando volteé a ver a Emmet descubrí que él tenía un recuerdo similar pero con Rosalie.

Alice llegó y Jasper y ella ocuparon las dos sillas vacías enfrente de nosotros.

-Aquí están –

-Gracias Alice

-No hay de qué.

Ella sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que él fuera a engargolarlos, Emmet?

-Porque me estresa manejar a contra tiempo y porque así ya descubrí lo que él le dará a Nessie por San Valentín. Buena táctica, ¿eh?

-Oh Emmet – bufó ella con una sonrisa enorme. Yo le di un ligero golpe en el hombro a Em y reí.

-Bueno, cuéntanos. Tenemos derecho de saberlo para ver si podemos contribuir

-Ya está todo listo Alice. Pero muchas gracias por el interés –agregué amablemente, aunque le conté los detalles porque en su cara había cierta desilusión aunque no se había borrado la sonrisa que tenía.

-Eres adorable Jacob. Nessie es muy afortunada

-Hey – dijo Jasper fingiendo celos

-Oh, yo te amo Jazz. Yo nunca dije que yo no fuera afortunada.

El sonrió ampliamente, visiblemente con aire de superioridad y alegría.

Entré a clases y entre períodos fui haciendo la tarea, también dentro de clases cuando me aburría. No sé cómo, pero tomé apuntes y acabé toda mi tarea. Aunque, para el final del día, me había ido a sentar a la cafetería de enfrente de la cancha, totalmente agotado. Pedí un café cappuccino para llevar. Recordé que a Nessie le gustaban los cafés y que una vez le había prometido llevar uno. Me tomé un americano dentro del campus para despertarme un poco, no quería que Ness me viera así.

-¡Hey, Jake! –gritó la voz de Emmet detrás de mí.

-Hola-dije cuando él se sentó enfrente de mí.

-¿Hiciste los trabajos?

-Si

-Tienes cara de muerto.

-Estoy cansado.

-Bueno, sé de algo que te animará – dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué?

-Toma – me extendió su mano con un boleto de avión y un cupón que decía "Todos los gastos pagados". Era lo que necesitaba para el regalo de Reneesme. Sonreí amplia y burlonamente mientras los tomaba.

-Vamos, tienes que dárselos a Nessie.

-Tengo que esperar un poco, Em

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno, al menos tengo la seguridad de que ya los tengo.

-Eso y que Edward ya mandó a hacer su violoncelo. Todo está listo.

-¿Cuánto costará?

-Edward dice que aún no sabe. Todo depende del trabajo final. Pero él te avisará tan pronto lo tengan listo.

-Está bien.

…

_(4 de febrero)_

Ya habían pasado los días. Hoy era 4 de febrero. Me había parecido increíblemente rápido. Un mes con Nessie. Debido a que el viaje sería el regalo por el 14 de febrero, Edward me había dicho que luthier (persona que se dedica a hacer instrumentos de cuerdas presionadas) ya lo tenía listo y me lo pasaría para cuando saliera de la escuela.

Hasta el momento, Bella no había abierto la boca acerca de lo que había pasado entre nosotros y la pequeña discusión que habíamos tenido. Edward seguí tratando conmigo como si nada. Debía aplaudirle a Bella por no haber abierto la boca. Aunque, tenía que hablar con ella para arreglar todo porque sabía que si no lo hacia las próximas dos semanas en París serían un infierno. Y yo quería que Nessie se la pasara bien.

Edward llegó y me extendió una enorme funda de un violoncelo. Él sonreía fanfarronamente y al parecer Bella no lo acompañaba por lo que todo estaba un poco más tranquilo. Después de que acordamos el precio a pagar y le di el dinero que le debía él se sentó enfrente de mí, en la misma mesa con el violoncelo sobre ella.

-Es un gran trabajo, debo reconocerlo. Nessie es afortunada por tener un violoncelo así. No puedo esperar a oírla tocarlo – dijo Edward

Sonreí ante su mirada pérdida en el instrumento.

-¿Sabes? –Dije en tono de burla- Bella se moriría de un ataque de celos si te escuchara pronunciar eso.

Él rió burlonamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Bella ha intentado que le dé clases de piano – soltó él-. Es muy celosa y… - se detuvo meditando lo que iba a decir-, realmente no tiene coordinación para tocar un instrumento que requiere de ambas manos. Pero no le digas, no quiero que se sienta mal – me lanzó una mirada preocupada.

-No importa, ella se dará cuenta – me encogí de hombros.

Edward me hablaba más desde que estaba con Nessie como si una tensión enorme entre nosotros se hubiera disipado, pero a la vez seguíamos sin agradarnos y las pocas veces que hablábamos las palabras brotaban de nuestra boca pero seguíamos teniendo un poco de tensión de por medio.

-Bien- dijo él después de unos minutos en silencio y mientras hacía girar la taparrosca de un refresco sobre la mesa-, es tiempo de irnos. Creo.

Asentí.

-Me iré en mi motocicleta si no te incomoda Edward – aunque en el fondo sabía que no me preocupaba si le incomodaba o no-. Encontraré a Nessie en La Casa del Lago.

El asintió y se marchó despidiéndose con su mano.

-Buena suerte. Les deseo lo mejor _juntos_ – Su voz era fría pero aún sincera, en el fondo.

-Gracias – dije y agité mi mano en señal de despedida.

La casa del Lago era un restaurante que se encontraba no muy lejos del campus. Era grande y parecía una enorme cabaña. Estaba rodeada de un enorme jardín con grandes pinos y una vez dentro, la parte trasera del jardín, terminaba con un enorme lago artificial. La pequeña cabaña era muy rústica y estaba hecha de madera. Había muy poca gente que la conocía. Principalmente riquillos. Sabía que a Nessie le gustaría.

Había reservado un lugar ahí tan pronto la semana había comenzado. Le había dejado una carta a Nessie en el escritorio de mi cuarto ese día por la mañana. Alice había comprado un lindo vestido y lo había dejado en mi armario, aunque yo no lo había visto aún. Ella dijo que se encargaría de hacer que Nessie se viera radiante. Más de lo normal. Me reí en mi mente, _como si eso fuera posible. Nessie ya era un ángel_.

Cuando entré al restaurante pedí saber el lugar en donde estaba el baño y me fui a cambiar por un elegante frac que Alice me había dado. Tenía algunas decoraciones en colores crema, por lo que creí que el vestido de Nessie sería de ese color. Después de cambiarme, dejé la mochila en la motocicleta y me dirigí hacia arriba sosteniendo la funda negra del violoncelo. Me había costado mucho viajar con tanto peso en la motocicleta, pero lo había logrado. Me dirigí a la mesa que había reservado.

Era una pequeña mesa circular para dos personas de madera oscura, con una sombrilla arriba de color verde olivo que combinaba muy bien con la decoración del lugar. Era una mesa amplia y se me hizo muy fácil esconder el violoncelo detrás de un pequeño arbusto cercano porque la mesa estaba en el jardín trasero, sólo había otras dos mesas para parejas ahí y estaban vacías. El lago, era grande y se veía muy hermoso y muy tranquilo, había algunos cuantos lirios ahí pero ningún pez o algo parecido.

También había una pequeña plataforma sobre el lago que llevaba a un kiosco blanco que había en el centro. Era amplio y estaba seguro de que Nessie pasaría un buen rato ahí contemplando el lugar. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que desde el kiosco no se vería si escondía su violoncelo y que podría sorprenderla con ese detalle. Me levanté y le pregunté al mesero si podría hacerlo. Él me respondió que esa tarde la mía era la única mesa ocupada por lo que sí podría meter el violoncelo dentro del kiosco.

Esperé diez minutos después de eso y Nessie apareció saliendo por la puerta de atrás del jardín. Se veía realmente linda en un vestido de color crema. Lo había adivinado. Era un vestido strapless con el corte en forma de corazón en el pecho. Se cernía en la cintura y la parte de abajo, llegaba arriba de las rodillas, era un poco ampón, pero realmente muy poco y parecía tener dos capas de tela en la parte de abajo. La parte de tela que estaba superpuesta de dirigía hacia arriba, y se unía en la parte de la cintura más ceñida en un lindo moño. Aunque la tela tenía un color mate y no satinado, se veía increíble.

-Nessie – susurré mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba fuertemente. Le di un par de vueltas en el aire mientras ella reía y me abrazaba a su vez. Después la dejé en el piso y la besé en los labios. Pude ver cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosa.

-Oh Madame Black –dije y ella rió -, tome asiento.

La llevé a su lugar y jalé la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse. Ella reía felizmente.

-Jacob, mi Jacob – dijo sonriendo.

Le sonreí de la misma manera.

Pedimos un par de ensaladas y sopa de espagueti y un rico pescado a la plancha. Todo era realmente delicioso ahí, incluyendo la compañía de Nessie. Cuando estábamos por acabar nuestra comida le dije:

-Y bien, ¿cuándo son las inscripciones para la Universidad?

-La convocatoria sale en marzo, tengo que ponerme a estudiar si quiero entrar. Tal vez le pida su violoncelo a Edward – dijo ella.

-Bien, creo que ya has practicado demasiado con ese celo de Edward.

-Oh vamos Jake no te pongas celoso.

-No son celos, sólo digo que te mereces uno propio.

-Son muy caros – respondió con mirada ausente.

-Lo supongo. A los Cullen les gustan las cosas caras y de lujo, si tienen el celo es por algo.

Ella se rió y se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba su comida. Ya tenía casi todo planeado. Pero se me ocurrió otra idea antes de llevarla al kiosco.

-Ness, ¿me disculparías por un momento? Voy al baño

-Claro Jake, mientras acabaré.

Le sonreí cuando ella dirigió su tenedor dentro de su boca y empezó a comer lo que le quedaba. Me levanté y le di un beso en la frente mientras pasaba a su lado, después de eso corrí a la recepción del restaurante.

-Hola. Eh – balbuceé al señor que estaba detrás del escritorio-, eh, bueno, yo me preguntaba si en el kiosco se puede poner música o algo.

-Oh – dijo alegremente él-, es usted quien reservó para tan linda muchachita. Bueno son muy suertudos ambos. Y sí, si tenemos manera de poner música en el kiosco. ¿En cuánto tiempo quiere que suene?

-En cinco minutos. Oh, y me gustaría saber si tienen la canción de Iris de The Goo. Goo Dolls.

-Tenemos una gran selección señor… - bajó su mirada al libro donde tenía las reservaciones y descubrió mi apellido-Black. Le aseguró que haremos todo por tenerla – su sonrisa era cálida-. Buena suerte.

Le sonreí de regreso y le agradecí y me dirigí a donde estaba Nessie quien ya había acabado de comer y contemplaba el lago con ojos de anhelo. Me senté frente a ella y tomé su mano entre la mía encima de la mesa.

-Creo que hay un lugar que me gustaría enseñarte – dije después de unos minutos en silencio.

Me levanté y me dirigí a su lado, esperé a que se levantara de las sillas y tomé su mano entre la mía. Nos dirigimos hacía la pequeña plataforma que llevaba al kiosco. En ese momento unas pequeñas bocinas en la entrada del kiosco empezaron a tocar una canción que reconocí como la de _Kiss__ me de Sixpence None the Richer_. Era una buena canción.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded valley, nightly. Beside the green, green grass. Swing, swing and swing the spinnings stamp. You´ll wear those shoes & I will wear that dress. Oh-oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. __…_

La música sonaba de fondo mientras nosotros caminábamos. Unas pequeñas luces blancas en los bordes de la plataforma se encendieron, pero dado que era la hora del crepúsculo casi no se veían. El sol deslumbraba brillantemente en el horizonte.

… _Lead me__, out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand, strike up the band & make the fireflies dance. Silver moon is sparkling. So kiss me._

Yo reía alegremente mientras Nessie observaba todo y tarareaba la canción suavemente. La abracé con fuerza y agradecí que hubieran puesto esa canción. A Nessie le agradaba y de alguna manera describía justo lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree House. Swing me, high upon it´s hanging tire. Bring, bring, and bring your flowered hat. We´ll take the trail marked on your father´s map. Oh, Kiss me. _

A Nessie le gustaba cantar y estaba tan absorta que cuando entramos al espacio del kiosco blanco ella no miró hacía donde estaba el estuche con el violoncelo. La tomé por la cintura y la mantuve viendo hacia el lago con nuestros cuerpos pegados al barandal del kiosco en dirección contraria al estuche.

-Es hermoso.

-Tú eres más linda – ambos sonreímos.

_So kiss me…_

La música sonaba de fondo. Por un momento me olvidé de todo y acerqué mis labios a los de Reneesme. Mis manos se ciñeron alrededor de su cintura y la apreté contra mí. Ella paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y con el otro acarició mi cabello suavemente. La amaba.

No nos separamos del abrazo y empezamos a bailar mientras la música sonaba de fondo. La pieza acabó y le di una vuelta y ella sonrió. Nos dimos un ligero beso y una pista sonó de fondo. Sólo era piano. La canción de _My immortal de Evanescence_ sonaba. Aunque con piano sonaba mucho más animada que con las letras que hablaban de dolor. Me gustó y puse a Nessie a bailarla mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en mi pecho. La estreché suavemente. Simplemente la amaba.

-Oye – le susurré en el oído.

-¿Mande? – ella levantó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró con sus ojos bien abiertos. Amaba esos ojos.

-Hay algo que sé que te gustará- me dirigí a donde había puesto la funda del violoncelo -. Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos y no hacer trampa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y mientras sonreía cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Quería sacarle una foto y guardar ese momento en mi memoria por siempre. Había dos sillas blancas acolchadas y detrás de ellas estaba la funda blanca del violoncelo. Se veía muy poco. Traté de sacar el violoncelo sin hacer mucho ruido y coloqué una de las sillas en medio del kiosco.

Tomé una mano de Nessie y la hice sentarse en la silla. Ella trastabilló un poco y se rió de sí misma pero logró sentarse. Aparte mi mano de la suya y puse el estuche del violoncelo frente a mí sosteniéndolo con mis dos manos.,

-Abre los ojos –susurré

Ella abrió sus ojos y en ese momento vio un empaque

-Jake – dijo en un susurro con sus ojos bien abiertos y su boca abierta observándome a mí por un segundo y pasando sus ojos al violoncelo y de nuevo a mí-. Esto es increíble. No debiste

-Tú lo vales Ness – me encogí de hombros

-Pero yo no tengo nada que darte a cambio.

-Tú presencia es suficiente para mí.

-Me refiero a algún regalo. Tú me das tu presencia y todo esto, es extra.

-Entonces toca, para mí – dije mientras la música de _Iris_ sonaba de fondo en el lugar-¿Te sabes esa canción?

-Claro –

Ella sonreía.

En ese momento Nessie sacó el violoncelo, lo acomodo en su regazo y cerró sus ojos. Sus manos corrían a través de las cuerdas del violoncelo e iba acompasada con la música que sonaba de fondo. Aunque claro, se escuchaba mucho mejor en vivo y con Ness a mi lado.

Cuando la canción terminó ella dejó el violoncelo recargado contra la silla y la funda encima y se abalanzó a mis brazos. Me besó. Era un beso cálido, sentía sus labios en los míos, acompasados como la música y su violoncelo. Sus manos en mi cabello, en mi cuello, en mí. Yo la apretaba con fuerza y a la vez delicadamente en contra de mi cuerpo con mis manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Te Amo Jake

-Yo igual te amo, Ness

-Muchas gracias por el regalo y por la cena y por el tiempo que me has dejado estar a tu lado – su sonrisa resplandecía, sus ojos brillaban y ella me abrazaba. Era perfecto.

-No, gracias a ti.

La besé.

Nos recargamos ambos en contra del barandal del kiosco y volteé a verla mientras pasaba mi mano alrededor de su cuello.

-Si esto te gustó, espera por tu regalo de San Valentín.

Tenía una mirada malévola en mi rostro y me burlé de ella. Me encantaba tenerla conmigo. Ness sólo sonrió, se acercó y me besó. Después esparció algunos besos en mi cuello y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y ciertas partes de mí empezaron a reaccionar. Demonios, eso volvía loco a cualquiera.

* * *

**Perdonen, sé que tarde en actualizar, es que era semana de exámenes, fiestas, cumpleaños, trabajos y me sentía muy cansada, pasé casi todas las tardes dormidas por lo que no avanzaba a escribir. Les pido una enorme disculpa. Pero aquí ya está el capítulo, espero les guste. Actualizaré tan pronto pueda.**

**Fer**


	14. La invitación

**Capítulo 13. La invitación.**

**Reneesme POV**

**Por favor lean la parte de hasta abajo, ahora o cuando acaben. Como gusten pero por favor léanlo.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Jacob me había llevado al restaurante por andar durante un mes. Los regalos habían sido increíbles pero seguía pensando que había sido excesivo. Yo no tenía que darle y, a pesar, del dinero que Jake me había dado hace un par de semanas yo seguía sin poder conseguir dinero para darle un regalo que fuera comparable con lo que él me había dado. Aunque, bien, el regalo de Jake era lo mejor del mundo no sólo por su valor monetario sino por su valor sentimental.

Hoy no estaba en la casa de los Cullen, y para este momento eso se había convertido en algo inusual. Había decidido iniciar un trabajo con los certificados de estudio en casa que Jasper me había dado. Según él, con eso bastaría para conseguir un buen trabajo de medio tiempo.

Eran las tres de la tarde de un caluroso viernes y las calles de Nueva York hervían de gente. La gran manzana siempre estaba atestada de mucha gente. Pronto llegaría Jacob a la casa y esperaba regresar a tiempo para estar con él.

Ya se acercaba el catorce de febrero.

Tenía que buscar algo que darle. Enserio tenía que hacerlo.

Mi mente hacía conjeturas acerca de a dónde ir a conseguir un trabajo y qué darle a Jacob por San Valentín. En ese momento, mientras mis pensamientos se entremezclaban, una idea brillante surgió de la confusión que había dentro de mí cabeza. Algo que me pudiera mantener con Jacob, no un regalo obviamente, pero si trabajaba en la cafetería que había dentro de su escuela podía apostar que pasaría más tiempo con él. Tal vez, viéndolo de lejos. Me preguntaba cómo sería estar en la escuela con el chico de tus sueños, enamorarte poco a poco de tu mejor amigo. Ese sentimiento de confusión cuando la amistad y el cariño se convierten en amor. ¿Sería frustrante? ¿Dulce? ¿Amargo? ¿Cómo lo pintan en las películas?

_¿Y si Jacob se desespera o se harta de mí?_

El pensamiento cruzó mi mente como un rayo tan pronto cambié de dirección para ir a la escuela de Jacob. No sabía si le iba a agradar la idea o si se iba a desesperar. Empezaba a comportarme como una chica celosa y paranoica porque en mi mente se formulaban cientos de escenas de Jacob estando rodeado por cientos de chicas, rubias, morenas, altas y delgadas… esculturales, que le coqueteaban y de él disfrutándolo y aprovechando al máximo el momento mientras que yo entraba por una puerta para trabajar en la cafetería y veía sus ojos cafés abiertos por completo en señal de sorpresa.

Y una imagen de una chica de pelo morena se atravesó en mi mente. Llevaba un short negro y una playera blanca de manga corta. Su cabello brillaba y destellaba en el sol con pequeños mechones rojizos. _Pfft, mi cabello era mejor_. Pero esa era la chica a la que Jacob le ponía más atención. Cuando él volteó a mí, ella lo hizo también. Visiblemente enfadada de dejar de tener la atención de Jacob centrada en ella.

_Era Bella._

Volví al mundo real en ese momento.

Estaba siendo una maniática celosa. Sí, eso era lo que era. No importaba de que manera lo viera, después de todo, Jacob había querido a Bella y a estas alturas no estaba tan segura de que tan grande era ese sentimiento que él tenía por ella. Siempre que terminaba siendo un tema de conversación, Jake lo evitaba. No sabía por qué exactamente y aunque lo quería descubrir no estaba segura de que tanto me dolería si él respondía algo que yo no quería escuchar. No quería eso. Tal vez, esa era la razón por la que no le había preguntado aún.

Me sorprendí a ver con qué velocidad me encontraba frente a las puertas de la escuela de Jacob.

El policía, un señor rechoncho y con bigote largo y blanco, enchinado en las puntas, me sonrió cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Claro – dije un poco apenada-. Me gustaría entrar a la cafetería para ver si hay un vacante.

-No creo que haya ninguna – él sonaba muy apenado por tener que decirlo -. Disculpe.

-Cuando algo se quiere no hay que aceptar ninguna negativa por respuesta – amablemente le sonreí y lo miré con ojos de súplica.

-Lamento decírtelo, pero regresarás más pronto de lo que crees – su tono era amargo pero seguía siendo cortés-. Pero te deseo toda la suerte pequeña.

-No creo regresar tan rápido. Usted me ha dicho que no y yo insistí hasta que lo convencí.

-Soy muy flexible –se encogió de hombros.

Le sonreí y entré al edificio. Aún tenía otra cosa que hacer antes de dirigirme a la cafetería y hablar para conseguir un puesto. Sabía que lo lograría. Tenía la habilidad para convencer y aunque no sonara bien, para engatusar a la gente. Las calles son un buen lugar para aprenderlo.

Pero primero tenía que ir con Jacob, quería ver su reacción cuando le dijera que quería trabajar en la cafetería de su escuela, después de eso lo demás sería cuestión de cómo había reaccionado. Y yo ya me había aprendido su horario después de tanto tiempo de verlo después de clases. Ahora tenía deportes, y muy probablemente estaba en la cancha de futbol profesional. Quedaba muy cerca de la cafetería, exactamente enfrente.

Bajé las escaleras que estaban en las gradas y como la cancha estaba rodeada por malla, decidí ver desde lejos el partido. Era un entrenamiento en donde los chicos practicaban tocho bandera. Rodeé la cancha mientras caminaba. Al lado izquierdo de la cancha había una hilera de pequeños pinitos y un pasillo, la otra pared del pasillo era la del edificio de la alberca de la escuela, me hubiera gustado entrar.

Al final de la hilera de árboles había una pequeña banca de madera y un espacio sin árboles desde donde se gozaba una hermosa vista a la cancha y a Jacob. El entrenador vio mi aspecto curioso mientras apoyaba mi peso en mis rodillas y observaba la cancha desde la reja. Se acerco a mí lentamente mientras ponía a su lado una pluma y la atoraba en una libreta que llevaba.

Era un hombre alto y fornido, pero no en exceso. Tenía el pelo rubio y un enorme parecido a Carlisle, exceptuando sus ojos más oscuros y unas pequeñas diferencias en la nariz que era más pronunciada, sin mencionar que Carlisle parecía un poco más joven. Usaba una playera blanca de algodón de manga corta y un pants azul.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?

Una sonrisa creció en mi interior ante su expresión. Se veía que no le gustaba que interrumpieran su entrenamiento pero era una persona muy amable y sonreía. Tal vez falsamente, pero era agradable.

-Jacob Black está en su clase – él asintió como si hubiera sido una pregunta-. Me gustaría hablar con él, sólo por un par de minutos.

-Tienes suerte pequeña jovencita – dijo él y su sonrisa se amplio y se volvió más sincera-. Él va muy bien en el entrenamiento por lo que lo dejaré salir. Tienes suerte de tener un – se debatió unos segundos tratando de encontrar una palabra que definiera la relación entre Jacob y yo aunque él no sabía exactamente que éramos- amigo tan bueno en deportes.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

-Muchas gracias

-Un placer – se dio la vuelta y se dirigía de regreso al campo cuando volteó y me miró. Me examinó y me dedicó una sonrisa. Estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento por parte de los hombres con mi persona, pero está vez se sentía diferente. Inocente-. ¿Quién lo busca?

-Nessie Masen – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Masen? –inquirió él levantando las cejas, yo asentí -. He oído ese apellido antes, pero no recuerdo dónde. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Si bien, no recordaba a todos mis clientes, las personas que tenían una vida más o menos buena y que tenían una carrera y un buen trabajo eran las que permanecían en mi memoria. En algún tiempo solo buscando sacar un provecho para mi bolsillo. Así que, probablemente recordaría a un chico – hombre- como él.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí ampliamente.

-No creo, lo recordaría.

-Bien – dijo él quien ya esperaba una respuesta parecida-. Cuando recuerde de donde viene su apellido se lo diré – Ambos sonreímos-. Mientras tanto, iré por Jacob.

Le devolví la sonrisa y articulé un "gracias" porque no estaba segura que me oyera a esa distancia que nos dividía. Se volvió a girar y entonces esperé. Vi como se acercaba a un chico de piel morena rojiza que estaba de espaldas con un uniforme de americano abajo y una playera de algodón blanca arriba. Volteó a verme con una destellante sonrisa en cuanto el entrenador le dijo algo en el oído – o más bien cerca de él -. Después ambos intercambiaron una mirada mientras seguían conversando aunque los ojos de ambos estaban puestos en mí.

Jacob se acercó corriendo a mí después de unos segundos. Aún estábamos separados por una reja pero ver su sonrisa tan cerca, tan radiante, era satisfactorio para mí.

-El entrenador dice que te conoce – su sonrisa me deslumbraba y señaló con su pulgar en dirección a donde estaba el entrenador ahora-, o bueno, al menos a tu apellido.

Reí tontamente

-Sí, pero yo no recuerdo haberlo visto antes. Menos haberlo tratado y nunca me presentó con mi apellido. Bueno, muy raras ocasiones.

-No sé. Supongo que sólo es un recuerdo raro. Tal vez se confunda.

-No hay muchos Masen. Tal vez conozca a algún familiar mío. Una tía o algo. No sé, no tengo contacto.

Él sonrió y me dirigió una mirada de "te abrazaría pero no puedo" y yo sonreí enormemente.

-¿Para qué veniste? – se preocupado como si algo malo fuera la razón de mi venida.

-Sólo pasaba a saludar. Estoy en busca de trabajo – su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Qué tal la búsqueda?

-Pues, por el momento nada. Pero ya tengo una idea de algo que puede funcionar.

-Así que, ¿en dónde trabajarás?

-Iré a pedir trabajo en la cafetería de enfrente – di una pequeña media vuelta y señalé hacia la cafetería de enfrente. Lo veía de reojo y vi como su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Eso era bueno - ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Me encanta – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Te abrazaría, te besaría y mucho más si tan solo pudiera.

Me reí.

-Una reja nos divide.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro

-Ven por el puesto en dos semanas.

Sus palabras me habían desconcertado, había esperado alguna broma o algo. "_Dame cafés gratis_" o algo por el estilo, pero en lugar de eso me pedía que esperara unas semanas.

-Yo… - mis palabras se habían perdido en un susurro en mi mente apareció de nuevo la escena de cientos de chicas rodeando a Jacob y la cara de Bella que volteaba y me veía con malicia. No. No podía armarle una escena de celos ahí a Jacob y menos si no tenía pruebas. No, no podía. Estaba sobre reaccionando, Jacob tenía una buena razón para decirme eso. O, al menos eso esperaba -… Bueno.

-Vamos. Es más probable que te lo den y te tengo una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa radiante -. No quiero arruinarlo.

-O que yo lo arruine.

El rodó los ojos y rió.

-O que tú lo arruines – repitió-. Ness, ¿me esperarías? Ya no falta mucho para que acabe y puedes disfrutar de la vista del partido desde la cafetería. Vamos, ¿sí?

-No tienes porque rogar, eso era justamente lo que planeaba hacer.

Ambos reímos y luego él se despidió intentando besarme pero con ojos de disculpa por no poder besarme. Yo seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegué a la esquina y doblé a la derecha. Había unas cuantas mesas con sombrillas muy lindas vacías ahí. La cafetería era un lugar agradable y tenía mesas al aire libre. Supuse que era para observar a los chicos con mayor facilidad como yo en estos momentos o simplemente para tener un poco de aire fresco, cosa que era más probable. Me senté en una mesa vacía que había cerca de la reja de la cancha y me quité el sombrero de paja blanca que llevaba. Estaba decorado con un lindo moño de color azul cielo. Combinaba bien con los shorts blancos y la playera azul de tirantes que llevaba junto con una torerita blanca.

Una mesera joven de cabello rubio se acercó a mí con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Gusta tomar algo? – No llevaba uniforme solo vestía formal y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y en su mano una pequeña libreta y una pluma.

-Dos frappés con rompope – pedí.

-Enseguida

-Muchas gracias- le dirigí una enorme sonrisa y empecé a pensar. Tendría que tantear el terreno para saber si había alguna posibilidad de que le pidiera un empleo… para dentro de dos semanas.

Yo veía los entrenamientos y aunque había cerca de 30 chicos en el campo mi mirada se había centrado en ese chico alto de cuerpo de envidia y piel cobriza que a la distancia resplandecía por su radiante sonrisa. De vez en cuando volteaba y me miraba y su sonrisa se ensanchaba. ¿Por qué él estaba conmigo?

La pregunta siempre había cruzado mi mente. Desde el principio de la relación. Él estaba rodeado de cientos de chicas mejores a mí. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por haber sido una fácil al principio? ¿Por qué aún lo era?

Yo sabía que no llegaba a ningún lado con preguntas de ese tipo y que Jacob detestaba que la hiciera. Por eso no las decía en voz alta cuando estaba con él. Aunque, a veces, cuando estaba sola las preguntas seguían surgiendo en mi cabeza. Intentaba ignorarlas. Sabía que Jacob no se molestaría en hacer tanto por mí si no me quisiera pero, ¿y qué si solo era para apantallar? Aun así, siempre había una pregunta que seguía constante en mi mente. Intentaba barrerla y desaparecerla de mi cerebro porque aunque intentara hacer que Jacob la contestara tenía miedo de la respuesta…

… Y, ¿qué pasaba si sólo estaba conmigo para olvidar a Bella?

No quería saberlo. ¿Qué tal si él sólo estaría conmigo hasta que la olvidara y después iría en busca de alguien mejor? ¿Importaría el tiempo que lleváramos juntos para ese entonces? ¿Sería en poco o mucho tiempo? ¿Qué tanto me dolería?

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Por mucho que quisiera, no estaba segura de que esto durará para siempre. Era la realidad, no pesimismo. ¿Por qué? No iba a poder mantenerme al lado de alguien que tenía un estilo de vida como Jake o los Cullen. No encajaba en eso. Yo estaba acostumbrada a otras cosas y probablemente el destino nos iba a separar tarde o temprano. No lo sabía y no quería ponerme a pensar en ello ahora. El simple pensamiento de estar lejos y no volver a verlo me inundaba los ojos. No quería llorar y tener que explicarle a Jake lo que mi complicada mente pensaba. Prefería vivir el ahora, y no preocuparme por el mañana. No en este momento. Era mejor disfrutar.

Gracias a Dios la mesera apareció con dos frappés enfrente de mí y me dedicó una sonrisa cálida cuando os dejaba en la mesa.

-Aquí están

-Muchas gracias – solté con una sonrisa.

Ella se giró un poco pero amablemente me dijo antes de terminar de girarse:

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-Hm – carraspeé. No estaba segura de decirle o no-. Tenía intención de hacerle una pregunta. Si no le molesta.

-Háblame de tú – dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndose frente a mí-. Y no, no me molesta.

-Bien, hm, yo me preguntaba si, ¿hay alguna vacante en la cafetería?

Ella meditó lo que le había dicho por unos segundos y volteó a ver hacía adentro. Después sus ojos grises se posaron en mí y sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa.

-Bueno, realmente estamos completos. Pero viene una temporada muy pesada. La ayuda nunca está de más. ¿Quisieras esperar una semana?

-En realidad – dije dudando como seguir-, voy a salir por dos semanas. Cuando regresé, me encantaría empezar.

-Oh claro- dijo ella sonriendo-. ¿Te vas con los Cullen?

-¿Disculpa? – Dije de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos ¿A dónde iban los Cullen?- ¿Conoces a los Cullen?

-No a todos ellos pero parece que tú sí – ella me miraba mientras me examinaba -. Sólo conozco a Emmet Cullen y a uno de los amigos de la familia Jacob Black, él está jugando ahora – con su cabeza señaló a Jacob en el campo. No pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos-. Emmet dijo que ellos saldrían por un par de semanas fuera del país. Supongo que también llevaran a Jacob.

-Yo… no, no sabía – dije confundida.

-¿Los conoces?

-Claro – dije presumiendo un poco -. Soy novia de Jake.

Dios. Estaba siendo consumida por un ataque de celos irracional.

-Eres suertuda. Él es muy guapo. Además no les hace mucho caso a las chicas. Ni él ni Emmet – su voz sonó resentida al pronunciar el nombre de Em. Tal vez a ella le gustaba Emmet. Pobrecilla, si ella supiera que estaba comprometido con Rose, probablemente la destruiría. O al menos a sus esperanzas.

-Muchas gracias. Espero verte pronto…

-Me llamo Heidi – dijo ella.

-Nessie Masen – le sonreí.

-Un placer. Espero verte pronto aquí – estrechamos nuestras manos y ella desapareció adentrándose en la cocina.

Unos segundos después empecé a tomar uno de los frappés mientras esperaba que Jacob se me uniera. El timbre sonó y retumbó por todo el campus. Él fin de las clases les emocionaba a todos. Jake salió corriendo del campo tan pronto pudo y se acercó a mí en la mesa.

-¡Ness! – su voz retumbó en mi corazón -. Oh Ness, tengo que ir a tomar una ducha. Estoy bañado en sudor. ¿Me esperarías un poco más?

-Claro – dije riendo-. Pero corre, sino una pequeña chica hará que tu frappé desaparezca.

Ambos sonreímos y le saqué la lengua burlonamente.

Él salió corriendo hacia una puerta en donde se encontraba la alberca. Suponía que eran las duchas y los vestidores.

Había un tumulto de gente cuando volteé la vista alrededor de mí. Cientos de chicos caminaban por todo el campus y cargaban mochilas mientras conversaban alegremente. Un chico de aspecto no mayor a los 17 años caminaba grácilmente al lado de una pequeña chica que parecía su hermana gemela. Ambos tenían unas facciones muy delicadas y ojos grandes y de color ámbar. La pequeña diferencia radicaba en que la chica tenía el pelo hasta los hombros degrafilado y rubio oscuro. Y el chico lo traía sobre su frente, lacio y de color castaño claro. Ella sonreía burlonamente mientras que el chico parecía concentrado. No los habría notado de no ser porque ambos parecían dirigirse hacia mí.

La pequeña chica rubia se quedó sentada en una mesa cercana mientras que el chico se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

-Hola

-Hola

-Soy Alec, ¿eres nueva aquí? – Su voz sonaba amable y sus ojos eran realmente enormes e hipnotizantes aunque aún permanecía una nota de arrogancia en el fondo-. No había visto a una chica tan linda por aquí.

-No – contesté -. Sólo vengo de visita.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Algún familiar tuyo va aquí?

-Mi novio – contesté intentando alejarlo pero sin mentir -. Y uno de sus amigos.

-Oh – dijo él con un tono de tristeza -. Y, ¿quién es tu novio? Digo, si se puede saber.

-Jacob Black – contesté solemne.

-Dile que es muy suertudo. Y que tiene mucho talento. Él y Emmet.

-¿Los conoces?

-Claro – dijo él sonriendo-. Son dos de los mejores jugadores del campus. Emmet en futbol americano y Jacob en béisbol.

-Vaya – dije sin saber que más contestarle.

-Perdona la indiscreción – dijo. A estas alturas no me había percatado del ligero y casi imperceptible acento italiano que tenía- pero me gustaría saber tu nombre.

-Soy Reneesme

-Reneesme – repitió él pensando en algo distante-. Suena poético.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Pero todos me dicen Nessie.

-¿Cómo el monstruo del lago Ness?

Reí. Aún recordaba cuando le había hecho la misma pregunta a Jacob, cuando él había creado un sobrenombre para mí.

-Sí, como el monstruo del Lago Ness.

El volteó un poco a la mesa que había ocupado la chica que lo acompañaba. Eran muy diferentes en contraste. Ella parecía mucho más oscura y con aires de superioridad mientras que Alec parecía tierno y divertido pero con un toque de arrogancia en él.

-Ella es mi hermana – se aclaró la garganta y volteó a ver a la chica -, gemela. Se llama Jane.

-Es muy… - él me había interrumpido antes de poder decir linda como un cumplido. Lo era, pero parecía cruel.

-¿Oscura? ¿Diferente a mí? Si lo sé, me lo han dicho.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Tuve dificultad de regresársela pero lo logré.

-Bien. Creo que – señaló hacia su mesa y se giró un poco sin dejar su vista lejos de mí-, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Jacob viene y no quiero incomodarlos. Sólo quería decirte que eras muy guapa.

-Gracias – susurré. Más porque se fuera que por el cumplido.

Él se giró y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana que estaba recibiendo un par de capuchinos cuando Alec se había sentado.

Yo baje la cabeza y seguí tomando de mi café. Era la primera vez que alguien había coqueteado así conmigo desde que estaba con Jake. Quería contarle pero a la vez seguía resentida y no sabía si debía hablar o era mejor callarme.

Él no me había contado lo de viaje.

Y tendría que apañármelas dos semanas sin estar con él. Cosa que ya era demasiado horrible por sí sola como para agregar el hecho de que no tuviera ni un centavo y Jacob estuviera planeando dejarme sola sin dinero y me había dicho que me abstuviera de conseguir empleo por ese tiempo. Al menos con un empleo podría distraer mi mente durante la jornada. Un poco, tal vez no mucho, ni siquiera lo suficiente para no extrañarlo. La casa de los Cullen estaría sola y tendría que volver a mi casa, sola, en las tardes. Tenía que buscar algo que hacer si no me volvería loca para cuando él regresará.

Pero, y si sólo lo hacía porque no quería que los chicos se me acercaran a mí, como Alec lo había hecho, durante el tiempo que él estaba fuera. Era un lindo detalle. Era bonito saber que me quería ahí para verme y estar conmigo. Pero era horrible que no confiara en mí, que creyera que lo dejaría olvidado tan fácilmente por el primer chico que pasara.

Lo reconozco. No era una persona de fiar y me acosté con él sin conocerlo de más de 15 minutos pero, era diferente. Lo amaba y a ningún chico lo amaría tanto como a Jacob.

¿Qué era lo que lo había mantenido tan en silencio?

Sólo me molestaba el no saber. Porque las especulaciones que mi mente había hecho, no eran para nada lindas.

En ese momento una mano se entrelazó con la mía encima de la mesa y yo salté un poco por la sensación que me había tomado por sorpresa. Era solo Jacob. Se sentó frente a mí después de besar mi frente y yo le dirigí una sonrisa – un poco fingida- mientras él se sentaba. Aún seguía luchando contra mis pensamientos. Sólo me había sobresaltado por la sorpresa, él me había desconcentrado.

-Gracias – dijo mientras él tomaba su café. Mi vista seguía en la cancha como si estuviera esperando ver a un segundo Jacob ahí. Uno que no me guardara secretos.

-De nada – contesté unos segundos más tarde de lo que debería haber contestado y devolví mi mirada a la realidad. Tenía enfrente de mí a Jacob. Pero había algo mal, no sentía la incontrolable necesidad de sonreír y gritar de alegría y mi corazón seguía latiendo a su ritmo habitual. ¿Tan enojada estaba por una niñería? Al parecer sí. Jake sólo me miraba mientras sorbía de su café. Yo lo imité.

Fue una mala decisión el no decir nada y evitar el tema. Sentía como sus ojos me examinaban y como le regresaba la mirada fría y con decisión. No podía soportarle la mirada y menos si me miraba así. Estaba a punto de bajar la vista cuando su voz retumbó en mi mente y un escalofrío helado cruzó mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede Ness? – sonaba preocupado. No resistí su mirada ni un segundo más y me puse a jugar con una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa. Entendía su preocupación. Yo estaría igual si fuera él quien actuara así pero… yo no le ocultaría algo así.

-Nada – contesté contrariada.

-Ness- su voz se perdió en un susurro. Dirigí mi mirada lo más lejos posible pero fallé cuando intercepté la mirada de Alec en una mesa cercana, cambié de dirección y seguí viendo hacía la cancha -. Te enojaste – no era una pregunta pero aún así tenía que negarlo.

-No.

-Si lo estás – su voz era insistente pero no volteaba a mirarlo por más de medio segundo y regresaba a ver la cancha.

-Bueno – dijo bufando-, ¿entonces qué tienes?

-Ese chico – estaba improvisando sobre la marcha. Dirigí mi cabeza y un poco la mirada a la mesa de Alec- intentó coquetear conmigo.

-¿Alec?

-¿Lo conoces? – pregunté asombrada. ¿Por qué me sorprendía que la gente se conociera entre ellos?

-Va en mi clase de ciencias.

-Oh – me limité a contestar

-Y su hermana, Jane, va en la clase de español y literatura.

-Ya veo – dije nada sorprendida ahora.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que era guapa, me preguntó por qué estaba aquí y me preguntó mi nombre.

-Bien Reneesme – dijo él recalcando mi nombre y se me soltó una pequeña risa. Eso era bueno-, espero que le hayas dicho que estás ocupada.

-Oh claro Jacob – dije en el mismo tono de burla -. Pero lamento decirte que quedamos de vernos. Lo siento.

Ambos reímos. Mi risa aún era floja pero al menos ya había alejado el tema que tanto había querido ocultar.

-Ness – volteé a verlo directamente -. Yo sé que tienes algo más pero no me lo dirás, así que, sólo puedo decirte que te tengo una sorpresa. Pero no creo que este sea el lugar indicado para dártela, ¿me acompañas? – Me extendió su mano- o, ¿prefieres decirme qué pasa?

Tomé su mano y me levanté. Tomé ambos vasos vacíos para tirarlos en un bote que había enfrente y entonces dije:

-No es que no quiera hablar pero estoy bien y quiero ver la sorpresa – él sonrió mientras empezábamos a caminar al estacionamiento.

-Eres una interesada Reneesme

-Oh Jake, puedo ser muchas cosas pero no interesada – me quejé y ambos reímos.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento vi que no nos esperaba su motocicleta sino un pequeño audi cope que reconocía era de Jasper.

-Él quiso llevar a Alice a dar un paseo salvaje e intercambiamos – él se encogió de hombros antes de que yo pudiera preguntar algo.

Se dirigió al asiento de copiloto y me abrió la puerta. Entonces la cerró tras él y me dejó dentro mientras él daba la vuelta al carro y entraba al asiento del conductor.

Mientras íbamos en camino a algún lugar que claramente no era la casa de los Cullen noté, desde que Jacob había regresado, que llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro de mezclilla y parecía formal. Se veía muy bien, muy limpio, muy guapo y muy sexy. Y además olía genial.

Me sentí mal por no haber puesto atención en eso. Él ni siquiera sabía porque estaba actuando como una lunática.

-Jake – dije en un susurro. No _parecía_ enojada, _estaba_ triste.

-¿Mande Ness?

-Hoy… yo… hm – balbuceé. Él no dijo nada sólo espero-. Bueno… es que… yo… oí que…

-¿Qué? – él me animaba a seguir. Tal vez, por mi silencio y por mi comportamiento él creía que yo había escuchado que él me engañaba… por parte de Alec.

No.

Tenía que quitarle esa idea.

-La camarera – empecé para despejar su mente- me dijo cuando le pregunté acerca de si habían vacantes y ella me dijo que sí.

-Te dije que esperaras dos semanas – su voz sonaba tranquila.

-Lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras que fijaba su vista al frente después de examinarme por unos breves segundos.

-Le dije que si podía comenzar en dos semanas y ella aceptó. Inmediatamente me relacionó con Emmet y contigo y dijo que…

-¿Qué saldríamos por dos semanas?

Yo asentí.

Entonces… _era verdad._

El carro permaneció en silencio por unos minutos y la música empezaba a sonar de fondo…

_Linger_ de los Cranberries.

_Qué dramática elección_-me dije.

No había más que un profundo silencio. Ambos estábamos esperando que el otro hablara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – mi voz era un susurro.

-No contaba con que te enteraras tan pronto – él miraba al camino. Su voz era monótona y acartonada. Mi corazón se aceleró y mis puños se cerraron. Cerré mis ojos por un instante para que las lágrimas no rodaran.

-¿Por qué no querías que me enterara? – seguía sonando calmada pero apretaba los dientes para no sonar enojada.

-No era el momento – dijo él visiblemente enojado pero sin alzar la voz.

-¿Por qué no? – Mi voz había estallado - ¿Tenías miedo de que me incluyera en el plan? ¿Creías que te iba a arruinar tus dos semanas libres de mí? Pudiste haber dicho tan solamente que no querías que fuera. ¿Querías pasar tus dos semanas con Bella y lejos de mí?

Él freno en seco en un camino en medio del bosque. No había ningún otro carro y a estas alturas ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba manejando y qué tan lejos estábamos. Todo lo que veía eran árboles. Y un camino al frente.

Jacob se volteó de golpe y sus ojos estaban abiertos enormemente. Estaba apretando con una mano y mucha fuerza el volante. Me veía como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

-¿En realidad crees eso?- sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y respiraba entrecortadamente. Igual que yo, ya no se molestaba en esconder su ira.

Su mirada encontró la mía. Parecía tan amenazador… yo, yo era nada a su lado. Estaba hecha una bola de nervios y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas tan rápido que apenas y noté que los suyos igual. Ambos estábamos con nuestros ojos inundados pero sin llorar aún.

Yo quería decirle, _sí, sí creo_ _eso_ pero sus ojos me derretían. No podía decirle que sí cuando él me veía con su mirada de cachorro y no era fingido. Sus ojos brillaban con la poca luz que se había colado por las ventanas del carro. Se veía tan galante, tan amenazador y a la vez suplicante. En mi mente se veía la imagen de un Jacob sacudiéndome por los hombros pero a la vez con mirada derrotada… No quería herirlo.

-No – susurré.

-Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas eso? – sonaba amenazante, demasiado enojado, pero su voz era fría y a la vez estaba rota.

-Porque no quieres que me entere – mi voz era débil, apenas un susurro-. Tal vez – empecé a pensar en voz alta-, tal vez no podía acompañarte y no querías avisarme hasta el final por esa razón pero es mejor que lo sepa desde antes a que lo sepa un minuto antes.

-No, Reneesme – su tono era de regaño pero con voz quebrada-. Te equivocas, yo si te iba a decir. Quiero que me acompañes, ¿por qué crees que te pedí que retrasaras dos semanas el pedir un empleo? Porque vas a estar conmigo – él se detuvo por un segundo me examinó de nuevo y volvió a hablar – bueno, si tú quieres.

-Yo – me quedé callada. Había actuado como una completa tonta él si me quería invitar, tal vez esa era la sorpresa y yo como la tonta que era lo había arruinado – claro que quiero ir. Si es que tú aún me quieres llevar – las palabras de la última oración salieron muy separadas una de otra.

-Bien, entonces –. No dijo nada más sólo se giró en su asiento y mantuvo la vista al frente para continuar manejando.

Su tono había sido frío y cortante y mi piel se había erizado por el temor de no estar con él. ¿Qué tan lejos había ido que esto parecía haberse caído en segundos?

No había sido una pelea espantosa como esas que pasaban en las telenovelas con lágrimas, malas palabras, gritos y muchas cosas más… No. _Había sido mil veces peor_. Una pregunta, un pequeño desliz, una duda de mi parte y todo se había derrumbado en segundos. Sabía que había tocado un nervio y lo había pellizcado causando un enorme dolor en Jacob. No habíamos gritado, apenas y habíamos hablado. Nuestras miradas lo habían dicho todo… el dolor, la ira, el coraje, la decepción, la pena, la vergüenza… todo.

-Jake – empecé a decir en un susurro. Quería pedirle perdón pero no podía… ¿por qué?

Orgullo.

-¿Mande? – su voz sonaba distante y a la vez sonaba tan cerca. No sabía cómo seguir. Sólo quería decirle que lo sentía y que quería que todo estuviera bien pero mis palabras sonaban demasiado débiles en contraste con la fuerza de las anteriores que parecía inútil el tan solo abrir la boca para decirlas. No iban a servir. Las cosas no eran así de fáciles como un beso, una mirada y un abrazo, no en la vida real.

Este era el momento en el que la realidad superaba la ficción.

-Disculpa- dije en un susurro.

-¿Por qué? – el tono de su voz seguía siendo el mismo.

Me encogí de hombros. No quería decir en voz alta que había sido una idiota.

-Está bien –de nuevo el mismo tono frío que me estaba desesperando.

Un silencio incómodo se volvió a apoderar del auto mientras volteábamos nuestras miradas al camino que teníamos enfrente.

-No, no está bien.

Él volteó a verme para ver porque había explotado repentinamente.

-Está bien.

-No – volví a susurrar-. Si lo estuviera no estaríamos… tan distantes.

-Bien, Reneesme. Si estoy enojado – sus palabras sonaban fuertes y claras-. No te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mí y aún así lo haces. NO quiero que dudes – puntualizó.

Yo volteé lentamente mi cabeza y vi como él me observaba con detenimiento. No pude sostenerle la mirada por más de dos segundos. Había una enorme fiereza en sus ojos, parecían indomables, _salvaje_s.

No supe que decirle, decidí que era mejor permanecer en silencio porque cualquier argumento que tuviera en contra sonaría débil y estúpido en comparación con las palabras de Jacob. Una punzada de dolor me atravesó el pecho. Era como si me hubieran quitado todos los órganos y los hubieran sacado dejando una sensación de vacío y un enorme dolor cada vez que respiraba que me hacia pedir más y más aire porque no era suficiente y una herida cerca de mi corazón.

_Black holes and revelations…Black holes and expectations… Hold in my arms, I just wanted to hold you in my arms._

Escuchaba una canción de muse de fondo: Starlight. Sin darme cuenta de cuándo me puse a cantar la canción, ya era poco, casi el final pero de alguna manera cantaba a todo pulmón, sin fijarme en las letras. Sólo tratando de evadir el dolor.

-Oh Nessie – dijo él con su voz dulce otra vez. Estaba con mis ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro-, debiste de haberme dicho que esto se trataba de cantar. Tengo una canción por aquí que sé que te encantará. Apuesto a que viene en alguno de los discos de Jasper.

Él empezó a revolotear entre los discos que Jasper tenía por ahí, aun manteniendo un ojo en el camino y con un brazo al volante. Hubo un momento en que por un segundo lo divise volteando hacia mí y sonriéndome. No podía estar segura y no quería volver a tocar el tema porque sabía que era un nervio frágil. No quería iniciar otra pelea.

-Aquí está – dijo enseñándome un pequeño disco que había salido de su empaque y lo metió en el disco.

Su sonrisa me deslumbraba y aunque quisiera saber que era lo que pensaba y me intrigaba saber por qué hacía eso, lo dejé poner el disco. Si esto hacía que nosotros estuviéramos bien por mí no importaría.

Tan pronto como la canción empezó reconocí el riff de entrada. Era genial, pegadizo y un clásico. Ese tipo de riff que había intentado de pequeña en mi violoncelo cuando apenas había llegado y sin éxito y había preferido escuchar la versión normal y ponerme a cantarla por toda la casa.

Recordaba en mi mente como salía de mi cuarto hacia la cocina y el comedor y me subía a la barra blanca ante la luz deslumbrante que entraba por las ventanas y a mi madre sirviéndome un enorme plato de desayuno frente a mí. Y yo sin poder dejar de sonreír y cantar.

La voz de Jacob empezó a sonar tan pronto como la de Axel Rose.

-_She´s got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see her face it brings me away to that special place and if I stay too long I´d probably break down and cry. _

_Oh. Oh. Oh. Sweet child o´mine. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Sweet love of mine._

_She´s got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain. I hate to see into those eyes and see an ounce of pain. Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I´d hide. _

En ese momento empecé a cantar con él y nuestras voces sonaron al unísono.

-_And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by ….Whoa -oh Sweet child o´mine. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Sweet love of mine. Whoa Sweet child o´mine. Whoa oh-oh-oh. Sweet love of mine._

En ese momento empezaba a sonar el gran solo de guitarra. Jacob se detuvo y yo articulé "_disculpa_" por debajo del ruido. Él sonrió, rodó los ojos y me dijo:_ Está bien_. Después de eso me pasó un brazo por encima de mi hombro mientras esperábamos a que terminara el solo. Era un largo solo y me encantaba.

_Where do we go now? Where do we go? Where do we go now...? Sweet child… _

La canción ahora sonaba de fondo mientras nosotros seguíamos el ritmo en nuestra cabeza pero sin articular palabra. Era lindo estar a su lado y no sentirme mal por lo que había hecho.

-Bajemos, ¿sí? – me dijo cuando la canción acabó y apagó el radio.

Yo asentí y nos separamos para poder bajar.

Una vez abajo noté que había una pequeña cabaña en medio de un claro. Me recordaba mucho a mi hogar. Por algún motivo tenía un toque acogedor y rústico. No era común que en Nueva York hubiera lugares así, por lo que pensé que debíamos estar un poco lejos de Nueva York, más allá de los límites. Hasta este momento me pregunté, ¿cuánto tiempo habríamos estado en el carro, en realidad? Era obvio, que había perdido la noción del tiempo hacia ya un rato atrás.

-¿Gustas entrar? – me dijo Jacob que llegaba a mi lado y me tomaba por la cintura mientras se ponía a mi lado.

-Yo – me quedé desconcertada por un momento. Por alguna razón no quería entrar a esa casa. Sabía que era tonto, sabía que era muy estúpido y que no pasaría pero por alguna razón esperaba ver a mi madre dentro y a mi padre disparándole con una pistola mientras que una pequeña yo se escondía en un cuarto al fondo y salía corriendo mientras el pánico la dominaba. Eso no iba a pasar y estaba al lado de Jacob así que, ¿por qué no?-. Claro

Mi voz había sonado quebrada y Jacob se había dado cuenta de mi indecisión y tal vez del miedo que tenía por entrar así que decidí ser yo la que se mostrara confiada. Le tomé la mano y volteé a verlo. Su sonrisa inmediatamente me hizo sonreír y por un par de segundos olvidarme de todo lo demás, tenía que aprovechar eso.

-Vamos- mientras lo decía empecé a caminar y apreté su mano. Él me siguió. Hoy había tenido tantos cambios de ánimo que apostaba a que él parecía indeciso de la manera en cómo debería tratarme.

Una vez abierta la cabaña Jake me cedió el paso y cuando yo entré un enorme placer recorrió mi cuerpo al ver que no había nadie más allí dentro. Y en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la sala, con un lindo florero encima, no había una mujer con su esposo a punto de dispararle.

Pero el placer se borró de mi cara en cuanto examiné la pequeña cabaña. Que aunque fuera, no gigante, tenía muchos cuartos y parecía espaciosa por dentro.

Era muy rústica y cuando entrabas la sala estaba frente a ti, con unos pequeños sillones de color crema y una mesa en medio de vidrio y con un pequeño mantel naranja y amarillo y encima un florero con un par de flores marvellas en color blanco y una delgada pantalla de LCD en una de las paredes. A la derecha de la puerta había una pequeña cocina de barra de color verde y todos los artefactos en color naranja y amarillo, exceptuando el refrigerador que era de color plateado. Tenía cerca de 5 cuartos, todos estaban con las puertas abiertas y parecían iguales. Una cama King size tendida con sábanas naranjas, verdes, amarillas o azules. El color de las sábanas parecía ser una de las principales diferencias entre los cuartos. Puesto que desde fuera todos parecían tener un pequeño tocador de madera y sin nada encima más que los espejos correspondientes.

-Jake, ¿de quién es la casa? – mi voz temblaba. Desde afuera la casa me había recordado una parte oscura de mi infancia, desde adentro, me recordaba a otra parte.

-Es de Esme y Carlisle, planeaban dársela a Alice y Jasper como regalo de bodas. Pero como ellos no llevan prisa decidieron convertirla en una casa veraniega para la familia. Jasper me prestó las llaves y quiero mostrarte algo.

Yo asentí pero no me moví ni un centímetro y apenas reaccioné cuando el apretó mi mano y me jaló a un cuarto con las sábanas verdes. Dentro no se veía nada que no se viera desde afuera más que el pequeño armario que había en la pared y una ventana. El cuarto podría pasar por un cuarto de hotel exceptuando los pequeños boletos que estaban colocados sobre la cama.

-Jake yo creo que no deberíamos estar aquí. Ahí hay – señalé los boletos puestos en la cama.

-No Ness. Todo está bien.

-Pero…

-Esta es mi sorpresa – dijo.

En ese momento lo entendí todo. Estábamos aquí para que Jacob me invitara al viaje que iban a hacer. No pensaba dejarme, sólo quería sorprenderme y yo me había portado como una tonta reclamándole el por qué no me había dicho nada del viaje. Tendría que hacerle más caso a esa vocecita dentro de mi cabeza que me había dicho que él tenía una buena razón para no haberme dicho. Pero no, tenía que haber desconfiado de él y haberle inyectado veneno a las palabras que le había dicho.

-Los Cullen se van de paseo a París por dos semanas para celebrar la boda de Rose y Emmet y Bella y Edward. Es como una despedida de solteros pero, prolongada y en familia. No me lo tomes a mal, pero es más divertido que la mayoría de despedidas de solteros. Y – se detuvo a este punto-, quería invitarte. Como mi regalo para San Valentín.

Una macabra voz en mi cabeza me dijo: _que bien Reneesme, casi arruinas todo. Tu regalo de San Valentín habría sido quedarte en casa sin nadie y ver a Jacob partir. Que inteligencia de tu parte._

-Oh Jacob – susurré con mi voz más quebrada que nunca y me aferré a él lo besé y lo abracé con una enorme fiereza-. Discúlpame por dudar de ti, no debí. No debí. Perdona.

Él se separó un poco de mi abrazo, me miró me sonrió y me dijo:

-No importa – y se abalanzó a besarme otra vez.

Sentía como me presionaba contra él y había un cierto grado de desesperación en su abrazo y en la manera en que me besaba. En un segundo sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero mientras me apretaba con insistencia ante su creciente erección. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando sus manos empezaron a masajear mi trasero.

En ese momento me aplastó en contra de la cama y con sus brazos tiró en una mesita al lado de la cama los boletos de viaje. Él no se fue por las ramas simplemente empezó a quitarme la torerita y después me alzó la blusa y la sacó por arriba de mis brazos. Después me abrazó mientras ambos nos sentábamos en la cama y me rodeó con ambos brazos pasa zafarme el brassier y desabrocharlo.

Él soltó un ligero gemido cuando se atoró en él intento y después murmuró un: _con razón_ y mágicamente desabrochó mi brassier y lo sacó. Después una de sus manos se dirigió a mis pechos y empezó a masajearlos mientras volvía a acostarme en la cama. En la mirada de Jacob se veía la fiereza con la que quería tocarme. Por un momento, todo mi mundo se bloqueó…

Esa pequeña cabaña me recordaba al lugar donde me había refugiado en mi infancia. El lugar donde había empezado mi vida como una callejera, como una cualquiera. Fuera como fuera, había sido un lugar acogedor con muchos cuartos. Todos eran iguales. Recordaba la primera vez que me habían puesto a hacer el trabajo sucio. Trisha había llegado y un chico fortachón había llegado con ella. Para mí se veía muy alto y me veía con la misma mirada fiera que Jacob tenía en sus ojos.

Las manos de Jake recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente. Sus labios se posaron en mis pechos y empezaron a succionarlos con fiereza. Su mano en el otro. Y la mano libre se deslizo por mi abdomen hasta el cierre del pantalón y empezó a bajarlo lentamente. Mi espalda se arqueó para poder dejar que él lo bajara.

_-Es una chica adorable, la encontré en las calles. Dice que escapó de su familia. Creo que está lista para esto – dijo Trisha al chico fortachón. _

El recuerdo resonaba en mi cabeza.

_-Bien, estoy ansioso por probar algo nuevo. Es muy linda y parece carne fresca, joven y jugosa. ¿Es su estreno? – preguntó él._

_-Sí – afirmó Trisha – y por eso te costará más._

La mano de Jacob empezó a masajear mi clítoris y yo empezaba a jadear y a gemir ante su toque.

_Trisha entró en la habitación y me miró. Yo estaba sentada en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos esperando a saber qué pasaría. ¿Estreno? ¿Estreno de qué?_

_-Bien Reneesme - dijo ella- quiero que sepas que hoy te adentrarás al negocio de la casa. Eres muy pequeña y no creo que sepas lo que va a pasar exactamente. Él es un viejo cliente así que tiene experiencia y está advertido que es tu primera vez por lo que supongo que no tendrás mayor problema – ella parecía contrariada-. Sólo haz lo que él te pida y no pongas objeción._

Jacob me había metido un dedo y lo metió con fuerza y empezó a moverlo con decisión. Yo no podía más que jadear y empecé a aferrarme a su cabello. Él me volteó a ver y me sonrió con malicia ante mi reacción yo sonreí y le susurré:_ tramposo_ entre dientes y con el poco aliento que tenía.

_El muchacho alto había entrado y me había empezado a tocar y a besar y me abrazaba con fiereza. No recordaba todos los detalles pero me había tumbado en la cama cuando ya no tenía ropa y me había empezado a acariciar. Después él se quitó su ropa y sujetó mi mano y la puso encima de su miembro._

_-Tienes que moverla, hazlo como si estuviera subiendo y bajando. Con fuerza y rápido niña – su voz era una orden pero a la vez sonaba desesperado. Yo obedecí con un enorme pánico en mis ojos. Él gemía y me empezó a sobar el clítoris no supe porque pero yo quería más. Lo dejé seguir y me sentí avergonzada cuando empecé a jadear y gemir frente a él._

No supe en qué momento le había bajado los pantalones a Jacob y había empezado a hacer lo mismo que en el recuerdo aunque me detuve para empezar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa lentamente y volteé a verlo por un segundo. Él estaba desesperado porque fuera más rápido yo sonreí con malicia y el acarició mi cabello y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al fin logré arrancarle la camisa y la playera que llevaba abajo.

_Algo blanco y viscoso se había escurrido del miembro de aquel tipo, murmuró por lo bajo algo como "mierda fue antes de lo esperado" y empezó a limpiarse con la ropa mía que estaba tirada en el piso. Después sacó de su pantalón algo que parecía como una pequeña liga y luego la estiró y se lo colocó en su miembro._

_Ahora sabía que había sido un condón._

_Segundos después se volteó a verme con su cuerpo desnudo y me examinó lentamente._

_-Ahora, sólo tienes que mantenerte ahí y no poner objeción de tu parte. Probablemente te duela un poco pero se te pasara y apuesto a que te gustara un poco. Tal vez haya un poco de sangre porque es tu primera vez, pero no te asustes es normal._

_El pánico me invadió pero no me moví ni un centímetro mientras él me lo metía lentamente y se colocaba encima de mí, separando mis piernas y enrollándolas alrededor de su cuerpo. Él empezó a moverse insistentemente. Yo gemía y gemía, se sentía – físicamente – bien pero no emocionalmente._

Jacob y yo giramos en la cama de manera que ahora yo estaba encima de él. Mi cuerpo se movía insistentemente y él empezaba a jadear. De vez en cuando agarraba uno de mis pechos y movía su mano con insistencia pero se rendía a los pocos segundos porque no podía seguir. Conocía su cara. Estaba cerca del orgasmo. Yo también y no me detendría hasta conseguirlo.

_El chico se quitó de mi cuando yo ya no tenía fuerza para respirar y había gemido y gritado tanto que me sentía sin vida. _

_Él se había levantado, empezó a vestirse y me dejó votada en la cama como si esperara que muriese después de eso. Se limitó a mirarme sonreír con un poco de satisfacción por lo que había hecho e irse por la puerta que cerró detrás de él._

_Yo me abracé a mis rodillas y me quedé rodando en la cama que ahora estaba manchada de sangre. Me dolía un poco por la fricción y tardé un rato en recuperar el aliento. Había algo ahí que no me había hecho sentir bien._

_Pero ese, ese sería sólo el primero de muchos otros encuentros que tendría._

En un momento nuestros ojos quedaron fijos y supe que ya no había nada que hacer ahí. Sentí como lentamente él se venía dentro de mí y dejé de moverme.

Él abrió sus labios mientras ambos estábamos ahí, yo sentada sobre él y él debajo, pero ambos jadeando.

-Bella – susurró.

Yo me quedé en shock no sabía que debía hacer. Él había dicho su nombre. Era claro que estaba pensando en ella. No sabía qué hacer. Sólo me quedé ahí viéndolo fijamente por unos segundos. Él sonreía, al parecer estaba demasiado atontado como para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Yo me levanté lentamente y empecé a vestirme vi en su cara la sorpresa y a la vez evité su mirada para no dejarle ver lo mucho que me había dolido. Estaba intentando no pensar en nada mientras me vestía, una vez lista dejé la habitación. Abrí la puerta principal y cuando salí el aire fresco me llegó de golpe. Decidí que si iba a derrumbarme era el momento perfecto.

Empecé a correr por el camino por el que se suponía que habíamos venido pero no recordaba nada del viaje más que la pelea, la manera en la que estábamos cantando felices y después su susurro…Bella.

Seguí corriendo y corriendo hasta que llegué a una bifurcación, no sabía realmente de dónde habíamos venido así que tomé el camino de la derecha. Abrí los ojos cerca de 5 minutos después y me sentí pérdida en el espacio por primera vez desde que había salido de la cabaña. Había sido muy tonto creer que sabría a dónde ir. Me limpié las lágrimas que corrían pesadas a través de mis mejillas. No sabía cuando habían empezado a salir. Había sido algo inconsciente.

Me senté en una piedra que había ahí en el camino y vi como lentamente la tarde caía entre los árboles. Abracé mis rodillas y escondí mi cabeza entre ellas mientras dejaba a las lágrimas correr. Sentía como un frío y una puñalada cavaba todo mi cuerpo y no me importó.

Había sobrevivido una vez, me había ido bien y a pesar de que estaba sola y no encontraba ni el principio ni el fin del camino y probablemente tardaría en encontrar una manera de salir de ese lugar. Pero me dije a mí misma… todo estará bien, todo iba a estar bien. Aunque no lo volviera a ver, aunque probablemente me dolería.

**Jacob POV**

Nessie se había ido como una ráfaga. Yo seguía acostado en la cama viendo como ella había desaparecido. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado. Ella había estado rara desde que vio la cabaña.

Me quedé ahí unos segundos pensando en qué podría haberla hecho huir así y luego escuché el portazo de la puerta principal y me levanté para empezar a vestirme mientras me concentraba en la extraña reacción que había tenido al llegar a la cabaña.

_Vivíamos en una cabaña._

Su voz resonó en mi mente y empecé a vestirme más a prisa. Ya sabía el por qué de su reacción. La había hecho recordar la parte de su infancia que la hacía ser más vulnerable, la razón por la que había estado tanto tiempo en las calles. La razón por la que no se creía a la altura suficiente para mí, pero ella lo sabía, ella era mucho más de lo que yo alguna vez esperaría y merecería.

Salí corriendo de la cabaña cuidando llevar las llaves conmigo y me di cuenta de que ella no estaba en el carro aunque no esperaba que ella estuviera ahí de cualquier manera. Empecé a correr por el claro y a _gritar su nombre_. Y, entonces, me di cuenta de que lo que había ocurrido…

No se había ido porque hubiera recordado algo de su infancia, lo que, claro estaba, había hecho…

Se había ido porque… _había susurrado el nombre de Bella._

¡Qué tonto tan más grande había sido!

Ella acababa de decirme que yo quería estar con Bella y yo como un pelmazo me había acostado con Ness para probarle que pensaba en Bella diciendo el nombre equivocado.

Me empecé a desquitar con los árboles y todo lo que había cerca de ahí, empecé a patear la tierra y a golpearme y de alguna manera…nada calmaba el dolor.

Salí corriendo en dirección contraria al camino de donde habíamos llegado, esperando que Nessie hubiera intentado regresar por ahí en lugar de internarse en el bosque, porque si ella se perdía sería mi responsabilidad y no me lo perdonaría nunca. Me sentía más estúpido que nunca en mi vida.

-Nessie – volví a gritar y sentí una punzada de alivio al ver unas huellas en el suelo. Podrían ser de ella. Aún así seguí corriendo, corría y corría esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Esperando que aún pudiera reparar el daño que había dicho.

_Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido._

_

* * *

_

**Bien, perdonen por la tardanza. Pero este es el capítulo que soñé cuando la historia se creó en mi mente. Este y los próximos dos capítulos son los que yo me imaginé primero, de donde empezó toda la historia y las ganas de crearla. Estuve esperando llegar a este punto desde que empecé la historia. Y me tardé, no porque fuera difícil escribirlo, ya todo estaba en mi mente, sólo quería afinar los detalles. **

**Quería que este capítulo fuera perfecto., Así que, espero les guste, estuve afinando cada pequeño detalle para que fuera bueno. Y…**

**Bueno, entraré a un concurso así que, les agradecería mucho si leyeran la historia que escribiré. No quiero que voten por mí si entran y leen otras historias y alguna otra les gusta más, sólo quiero que cuando salga el capítulo ustedes me den su opinión. Significaría mucho para mí.**

**Y, bueno… cuando actualice les pondré el enlace al capítulo del concurso. **

**Muchas gracias por esperarme, estoy muy orgullosa de esto. Es lo que había soñado, la idea que me golpeó la mente desde que empezó y bueno… denme su opinión.**

**-Fer. **

**Veo diario de una pasión, una súper buena película. Se las recomiendo.**


	15. París

**Capítulo 1****4. Paris**

**Jacob POV**

Llegué a una bifurcación en el camino. Me quedé paralizado frente a ella. ¿Qué camino habría tomado Nessie? ¿Qué tal si ella se había perdido? Habían tantas imágenes de ella enojada en el carro en mi mente, que mientras re memorizaba me di cuenta que ella no había prestado atención del camino en todo el viaje. ¿Qué si ella se perdía?

Me fui cayendo lentamente en el piso hasta que mis manos tocaron el suelo y me quedé sentado recargado en contra de un árbol que dividía ambos caminos. Tomé un par de hojas que estaban esparcidas en el piso con mis manos y las apreté con fuerza mientras las lanzaba por todas partes. Quería que todo esto se fuera. Quería volver a la cabaña y encontrar a Reneesme ahí, sonriente, a punto de abrazarme. Radiante.

_No iba a pasar._

Me levanté y traté de agudizar la vista en busca de huellas de Nessie.

Ella había tomado el camino equivocado.

Tenía que seguirla antes de que se internara más en el bosque porque no quería que nada le pasara. La última imagen que tenía de ella no era demasiado alentadora. Menos la dejaría vagar sola por un bosque.

No tuve que caminar mucho por el sendero. Frente a mí apareció una melena de cabello cobrizo rizado que cubría su rostro por completo. Sus piernas abrazadas a ella y apretadas fuertemente. Estaba sentada en una pequeña roca del camino… llorando.

Me detuve en seco en ese momento. Ella parecía demasiado frágil frente a mí y a la vez se veía como una escena de película. Ella seguía luciendo radiante, a pesar del dolor que se sentía en la atmósfera.

-Nessie- me incliné a su lado y sacudí suavemente su hombro. Ella volteó a verme. Sus ojos claros estaban hinchados y rojos pero ella no perdía su belleza.

Yo no había pensado que decirle aún, no podía esperar que ella me creyera cuando le dijera que pensaba en ella todo el tiempo peor había sido un desliz. Que mientras yo intentaba probarle que la quería a ella lo había arruinado. Ella simplemente no lo creería, era una excusa débil. Sin embargo, era la verdad.

-¿Jake? – su voz a pesar de sonar amarga tenía cierta sorpresa, como si fuera increíble verme ahí, como si ella hubiera olvidado que yo estaba a su lado apenas hace unos minutos.

-Lo siento – dije en una voz apenas audible y quebrada, estaba resistiendo el deseo de sucumbir ante las lágrimas igual que ella. Le tomé su rostro entre mis manos y miré sus ojos rojos.

-No importa – dijo ella y apartó su mirada, dejando mis manos colgando en el aire. Parecía tan sincero y a la vez cargado con tanto rencor. Pero definitivamente esa no era la reacción que yo esperaba, estaba listo para gritos, reclamos, incluso que me pidiera una explicación y en lugar de eso, sólo había habido un "no importa".

-Yo… fui un idiota Reneesme – empecé de nuevo-. Estaba pensando en ti, todo el tiempo fuiste tú quien ocupó un espacio en mi mente. Pero recordé lo que me habías dicho de Bella en el carro y en mi intento por probarte que ella no era quien yo quería, que a la que quería era a ti, cometí el error más grande de mi vida.

Ella volteó a verme por un segundo y luego su mirada volvió a desviarse en la infinidad del bosque.

-No importa Jacob – su voz sonaba demasiado fría e indiferente pero a la vez intentando matizarla con la verdad-. Estoy acostumbrada, la gente suele decir los nombres de las personas que en realidad quiere inconscientemente. Debí haberlo esperado, no importa en verdad. Estoy aquí para satisfacerte y tal vez, algún día la olvidarás y encontrarás a alguien maravillosa pero mientras eso sucede o estaré aquí para llenar el vacío.

Parecía un discurso que te decían los mejores amigos de que nunca te abandonarían, pero en el fondo el resentimiento y las palabras de este no encajaban con el tono que Nessie quería darle.

-¡No Nessie! – Grité – No. Yo si te quiero a ti, eres mucho más que un cuerpo, mucho más que un simple rato de diversión para mí y no quiero que por la pendejada que hice te apartes. Tú en realidad eres especial para mí.

-Si – dijo ella restándole importancia-. Creo que es momento de irnos, empieza a oscurecer aquí.

Los rayos de sol entraban de lleno por los pequeños agujeros de las ramas. Su cabello brillaba así al igual que sus ojos. Por un momento fruncí el ceño en busca de una excusa pero me di cuenta de que no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada. Tendría que probarle que ella no era sólo mi prostituta personal.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y me llevó un par de segundos ser consciente de que, tenía que seguirla y llevarla de regreso. Por un momento quise que Nessie tuviera una madre, alguien a quien yo tuviera que rendirle cuentas, ¿serviría eso de algo? ¿Me impulsaría a cuidarla más? Tal vez no, pero, al menos sabría que ella tendría un hogar al que llegar, rodeada de gente que la quisiera. Estaría segura ahí en la oscuridad de la noche porque hoy tenía miedo de que si la dejaba ir, desapareciera para siempre.

Suspiré.

No la dejaría irse. No hasta que ella supiera la verdad, que estuviera consciente de cuanto significaba para mí y entonces, sólo entonces, la dejaría escaparse si eso era lo que ella todavía quería.

El camino de regreso fue más largo de lo que pensé. Dábamos largas zancadas como si al llegar a la cabaña nos fuéramos a liberar de todo lo que traíamos encima. No nos mirábamos a la cara, de vez en cuando, cuando una rama crujía bajo nosotros, volteábamos disimuladamente y un extraño brillo se cruzaba en nuestros ojos, para después dar paso a un ligero bochorno en nuestras mejillas y una zafar nuestras miradas bruscamente. Imaginaba que tan divertido hubiera sido el camino con Ness si…

_Pero el hubiera no existe Jake _– interrumpió una voz en mi cabeza.

Dejé salir un suspiro ligero ante el pensamiento y Nessie volteó a verme alarmada, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, y ahora que el color rojo se les había pasado, era increíble el matiz que le daba.

-Ness- pregunté como un pequeño niño travieso-. Disculpa si te incomode, no creí que la cabaña te trajera recuerdos tan malos, ni cuenta me di. Otra estupidez más. Y disculpa por lo otro. En mi mente la única persona que está presente incluso en mis sueños, eres tú. Aunque sé que no me creerás. Tendré que trabajar para recuperar la mucha o poca confianza que tenías en mí. Te prometo esforzarme.

-Está bien Jake, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Tal vez no tenga por qué, pero quiero hacerlo.

Ella sonrió disimuladamente pero su expresión cambio de súbito, tal vez ante el recuerdo. La entendía. Un sentimiento como el que yo sentía por ella no se hubiera extinguido tan rápido, y también estaría enojado y probablemente lo manejaría de una manera mucho más inmadura que ella. Por el momento, podría vivir sabiendo que, podría tener una oportunidad en el futuro.

Sonreí para mí y en ese momento abrí la puerta de la cabaña.

Tomé los boletos de la cama y me apuré a tenderla bien mientras Nessie se sentó en la pequeña sala. Suspiraba constantemente. Suponía que tenía recuerdos, esta vez, gratos.

Sin avisarle, llegué lentamente por atrás y empecé a besar su cuello lentamente, recogí su cabello y sin romper la cadena de besos me pose frente a ella y la hice levantarse. La estreché entre mis brazos y la apreté con fuerza, mis manos en su cadera. Ella lentamente y de manera indecisa fue recorriendo sus manos hasta mi nuca. Sentí como un fuerte calor me embargaba y en ese momento quise tirarla en la cama y metérselo. Pero no lo iba a hacer.

No esta vez.

Ella empezó a abalanzarse hacia atrás, intentando caer en el sillón. Había leído mi mente como tantas otras veces. Sólo que esta vez tenía que detenerla y detenerme.

-Ness, no – mi voz sonó indecisa.

Me tuve que alejar lentamente de ella, me separé de sus labios, de su cuerpo y entonces cuando abrí los ojos noté como su sonrisa pícara se desvanecía.

-Yo creí que… - el susurro se desvaneció y no alcanzó a completar la frase.

Me acerqué a ella, parecía más confundida que nunca pero a la vez, sus ojos estaban tan lejanos al momento presente que parecían tener un brillo que no concordaba con el resto de ella. La besé suavemente y sujeté mi cara entre mis brazos.

Era un momento hermoso.

Exceptuando la distancia que ella ponía entre nosotros a pesar de todo.

Saqué los boletos de mi bolsillo y me hice para atrás.

-Aún quiero que vayas conmigo – dije apenado, mirando al suelo.

Ella se quedó callada, por un momento tuve miedo de levantar la vista y encontrar en su expresión una negativa. ¿Y qué tal si era una afirmación? Fuese lo que fuese tenía miedo. Miedo de que si me iba, regresara y descubriera que ella ya no estaba ahí. Nada la mantenía atada a su casa. Nada.

Levanté la vista lentamente y vi sus ojos llorosos de nuevo, se inundaban en lágrimas. Pero no era una negativa, parecía tan indecisa en decir sí pero tan decidida en no decir no.

-¿Ness?

Ella saltó hacia mí y me abrazó. Empezó a sollozar en mi pecho y yo acaricié lentamente su cabello y luego la estreché con fuerza. Dejé que sus lágrimas corrieran, me sentía impotente al no poder detenerlas pero, sabía que tenía que dejar que ella se desahogara. No esperaba que me perdonara tan rápido, la esperanza no moriría, aún así, sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que ella pudiera perdonarme de verdad.

Ella se separó y sonrió débilmente.

-Iré.

Afirmé con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué fue eso? – me refería al abrazo y el llanto y ella lo sabía. Su mirada se quedó clavada en mí, con un poco de pánico y sorpresa.

-Yo, fue un momento de… - ella temblaba-. Perdona.

-No, no quiero que te disculpes.

En este momento no sabía si era peor que ella actuara de esta manera o si se hubiera enojado. Fuera como fuera, tendría que recuperarla de poco en poco y ese pensamiento recorría mi cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Nos levantamos porque sabíamos que ya no teníamos nada que hacer en esa cabaña y que una charla esta vez no resolvería las cosas; así como, no soportaría hablar con ella si sabía que tenía esa actitud de que todo era su culpa por haberse enamorado cuando "yo sólo la quería para mi puta personal". El tan sólo pensar en eso hacía que me enfadara en el fondo.

Era verdad, ¿funcionaría esto si yo me hacia el enojado? No, no creía que eso fuera a suceder porque, simplemente porque yo sabía que no tenía ningún derecho para enojarme después de lo que había hecho y que tenía que luchar por tenerla.

Cuando entramos al carro una atmósfera totalmente diferente nos inundó, era como si se sintieran los recuerdos palpables de nuestra última pelea y supiéramos que había sido "estúpido" hasta cierto punto si lo comparábamos con los problemas que tenía/mos frente a nosotros. Y se sentía el calor que habíamos emanado a pesar de la pelea, no que ahora podríamos pasar por dos témpanos de hielo.

Ella enredó sus dedos en un disco que tenía Jasper en su carro y miró la parte trasera, después lo colocó en el reproductor y empezó a sonar una canción de los _Plain White T´s_ y aunque pude haberle dicho que era una extraña elección para el momento que estábamos pasando me limité a encender el carro y seguir. Después de todo, ¿quién era yo para decirle que música oír y cuál no? ¿O para decirle qué hacer y qué no?

_Hey there Delilah, what´s it like in New York City? I´m a thousand miles away…_

Mi mente tuvo una idea y no perdí ni un segundo para unirme a la música.

-But tonight you look so pretty, yes you do – Ness volteó a verme y dejó de llevar el ritmo. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos yo le sonreí y me encogí de hombros- Time Square can´t shine as bright as you. I swear it´s true – levanté la mano derecha haciendo ademán de jurar y Ella sonrió levemente.

Dejé pasar otro tramo de la canción, sólo quería cantar los pedazos en donde la letra me recordara a ella y sabía que Nessie sabría que era para ella si hacía eso en lugar de sólo cantarla.

_Hey there Delilah, don´t you worry about the distance._

_-I´m right here if you get lonely, give this song another listen, and close your eyes. Listen to my voice that´s my disguise. I am by your side._

Cuando dije esta última frase, me acerqué a su oído, quité sus mechones de cabello y le susurré la frase con la mayor sinceridad que pude, aunque claro, ella no regresaría a mi lado sólo porque le había erizado la piel.

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

-_What you do to me. Hey there my Nessie, I know times are gettin' hard but just believe me girl someday I´ll pay the bills…_

…_With this guitar._

_-We´ll have it good, we´ll have the life we knew we would. My word is good. Hey there my Nessie, I´ve got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I´ll write them all. Even more in love with me you fall, we´d have it all. _

Ness había notado la manera en la que había cambiado las letras con su nombre, aunque cuando había llegado a la parte de la guitarra me quedé trabado sin tener algo que rimara o que no sonara a que con mi pie pagaría todo, porque, de hecho sería con mi cuerpo. No por venderme o algo, sino por el deporte.

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

_-A thousand miles seem pretty far, but they´ve got planes, and trains and cars, I´d walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us, and we´ll just laugh alone because we know that none of them have felt this way. Nessie I can promise you that by the time we´ll get through, the world will never be the same. And you are to blame. Hey there my Nessie you be good. And don´t you miss me. Four more years and you´ll be done with school and we´ll be making history, like we do. You know it´s all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Nessie here´s to you, this one´s for you. _

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

_Oh, it´s what you do to me. _

_-What you do to me._

En ese momento mientras la música dejó de sonar, tomé por un segundo su mano entre la mía y se la besé. Ella dejó salir un suspiro y no supe el por qué del todo, ¿sería por qué se arrepentía de su actitud de "soy sólo tu puta" y empezaba a creer de nuevo que en verdad la quería o simplemente por qué le había gustado que le cantara?

Ella no dijo nada más durante el camino aunque intenté entablar la conversación un par de veces. Tal vez era raro pero el silencio no se sentía incómodo. Sería peor que iniciáramos una conversación porque sería cómo poner las manos al fuego. Además teníamos mucho qué pensar y aunque pareciera raro e incluso cruel, teníamos que pensar en la técnica que usaríamos.

Era extraño pero era lo que estábamos haciendo. Sólo actuábamos hasta que ella creyera en mí de nuevo, hasta que ella supiera que en realidad la esperaría. Eso o tal vez ella en realidad se había creído que sólo había actuado acerca de que la quería.

Tal vez, ella pensaba a estas alturas que la frase de "Es más fácil fingir una relación que un orgasmo" era verdad. Ella nunca había fingido y a mí se me había dado "tan fácil" el "fingir quererla". Realmente no sabía qué era lo que Ness quería y cada segundo me volvía loco un poco más. En ese momento, a dos calles de la casa frene de repente y me volteé a verla.

-No lo soporto más Ness – le dije casi gritando pero sin sonar enojado.

-¿Qué? – ella volteó lentamente y su voz sonaba tan tranquila que parecía como si le hubiera preguntado acerca del clima y ella no hubiera entendido la pregunta.

-No el silencio. Sino que no me creas. Te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que quieras. Siempre voy a estar aquí y quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que hice. Por favor Ness.

-No importa – su tono seguía siendo frío. Indiferente. Y a la vez sonaba tan tranquilo y comprensivo.

-Ness – apreté fuerte mis manos al volante-, me importas. En serio me importas y lamento lo que hice. Tal vez tengas razón en que no merezca que me perdones pero, al menos, se consciente de que: eres mi mundo, mi vida, mi cielo y mi todo. Sólo eso te pido.

Ella se quedó pasmada.

-Vámonos Jake- soltó después de un rato.

Sabía que era el fin del momento. Ella no diría más y no me creería. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque estaba harta de ser un objeto para los demás y en mí había encontrado a alguien que la tomaba como algo más que un objeto sexual y lo tenía que haber arruinado.

-Está bien – suspiré.

Arranqué de nuevo y vi la expresión vacía en sus ojos. Eso era demasiado para mí. Haría todo por recuperarla durante el viaje. Después de eso, la dejaría decidir lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Cuando llegamos a la casa el tiempo se me fue en un segundo.

Sólo recordaba que Alice se abalanzó sobre Ness tan pronto cruzamos la puerta para contarle todos los detalles del viaje. Por segundos Nessie parecía interesada y estuve vigilándolas toda la noche por si ella contaba los detalles de lo que había pasado; sin embargo, Alice no había estallado contra mí y ellas rara vez volteaban a verme. Era raro, viniendo de Alice, que no le pidiera detalles de lo que había pasado en la cabaña o tal vez simplemente quería evitar la parte de escuchar como Ness nos describía haciendo el amor. Yo solamente le había dado las llaves del carro a Jasper, hice un par de bromas con Emmet y me senté en la barra. Desde ahí observaba en sillón que estaba en el centro, donde Alice y Ness platicaban. Empecé a tomar cervezas toda la tarde hasta que sentí que el piso se empezaba a mover. Unos segundos después Edward y Bella llegaron. Noté la mirada acusadora que Ness le había dado a Bella pero ella estaba besando a Edward por lo que no lo había notado. Bella y Rose se unieron a la plática de Ness y Alice y aunque al principio Nessie mostró señales de incomodidad, después fingió que todo estaba bien.

No recordaba nada después.

A mitad de la noche me desperté en mi cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un horrible aliento a alcohol. Fui directo al baño todavía un poco mareado y con cuidado de no hacer ruido me metí a tomar una ducha. Me cepillé los dientes y me puse algo más cómodo para ir a dormir.

Descubrí que no había sido alucinación mía que Ness estuviera durmiendo en la misma cama que yo. Después fui al escritorio donde había una nota escrita con la caligrafía de Nessie:

"_Jacob te pusiste demasiado borracho anoche y terminaste yéndote a dormir demasiado temprano. Emmet dijo __que mañana teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 9. El avión sale a las 12 pero tenemos que estar tres horas antes. Las maletas ya están preparadas en la entrada del cuarto y cuando despiertes probablemente estarás crudo así que Esme dejó un remedio –anti borrachera- en el escritorio. Puedes tomarlo. Bien, perdona por no haberte despertado. Simplemente no me atreví. Descansa – por si lees esto en la madrugada-o si no, te veo mañana. _

_-Ness"_

Hasta que terminé de leer la carta me di cuenta de que tan increíble era Nessie. Había preparado tres maletas ella sola y apostaba a que el remedio era suyo no de Esme; sin embargo, me lo tomé sin chistar. Después de unos minutos me sentí un poco mejor. Además pudo haber recibido mi ayuda y aún así me había dejado descansar. Era simplemente increíble. Y yo le había pagado de la peor manera. Decidí que era mejor pensar en eso por la mañana cuando mis ideas estuvieran un poco más conectadas porque aún era difícil de creer que apenas anoche todo hubiera estado bien.

La gente tenía razón cuando decía que costaba mucho trabajo crear algo y en un segundo se desmoronaba.

En la noche soñé con un laberinto de arbustos. Todos lucían verdes y frondosos y a la luz de la luna tenía cierto aspecto tétrico y de encapsulamiento. Escuchaba la risa de Nessie venir de algún lado y alcancé a divisarla a lo lejos. Llevaba una minifalda tableada rosa, una playera blanca y una pañoleta rosa en el cuello. Iba descalza corriendo por un sendero de piedras de río que cubría todo el piso del laberinto. Yo corría detrás de ella sin lograr alcanzarla.

Hubo un momento en el que, a través de todos los árboles encontré un círculo lleno de piedras de diferentes colores que visto desde arriba daba la impresión de algo realmente genial. En el centro estaba Nessie. Tal vez ese era en realidad el centro de todo el laberinto. Me acerqué lentamente a Ness. Tenía miedo de que si iba rápidamente ella simplemente desapareciera. Cuando por fin la alcancé, la tomé por la cintura y me incliné para besarla.

En ese momento desperté. Estaba en mi cama, con Nessie en mis brazos. Ella estaba tan cerca pero no me atrevía a besarla.

Estaba confundido, las cosas seguían siendo un poco raras. Todo mi mundo giraba por la mañana. Ella estaba a mi lado y yo la sostenía con fuerza. Sus ojos cerrados, su expresión irradiaba tranquilidad, su sonrisa levemente marcada… y por alguna razón parecía tan lejos. Parecía ser un sueño, como si con el menor movimiento se fuera a esfumar.

_Una ilusión. Un sueño._

Tenía miedo de que si me levantaba ella fuera a desaparecer. El miedo recorrió toda mi columna y un escalofrío me invadió.

Dentro de cuatro horas, el avión despegaría, estaríamos rumbo a la ciudad más romántica del mundo y yo podría convencer a Ness de… ¿qué tan estúpido había sido? Iba a tomar mucho más que un par de regalos el poder hacer que ella me disculpara porque no habría nada lo suficientemente hermoso en el mundo que valiera su perdón.

Había un enorme vacío en mi pecho, ¿era yo en realidad tan hipócrita? ¿Quería a Nessie realmente sólo por su cuerpo? Podría haber contestado que no, que ella me fascinaba y me cautivaba más allá de todo eso, pero ¿serviría de algo? ¿Era acaso sólo un engaño bien preparado? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de perderla? ¿Pondría su felicidad sobre la mía?...

Tal vez no. Tal vez por eso la tenía a mi lado, viendo como ella se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado y siendo lo suficientemente egoísta como para retenerla a mi lado y tratar de hacerla sentir mejor de una manera tan vana y tan inútil. Y sin dejarla escapar para darle la oportunidad de dejar todo atrás. Ella ya tenía enfrente un futuro increíble y podría olvidarse de todo; sin embargo, la tenía a mi lado porque yo quería seguir siendo feliz con ella. Y, tal vez, podría estar con ella, ¿feliz? Tal vez viviendo un engaño, ¿Por qué me estaba aferrando tanto?

Pero no podía simplemente dejarla ir. Era demasiado doloroso en este momento, sentía como cada vez el vacío se hacía más grande ante el presentimiento de tener lejos a Ness. ¿Por qué? Yo quería tenerla conmigo, por algo más que sólo lujuria o sexo. Yo la quería para amarla, hacerla sentir bien, ser yo quien la hiciera feliz. Fuera o no un propósito egoísta.

Sabía que algún día… tal vez lejano… tendría que dejarla ir. Pero no había pensado que ese día llegara tan pronto, menos bajo estas circunstancias, y mucho menos… que tuviera que seguir de esta manera. Con ella creyéndose un simple objeto para mí. Ella era mucho más, yo sabía eso, ella debería saberlo. Pero debía admitir que había sido un estúpido, un pendejo, un idiota, con ella y no me perdonaría así de fácil.

A veces me gustaría poder leer su mente. Saber si todo lo que ella quería era que yo le probaba cuánto la amaba o simplemente ella quería tenerme a su lado considerándola sólo un objeto sexual. Realmente, yo no sabía lo que ella quería. Si quería que le siguiera el juego o que me esforzara por volver a lo que empezábamos a ser. ¿Por qué era difícil? Simplemente porque si yo hubiera estado en su lugar y hubiera escuchado pronunciar un nombre diferente al mío venir de sus labios en ese momento, me hubiera alejado y no estaría a su lado en este momento. Debía reconocérselo ella era increíble.

Decidí levantarme de la cama en ese momento. Me puse una playera de algodón blanca de manga corta y unos bermudas verde olivo que encontré en el armario. Me dirigí de nuevo al escritorio y recordé que habíamos hecho una roa de papel en clase de literatura la semana pasada. Había querido dársela a Nessie pero quería hacerlo de manera especial. Fuese lo que fuese que ella quisiera, le daría la rosa, intentaría reconquistarla. Un paso a la vez.

Abrí el cajón y saqué la rosa. La dejé en el escritorio y escribí una nota.

"_Reneesme, estaré abajo ayudando a bajar el equipaje. Hay una muda de ropa que Alice te compró en el armario de la derecha. Úsala, no dudo que te verás preciosa –igual que siempre-. Te veo abajo._

_P.D.: Te dejo una rosa de papel, sigue siendo incomparable con tu belleza, pero es algo. Espero te guste. _

_Te quiere, Jacob_"

Doblé el papel y escribí su nombre en un lado, la dejé parada en el escritorio a un lado de la rosa y salí del cuarto tomando las maletas de ambos que estaban en la puerta. Eran 4 y debería haber hecho dos viajes pero quería bajar de una vez, ver que más podría hacer. Porque por alguna razón esperaba ver a Nessie escaleras abajo, sonriendo enormemente, diciendo que me amaba, como antes. Era estúpido, pero la ilusión no se perdía.

Cuando llegué a la recepción Esme y Emmet salían y entraban con maletas.

-¿En qué carro iremos? – dije yo indiferente. Emmet había notado que algo pasaba entre Ness y yo porque actuábamos diferente.

-En el Jeep irán las maletas. Bella, Rose, Ed y yo. Los demás irán en el porche de Alice y tú y Ness en tu escarabajo.

Hice una mueca casi imperceptible pero podría haber jurado que Emmet lo notó. No tenía ánimos de estar hablando a sola con Ness en todo el camino, porque sabía que sería algo incómodo la charla o el silencio que reinaría en el vehículo. Pero estaba seguro que de nada serviría discutir. Emmet nos había acomodado así a propósito. El había notado la distancia que había aparecido entre nosotros dos los últimos días.

Tarde o temprano algo así tendría que pasar. Debí habérmelo imaginado. Más por mi comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Cuando me dirigía a llevar las maletas al Jeep Emmet me detuvo por un segundo con un ligero apretón en el brazo, luego me hizo señas de que siguiera caminando. Como Emmet era un tipo muy grande me dio miedo que me diera una paliza y empecé a pensar en si Nessie habría dicho algo después de que había desaparecido del mundo.

Era un idiota aún mayor, ¿cómo carajo me había emborrachado hasta perder la conciencia justo ayer?

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me di cuenta de que se había quedado vacío. Tal vez por eso Emmet me había traído, tal vez había notado que se estaba vaciando y sería mejor estar aquí para hablar.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Nessie anoche? ¿Qué paso en la cabaña?

-Nada- respondí a la defensiva y un poco anonadado por la acusación. Lo esperaba pero no creí que llegara tan pronto ¿por qué Emmet no iba al punto de una vez si ya lo sabía?

-Vamos Jacob. Por más cabeza hueca que me creas, debes admitirlo algo pasa entre ustedes. Tú sabes cómo se pusieron anoche. Tú ebrio. Vamos, nunca habías estado así. Nessie se paso la noche charlando con Alice de cosas muy superficiales y parecía amigable con Bella. Ella no es así. Además te lanzaba miradas acusadoras. ¿Qué sucede?

¿Con qué así se veía desde afuera? Me preparé para abrir la boca y hablar con Emmet. Era mejor hablar con alguien a callármelo.

-Ayer, Ness se enojó porque escuchó que nos iríamos de viaje. No creyó que iríamos y, se enojó porque no le había dicho nada. De alguna manera, Bella apareció en la conversación y el resentimiento de Nessie. Cuando se enteró de lo del viaje y que la llevaría, bueno, tú sabes que paso. ¿Quieres detalles?

-Te los preguntaría pero tu novia es Nessie, así que sólo por eso no.

-Bueno, en ese momento. Todo lo que pensaba era en que, debía probarle de alguna manera a Nessie que ella era todo en mi mente y corazón y lo arruiné.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Ahora Emmet parecía realmente preocupado.

-Supongo que alguna vez en ese momento, en el clímax de todo has gritado el nombre de Rosalie y dejado salir un suspiro ¿no?

Emmet asintió pero no dijo nada, por su gesto él ya sabía lo que había pasado pero tenía la esperanza de que no hubiera sido tan pendejo. ¡A la verga ya! Tenía que aceptar lo que era y aunque no dijera malas palabras en voz alta normalmente, era desestresante decirlas en mi mente.

-Dije el nombre de Bella en lugar de decir Nessie.

-No hiciste eso

Bajé la mirada. Para ese momento ya no podía seguir. Sabía que Emmet creía que había caído muy bajo.

-Rosalie nunca me perdonaría si le hiciera eso.

-Nessie cree que es sólo un objeto para mí. Que la use para olvidar a Bella y que "es mi puta personal"

Sólo Emmet conocía la historia de Nessie a menos que ella hubiera decidido contarle a alguien más, en cuyo caso seríamos al menos tres personas de la mansión en conocer su historia.

-Jacob. Sabías el pasado de Nessie y aún así hiciste lo que hiciste, ¿qué querías que ella hiciera? ¿Querías que se echara a correr a tus brazos y te dijera que no importaba? Ahora entiendo las miradas de rabia.

Suspiré.

-No la presiones. Pruébale cuanto la amas. Iremos a Paris ella no desperdició esa oportunidad. No la arruines. Ve de poco en poco. Y por favor Jacob, no te acuestes con ella.

Asentí.

Nos habíamos quedado en silencio. Ya todo estaba listo. Esperamos a que los demás llegaran y nos subimos en los diferentes carros. Emmet me lanzaba miradas y me decía que abrazara a Nessie o la acercara pero ella no dejaba de hablar con Alice y reír como si todo estuviera bien. Emmet le hablo a Alice y entonces Nessie no perdió ni un segundo para subirse al carro.

Esperé a que todos entraran y se acomodaran y me metí en mi escarabajo. Era reconfortante, por fin me sentía en mi territorio.

Dejé la música correr e intenté que Ness iniciara la conversación, me sentía perplejo. Sólo podía escuchar de fondo la música y su suave respiración.

_Uno, dos, tres, ¡catorce!_

_Turn it up loud, captain_

_Lights go down, it's dark, the jungle is your head, can't rule your heart, a feeling so much stronger than a thought. Your eyes are wide and though your soul it can't be bought. Your mind can wander._

_Hello, Hello (¡Hola!) I'm at a place called Vertigo (¿Dónde está?) It's everything I wish I didn't know, except you give me something I can feel, feel._

_The night is full of holes__, as bullets rip the sky, of ink with gold. They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll. They know that they can't dance. At least they know…_

_I can't stand the beat__, I'm asking for the cheque. The girl with crimson nails has Jesus round her neck swinging to the music, swinging to the music. Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Hello, Hello (¡Hola!) I'm at a place called Vertigo (¿Dónde está?) It's everything I wish I didn't know, except you give me something I can feel, feel._

_Checkmated, just fun. You'll need it!_

-Muchas gracias por la rosa Jake – su voz sonaba melodiosa en medio del caos. Viene mi parte favorita. Escucha, la voz de Bono suena tan… sexy.

_Me quedé callado pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa era mi Nessie, así de alegre. Aunque aún había un espacio entre nosotros. _

_All this, all of this can be yours. All of this, All of this can be yours. All this, all of this can be yours. Just give me what I want and no one gets hurt._

Ness sonreía como sonreía cuando se excitaba por algo. Estúpido- me dije. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

_Hello, Hello (¡Hola!) I'm at a place called Vertigo (¿Dónde está?) It's everything I wish I didn't know, except you give me something I can feel, feel. I can feel your love teaching me how. Your love is teaching me how, how to kneel, kneel._

Empecé a reír.

-Parece que vas a tener un orgasmo Nessie.

-No es mi culpa. Su voz es sexy.

Reí con más fuerza. Sonaba tan inocente.

-No hay de qué. Sigo diciendo que eres más linda que la rosa.

Ella se encogió de brazos y supe que tal vez no debía de haber tocado ese tema aún.

Mi celular vibró en ese momento.

Era Seth. Lo puse en altavoz.

-Seth, estoy manejando-contesté un poco fastidiado pero a la vez en broma.

-Lo sé. Embry y Quil dijeron que irías a Paris. Leah se puso como loca. Ella quería ir con ustedes. Le dije que ya habías dado el boleto extra que tenían los Cullen. Según escuché era para tu novia. Lo compraste especialmente para ella, ¿no?

Estaba poniéndome rojo. No sabía cómo callar a Seth o si era bueno dejarlo hablar.

-Ella debe ser bonita. Embry y Quila dicen que desde que la conociste sólo les marcas para darles envidia de lo linda y estupenda que es tu novia. Ella deber ser una diosa o algo. Dicen que normalmente pasas el día entero con ella y que quiere entrar a Julliard. Deber ser talentosa. Además dicen que según tú, ella es realmente divertida porque siempre te hace reír y pasar momentos increíbles y tienes ojos de borrego enamorado. ¿Cuándo la traerás? Algún día quiero conocerla. Me alegro mucho de que…

Supe lo que Seth diría cuando inició su frase y sabía que hasta ese momento tal vez todo iba bien. Eran halagos a Ness, quería que supiera que hablaba de ella el día entero pero… Seth no tenía que decir justo lo que diría.

-… por fin hayas olvidado a Bella.

Si, él lo había dicho.

-Seth – le espeté.

Nessie giró la cabeza mirando afuera. Ella había estado oyendo la conversación con un brillo en los ojos y ahora ese brillo se había convertido en lágrimas.

-No me lo tomes a mal. Siempre me gustó Bella. Es muy atractiva y tiene lo suyo y es genial pero, ella sólo te hacia sufrir. Por primera vez Embry y Quil te creen esas patrañas de amor a primera vista de algo mucho más fuerte que eso. Todo eso que decías de que, dos personas están hechas para estar juntas sólo es cuestión de que se encuentren.

-Seth – volví a interrumpirlo.

-Es la verdad.

Gruñí de manera audible.

-Oh no – dijo él entendiéndolo-. No me digas que ella está ahí. Yo, perdona… ¿cómo se llama? Renees… no puedo pronunciarlo además Embry y Quil siempre te dicen Nessie o Ness. Perdóname. Jacob te ama. Lo siento. Yo no debí haber dicho nada de Bella. Ella, ella… lo siento Nessie. Él te ama, no te enojes con él sólo porque soy un bocón. Me emocioné porque Jacob por fin estuviera enamorado. Adiós, Jacob y Ness. Le diré a la familia que mandas saludos.

Después de eso Seth había colgado. Normalmente así eran las conversaciones con él. En un 90% era su monólogo.

-¿Le pagaste para que dijera eso a tu primito?

-Seth es un amigo de la familia. Tenemos un conexión pero no. Él normalmente se adueña así de las conversaciones, es un bocón.

-Bella le caía bien – suspiró-.

-¿Escuchaste algo más aparte de eso?

Ella simplemente ignoró mi pregunta.

-Supongo que no debería sorprenderme –su mirada parecía hueca-. Ella es realmente… encantadora- su voz sonaba como si estuviera herida y derrotada-. Bien, dile a Seth que no se preocupe. No creo tener un título o un espacio en tu corazón como para hacerme llamar tu novia.

El dolor embargo mi pecho por la manera tan indiferente que lo había hecho. Quería enojarme pero no podía.

-Obviamente no Reneesme. Eres mi vida entera. No sólo ocupas un pedazo en mi corazón, ocupas todo mi corazón. Eres mi corazón, mi cielo, mi todo. Y no me cansaré de repetir eso hasta que sepas que es verdad, no hasta que lo creas, hasta que lo sepas y estés segura de eso.

Ella asintió sin fuerza.

-Te cansarás antes de que eso pase.

Su voz sonaba tan amarga.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto me limité a quedarme estancado hasta que el avión empezó a despegar. No sabía que decirle y no tenía ganas de pensar. Ella creía que en realidad no me importaba. Nessie me evitó la mayor parte del vuelo, aunque yo intentara acercarme a ella. Después de un rato se quedó dormida en el hombro de Emmet. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo que implicaba lo que había sucedido con Nessie. Ella volvería a las calles a hacer lo que hacía antes a salir con hombres y yo no lo iba a soportar. Sabía que con Emmet no lo hacía de esa manera y que a Rosalie tampoco le molestaba porque veía a Ness como su hija. Apostaba que la rubia imaginaba a Emmet de padre en estos momentos. Fuese como fuese, me había abierto los ojos. Y estaríamos en unos minutos en medio de un mar de gente francesa. Nessie estaría libre y no quería dejarla ir así.

En ese momento el avión aterrizó.

Estábamos en París, la ciudad del amor.

Suspiré y con desgana me levanté.

* * *

**Perdonen, sé que tarde mucho. Gracias por los mensajes, estoy genial sólo un poco ajetreada, entre preparaciones de mis Xv, pruebas de vestido, etc. El día que fui a probarme vestidos vi a una chica que encajaba en el perfil exacto de Nessie. Era idéntica. Debo admitirlo me dio envidia. He, pero bueno ¿qué más les digo? ¡Son vacaciones! Lo que significa que podré actualizar más seguido. **

**Las quiero y gracias por la paciencia. **

**P.D.: Las dos canciones son Hey There Delilah de los Plain White T´s y Vertigo de U2. Amo esas dos canciones. Les dejaré link a los vídeos traducidos por si los quieren ver. **

**Creo que no se pueden poner links completos así que únanlos y listo. He, he. **

**Hey There Delilah de los Plain White T****´s: ****http: /www. /watch?v=o8PnPuE4fPQ**

**Vertigo de U2: http:/www. /watch?v=wwHpfTejI68**

_**They know they can´t dance, at least, they know**_**… ****amo esa parte.****Ok, ok, dejaré que la escuchen. Y realmente la voz de Bono en "**_**all this, all of this can be yours**_**" es sexy. (Por cierto escucho esa parte).**


	16. Cuarto de Hotel

**Capítulo 15. Cuarto de Hotel.**

**Reneesme POV**

Estábamos en París.

Tan pronto supe que podía bajar me separé de Emmet y corrí libre lejos del avión. Mis piernas y mi cuerpo estaban un poco entumecidos pero hacía la lucha por abrirme paso entre el mar de gente. Un joven chico de no más de 18 años me derribó cuando choqué contra su espalda. Estaba tirada en el piso. Fuera del avión y con un fuerte dolor en mi trasero.

-Auch – solté sobándome.

-Pegdone – dijo él con un acento francés.

Era rubio, alto y de figura escultural. Francés, obviamente. De ojos color olivo y una melena desarreglada a la Edward Cullen. Su sonrisa era burlona y su nariz perfectamente recta. Me quedé observando sus labios delgados pero increíblemente deslumbrantes y rosas. Él me ofreció su mano y yo tardé en darle mi mano en respuesta y levantarme.

-Oh claro pero evita ese acento – dije jugueteando. No era consciente de sí Jacob me observaba o no pero sabía que pronto estaría aquí. Por alguna razón sabría la mirada acusatoria que me lanzaría y sabía que en el fondo no quería parecer una puta pero, después de todo, ¿eso era yo, no? En especial para Jake.

El chico empieza a reír tontamente y yo me limitó a sonreírle de vuelta. Me jala un poco por la cintura para que no estorbemos a la gente que va bajando.

-Eges muy graciosa – dice intentando disimular su acento.

-Oh, vamos, tu voz suena peculiar. Debes dejar el acento o no vas a lograr conseguir chicas – le digo sonriendo.

-Funciona contigo – su mirada se vuelve insinuante y puedo sentir el rubor correr por mis mejillas.

-¡Ey Ness! – alcanzó a escuchar a Emmet gritar desde unos 10 metros más lejos. Toda la familia Cullen me observa sin expresiones en sus rostros. Excepto por Emmet que parece divertido, Bella que luce furiosa y Jacob que dirige su mirada a todas partes menos a mí.

Es en ese preciso segundo que situó mi vista en él cuando todos los ojos posados sobre mí giran a la dirección en la que veo: Jacob. Ahora todos esperan su reacción pero él sólo se limita a seguir observando al infinito intentando aparentar que no es consciente de que lo miran, de que yo lo miro. Aún así, Bella y yo conocemos a Jake más que eso y sabemos que él es consciente porque Bella me dirige una mirada acusadora y luego intenta distraerlo y aliviar la tensión dándole un codazo juguetón y señalando a una linda francesa rubia que pasa al lado de ello. Jake sonríe y finge seguirle el juego. Yo vuelvo mi mirada al chico de enfrente.

-_Debo_ irme – suelto. No es porque me llamen es porque en realidad _quiero_ hacerlo.

-Oh, claro – dice él con aire de comprensión-. Sólo dame tu teléfono. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasarás aquí?

-Una semana – mientras contestó tecleó mi número en su celular y me alejó sin decir más.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – escuchó que alcanza a decir.

-Reneesme – le contestó. Jacob voltea a mí y yo entiendo el por qué.

Normalmente me presento como Nessie o Ness. Claro, desde el día que él me dio ese apodo. Ese pequeño cambio de presentación que hice pasa desapercibido para todos menos para él y entiendo el por qué. Esperaba que lo notara, tal vez no su reacción pero sí que lo comprendiera.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por tan sólo un par de segundos y fue suficiente tiempo para que entendiera la pregunta en sus ojos _"¿Por qué?_" yo ya lo había anticipado y con tan sólo devolverle la mirada el comprendió mi respuesta "_Porque Nessie es sólo un apodo entre tú y yo. Nos pertenece a nosotros y a nadie más_". Él bajo la mirada incapaz de decidir si debía estar feliz por la respuesta o sentirse mal porque eso podía ser tomado con el trasfondo de "_Te dejo fuera de esto_".

Pero en el fondo sabía que Jake era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que esa no era la intención de mis palabras y aunque la hubiera sido era mi corazón el que estaba roto y herido. No el suyo. Costaba mucho trabajo recordarlo cuando lo miraba tan cabizbajo pero, así eran las cosas y aunque quisiera echárselas en cara simplemente no podía. No podía porque me sentía como una serpiente. Aunque en éstos momentos me sentía igual de sucia que si fuera una. Inyectándole veneno lentamente y viendo como se deshacía frente a mí.

Veneno. El arma perfecta para una serpiente.

Cuando llegamos a la plataforma para recoger nuestras maletas la luz del día era tan cegadora que no creía poder aguantarlo. Un espasmo de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo entero y luché con todas mis fuerzas por no quebrarme en cientos de pedazos. Me siento mal. No por la manera en la que trato a Jake sino por la manera en que él está reaccionando pero no puedo darme el lujo de hacer de cuenta que nada paso.

En ese momento dejo de pensar por un instante: Eso es justo lo que estás haciendo. Fingir que no te importa, que nada paso. Aún así te separaste de él haciéndole saber que sólo era un "juguete sexual" para Jacob. Mi mente empezaba a girar demasiado rápido como para poder seguirle el ritmo. No sabía qué hacer. Otra vez estaba tan sola y desolada como en el bosque.

-Jacob – susurré.

En ese momento sentí como me desvanecía y caía lentamente. Preparé mis manos para caer y amortiguar el golpe pero… nunca llegó. Un par de manos me sujetaron por la cintura y sentí el agarre tan familiar que cuando volteé haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano vi a Jacob con cara de preocupación, detrás había mucha luz todo era muy deslumbrante y en un segundo, todo fue oscuridad.

Escuchaba un grito desgarrador en mi cabeza. Era una chica, gritaba y gritaba y el sonido era atronador y no se detenía…Quería que acabara.

Mis ojos se abrieron en ese momento y me di cuenta de que todo el tiempo, el grito había sido mío. El último sonido que había hecho. El eco seguía resonando en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

La primera cosa que vi al despertar era una luz que conforme se fue atenuando dio paso al rostro de Jacob, preocupado y sujetando mis manos entre las suyas. Yo estaba en una cama de lo que suponía debía ser el hotel. Tenía un matiz cálido, tal vez por los colores dorados y chocolates. Las sábanas el tocador, el espejo, la cama, el marco de está, incluso la silla donde estaba sentado Jake.

-Jake – susurré con un hilo de voz.

-¡Ness! – el alivio en su voz es evidente y no podemos contener una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No me atacaste.

Su respuesta me sacó de mí por unos instantes. ¿Debía haberlo atacado?

-¿Debería?

Jake empieza a reír, al parecer mi confusión es divertida para él. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado y bien, puede ser muy temprano o puede ser el ocaso, sea como sea la luz que pasa a través de las cortinas doradas da paso para alcanzar a ver techos de cientos de casas y un pequeño pedazo de la torre Eiffel y obviamente da a Jacob un brillo especial.

-No – su sonrisa me devuelve a su rostro exclusivamente-. Pero creí que lo harías, parecías enojada cuando te desmayaste.

-¿Qué sucedió? – repetí.

-Te causé un desmayo – susurra él apenado.

-Y ahora la culpa te corrompe tanto que permaneces a mí lado, ¿no?

-Adivinaste – dice burlándose.

Empiezo a reír histéricamente más que por placer y diversión por nervios. Había evitado pasar tiempo a solar con Jake por múltiples razones y ambos sabíamos que no quería dejar el tema de "Bella" en la mesa y empezar a engullirlo como si nada. Prefería evitarlo. Al parecer los Cullen y Emmet en especial– quien había diseñado la asignación de lugares en los carros que nos llevarían al aeropuerto -, querían mantenernos juntos hasta que arregláramos "nuestras diferencias". Así era como Alice lo había llamado cuando me negué a decirle el por qué de la distancia entre nosotros.

Bufó ante el recuerdo.

Era demasiado malo el tener que aceptar lo que había pasado y tenía que agregarle a eso la presión de todos los Cullen observándonos a detalle. Me sacaba de mis casillas, sabía que un paso en falso y tendría a todos sobre nosotros. Tal vez por eso y sólo por eso no había tratado mal a Jacob. Aunque en el fondo sabía que también era porque lo amaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste causar que me desmayara? Sólo recuerdo que empecé a pensar en… -me detuve un momento, no podía acusarlo en este momento-, en estupideces y luego mi mente empezó a trabajar a un ritmo tan veloz que no le pude seguir el paso, sentí como todo daba vueltas y luego perdí el control y después… tú y luego, aquí estoy.

Jacob empieza a reír dulcemente como cuando un padre ríe ante la inocencia de su hija. Hago una mueca de enfado y él sólo ríe más fuerte.

-Ness lo que acabas de decir sólo hace que mi punto quedé más claro, bonita – niega con su cabeza y recorre mi cara con su mano-. Bien, Carlisle dijo que hay diferentes causas de un desmayo – suspira, es la explicación que yo quería pero por alguna razón duele demasiado escucharla-. Una de las razones y probablemente por la que te desmayaste es porque cuando estas perturbada o muy molesta se pueden afectar los nervios que controlan la presión de la sangre causando un desmayo.

Ambos quedamos en silencio un largo rato. No tenía manera de contrarrestar lo que me había dicho. Mi cuerpo no le siguió el ritmo a mi cerebro. Bueno, lo que había dicho Jacob era la explicación científica.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Tenían un itinerario. No quería dejarte pero insistí en que yo me quedaría contigo y les avisaría si despertabas, también que un tiempo a solas nos vendría bien porque no habíamos tenido muchos últimamente.

Le sonreí por alguna razón lejos de mi conocimiento.

-No les has avisado que desperté.

-Soy un egoísta y quiero disfrutar este momento de felicidad sólo para mí.

-Tendrás que avisarles tarde o temprano o ellos se darán cuenta.

Se encoge de hombros.

-Está bien – dice sujetando mi mirada-, iré a marcarles, regreso en un segundo.

-¿Algo que no pueda oír? – alzo mi ceja.

-Nada cariño, sólo descansa. No quiero que te empalaguen con preguntas.

Sonreí ligeramente y me acurruqué en la cama. Estaba un poco cansada pero los párpados no se me cerraban. Esperé mientras Jake salió del cuarto y habló con quien yo en un principio yo creí que era Carlisle pero en menos de tres segundos había cambiado a Alice por el giro de la conversación.

-No, ella está cansada. Ahora está durmiendo. Por favor, déjala descansar – repetía Jake una y otra vez.

Supuse que Alice debió de haberse cansado de rogarle a Jacob porque en menos de cinco minutos regresó al cuarto y en ese instante empezó a sonar mi celular que estaba en un buró al lado de mi cama.

-Deber ser Alice – susurré. Debía admitirlo, me impresionaba su precisión.

-Número desconocido – susurró Jacob tomando el celular en sus manos. Sus ojos perdieron la chispa que habían adquirido en un segundo. A mí me tomó un poco más de tiempo darme cuenta del por qué –Ella no conseguiría un número nuevo tan rápido, ¿quieres contestar?

Me quedé helada. Sí, si quería. Pero no con Jacob a mi lado. Además ya estábamos teniendo una conversación normal y tranquila y haciendo un progreso y… ¿se vendría todo debajo de nuevo? Algo en mí me hacía sentir culpable porque al decir "si" mi voz se quebró. Jacob me lanzó el celular y antes de que yo contestara él empezó a dirigirse fuera.

-Quédate conmigo – le susurré.

Él meditó un segundo si lo decía para hacerlo sufrir y que escuchara todo o si era de verdad que no quería que se fuera. Él debió haber sabido que era de verdad porque se quedó sentado a mi lado y yo contesté.

-Bueno – mi voz sonaba cautelosa.

-¿Reneesme?

No me había equivocado ni Jacob tampoco. Era el chico francés del aeropuerto.

-Si – susurré. No sabía cómo continuar. Era estúpido porque todos estos años había practicado lo suficiente como para saber cómo engatusar a los chicos. ¿Era acaso que esta vez no buscaba eso y a eso se debía mi falta de creatividad?

-Soy Jean-Jacques. El chico del aeropuerto.

-¿Jacques? – susurré desconcertada. Jacob volteó a verme. Sí, sólo yo podía tener la suerte de que se llamara así un chico completamente desconocido que había encontrado para usarlo en contra de Jake.

-Significaría Diego para ti – dice risueño.

-Ah – susurré comprendiendo.

Jacob empezó a reír disimuladamente. Suponía que desde fuera la conversación parecía tan aburrida que era mejor reírse de ella. Le di una mirada de ira lo que sólo hizo que se riera más fuerte.

-¿Qué te parece París, La ciudad del amor? – hice una mueca cuando lo dijo. Tenía que recalcar esa última parte.

-No he visto nada más que el aeropuerto y un cuarto de hotel- suspiré.

Jacob y Jaques rieron fuertemente. Yo puse la cara más amenazadora que tenía y la dirigí a Jacob, él sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó riendo. Bien, no había pensado en la connotación que se le podía dar a esa frase que había usado.

-Eres rápida, ¿no? – escuché del otro lado del teléfono.

-Para desmayarme – contesté con un tono de supuesto enojo y explicación.

-¿Te desmayaste? ¿Era por eso que los chicos que te acompañaban se reunieron a tu alrededor mientras recogían su equipaje? – preguntó él alarmado. No pude evitar sonrojarme, no porque se hubiera fijado sino por la manera en la que se había visto desde afuera. Yo sólo me había desvanecido y había hecho el ridículo en un lugar público.

-Sí y me dejaron tirada en un cuarto.

-¿Sola? – preguntó. No sabía si era preocupación o deseo de estar aquí y… tuve que desechar esos pensamientos.

-No, con Jake – dije con naturalidad.

- ¿Jake, Jacques? – Dijo él con complicidad – ahora entiendo tu embrollo, suenan casi igual. ¿Es tu novio?

Me quedé paralizada. ¿Lo era? ¿Seguíamos siendo novios?

-¿Tomó eso como un sí? – escuché del otro lado de la bocina. Después de todo no había sido buena idea haber hecho que Jake se quedara.

-No – susurré-. Es decir, no sé.

-¿No sabes?

Jacob me observaba. Él debía seguir el hilo de la conversación por su expresión.

-No – negué.

-Bien, esa es una situación difícil. Supongo que complicara mis planes de llevarte a pasear esta semana, ¿no?

-No. Pero el itinerario de Alice sí.

-¿Alice?

-La pequeña chica de cabello negro y corto.

-Ah ya. Parecía linda pero algo…

-¿Hiperactiva? Oh, claro. Lo es. Pero es simplemente genial.

Ambos chicos rieron.

-Bien, si consigues un espacio de tiempo en tu itinerario, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Empecé a reír. ¿Hace cuánto había rechazado una invitación? Nunca. La idea me emocionaba pero no quería rechazarlo por si alguna vez lo necesitaba para presumírselo a Jacob. Me sentía como una mala persona, utilizándolo pero… ¿qué más podía hacer? Muchas cosas. Suspiré.

-Sí, claro. Yo marcó.

-Adiós. Bon voyaje.

-El acento – repetí recordando mi petición.

-Oh, claro. Vamos te agrada.

-No, para nada – era lindo pero no quería a un chico con acento.

El reía. Y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, hasta pronto Reneesme. Eres muy linda por cierto. Mejórate.

Conocía ese truco, un hombre rechazado… alagando a la chica para que dijera que sí.

-Gracias- no sabía si esperaba que le devolviera el cumplido pero, no lo hice-. Adiós.

Colgué el pequeño celular y lo dejé en el buró. Me había metido en un embrollo horrible por haber coqueteado con ese chico. No importaba tendría que salir de eso tarde o temprano, además de que no podría suceder mucho en una semana y la distancia terminaría haciendo todo imposible.

-Te invito a salir – susurró Jacob apenado.

No sabía que iba a decirle. Sabía que esa llamada iba a tirar el pequeño progreso que habíamos tenido y nos llevaría un tiempo regresar a ese pequeño avance. Suspiré. Era estúpido y aún no sabía porque no le decía, olvídalo todo y bésame. Tal vez era porque cada que lo intentaba, regresaba a mi mente su rostro completamente poseído por el placer y el susurro de una sola palabra: _Bella_.

-No.

-Claro que si Nessie, no lo niegues – dijo fastidiado -. Escuché como lo rechazabas con el pretexto del itinerario y Alice y… tú le marcaras.

-Jacob.

-¿Qué? – volteó a verme con los ojos abiertos por completo y la rabia corriendo por ellos.

-¿Por qué te molesta?- pregunté incrédula. Entendía el por qué aunque tal vez en este momento no razonaba bien del todo porque el recuerdo estaba fresco en mi mente.

_Bella_ – susurraba su voz en mi cabeza.

-No me molesta – se levantó de la silla y se dirigía afuera.

Me levanté tras él y descubrí que ya no tenía mi pantalón, estaba en ropa interior, solo calzones y mi playera. ¿Era para que respirara mejor? ¿Alice lo había hecho o Jacob? ¿Carlisle tal vez? La idea me sacó de onda por un par de segundos y Jacob alcanzó a tocar la puerta pero salí corriendo un poco desorientada hasta llegar a él.

-Detente – le grité mientras intentaba meterme entre él y la puerta, intentando lanzarlo hacia atrás. Era un esfuerzo en van, él era fuerte , escucha. Es mejor si dejamos de mentirnos, ¿no crees?

Se detuvo en seco, dio un paso para atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, Jacques me invitó a salir – le dije apenada.

-¿Le dirás que si?

-No en este momento.

-¿Después?

Me quedé helada, sólo planeaba salir con él si Jacob se ponía de pesado y me hacía sentir mal. No podía decírselo de frente.

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero – susurré ante su demanda.

-Le coqueteas para decirle que no.

Su tono era de una acusación y me hizo sentir terriblemente mal. Era lo que había hecho y yo lo sabía, entonces ¿por qué de repente parecía tan malo? Tal vez porque viniendo de los labios de Jacob era terrible.

-Tal vez diga que sí – pensé en voz alta. Volteé a ver la reacción de Jacob. Él estaba buscando una manera de quitarme de la puerta, él podría si tan solo me alzara y me moviera-. Sólo para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-No es sólo para eso.

Me quité de la puerta. Jacob se sentó al borde de la cama y yo imité su movimiento sentándome a su lado. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías.

-Lo hago por eso. Había pensado en decirle que no definitivamente hasta que me hiciste sentir mal por lo que dijiste.

-¿Y se supone que al saber que por mi culpa saldrás con él, me tengo que sentir mejor? – me demandó.

-No – dije apenada y bajando la mirada-. Simplemente quería que supieras la verdad. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-No yo sólo quería escuchar lo que yo quería.

-Bien pues, conseguiste la verdad. Lo lamento.

Él asintió y luego yo continué.

-No me dijiste por qué te molesta.

-Porque yo hice todo lo posible por alejarte de mí. Incluso te empuje a que salieras con él, cuando todo lo que quería era tenerte a mi lado. Lo siento. No tengo ningún derecho a molestarme.

-Tal vez pero son cosas que no controlas, ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara?

-¿Qué? – su pregunta me sacó de onda por completo.

-Perdona por decírtelo de esta manera pero después de lo que paso en la cabaña me sentí estúpido y sabía que me costaría trabajo recuperarte y cuando te encontré estabas destrozada y entonces me acerqué para hacer lo único que en ese momento podía hacer: pedirte una disculpa sincera y asegurarte que te amaba. Sin esperar que me creyeras o me perdonaras. Y en lugar de cualquier cosa, de enojarte, gritarme o decirme que no querías volver a verme simplemente le restaste importancia. Estabas destrozada y se te notaba y por alguna razón dijiste "no importa" y actuaste como si jamás te hubiera querido. Tal vez no debí haber esperado menos pero… ¿por qué sigues actuando así si sabes que me importas?

Me quedé congelada. No esperaba que me lo dijera. No debía haber preguntado. Estaba helada y sin saber qué responder, ¿cómo le diría "oh, es sólo que espero que me demuestres que puedo confiar en ti de nuevo y que estoy muy herida pero no quiero que me veas así"? Las palabras salían tan fácilmente en mi mente y cuando abrí mi boca simplemente no pude. Él me importaba demasiado como para poder decirle eso. Sin importar cuánto me hubiera dolido lo que había pasado, yo no quería lastimarlo.

-No lo sé – respondí al fin.

-Si lo sabes. Perdona por haber perdido tu confianza pero… no lo soporto Ness. No puedo verte así. Quisiera arreglar lo que hice pero no puedo. Lo lamento, no sabes cuánto. Y sé que no puedo arreglarlo con miles de disculpas pero… realmente me gustaría que no tiraras a la basura todo lo que pasamos. Si bien, sí, hice que lamentaras haber ido conmigo a la cabaña, siempre que te dije que te quería y que te amaba fue verdad… todos esos recuerdos, son reales, no lo olvides.

Él se levantó de la cama y por segunda vez lo vi dirigirse a la puerta.

-No quiero perderte – susurré.

Noté como se paró en seco y volteó a verme evidentemente sorprendido. Pude haber dicho cualquier cosa pero eso era lo que sentía. Estaba a su lado porque, aunque mi primer pensamiento fue alejarme de él sabía que dolerá mucho y prefería quedarme a su lado con el pensamiento de que sólo era una cualquiera para él. Así, si algo pasaba no dolería tanto. No quería separarme de su lado, eso era todo.

-Él que debería tener ese miedo soy yo, no tú.

-Y sin embargo, yo soy la que tiene miedo.

-No eres la única.

Él regreso para sentarse en el lugar vacío que había dejado y yo me levanté. Él me miró perplejo. Yo alcé mis brazos como niña pequeña y me senté sobre sus piernas abrazando su cuello y metiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Durante unos segundos él dudó acerca de qué hacer. Al final decidió abrazarme y apretarme en sus brazos.

Estuvimos así un largo rato, él sólo acariciaba mi cabello y yo me mantenía abrazándolo fuertemente. Se sentía demasiado bien, aunque aún no supiera que era lo que significaba eso del todo.

-Jake- interrumpí en el silencio, el asintió con un leve ronroneo-, ¿qué somos?

-Un chico y una chica que se aman profundamente pero algo paso y ahora no saben qué hacer.

-¿Yo soy el chico? – bromeé.

-Y yo la chica –susurró él bromeando conmigo.

-Hay que intentarlo de nuevo, empezar desde cero.

Su cuerpo me empujo un poco obligándome a zafarme del abrazo de manera que mi mirada se encontrara con la suya y quedáramos frente a frente.

-Me llamo Jacob Black. Déjeme decirle que se ve hermosa y su sonrisa me deslumbra. Un placer haber podido conocerla, espero que no desaparezca de mi vida.

Yo reí bobamente. No creí que Jacob se lo tomara tan en serio pero parecía una idea divertida.

-Me llamo Reneesme. Hay un chico que aprecio mucho, me apoda Nessie, sí, como el monstruo del Lago Ness. Es un placer también. ¿Podremos salir a dar un paseo?

-No creo que sea lo mejor.

Mi carita se descompuso en ese segundo hasta que el intervino de nuevo.

-Primero – aclaró su garganta-, deberías cambiarte, ¿no crees? Entonces, tendremos un poco de tiempo para escaparnos de la locura de Alice.

-Oh – me sonroje -, claro. Lamento que me hayas tenido en estas condiciones, tuve un imprevisto en el aeropuerto.

-No te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al armario donde se encontraban todas mi maletas. Hasta ahora no había notado que, tendría que compartir cuarto con Jacob. No me molestaba -. Mejor para mí.

Me uní a su risa maliciosa y negué con la cabeza como si Jacob fuera un chico imposible de corregir.

Mientras buscaba algo en mi ropa empecé a pensar en algo… ¿era demasiado pronto? ¿Haría que el progreso que llevábamos se cayera a la basura de nuevo? Al parecer no me importó porque tan pronto como encontré una playera blanca y una falda corta negra de tablas y unas lindas zapatillas con poco tacón salí corriendo con todo en mi mano y solté todo, dejándolo caer en el piso para abalanzarme sobre Jacob que seguía sentado.

Me senté de manera que quedara de frente viéndolo y apoyé mis manos en un abrazo en su cuello. Empecé a besarlo y él me siguió el juego. Sus manos se posaron en mi cadera y me apretaron contra su cuerpo fuerte pero dulcemente al tiempo que sentía como crecía una erección en su cuerpo. Sonreí para mis adentros y empecé a deslizar mis manos hacia la parte baja de su espalda mientras él hacía lo mismo y dirigía sus manos a mi trasero. Tan pronto como sus manos comenzaron a masajear mi trasero y mis piernas empecé a deslizar su playera hacia arriba hasta que salió por su cabeza. Amaba su pecho.

En ese preciso momento mientras mis manos se deslizaban al cierre de su pantalón, sentí como me detuvo.

-Ja…- dije sin terminar su nombre. Me había confundido.

Él no se movió y escuchaba su respiración jadeante pero él no decía nada hasta que se tranquilizó y regresaron sus manos a mi cadera. Entonces acercó sus labios a mi oído y me susurro:

-No quiero que pienses que sólo te quiero por tu cuerpo. Realmente quisiera tenerte en mis brazos y hacer todo lo que pasaba por tu mente pero tú fuiste la que sugirió que regresáramos al principio, ¿no? No creo que empezar así sea una buena idea.

Sentía como una mezcla de sentimientos que se convertían en ira me invadían y lo único que logré decir fue:

-Así fue como empezó todo ¿no?

-Y también como terminó – me corrigió.

-No ha terminado.

-Lo sé.

Cuando mis palabras terminaron de salir escuché detrás el único ruido que jamás creí escuchar en ese momento.

-Tenemos que revisarla. Jacob no me ha dicho nada de cómo esta – susurró la voz aguda de Alice mientras el crujir de la puerta anunciaba que había llegado.

Escuché un gritito de… ¿Bella? Y empecé a pensar en cómo se vería la escena desde su punto de vista. Yo montada en Jacob en ropa interior y él sin camiseta, mi ropa tirada por el piso del suelo junto con su playera y… esto era vergonzoso.

-¡Jacob! – gritó Emmet en tono de regaño.

* * *

**Bueno, no es muy largo el cap. Pero he estado leyendo la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre" es muy buena, aunque el final es trágico para una persona como yo que está acostumbrada a los finales de cuentos de hadas, pero bueno… se los recomiendo. No sé que más poner. Mañana iré a un balneario. Oh sí. Espero actualizar pronto. Gracias por leer... dejen rr´s. Las quiero.**


	17. Despedida de Soltera

**Capítulo 16. Despedida de soltera**

**Reneesme POV**

El grito de Emmet seguía resonando en mi cabeza yo estaba paralizada. No era la primera vez que me cachaban en una posición incómoda. De hecho, hace dos años, una madre había entrado al cuarto de su hijo mientras él y yo… bueno, esto no era nada comparado con esa ocasión pero esta vez si me sentía apenada e incluso desesperada por salir y que todos ahí olvidaran lo ocurrido porque eran gente conocida.

Yo seguía helada y aferrándome a Jacob para no tener que voltear a ver a todos los que esperaban en la puerta. Todo paso muy rápido porque mi forcejeo por seguir aferrada a Jacob fue roto tan pronto por él que me dejó sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras él se levantaba y me aventó la falda que estaba tirada en el piso sin voltear a verme.

Me vestí sin poner objeción y sin voltear a ver a nadie más que a Jake, aunque él evitaba mi mirada mientras se ponía su playera y entonces se dirigió a la puerta y le dijo a Alice en tono cortante:

-Ella está bien, sé feliz.

Después vi como se iba y Emmet lo seguía. Yo me quedé sentada al borde de la cama sin poder decirle que se quedara o saber cómo reaccionar. Sabía que todos me volteaban a ver y yo no tenía el valor para levantar la cara y verlos a los ojos y fue entonces cuando supe en realidad cuánto apreciaba a Carlisle.

-Necesito hacerle un chequeo rápido para comprobar que fue sólo un desmayo. Me agradaría si nos esperan en sus cuartos. Oh y, Rose, ¿podrías quedarte un momento con Jasper y Alice o con Esme? Creo que Emmet quería hablar con Jacob.

Las palabras de Carlisle restablecieron el orden y le agradecí profundamente sin hacer comentarios aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme sola. Sentía que era a Carlisle a quién más había decepcionado y cuando cerró la puerta y dejó a todos los chicos fuera mi mente recordó que, tal vez no era a Carlisle a quien había decepcionado más que al resto, tal vez era a Esme. ¿Cómo podría volver a verlos? Ellos me habían dejado pertenecer de cierta manera a su familia y yo, yo simplemente había hecho que me encontraran a punto de cogerme a Jacob. Si no lo había hecho era porque él me había detenido.

-Situación incómoda, ¿no?

-Lo siento muchísimo, Carlisle – le supliqué y por primera vez lo volteé a ver a la cara. Él sonreía divertido. No había recordado que Emmet podría haber hecho cientos de bromas de esto y en lugar de eso fue quién peor reaccionó. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabía lo que había pasado entre Jake y yo? Sin embargo, Carlisle no parecía enojado. Parecía divertido.

-No importa. Me sorprendió muchísimo la reacción de Emmet – se acercó a mí y empezó a checar mi pulso. ¿Así que, él también había llegado a la conclusión que yo? -.

-Creí que haría alguna broma o algo y, bueno es Emmet. Es raro que se comporte así.

-Aunque puede ser porque a él también le paso lo mismo.

-¿Mande? – dije sobresaltada. Carlisle me tranquilizó y me hizo regresar a la cama y volver a sentarme. Quería mantener la conversación tranquila.

-Hace un par de años, antes de que nos mudáramos a Nueva York. Cerca de 3 meses antes de que él y Rose se casaran, bueno, Alice nos pidió que nosotros, los hombres, distrajéramos a Emmet mientras ella planeaba la despedida de soltera con Rose y las chicas, nos dijo que podríamos hacer lo mismo con Emmet porque tendría a Rose ocupada todo el día y aprovecharía para comprar el vestido. Nosotros las seguimos y cuando llegamos a su cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta. Alice los empezó a buscar por todas partes y después abrió el baño. Bueno, esa vez fue peor. Alice se arrepintió de haber abierto la puerta, pero ella creía que Rose podría estar maquillándose o algo, nunca eso.

Yo me quedé callada y dejé que Carlisle me terminara de revisar. No supe qué decir. Nunca creería que a Emmet y a Rose les hubiera pasado algo así. Nunca nadie lo mencionaba y parecían haberlo olvidado. Eso me dio esperanzas de que tal vez ellos lo olvidaran. Carlisle terminó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Ellos lo olvidaran. Reaccionaron igual esa vez y a las tres semanas lo habían olvidado. Los preparativos te absorben tanto que ni lo recuerdas. Mañana por la noche será la despedida de soltera de Bella, así que lo olvidaran tan pronto como sucedió.

-¿Cuándo se casa Bella? – no pude evitar la pregunta. Habíamos tocado el tema levemente la noche anterior con Alice pero esta vez no pude contener la curiosidad. Aún me parecía loco que una chica de su edad se casara.

-Cuando regresemos. En las vacaciones de Pascua. Simplemente, quería que su despedida fuera aquí. La de Edward será esta noche también, aunque ambos estarán separados. Debería ser…

-Casi justo antes de la boda, ¿no? – sugerí.

-Sí, pero es su boda. Esme y yo iremos a cenar pero no creo que Alice te deje faltar a la despedida de Bella o a Jacob de la de Edward. Tal vez los deje estar juntos en alguna de las dos, pero no faltar. Cuídate, ¿sí? – me dijo él como un padre.

Asentí.

-Sólo fue un desmayo, ¿algo te preocupa?

-Bien, las cosas con Jacob no están tan bien.

Él enarcó sus cejas. Si bueno, después de lo que había pasado era difícil creerlo.

-Jake te ama Ness.

Me quedé callada. Yo lo sabía pero no podía decirle el por qué me había enojado.

-Créeme. Sé cuánto le gustó Bella, pero contigo ha sido un chico completamente diferente. Te ama, no sólo te quiere como a Bella. Recuerda eso, ¿sí?

Asentí y le sonreí.

Las cosas eran más difíciles que eso, pero me parecía un comienzo. Tenía que aceptar que Jacob me amaba aunque hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado. Era difícil aceptarlo.

Cuando Carlisle se fue esperaba una avalancha de gente pero en lugar de eso sólo estaba yo, sola en un cuarto de hotel. Apenas y recordaba la manera en la que Jacob había salido del lugar. Parecía enojado, tanto como Emmet. No sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando regresara. ¿Sería bueno, como había dicho él, empezar desde cero sin tener que pasar por el mismo camino que habíamos tomado cuando empezó nuestra relación?

Esto era demasiado confuso para mí. Yo estaba segura de que quería estar con él y él conmigo… ¿cierto, no? Aunque si, el había detenido mi avance hace unos segundos cuando quise ir más lejos y si, había dicho el nombre de Bella y si, se había ido sin voltear a verme a los ojos pero… él quería estar conmigo, ¿no?

**Jacob POV**

¡Oh bien! Habíamos llegado al cuarto de Emmet. Era justo igual al mío y de Ness sólo que estaba cargado con mala vibra. Justo esta mañana había hablado con Emmet de lo que había pasado y le dije que no me cogería a Nessie y ¿Qué había pasado? Nos encontró en una posición demasiado sugerente.

Emmet se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había al lado de la cocina de la habitación. Y puso sus manos en su cabeza negando fervientemente yo sólo estaba parado detrás de la puerta recién cerrada.

-Jacob, dijiste que no te la cogerías, ¿cómo pudiste estar tan cerca de hacerlo? Estamos en un hotel, lo entiendo pero sabía que ella acababa de despertar, estaba desmayada y muy probablemente era por ti y lo que había pasado y en lugar de dejar que se recuperara vas y dejas que se monte en ti y por si fuera peor, sabías que Alice vendría a verla tan pronto llegáramos, ¿era tan difícil ponerle seguro a la puerta?

Él gritaba como si fuera mi padre, completamente enojado y decepcionado y a pesar de eso comprensivo. Y no había entendido que no estaba en casa hasta este momento. Era una bendición porque no quería imaginarme al viejo Billy gritándome por toda la casa. En su lugar estaba Emmet.

-Mañana por la noche es su despedida de soltera.

Su voz sonaba más tranquila y el comentario ocasional me había sacado de onda pero asentí.

-Tendrás que ir a la de Edward, ¿eres consciente de eso no?

-Ni siquiera le deseo una boda feliz, ¿tengo que ir?

-Eso prueba mi punto – susurró él, levantándose y mirándome a los ojos de nuevo.

Me quedé atónito y volteé a verlo.

-Te sigue gustando Bella. Si no fuera así, ¿por qué razón tendrías tanto enojo con Edward, aún?

Me quedé perplejo ante su acusación. ¿Bella podía seguir gustándome? Yo juraba que no era así y me había planteado esa pregunta tantas veces diciéndome que no era cierto, convenciéndome que la dueña de mis suspiros era Nessie, bien, ella era la niña con la que siempre estaba soñando, esa chica a la que yo tanto quería a quién yo quería estrechar en mis brazos todo el tiempo. Pero eso no aseguraba que yo ya hubiera olvidado a Bella. Uno ama a muchas personas al mismo tiempo, de maneras diferentes y en cantidades diferentes, ¿podría ser esa la explicación?

Bella ya no me gustaba. Bien, pero yo la seguía queriendo ¿por todos los años de amistad que teníamos o, simplemente porque seguía queriendo esa enferma obsesión que había tenido con ella?

¿O mi reacción se debía a que, simplemente seguía queriendo a Bella y seguía creyendo que Edward era un patán con ella y Bells se merecía algo mejor?

Había tantas posibilidades y en mi cabeza había imágenes de todo tipo. Los recuerdos más hermosos del tiempo que Bella y yo pasamos juntos. Todo ese tiempo en el que _él_ la dejó a su suerte, prometiéndole que "_sería como si nunca hubiera existido_" cuando sabía que la mente de Bella no era un colador y no lo olvidaría.

_-No te gusta hablar de él, ¿cierto? – le había dicho al verla tan sensible._

_-¿Cómo me conoces tan bien, Jacob? Es decir, ¿cómo sabías también lo de la música el otro día con Mike?_

_-No es nada – dije restándole importancia- . Sólo presto atención._

En mi mente resonaban sus palabras, la manera en que un ligero brillo recorrió sus ojos y como se apagó tan pronto aquel nombre regresó a su mente "_Edward_". Recordaba la cita en el cine, el debilucho de Mike con su infección y luego… yo había sido tan malo con ella como Edward lo había sido, había decidido mantenerla lejos. ¿Por qué? Por nuestro trabajo en la reserva con los chicos, tendríamos que atrapar a aquel oso gigante que rondaba por los bosques. ¿Lo habíamos logrado? Por supuesto que lo habíamos logrado. Pero por mantener a Bella a salvo, la había hecho irse. ¿Cazadores? Sí, pero de manera sana… No como los Cullen, ese era el pleito que teníamos, ellos eran cazadores. ¿Por qué? No por bien, por diversión.

Y yo mantuve a Bella tan lejos en ese entonces, con la vana esperanza de olvidarla. Cosa que no logré. Aún recuerdo que cuando le conté, ella creyó que yo era el cazador que había matado a tanta gente. La ira corría por mis venas al creer que ella no me quería por eso, aún así, el malentendido paso y ella pasaba su tiempo en la Push y yo llegaba y la miraba contemplando al espacio, recordando a aquel chico… que le había roto su corazón en pedazos.

Y el día que regresó Alice, ella corrió a los brazos de Edward sin pensarlo. Sin importarle cuánto daño le había causado. Aún recordaba el día que ella regresó a Forks, parecía que esos últimos meses habían desaparecido, era como si nada nunca hubiera pasado en realidad, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Excepto por una cosa… ahora yo la amaba.

Y duré tiempo, años sin una respuesta. Estuve ahí para ella y entonces, en un vano intento por olvidarla seducí a Nessie… y pareció todo tan fácil. Ella empezó a ocupar mis pensamientos día y noche y dejé en el olvido a Bella. Sin charlas, nada.

Ahora, ¿por qué me molestaba la idea de su boda? Tal vez porque en mi memoria Bella era increíble, era adorable, era realmente todo lo que yo quise, exceptuando el hecho de que ella no me quería… ¿Era eso lo que me molestaba que ese espejismo del que me había enamorado, esas charlas, esa chica, desapareciera para siempre? ¿Qué tal vez nuestra amistad ya había sido y no sería en un futuro?

Y entonces, me di cuenta de que, aún no le respondía a Emmet. Él me volteaba a ver, expectante, tranquilo.

-No, es sólo que… se acabó. No me había dado cuenta. Seguía queriendo a un espejismo, a una chica que no existe a una Bella que se irá tan pronto la boda ocurra porque nuestra amistad estaba basada en que yo la atrapara a ella cuando ella estaba caída, ahora que ella está bien ¿crees que la amistad sobreviva? Los momentos y los recuerdos que pasamos y tengo de ella son de cómo le saqué una sonrisa cuando ella no podía sonreír, fue eso solamente.

-Mira esto – dijo Emmet y me acerqué a la pequeña laptop que tenía en su escritorio. Eran increíbles los lujos con los que los Cullen viajaban. Cuando abrió un documento, leí un poema.

_Cuando uno se enamora las cuadrillas_

_Del tiempo hacen escala en el olvido,_

_La desdicha se llena de milagros,_

_El miedo se convierte en osadía,_

_Y la muerte no sale de su cueva._

_Enamorarse es un presagio gratis,_

_Una ventana abierta al árbol nuevo,_

_Una proeza de los sentimientos,_

_Una bonanza casi insoportable,_

_Y un ejercicio contra el infortunio._

_Por el contrario desenamorarse_

_Es ver el cuerpo como es y no_

_Como la otra mirada lo inventaba,_

_Es regresar más pobre al viejo enigma_

_Y dar con la tristeza en el espejo._

_Mario Benedetti_

- ¿Eso es lo qué te pasa no? Te estás aferrando a Bella, no porque te guste, no porque la ames sino porque quieres lo que veías en ella cuando estabas enamorado y en el otro lado está Nessie, la chica que te ha hecho enamorarte de verdad, esa chica que… te ha hecho ver la vida de otro color. Que te ha alegrado los días y de quién no quieres separarte. Sólo cuídala, ¿sí?

Asentí.

-No es lo que parecía – le susurré como niño pequeño castigado.

-Es lo que vimos – puso énfasis en la frase.

-No, ella se abalanzó sobre mí. La conversación iba bien, parecía que todo se resolvería. Estaba dolida pero tenía intenciones de perdonarme, luego se dio cuenta que Alice la había desvestido y me dijo que no me fuera, quería que me quedara, sacó ropa del clóset y ni siquiera llegó a ponérsela. Simplemente me empezó a besar. Estaba dejándome llevar por el momento, lo admito, pero recordé que no debía y cuando ella…

-No necesito detalles – me espetó.

-La detuve. Ella sólo me preguntó que por qué. Después de eso, llegaron.

-¿Si hubiéramos llegado cinco segundos después no te hubiéramos encontrado echándotela?

-No – negué.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. Nos sentamos al borde de la cama y dejamos que los recuerdos corrieran por nuestras mentes, cada quien tenía los propios.

-Deberías ir a la despedida de Bella – interrumpió su voz en el silencio -. Estarías con Nessie y te llevas mejor con ella, recupera esa amistad. Quiérela por quien ella no por lo que paso.

-Alice ya arregló todo, ¿crees que me dejé ir con las chicas?

-Oh, Alice no sabía a cuál fiesta irías, ni a cuál iría Ness - enarqué una ceja-. Ella creyó que estarían juntos y no los asignó a ninguna. Dejará que ustedes decidan. Son afortunados – después de eso una risa estridente golpeó el lugar. Ese era Emmet, hablaba de algo serio y luego relajaba la atmósfera.

-¿Crees que nos dejaría salir solos en una velada?

-No lo sé. Había dejado mucho tiempo libre para que cada quien fuera a donde quisiera, pero ahora los mantendrá vigilados a ti y a Nessie. Ella la cuida como a una hija tanto como Rose.

Reí.

-No, ella la usa como muñeca barbie y ella su diseñadora.

-También – admitió Em riendo-. Pero a ti te encanta como luce.

-Sí, el sacrificio que uno hace – dije sarcásticamente.

Después de un rato de bromas terminé pidiéndole a Emmet que regresando me imprimiera una copia del poema y prometí no acostarme con Nessie. No durante el viaje.

-Es estúpido – le dije en broma mientras salía -. Tendré que dormir en la misma cama con ella por una semana.

Él rió y negó con la cabeza, como si fuera un caso perdido.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Ness – y mío- tan pronto salí, pero en el camino llegó Edward y me interceptó, colocó su mano en mi pecho para que me detuviera y captara mi atención.

-Alice quiere que salgamos a una noche de karaoke.

-¿Qué? – a pesar de todo, el tono indiferente que mantenía con él, seguía ahí.

-Ya lo oíste, quiere "probar las habilidades musicales de Nessie" en esta gran ciudad – recalcó las comillas en el aire-. Como si alguien necesitara más evidencias de que…

-Nessie es realmente talentosa – completé su frase.

-Exacto – afirmo él con su cabeza -. Iré por Emmet, ¿sigue en su cuarto?

-Ahí fue donde lo dejé hace no más de 5 minutos.

Él salió disparado hacia el cuarto de Em y yo continué mi camino al cuarto. Ness ya no estaba ahí. Lamentaba realmente haber tenido que salir de esa manera, quería disculparme por no voltear a verla mientras me iba, pero tenía miedo que ella se rompiera en pedazos y sabía que así, al menos ella sería fuerte. Además no quería que se apenara más, estaba segura que Carlisle dispersaría a todos los chicos y se quedaría a cuidarla. La ropa tirada, ya no estaba. Suponía que la traía puesta y yo, sólo me mojé la cara y bajé al vestíbulo.

Ahí estaba ella, tan radiante como siempre.

Cuando me volteó a ver sonrió y yo me acerqué y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo. Enfrente estaban Alice y Jasper en una posición muy similar y Bella y Rose hablando.

-¿Irás? – susurró ella sonriendo.

-No me lo perdería por nada, cantas como un ángel.

Volteó su cabeza y se acercó a mi oído.

-Cantaré una canción que se llama justo así. No arruines la sorpresa, ¿sí?

-Claro que no – le dije con complicidad.

Carlisle y Esme no se nos unieron, pero tan pronto Edward y Emmet bajaron nos dirigimos en tres taxis a un pequeño club en el centro de Paris. Era elegante pero a la vez tan informal y agradable. La fachada era de ladrillos con estructura un poco gótica, pero el interior, a pesar de ser solamente de ladrillos rojos tenía cientos de copias de cuadros que se exhibían en el museo Louvre de París, incluso la Mona Lisa. Había una barra y un mesero que disparaba bebidas a la gente y muchas mesas negras circulares con base de metal y sillas de plástico transparente también de base de metal. Tomamos una de las mesas más grandes y cercanas al interior, registramos a Nessie y esperamos mientras una chica acababa de cantar.

-No hay mucha gente – susurré.

-No, es un lugar un poco exclusivo – susurró Alice en respuesta-. Oh, es tu turno Ness – indicó mirando a un empleado que nos hacía señas-. Ve a preparar tu canción.

Mientras unas piñas coladas frías llegaban a nuestros lugares, vimos como Ness subía al escenario. Lucía tan linda. No era un conjunto extraordinario la falda negra y la playera blanca que había elegido y aún se veían arrugas de que las había aventado, pero ella lucía deslumbrante. Su pelo suelto, sus ojos brillando, sus labios rosas en una sonrisa y sus manos apretando el micrófono.

Mientras una ligera melodía empezó a sonar ella empezó a hablar.

-Bien, esta canción siempre me ha gustado. Es acerca de un chico que murió a causa de las drogas, pero tiene demasiados significados. A mí, a mi me gustaría cantarla por la calma que me trae – después de eso sonrió en dirección a nosotros. Tal vez no todos le habían entendido por ser franceses pero, yo… sí lo había hecho. No era una canción de amor, simplemente era tranquila.

"_Gastas todo tu tiempo esperando, por esa segunda oportunidad, por ese receso que te traerá tranquilidad. Siempre hay una razón para sentir que no eres suficiente, y es difícil al final del día. Necesito alguna distracción, oh hermosa liberación. Las memorias fluyen por mis venas. Déjame estar vacía, y liviana y tal vez, encuentre un poco de paz esta noche._

_En los brazos de un ángel, vuela lejos de aquí. De esta oscura y fría habitación de hotel y esta infinidad que tanto temes. Eres removido de los escombros, de tu silencioso ensimismamiento. Estas en los brazos de un ángel, tal vez encuentres un poco de paz aquí."_

Me sentí culpable, aunque sabía por la expresión de Ness que la letra no iba dirigida de todo a mí. El coro podía ser ligeramente dedicado, pero el resto… ¿también? No lo sabía. ¿Estaba realmente gastando mi tiempo en una segunda oportunidad que nunca llegaría? No creía que realmente la canción tratara acerca de un chico que murió por drogas, hasta que empezó el segundo verso.

"_Tan cansado de la línea recta y que a donde quiera que voltees haya buitres y ladrones a tu espalda. Y la tormenta sigue girando y tú sigues construyendo la mentira que hiciste para todo de lo que careces. No hace ninguna diferencia, escapar una última vez. Es más fácil creer en esta dulce locura, oh, esta gloriosa tristeza que me hace caer de rodillas… En los brazos de un ángel, vuela lejos de aquí. De esta oscura y fría habitación de hotel y esta infinidad que tanto temes. Eres removido de los escombros, de tu silencioso ensimismamiento. Estas en los brazos de un ángel, tal vez encuentres un poco de paz aquí. Estas en los brazos de un ángel, tal vez encuentres un poco de paz aquí."_

Todos en el restaurante empezaron a aplaudir incluyéndome. Volteé a mirarla con una enorme sonrisa, ella respondió y luego hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar.

Cuando acabó todos le aplaudieron y entre ese mar de gente ella sólo me sonreía a mí. Me sentí afortunado y me dirigí atrás del escenario con ella. Ni siquiera había dejado que ella llegara a la mesa. Los chicos se me quedaron viendo, pero estaban disfrutando entre ellos. Ella se asombró al verme y sonrió delicadamente.

-Hay un balcón – dijo cuando llegué a su lado y señaló una puerta detrás del telón -. Dicen que podemos ir y tiene una vista realmente increíble al centro de París.

Asentí. No tuve que esperar ni dos segundos para que ella me tomara de la muñeca y abriera la puerta. Era un estrecho pasillo oscuro lleno de escaleras y un pequeño barandal. Ella iba adelante caminando a prisa y sólo sujetando mi muñeca. Podría sonar idiota pero quería agarrar su cintura, voltearla hacia mí y besarla, aquí, donde nadie nos podía molestar, un momento donde nosotros estuviéramos solos…Sin embargo, dejé que ella siguiera caminando, hasta que se topó con otra puerta, la abrió empujándola y me maravillé tan pronto alcancé a ver el panorama.

Tal vez era cierto, la torre Eiffel se veía desde cualquier punto en París. O tal vez ya deliraba. Frente a mí deslumbraba un grupo de luces blancas, amarillas y rojas que daban la ubicación de los comercios y casas de la gran urbe parisina. Las delicadas construcciones con el matiz café- rosáceo que tenía esa ciudad, tan romántico y poético que el aire incluso tenía un aroma dulzón. ¿O era Nessie?

Fuese lo que fuese estaba maravillado, parecía flotar en la azotea de aquel pequeño club. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el centro de la plaza, una construcción enorme, un monstruo de hierro que reflejaba belleza estaba ahí, era aquella obra arquitectónica a la que la gente gustaba llamar "Torre Eiffel".

-¿No es maravillosa? – preguntó Nessie e inmediatamente volteé a verla, estaba a mi lado. Su vista levantada hacia la torre y sus ojos despidiendo un brillo más grande que el que rodeaba a la ciudad.

Por unos segundos no pude contenerme y me la quedé mirando con la boca abierta hasta que mi cerebro recuperó el control y pude pronunciar:

-Sí, no sabes qué maravilla. Mis ojos nunca habían visto algo tan hermoso – dije mirándola fijamente. Ella volteó y sonrió- Tal vez, recordaba el principio de la relación. El primer picnic que habíamos tenido… cómo le había entregado una rosa y le había dicho que ella era mucho más maravillosa.

En ese momento tomé conciencia del lugar en el que me encontraba. Una azotea de un club. El piso era de color café pero tenía un acabado marmoleado y brilloso. En el centro había un pequeño cubo de cemento revestido de una capa de pintura café. No sabía bien porque estaba ahí. Los bordes eran pequeñas columnas circulares de 50 cm de alto. Nessie decidió sentarse al centro y yo la seguí.

-Quisiera que este momento durara para siempre- me dijo mientras me sentaba a su lado y ella enlazaba nuestras manos. No estuve seguro de cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar así que sólo me quedé inmóvil disfrutando de los segundos.

- Daría lo que fuera porque no acabara. Es realmente maravilloso – dije concordando con ella.

- ¿Qué te dijo Emmet?

Medité unos segundos en cómo responder esa pregunta. Quería hacerlo con toda la sinceridad posible pero sin lastimarla.

-Yo… Bueno…le había prometido que no tendría relaciones contigo mientras no pudiera probarte que realmente te quería porque no quería que tú te sintieras usada. Y, cuando nos encontraron en el cuarto, bueno…

-Él creyó que…

-Era un débil, pendejo, idiota que sólo quería utilizarte. Él sabe qué tan destruida estas, aunque no lo creas. No del todo, por supuesto. Él no tuvo que verte llorar. Él sabe cómo me siento, tampoco del todo porque, bueno…él no fue el pendejo que tiene que vivir con el sentimiento de culpa de haber hecho que todo valiera verga.

-Tranquilízate- su voz era sincera ella no quería que me insultara, que me culpara, pero había un trasfondo. Era ese tono de molestia porque…

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Emmet lo que paso?

Si, por eso.

-Yo…

-Seguía confiando en ti Jake. Sentía que podía confiar en ti, que no me traicionarías así y… ¡Yo no le dije a Alice aunque me armó un escándalo por no hablar! – gritó.

-Lo lamento. Estaba totalmente perdido y no sabía en quién confiar.

-¿Qué más sabe Emmet? – susurró con la rabia contenida entre sus dientes.

Ahora que lo pensaba había sido un idiota por haberle contado la historia de Nessie a Emmet. Ella confiaba en mí, me lo había dicho entre lágrimas y yo… simplemente lo había contado como si fuera cualquier otra historia, cualquier otra anécdota.

Suspiré, Nessie se me quedó viendo y entonces cuando abrí mi boca para poder hablar con ella se abalanzó sobre mis labios y me apretó contra su cálido cuerpo. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos y acaricié su cabello. Era realmente increíble.

Y en ese momento me separé, todavía sentía su aliento en mi boca. Sentía el calor que su cuerpo emanaba en el aire que recorría el lugar y su aroma en mi nariz.

-Lo lamento. Él sabe tú historia Ness – solté de momento.

Ella no dijo nada. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mí completamente abiertos como platos, empezaron a brillar y brillar y creí que se inundaban por un segundo pero… simplemente se tragó sus lágrimas. La estreché contra mí en un intento de reconfortarla y por alguna razón desconocida ella no puso objeción. Sus brazos se aferraron a mí y empezó a respirar rápidamente a bocanadas como si estuviera llorando, pero mi camisa seguía seca. Susurraba algo y lo repetía una y otra vez, algo como "no puede ser. Él sabe, él sabe". No dijo nada más y yo sentí como una estaca se clavaba en mi corazón verla tan débil, tan enojada y destruida en sus adentros era peor a que ella externara el sentimiento. Hubiera preferido una cachetada, una patada directa a los bajos, cualquier cosa, menos esto.

En ese momento ella soltó un quejido seguido de unas breves palabras que se perdieron con el viento y acallaron el silencio:

-Estar aquí es como empezar de nuevo, olvidarlo todo y sólo quedarme contigo

Sonreí de alguna manera y la aferré contra mi cuerpo, era extraña la manera en la que nuestro ánimo funcionaba y yo era consciente de que, no podía pedirle devoción porque la había lastimado una y otra vez, e incluso traicionado su confianza. Ella tenía razón y yo sabía que ella era muy fuerte.

Decidí dejarla llorar, la única vez que ella había dejado salir todo ese sentimiento que tenía fue cuando la había conocido y parecía un día tan lejano. Había escuchado muchas veces, que era mejor dejarlo ir para poder continuar en lugar de aferrarse a un recuerdo y guardarlo. De esa manera, uno podría seguir adelante, obviamente, porque el mundo no se detendría y uno tenía que seguirle el ritmo pero, nunca lo superaría y eso era lo que Nessie estaba haciendo.

-_Enfrente tú y yo, va y viene el silencio_- susurró ella de repente, después de lo que me había parecido tan sólo un instante pero sabía que habían pasado muchos minutos.

Me quedé pasmado, ella cambió de posición quedando sentada en mis piernas como una pequeña niña de 6 años. Me volteó a ver y empezó a cantar:

-_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios. Dices que me quieres, y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón_ - su melodía hizo que se me erizara la piel y nunca creí decirlo pero sentí la brisa inundarnos mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi rostro y nos acercábamos en un cálido beso, después la apreté a mí con fuerza, mis manos aún en su cintura. Podía jurar que escuchaba aún la última nota salir de su boca y prolongarse como un suave eco, como un delicado coro de ángeles. Su perfume. Ella. Esto era todo lo que deseaba, era ese momento en él que ya no podía dejarla ir. El ritmo del beso era tierno, lento, sentía sus labios rozar contra los míos, me erizaban la piel.

-Mi madre solía cantarme canciones, aprendí esa hace poco es de una banda española llamada La Oreja de Van Gogh. Es curioso que la haya recordado, ahora estoy lo más cerca de España de lo que alguna vez estaré y justo a unas cuantas calles de aquí se encuentran cientos de obras de Van Gogh, de cientos de artistas, ¿no es increíble?

Asentí, no pude evitar suspirar y sonreír cuando ella se levantó como un resorte de mis piernas y se dirigió al barandal que había en las orillas del techo, justo donde acababa el piso. Ella se apoyó en contra de este y miró alrededor con una energía y felicidad contagiosa. Me levanté y la abracé por la espalda, acurruqué mi cabeza en sus hombros y ella empezó a acariciar mi cabello como a una pequeña mascota, como si fuera su _chico lobo_.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y me sorprendió ver a Bella entrar completamente borracha, con sus zapatillas en una mano y una copa en la otra. Nessie y yo volteamos tan rápido que la ligera brisca fresca del aire se convirtió en una corriente de viento caliente en el ambiente. Volteé a ver a Nessie por un segundo y noté una pizca de rabia en sus ojos que se apagó tan pronto volteó a verme, después de eso entró Edward que había subido las escaleras corriendo. Estaba desfajado y su cabello más alborotado de lo normal. No podía quejarme, Bella lucía terrible, tenía el maquillaje corrido y el bile esparcido más allá de los bordes de sus labios, sus medias se veían rotas y su cabello como si hubiera recién salido de un salón donde le habían hecho crepé.

-¿Edward? – dijo Nessie dirigiéndose a él, pero mirando a Bella con una ceja enarcada.

-¡Él es el culpable, querida! – gritó Bella en tono de acusación antes de que Edward pudiera responder. Él se acercó a abrazarla inmediatamente y ella se libró del abrazo, lanzando sus manos hacia atrás y balanceando su copa peligrosamente. Dio un paso hacia adelante y vi como me señalaba a mí. ¿Yo?

Empecé a creer que la única conversación que había tenido con Rosalie hace mucho tiempo, y la única en la que no me había agredido, ella tenía razón. "Bella está enloqueciendo"- dijo la rubia. Rosalie solía tenerle demasiada envidia a Bella no porque ella se hubiera quedado con Edward, tampoco físicamente sino porque Bella era todo lo que ella había deseado ser, una mujer fuerte y valerosa con una actitud única y con un futuro prometedor por delante y, obviamente, un chico "maravilloso" a su lado. Pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que Rose realmente envidiaba de Bella era sólo una cosa, ella podía tener hijos, Rose no, ella bien sabía desde hacía tiempo que era estéril y obviamente era el punto de discordia entre Bella y Rosalie. Rosalie la había tratado de convencer alguna vez que esa era la maravilla más grande del mundo mientras que Bella se había convencido de que, para la relación con Edward era mejor recurrir a alguna cirugía para poder "comprometerse" enserio. Simplemente, Bella estaba desesperada y Edward, era un hijo de… no, ¿para qué ofender a su madre?, pero lo era por no querer disfrutar a Bella mientras la tenía, ¿o eso sonaba muy pervertido de mi parte? ¿Qué importaba? Yo tenía a mi Nessie.

Si bien, "los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad" o mejor dicho _su_ verdad, tenía miedo de que tanto pudieran lastimar sus palabras a Nessie, más en este punto de nuestra relación cuando yo tenía que empezar a reconstruir nuestro amor, como un castillo de arena derrumbado, no podía usar los cimientos puesto que se habían vuelto frágiles, debía volverlo a hacer desde el principio.

-O bien, la culpa la tienes ¡tú! – volvió a gritar Bella con los ojos fuera de su lugar, ahora dirigiéndose a Nessie.

Nessie se sacudió a mi lado perpleja, dio un paso hacia adelante en la misma posición defensiva que Bella tenía pero sin la fiereza y locura que rodeaban el cuerpo de Bella. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada por una milésima de segundo antes de acordar que teníamos que separarlas antes de que si quiera estuvieran juntas. Pero era el momento y ambos lo sabíamos, si nos acercábamos demasiado y dábamos un paso en falso era obvio que todo estallaría no sólo la mirada de advertencia.

-Jacob era mío – soltó Bella escupiendo veneno en cada una de sus palabras. Volteé a ver a Edward, él ya sabía a que había venido Bella y ya había escuchado todo eso, pero su cara seguía mirando al suelo, rehuyendo cada segundo mi mirada. Celos, sentía celos.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Nessie en contestación con tono irónico – no puedes reclamarlo después de haber jugado con él y dejarlo votado. ¿Para qué te sirvió Jacob? ¿Para seguir adelante después de que Edward se fuera? – volví a voltear a ver a Edward, esta vez su mirada estaba fija en el espacio, su rostro duro. ¿Se sentía mal por eso? - ¡Lo usaste Bella! Fue todo lo que hiciste con él, tú bien sabías sus sentimientos por ti y lo dejaste ir y ahora, ¿quieres reclamarlo? ¿Es que no te basta? Tienes a Edward, estas aquí por tu despedida de soltera, se van a casar, ¡proclamas tu amor por él! Y vienes a decirme que, ¿Jacob es tuyo?

-Jacob – comenzó en contestación Bella apretando el puño en la mano en que llevaba sus zapatillas y poniéndose completamente colorada, pero con un horrible temblor en la voz-, él siempre supo que mis sentimientos por Edward no cambiarían, siempre supo cómo me sentía, sólo estuvo ahí para apoyarme como el buen amigo que _era._ Yo le dije que no era necesario que se quedara, él sabía que yo era una habitación vacía a punto de desmoronarse, él lo sabía, le dije que no me importaría si lograra conocer a alguien más.

Entonces mi mente regresó a aquellos días nublados en Forks, en la orilla de la playa, en el cobertizo, con los chicos, incluso en el cuarto de Bella o su sala mientras hacíamos las tareas. Esos días fríos pero tan cálidos ante su presencia. Ahí estaban las memorias no se habían ido simplemente no las recordaba.

-Pero nunca lo dijiste de verdad – susurró Nessie con un tono tan sombrío que podía jurar que su cara se había oscurecido-. Si Jacob se hubiera ido, si en realidad hubiera seguido tu consejo, tú lo hubieras ido a buscar, le hubieras prometido que algún día, con el tiempo, lo llegarías a querer como él se lo merecías y hubieras regresado a los brazos de Edward de cualquier manera – soltó con veneno en cada una de sus palabras. Volteó a ver a Edward y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.- Tú disfrutabas la atención que él te daba, nunca te rehusaste a tenerla, a usar su cariño.

Sentí una brisa helada recorrer mi cuerpo, desenterrándome de ese sueño al que había entrado. Volteé a ver a Bella y nos quedamos mirando por un segundo, recordaba perfectamente ese día en el que tenía que estar con Sam para evitar la caza de animales, porque "había osos merodeando". Recordé que me habían prohibido decírselo a alguien fuera de los chicos de la reserva. Sabía que no se lo podía decir a bella, no esta vez, y tenía miedo de convertirme en un asesino y me alejé de ella y entonces ella me había prometido amarme un día como me lo merecía…sin embargo, Edward regresó antes que ese día.

Ambos lo recordábamos. Nessie sabía que había dado en el clavo.

Sentí un ligero aire a mi lado y vi como Nessie se preparaba para bajar de la azotea de lugar, no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigiría. Tomó la manija de la puerta y antes de bajar volteó hacia Bella y con la dosis letal de veneno en sus palabras pronunció:

-El sigue diciendo tu nombre cuando está conmigo. Sigue siendo tuyo – puntualizó y una corriente helada me dejó clavado en el piso, no podía seguirla ahora. Dio un portazo y desapareció.

En la azotea quedaban tres sombras en la oscuridad, paradas en medio de la nada, separadas la una de la otra cada una sumida en nuestros propios pensamientos, nuestro propio remordimiento. Los tres sabíamos que las acciones que habíamos tomado nos habían llevado a esto, "lo habíamos superado" pero simplemente habíamos seguido, si realmente lo hubiéramos superado, no tendríamos ese peso de conciencia en nosotros en este momento y sabía que, la más lastimada de esta escena había sido Nessie. Tenía las heridas en carne viva aún. No había cicatrices como en nosotros, donde sólo había quedado la marca de una cicatriz, no, Nessie aún tenía sus heridas abiertas.

Los tres estábamos separados el uno del otro a, al menos, dos metros cada uno, aunque la distancia entre Bella y yo era más grande aún. Nos mirábamos ocasionalmente pero la culpa en nuestros ojos hacía que volviéramos a voltear abajo sin tener ánimos, ninguno de los tres, como para poder seguir adelante, como para pode bajar, como para romper el silencio.

-Yo me refería a que, tú eras mi amigo- empezó Bella-. No quería pasar mi despedida de soltera con el remordimiento en mi conciencia, quería que volviéramos a ser lo que éramos. Sin la atracción sin esa atención que tanto disfruté – reconoció Bella usando las palabras de Nessie no para complacerla sino porque ella en realidad lo había hecho-. Quería que fuéramos amigos, quería saber de ti, que pasaba por tu mente, quería hacer bromas estúpidas, quería ser rebelde y alocada por un segundo y, venía a…Ni siquiera sé a qué venía, no lo pensé – después de decir eso hipó y tanto Edward como yo, reconocimos los efectos del alcohol haciéndose paso.

-Bella quería pedirte una disculpa por la última pelea que tuvieron y quería ver si podían volver a ser amigos, como antes –dijo Edward acercándose a ella y abrazándola de manera que el frío que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo se fuera-. No tenía valor y desapareció, creí que venía a hablar contigo y luego me di cuenta de que había ido a tomar. Cuando la encontré, bueno… tú viste lo que paso.

Asentí. Me dirigí a la puerta y decidí que ya no soportaba más, necesitaba buscar a Nessie.

-Jacob – me susurró Edward mientras sentaba a Bella en el lugar donde antes habíamos estado Nessie y yo. La sostenía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper en miles de pedazos. Probablemente así era, ella parecía un zombie, abstraída en sus propios pensamientos-. Ella dijo que… dijiste su nombre – con la mirada señaló a Bella, ambos éramos conscientes de que ella nos escuchaba-. ¿Es cierto? – no eran celos, era preocupación, no por mí, no por Bella, por Nessie.

Tomé la manija de la puerta antes de darme media vuelta solté:

-Yo estaba pensando en Nessie – en un susurro.

Salí corriendo escaleras abajo, con la esperanza de encontrarla en el estrecho corredor llorando, esperándome, cualquier cosa… pero sabía que… no estaba.

Una vez en el club dirigí una mirada alrededor, por primera vez lo veía claro, las paredes de ladrillo, los pósters, las mesas con detalles metálicos igual que las illas, el escenario de madera barnizada, las cortinas suaves y verdes y una luz que alumbraba el lugar. Parecía tan tranquilo, pero mi corazón iba demasiado rápido.

Encontré la mesa de los Cullen al fondo, quedaban las otras dos parejas sentadas y haciendo bromas, pero no había rastro de ella. Me acerqué a Alice y ella se sobresaltó tan pronto me vio acercarme, su sonrisa se congeló en una expresión dura y preocupada, sentía las miradas de los otros 3 pero no me molesté en voltear.

-¿La viste? – demandé sin importarme el saltó que dio Alice a pesar de tener su mirada fija en mí.

- ¿Nessie? –tembló su voz.

-¿Quién más?

- Ella acaba de salir, llegó radiante diciendo que quería dar un paseo por Paris, que nos encontraría en el hotel. Le preguntamos por ti y nos dijo que tenías una plática amena con Edward y Bella. Supe que algo andaba mal ahí tan pronto lo dijo…

-¿Y por qué no la detuviste? – solté, casi gritando, con la ira en mis ojos, evitando las palabras inservibles de Alice.

- Ella lucía feliz y contenta, no como se suponía debía lucir después de encontrarse con ustedes 3 en una misma habitación.

-Por supuesto que ella lucía feliz, tú nunca la habrías dejado salir si ella no luciera así. ¡Reneesme es inteligente!

-Jacob – demandó Jasper. Por un segundo la ira contenida en contra de Alice desapareció pero el alivio no duró mucho, recordé la preocupación por Nessie y el hecho de que, ahora ella vagaba sola por las calles.

-Iré a buscarla – después de eso me fui corriendo del lugar. Sabía que mi tono de voz en la última frase había sonado mucho más relajado y que tenía que apresurarme puesto que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo estando en la azotea intentando ahuyentar mis miedos, y mi culpa.

Corrí por las estrechas calles de París, sin rumbo fijo, tratando de recordar cada comercio y cada casa para no perderme. Tratando de recordar de dónde venía y hacía donde iba. Entonces recordé el único punto al que Nessie accedería ir. Aquel monstruo de hierro en medio de la ciudad, enorme y lleno de elegancia con las luces de colores brillando a su alrededor dándole un aspecto tétrico.

Estaba situada frente a un río, Nessie me había dicho el nombre hace poco, yo lo sabía, pero no lo recordaba. Sabía que había un puente sobre ese río, ¿o eso era sólo en las películas?

Cuando llegué al centro de París, me enfrenté a un mar de gente, cientos de personas enamoradas que seguían mareadas con el aroma de San Valentín, parecía un día tan lejano ahora y entonces comprendí que…sólo me parecía lejano a mí porque habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. No encontraría a Nessie ahí, seguí corriendo, recorriendo con la vista los extremos empedrados de aquel túnel que transportaba al río. Divisé un puente en la distancia y me apresuré a llegar ahí, bajé y entre los empedrados que había a cada lado del puente a una altura cercana al río encontré a una chica recargada contra la pared.

Estaba sentada, su espalda recargada contra la pared y su mirada en el espacio. No lloraba esta vez.

-Nessie, es tarde – susurré mientras me sentaba a su lado. Se veía en sus ojos que no esperaba que la encontrara.

-En algún lugar del mundo es temprano.

-Vamos, es hora de volver. Ya tuviste suficiente por un día, ¿no crees?

-Amo este lugar, quiero quedarme aquí – sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

-Te invito a dar un paseo, ¿qué dices?

-No hoy, ¿sí? Tienes razón, ha sido mucho por un día. Ayer parece tan lejano.

Ambos nos sonreímos, no teníamos que decir que, conocíamos exactamente esa sensación.

Caminamos de regreso pidiendo indicaciones con mi poco conocimiento de francés pero llegamos al hotel ya entradas las 2 de la mañana. Emmet esperaba en el vestíbulo abrazando a Rosalie quien lucía intranquila detrás de su belleza. Jasper estaba a su lado con la mirada dirigida a cualquier lugar menos al vestíbulo, nos esperaban.

-Jake – soltó Emmet-. Estábamos preocupados, al parecer a Bella no le cayó muy bien la bebida, Alice y Edward la están ayudando en el baño de arriba, Carlisle dijo que solamente se debía a la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado pero no estaba en peligro, simplemente su organismo era nuevo en esto. Es lo bueno de viajar con doctor. ¿Cómo estas Ness? – la volteó a ver a ella al final.

-De maravilla – respondió ella.

-Esta vez, ¿lo dices para irte o lo dices de verdad? – inquirió Emmet.

-De verdad, Jacob me debe una salida por Paris.

La emoción en su tono de voz me emocionó, no lo había olvidado a pesar de que durante el camino no hubiéramos dicho nada.

Subimos a nuestro cuarto de hotel y pasamos brevemente por el cuarto de Bella. Edward salió, pidió disculpas y aunque se veía pálido dijo que Bella ya había dejado de vomitar y estaba tomando una ducha, aunque quien parecía necesitar un baño y descansar era él. Sus ojos gritaban en señal de disculpa.

Ness y yo nos retiramos junto con los demás y nos metimos en la cama. No hubo necesidad de abrazarnos, era como si supiéramos que estábamos ahí. Aún así, sentí la distancia en el fondo de mi mente, ella seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Bella.

…

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido y Alice se encargó de hacer que no tuviéramos ni un segundo libre. Cuando llegó la noche fue al cuarto de cada uno de nosotros para comprobar que estuviéramos "radiantes" para las despedidas de solteros. Parecíamos niños de 5 años en fila, estando arreglados para una fiesta. Nessie y yo apenas y habíamos cruzado un par de miradas en el día, no tan sólo por el itinerario de Alice, porque Rose y Emmet se la habían arreglado para necesitar una ducha extra larga- ambos juntos- durante el día.

Había _algo_ que no nos dejaba acercarnos.

Cuando ella salió del baño, lucía como un ángel, con su impecable vestido blanco liso, con tirantes gruesos, corte de campana pero no muy bombacho. Le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas y sus zapatos de piso blancos que sólo tenían un par de moños como adornos. En el cabello sólo se había recogido un par de mechones con dos delgados moños blancos.

-¿Muy puro para una despedida de soltera no crees? – bromeé. Todos los chicos, lucíamos un smoking negro, playera blanca, y n chaleco de color gris con una corbata azul.

-Todas las chicas iremos así, exceptuando a Bella. Alice dice que lucirá maravillosa – a pesar de que era buena actriz noté como se atragantó al pronunciar el nombre de Bella.

-Te ves como un ángel – le susurré mientras salíamos. Alice ya nos esperaba en el vestíbulo.

-Renté el salón del hotel para la fiesta de Bella, ella dice que le encantó. Puedes decidir ir con los chicos si aún lo quieres.

-No gracias - le dije tan pronto acabó.

Nos dirigíamos al salón del hotel cuando Nessie soltó mi mano y me miró fijamente.

-Espérame un poco Jake, ¿sí?

Me dejó desconcertado su actitud pero accedí.

Ella subió corriendo y yo sabía que quería evitar estar en la reunión el mayor tiempo posible. La dejé, la cubriría mientras pudiera ocultarla de Alice. Finalmente, Alice tenía que llevar a los chicos a la despedida de Edward.

Cuando entré noté al salón completamente decorado, muy al estilo Phoenix. Tenía destellos del sol en todas partes, creados por medio de espejos y luces de colores. En el centro una bola disco y una isla de cantina. Había una pista de baile al estilo de los 70's con piso realmente reluciente en color negro y… cientos de chicos franceses que no lograba entender de donde los había sacado Alice.

Me dirigí a la barra y empecé a beber. No creí que fuera a cometer un error tan estúpido, pero dejé que los tragos corrieran uno tras otro, mientras esperaba que la fiesta empezara.

…

Intenté no pensar en que hacía. Pedirle disculpa a Nessie otra vez, ella no había bajado y yo seguía tocando a la puerta del cuarto de hotel. Estaba hasta la madre de copas y sentía como arrastraba las palabras y las eses de su nombre.

-¡Nessie! – hipé.

Una sombra abrió la puerta de golpe y no supe porque estaba tan enojada, hasta se notaba en su voz.

-¡Jacob! – me gritó en un tono familiar pero que nunca había escuchado venir de ella.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, aferré mis manos a su cintura y sentí el delicado encaje de su vestido y como se apretaba contra mi cuerpo. Estaba demasiado borracho como para controlar las reacciones de mi pequeño gran amigo y supuse que Nessie lo notó porque tan pronto como la empecé a besar tenía un enorme problema y necesitaba descargar en algún lado. De preferencia, dentro de ella.

-¡Nessie! – Grité - ¡Me estas volviendo loco!

Empecé a acariciar su sedoso pelo y entonces me di cuenta de algo… era más corto, su vestido tenía encaje, ¿acaso era ciego? ¡No estaba besando a Nessie!

En ese momento romí el beso y la liberé del abrazó, escuché como alguien salía del baño acomodándose las mangas de su camisa con un aire fresco. Ni siquiera borracho lograba confundirlo… era Edward y volteé temeroso contra la chica que había besado…

Bella.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi respiración se cortó. Pero, todo el terror que había sentido hasta ese momento desapareció y se me heló la piel de verdad cuando escuché una voz a mi espalda.

-¿Para eso llamabas? ¿Para hacerme ver como la besabas? – era la voz fría e indiferente de Nessie, esa voz que tenía el veneno impregnado.

_¡Nessie!_ – grité por dentro.

Volteé e intenté detenerla. Esta vez, no habría excusa, tenía que detenerla. No podía dejar que se me escapara, pero… ¡qué pendejo había sido!

Confundir a Bella con Nessie, ¡otra vez!

La alcancé a tomar del brazo pero ella se escabulló por el pasillo y fue directo a la recámara, me esforcé por seguirla y sólo por centímetros logré entrar al cuarto.

Ahí era donde se iba a desatar el verdadero infierno.

* * *

**Bien, perdonen la tardanza pero, sigo con el corazón roto. A mi ex novio, le gusta mi amiga, y no estoy ni para contarlo ni ustedes para escucharlo pero… bien, así son las cosas, no es excusa, pero necesitan saber la verdad. Esa es la razón por la que no he actualizado, esta historia es de amor y quería meter un poco de romance pero cada que me sentaba a escribir me asqueaba y me daban ganas de romper a llorar, sé que es bobo pero… bueno. **

**Además he estado saliendo frecuentemente para distraer mi mente y debo decirles, lo he logrado por ratos. Pero, aunque conocí a un chico realmente increíble y súper guapo – lo malo es que tiene novia -, no es igual porque me di cuenta de que por mucho que me gusta ese chico, está sólo en mi mente (todo el tiempo, pero sé que no es suficiente), quién tiene mi corazón es otra persona. Y estoy esforzándome por olvidarlo pero… es difícil, el era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, era como el chavo con el que "impronté", pero ahora ni la mirada cruzamos y las pocas veces que hablamos es como hablar con un hielo. **

**Por eso decidí crear la otra serie, iL8N!, es como para expresarme y sacarlo todo, una especie de auto terapia. Obviamente, no será exactamente nuestra relación, por eso es un fic de ficticia… ha ok… Esa es la razón de todo esto. ¿Por qué se los digo? Simplemente porque tenían derecho a saberlo y que no les echara mi choro de… tengo trabajo – si, si tengo pero no es eso.**

**Bien, ¿qué más? Oh claro, el poema de Mario Benedetti, ¿no es hermoso? Sí, pero no cuando eres la persona de la que se desenamoran. Si me lo preguntan es horrible estar a diario en el mismo salón con tu ex viendo como le coquetea a tu "amiga" y ella le sigue el juego, a todas horas y cuando no lo hacen él se la pasa hablando con "mis amigos" acerca de ella y como conquistarla. Y por las tardes, es lo mismo en correo o facebook, él manda todas esas "indirectas". **

**Bien, tenía que descargar mi trauma. No deben leerlo si no quieren. **

**Pero, esto si… por favor, o bueno, sigue siendo opcional.**

_Los artistas sufren solos, sufren su agonía, su felicidad, o su tristeza en soledad._

_¿Acaso es cierto?_

_Por supuesto que no. Los artistas son genios, nunca sufren solos a pesar de que lo estén. Los escritores plasman sus ideas, su sentir, su pensamiento en las palabras de sus libros, de sus poemas. Los pintores en su lienzo plasman su sentimiento y, los músicos, los músicos crean las más brillantes melodías. Cierra los ojos, aprécialas por un instante, te llevaran a saber justo lo que ese artista siente._

_¿Malvados? Por supuesto que lo son, son unos genios. Los artistas no sufren solos, hacen que sufras con ellos. Te invaden y te llevan a su mundo a un pedazo de su vida en su obra. _

_**Ahí es donde reside su genio, en la intensidad con la que sienten, la sutilidad con la que lo plasman y la facilidad para hacer que los acompañes en su sentir.**_

**Me gusto, no soy escritora, soy más "música", estudiaré eso y voy a clases y todo y… bien es una manera de des estresarme.**

**-Fer**

**(Disculpen el choro, actualizaré más pronto y con menos choro. Lo prometo. Besitos).**


	18. Traición

**Capítulo 17. Traición**

**Primero que nada, gracias por todos los comentarios de ánimo que dejaron y por entender y ser pacientes y… disculpen la tardanza.**

**EDWARD POV**

-¿Para qué me querías? ¿Para ver como se besaban? – gritó Nessie tan pronto entré a la habitación.

La atmósfera estaba tan cargada que casi podías sentir como perdías la respiración al entrar. Jacob acababa de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Yo lo había seguido hasta ahí tan pronto se había marchado, algo me hacía querer saber cómo estaba Nessie. La cama resplandecía en el centro de la habitación, impecablemente hecha y arreglada. Nessie estaba del lado más lejano a la puerta y Jacob frente a ella, del otro lado de la cama, a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia de mi lado. Ella no lo veía, bajaba su mirada y miraba sus puños. Él lucía desconcertado, sin saber cómo acercarse a ella.

Ni siquiera parecían haber notado mi llegada.

-Yo… – hablo Jacob con un hilo de voz.

-¡Qué buen truco! ¿No? Gritar mi nombre ahora, ¿era para estar a mano? Deja te digo algo – gritaba Nessie con los ojos fuera de su lugar-, a ella no le importa. ¡A ella no le importas! ¡Sólo le importa él! – gritó y señaló en mi dirección. Después de eso salió corriendo hacia el baño de la habitación y se encerró con un portazo, yo tenía los ojos abiertos completamente. Jacob me volteaba a ver y en su cara había cierta expresión de dolor.

No era dolor del todo, era culpa, remordimiento, venganza… De alguna manera en su mirada estaba la típica presunción de Jacob. Su mirada de "me besó tu chica, frente a ti y a ella le encantó y lo viste" pero en el fondo era opacada por completo por la mirada de "la perdí, ¿ayuda?" y volteaba a ver a la puerta del baño insistentemente. Yo no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Él se sentó en la cama con su expresión completamente derrotada y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Yo me senté a su lado y le di una palmada en la espalda. Era extraño, la tensión seguía en el aire aunque ahora Nessie no estuviera. Ambos sabíamos que ella no quería que la viéramos débil y era por eso que estaba en el baño… probablemente muriendo ahogada en su llanto.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que ambos necesitaban ayuda. Ninguno de los dos más que el otro, pero, si me iba con Nessie, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionará Jake o si hiciera alguna estupidez por impulso. Y si me iba con Jacob… bien, Nessie era como mi hermana menor. Sería casi traición.

Cuando había decidido que lo mejor era retirarme por el momento, apoyé mis manos contra la cama para darme impulso. Fue entonces que Jacob rompió el silencio. Sabía que su voz era débil, pero la habitación estaba sumida en un silencio tan aterrador que, sabía que Nessie lo escucharía:

-No volverá, ¿verdad? No esta vez- sus ojos me observaban pero su mirada era distante, no hablaba conmigo, hablaba con él pero esperaba una respuesta mía.

-Ella está lastimada, Jacob – susurré mientras volvía a acomodarme bien al borde de la silla.

-No fue mi intención – su voz estaba rota y de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas.

-¿Dijiste el nombre de Bella? – pregunté un poco más bajo aunque sabía que Ness aún podía oírlo.

-Ella y yo- en su mente pasaban miles de recuerdos pero se debatía si contarlo o no-… Bueno, la tenía en mis brazos, pensaba en ella, su aroma, todo su ser pero también en la pelea que habíamos tenido acerca de _Bella_- cuando pronunció su nombre se detuvo para verme-. Quería demostrarle que la única persona en mis pensamientos, en mi mente, en mi corazón y mi alma era ella, no Bella. Pero me sumí tanto en ese pensamiento, me sumí tanto buscando una idea de cómo ayudarla que… solté el nombre equivocado en el momento _preciso_.

Después de escuchar eso, mis ojos se enternecieron y supe que mi expresión se había relajado, él volvió a sumir su rostro entre sus manos. Sabía que el simple recuerdo le dolía en el alma. Y logré escuchar un movimiento en el baño, ligero pero Nessie se había movido ante eso.

-¿Y qué sucedió esta noche?- mi voz sonaba demasiado fuerte en medio del silencio y la oscuridad. Pero sólo así Nessie llegaría a escuchar.

-Ness no quería estar aquí por lo de anoche- susurró él, tan bajo que empecé a dudar que Ness escuchara ahora, pero sabía que lo hacía-.

Asentí para que él continuara.

-Ella subió porque yo sabía que prefería esperar un rato y des estresarse antes de tener que soportar la avalancha que vendría. La dejé subir para que pasara un rato consigo misma. No estaba seguro de serle útil estando a su lado y empecé a recordar...

Su voz se había quebrado.

-Recordé todo y, no debí haberlo hecho- su voz era un eco, lejano y monótono-. Empecé a beber y la bebida siempre es la perdición de cualquiera. Creí que por estar ebrio, ella me creería. Por eso de que "los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad". Iba a intentar decirle todo, disculparme con ella una y otra vez, mostrarle que era mi vida entera y…

-¿Bella apareció? – susurré. Sabía que sería una parte muy difícil para él y más por estar frente mío.

Él asintió.

-Todo era confuso. Juro que no reconocía nada y en serio creí que era nuestro cuarto. Cuando abrí ni siquiera espere una respuesta, sólo creí que con un beso podía explicarle todo lo que sentía y… después de las acciones, palabras. Pero… todo volvió a salirme al revés y, ¿qué importa? Ella tiene todo el derecho de irse, de alejarse, de no querer volver a verme. Respetaría eso.

Me le quedé viendo. ¿Lo decía enserio?

-¿La dejarás ir así de fácil?

-Si hubieras lastimado a Bella de esta manera, entenderías que ella no quisiera volver a verte, ¿cierto? – preguntó. Yo sólo lo observé-. Que entienda como se siente, que me ponga en su lugar y que _la deje ir_, no significa que no me dolerá con cada pedazo de mí ser. Simplemente, después de lo que hice no puedo esperar que regrese y finja que nada paso.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, ambos sabíamos que era cierto. Yo creía que le hacía daño a Bella y me había ido y…

-No la dejes ir, no lo hagas. Sólo le harás daño. Lucha por ella. Mira a Bella, la dejé por creer que la hería y… tú sabes mejor que yo cómo reaccionó, ¿quieres eso para Nessie? No la dejes, sólo, ve por ella.

Después de decir eso, me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. Jacob se quedó en la cama, viéndome con los ojos como platos. Sentado, esperando. Sabía que pasaría un rato para que hablara con ella.

Después de salir me dirigí a donde estaba Bella. Suponía que era un mar de lágrimas y que creería que me había enojado con ella y por eso me había ido. No era así, no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Esperaba que mis pensamientos no me traicionaran con la típica pregunta de, "Tú sabías quien era él y aún así le seguiste el juego, ¿por qué?". Yo lo había visto y sabía que aunque ella lo hubiera intentado, Jacob era más fuerte y bueno, suponía tenía talento besando. ¿Cómo culparla? Me reí ante la idea. Algo era cierto, él era más fuerte que ella.

-¿Bella? – dije al entrar

-Edward, yo… - empezó a decir ella. Estaba sentada en una esquina del cuarto con su cabeza entre las rodillas. Típico de Bella. Sonreí.

-No es necesario que digas nada- le dije y me senté a su lado y empecé a acariciar su cabello-. Ya hablé con Jacob.

Bella levantó su cara inmediatamente. Sabía por la expresión en su rostro que estaba preocupada por qué tipo de palabras había cruzado con Jacob. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y continué acariciando su cabello.

-Él me contó que quería encontrar a Nessie y no era ninguna clase de acuerdo entre ambos, aunque le costó mucho convencerme. Parecían demasiado… entretenidos-dije sonriendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh, Edward- sollozó ella y se abalanzó contra mi pecho. Yo sólo la estreché con fuerza y disfruté del momento. No quería que ella se culpara y por alguna razón, sentía que ya había hecho lo posible por ayudar a los 4.

Sólo me mantuve a su lado y la abracé hasta que me di cuenta que ambos deberíamos estar en otro lado en ese momento.

-Deberíamos bajar, ambos sabemos que si no lo hacemos, subirán por nosotros.

-No quiero, no quiero separarme de tu lado, no quiero. No quiero – repetía ella una y otra vez. Suponía como se debía sentir.

-Bell – susurré a su oído-, no es necesaria ninguna disculpa y lo que paso hoy no cambia nada, sigo amándote como antes y estoy seguro que tú también a mí. No hay necesidad de palabras, es noche de disfrutar y olvidar y sabes que habrá cientos de hombres mejores que yo esperando por ti abajo, así que, ¿por qué los haces esperar? Disfruta de tu "_última noche de libertad_".

Ella rió suavemente y luego rompió el silencio:

-Ahora sólo temo porque tú te desquites con alguna de esas francesas que te esperan. Sabes que no me gustan los franceses.

-Eso dicen todas – le dije y sonreí pícaramente-. No te preocupes, prometo no desquitarme con una, sino con muchas.

-Oh Edward – repitió, pero ahora poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Después de eso sólo la abracé y la retuve en mis brazos y ella me correspondió, ¿quién podría dudar de algo así? Yo la amaba y ella a mí. Hoy era el día que se suponía la gente hacía locuras, antes de su boda.

**JACOB POV**

Me quedé helado en la habitación por unos segundos. Me había sacado muchísimo de onda lo que había pasado con Nessie y con Bella pero más me hacía desconcertado la plática que había sostenido con Edward. Ambos sabíamos que, era ese momento en el que pudimos haber sacado todo el sentimiento de repulsión que llevábamos dentro, que él me podía reclamar por lo que había pasado con Bella y por haber lastimado de tal manera a Nessie. Y más me sorprendió el hecho de que nos siguiera y no se quedara con ella. Aún así, decidí seguir su consejo, sabía que él tenía razón.

No estaba seguro de si Ness había escuchado toda la plática con Edward, pero sabía que si lo había hecho nada cambiaría en ese momento.

Pero prefería intentar acercarme a ella, aunque eso significara darle la razón a Edward, a dejarla ir y pensar siempre en el "hubiera". Me levanté ligeramente de la cama, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y me quedé paralizado cuando llegué a la puerta del baño. No era necesario que intentara abrirla, sabía que el seguro estaba puesto. Recargué mi cabeza en contra de la pared del baño y me quedé ahí derrumbado.

**(NOTA: LEANLA SI QUIEREN ENTENDER LO QUE VIENE, ALTERNARÉ LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE NESSIE Y DE JACOB. ES DECIR, SEGUIRÁ SIENDO NARRADO POR JACOB, PERO PODRÁN SABER LO QUE PIENSA NESSIE. PONDRÉ SU PUNTO DE VISTA EN CURSIVAS Y EL DE JACOB NORMAL. DUDAS, DEJAN COMENTARIO).**

_En ese momento me levanté, sabía que Jacob lo había hecho del otro lado. Lo escuchaba. Lo sentía moverse por la habitación y tenía miedo de que la hubiera dejado. Me levanté y me limpié las lágrimas, vi mi reflejo en el espejo y los indicios de maquillaje corrido. No importaba, a estas alturas ¿qué más daba? Pegué mi cabeza contra la puerta y recargué mi peso en ella. Quería salir corriendo y saber qué pasaba con él._

Su llanto ya no sonaba desde el otro lado, pero podía escuchar su respiración acelerada. Sus pequeños lloriqueos y su respiración quebrada. Quería entrar y abrazarla. Me decidí a tocar a su puerta – o la del baño-. Dos pequeños golpes.

_Toc, toc._

_Eso bastó para acelerar mi corazón. No sabía qué creer, sabía lo que había visto pero también lo que había escuchado y la conversación que Edward y él habían mantenido. No sabía a qué hacerle caso, al corazón o a la razón. Porque, cualquiera podría decir que estaba destruida en este momento y si, así era, pero tal vez más por saber que Jacob no era mío y que estaba perdido a por lo que había pasado. ¿Tonta? Si, muchos me llamarían así._

Ella no respondió. No sabía que batalla interior estuviera librando en este momento allá dentro. Decidí hacer algo fuera de lo normal mientras ella decidía qué hacer:

"_Pero sé que no puedo perderme, porque te estaré perdiendo a ti... Sé que fui yo quien prometió hacer todos nuestros sueños realidad, que no estoy orgulloso de todos los obstáculos y malos tiempos por los que pasamos. Cuando este frío se interponga entre nosotros, por favor dime que serás fuerte porque puedo ver el peligro cuando el perdón desaparece lentamente. Si no me amas, miénteme porque bebé eres la única cosa en que creo. Deja que todo caiga a nuestro alrededor y si justo ahora no me amas bebé, miénteme... Es una perra, pero la vida es una montaña rusa, las subidas y bajadas te harán gritar algunas veces. Es difícil creer que el miedo se ha ido pero tenemos que seguir adelante otra vez, así que sujétate fuerte. Vamos miénteme". _

_Reconocía esa canción. Miénteme de Bon Jovi. Él la había cantado y la había hecho sonar tan bien, tan sincera. Y si, en realidad debía mentirle, diría que no lo amaba. Tonto como fuera, pero si no lo quisiera ahora, mi corazón no dolería y nada de esto significaría algo para mí._

-Lo siento- susurré después de cantar.

En ese momento ella salió, suspiró y con la mirada vencida me dijo:

-Ya no te amo – su voz se quebró y mi mirada se perdió en otro mundo. Lo sabía, yo lo sabía pero escucharlo era más duro que si me enterraran una daga en el pecho.

Me quedé helado cuando ella me abrazó ligeramente por unos segundos.

-Dijiste que te mintiera…

Una sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro por un par de segundos y en ese momento la estreché con fuerza contra mi cuerpo pero… su abrazo era frío.

-No lo confundas Jacob- me dijo con un tono amargo, frío, indiferente-. Yo te amo, pero esto no puede seguir así. Puedo soportar muchas cosas. Puedo soportar sentirme vulnerable cada que me meto con un desconocido y prefiero eso a sentirme vulnerable a tu lado, a tener miedo de ser quien soy, a tener miedo de que… solo veas en mí lo que los demás ven cuando en el fondo, muy dentro en tus ojos veo… lo que alguna vez fue algo más.

Ella se hizo para atrás.

-Ness-susurré.

-Jacob, regresaré a mi casa, te seguiré viendo si es lo que quieres pero esto creció demasiado rápido y…prefiero sentirme vulnerable ante hombres que no conozco porque ante ellos por más miedo que tenga me muestro fuerte y no saben mis debilidades pero tú, tú las sabes y me da miedo que en cualquier momento las uses en mi contra.

Su voz sonaba vacía. Yo me quedé inmóvil. Ella contemplaba sus pies y su fleco le tapaba los ojos, su rostro parecía oscuro. Por primera vez fui yo quien sintió miedo, no de perderla sino de su delicada belleza que en sólo unos segundos podría ser un arma mortal en mi contra. Sentí miedo, al igual que ella, de la facilidad que tendría para destruirme con tan sólo unas palabras.

-Nunca lo haría- contesté más a mis pensamientos, afirmándome que Nessie nunca me destruiría así, pero también en respuesta a sus dudas.

-Lo harás, tarde o temprano. Temprano a este paso- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y me volteaba a ver por un instante-. No necesariamente intencionalmente.

Yo me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de cualquier cosa, ella la abrió, me miró de nuevo por un segundo, sonrío y murmuró "Te Amo Jacob y no importa qué, soy sólo tuya" para después cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Esta vez tras la puerta cerrada no intenté seguirla, me sentí completamente deshecho pero era como decirle al cielo del amanecer que había perdido mi gota de rocío cuando él, acababa de perder todas sus estrellas. Una frase de Tagore un poeta bengalí. La frase no era exactamente una cita, pero recordaba la idea. Nessie era el cielo del amanecer, acababa de perder todas sus estrellas y yo era una flor que acababa de perder una sola gota de rocío, no podía quejarme con ella, cuando ella habiendo perdido más, era más fuerte pero eso no me daba derecho a exigir su ayuda por ser más débil.

Me quedé sentado en la cama de la habitación. Cubrí mi cara con mis manos y dejé que la impotencia corriera por mis venas. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr pero no supe el momento exacto en qué llegaron. Sólo recordaba el interminable eco de la voz de Nessie en mi mente "_Te seguiré viendo si es lo que quieres… no saben mis debilidades pero tú, tú las sabes y me da miedo que en cualquier momento las uses en mi contra... Te Amo Jacob_"…

Su voz sonaba distante, sin vida, monótona y a la vez agresiva en mi mente. Sonaba como un martirio, quería borrar las palabras pero no se iban, no se iban**. La había perdido**. Yo sabía que sólo la "vería" como ella lo había llamado para encuentros ocasionales no para una relación, su tono lo había dejado ver… ¿Qué carajo había hecho? Todo por idiota, estúpido, pendejo…

De nada servía insultarme, de nada servía intentar seguir adelante cuando yo sabía que… quería y siempre iba a querer estar a su lado y volver no continuar, de nada servía llorar, de nada servía gritar y estarme muriendo en esa habitación y a pesar de todo, las lágrimas corrían y corrían una y otra vez por mis mejillas, su cara, los recuerdos, su aroma, sus besos, toda ella y luego, lo inevitable, el final.

**Reneesme POV (Desde ahora es sólo Nessie la que lo narra)**

Cuando salí del cuarto no esperaba que Jacob me siguiera, de hecho, esperaba todo lo contrario. Necesitaba librarme de todos esos pensamientos por un rato. Desechar todo de mi mente, sabía que si lo pensaba regresaría corriendo a sus brazos y esta vez no quería ser yo la débil. Subí corriendo hacia la terraza del hotel. Sabía que debía disfrutar la vida y los últimos días que me quedaban en Paris, la ciudad del amor.

Solté una risa irónica ante mi pensamiento. "La ciudad del amor", así la llamaban. Era estúpido porque lo único que había encontrado ahí era… dolor, sufrimiento, recuerdos y había perdido el amor.

Cuando llegué a la terraza me asombré. Era un lugar con piso de adobe rojo y parecía brillar con la luz. Tenía varias macetas de flores en tonos rosas y una banca de hierro negro en el centro. La alumbraban algunos faroles esparcidos aquí y allá de los que colgaban suaves enredaderas y resplandecían de un color rosáceo. La atmósfera era abrumadora, cálida; sin embargo, no era eso lo que me asombraba.

Ahí, en el borde de un muro de la terraza, recargado sobre él, estaba Edward.

-¿Te gustan tanto las terrazas como a mí? – pregunté al entrar.

Edward volteó como si hubiera salido de un largo ensimismamiento. Sonrió con una sonrisa torcida y se sentó en la banca, haciendo ademán de que fuera con él. Yo asentí y me senté a su lado.

-Es un buen lugar para pensar y Alice nunca me buscaría aquí. Ella cree que ya voy en camino a mi despedida de soltero- me explicó.

-Y, ¿por qué no has ido? ¿No se supone que es el día que más esperan los hombres después de pedir matrimonio?

Mis múltiples años en el negocio de las calles me había enseñado que no importaba que tan larga, estable y verdadera hubiera sido una relación, el día de la despedida eso quedaba atrás para la mayoría de los hombres. Si, no había como negar que alguno que otro se resistía de los placeres y decidía que su matrimonio era más importante que una noche. Yo respetaba a esos chicos y prefería no acercarme a ellos. Edward siempre me pareció de esos chicos.

-Debería ir, ¿no? – el rió socarronamente-. Pero no me emociona la idea de Alice. Yo sólo quería una cena de billar con los chicos. Ella dijo que sólo iba a pasarme una vez en mi vida o que, al menos esperaba eso si no ella se encargaría de que no llegara vivo para la segunda noche de soltero, así que debía ser algo grande. ¿Encantadora, no?

-Es una buena amiga- susurré, mi mirada estaba perdida. Amaba las luces de la ciudad de París. Todo parecía tan cálido, tan elegante, tan perfecto. Se respiraba en el aire tranquilidad a pesar de todo.

Escuché de fondo la letra de una canción en ese instante. La guitarra, los acordes, todo. Era familiar, conocida y amada. Me levanté de la banca y me asomé al borde de la terraza.

-Viene del cuarto de abajo – dijo Edward alcanzándome.

"_Este Romeo está sangrando, pero tú no puedes ver su sangre. No es nada más que algunos sentimientos que este viejo perro se guardó. Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste, ahora me estoy ahogando en la corriente. Tú sabes que siempre he sido un luchador pero sin ti me doy por vencido. Ahora no puedo cantar una canción de amor como debería ser. Supongo que ya no soy tan bueno como antes, pero bebé ese sólo soy yo. Y yo, voy a amarte, bebé, siempre. Estaré ahí para siempre y un día más. Siempre. Estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen, los cielos exploten y las palabras no rimen. Y sé que aún cuando muera, estarás en mi mente, y te amaré siempre_".

-Siempre de Bon Jovi – susurró Edward.

Yo sonreí y empecé a cantar la canción en un volumen bajo, aunque era consciente de que él me escuchaba. No importaba, esa era de mis canciones favoritas.

"_Ahora las fotos que dejaste detrás son sólo memorias de una vida diferente, algunas que nos hicieron reír, otras que nos hicieron llorar, y una que te hizo tener que decirme adiós. Cuando pasaba mis dedos por tu cabello, tocaba tus labios, te abrazaba cerca de mí, cuando digas tus oraciones trata de entender soy sólo un hombre, cometo errores. Cuando él te abraza, cuando él te acerca, cuando él te dice las palabras que necesitabas escuchar, quisiera ser él para decirte hasta el final de los tiempos que_…_ yo, voy a amarte, bebé, siempre. Estaré ahí para siempre y un día más. Siempre. Estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen, los cielos exploten y las palabras no rimen. Y sé que aún cuando muera, estarás en mi mente, y te amaré siempre. Si me dijeras que llorará por ti, yo podría. Si me pidieras morir por ti, lo haría. Dale una mirada a mi rostro no hay precio que no pagaría yo para decirte estas palabras a ti…_".

-El gran sólo- dijo él mientras simulaba tocar una guitarra. Yo reí.

"_Bueno no existe la suerte en este dado cargado pero bebé si me das sólo una oportunidad más podríamos empacar nuestros viejos sueños y nuestras viejas vidas. Encontraremos un lugar donde el sol aún brille. Y yo, voy a amarte, bebé, siempre. Estaré ahí para siempre y un día más. Siempre. Estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen, los cielos exploten y las palabras no rimen. Y sé que aún cuando muera, estarás en mi mente, y te amaré siempre_".

-Bebé no me hagas ningún mal – cantó Edward junto con la voz del final.

Suspiré y me volví a sentar mientras la música disminuía.

-Trata de entender es sólo un hombre, comete errores- musitó.

Sonreí ligeramente.

-Si él quiere nos seguiremos viendo.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó cuando se lo dijiste? ¿O con él fuiste menos fría? – su pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja y mi expresión vaciló por un instante. Intentaba no mostrar dolor.

-Yo…

-No es necesario, Ness. Imagino cómo debes de sentirte, no creo que sea fácil pero, tampoco lo es para él. Mira sus ojos, obsérvalo por un segundo. Él no miente, habla con sinceridad. No es excusa, fue un idiota pero, no intenta mentirte. No lo niega, él se explica y sabe que está mal.

-Pero…

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, sé que tan roto está tu corazón. No debes estar con él si no quieres pero, perdónalo. Sólo saben amar los que perdonan.

-No es necesario-suspiré-. Ya lo perdoné.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo amo demasiado y no quiero perderlo.

-¿Entonces?- repitió su pregunta

-Necesito que las heridas sanen, necesito darme cuenta de cuánto lo necesito para poder regresar a sus brazos y no tener dudas de que es el indicado.

-Si es así entonces lo que tienes es tiempo a tu favor. Si él es el indicado unas cuantas semanas no serán nada.

-Serán una eternidad- respondí.

-Pero cuando el tiempo haya pasado, cuando mires atrás, verás que habrá sido sólo un instante. Y que habrá valido la pena porque fue la pausa antes de que lo mejor se pusiera en _play._

Me quedé un momento pensando y luego solté…

-Si debemos seguir adelante, y dejar el pasado, ¿por qué estudiamos historia?

-Porque quién no sabe su historia está condenada a repetirla.

-¿Para no olvidar, entonces?

-Exacto.

-No creo que se pueda olvidar. Existen cursos para recordar los recuerdos bloqueados pero nunca para olvidar.

Él asintió.

-Nunca has olvidado esos meses que pasaste lejos de ella, ¿cierto? ¿Es para no repetirlo?

-Para recordarme lo idiota que soy y el daño que le hice y, en efecto, para no repetirlo por nada en este mundo. No me iré, lucharé por ella aunque me pidiese que me fuera. A menos que descubriera es un callejón sin salida pero… siempre me mantendría cerca para regresar en caso de…

-De que me necesitara- completé su frase.

Él asintió y me abrazó pasando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. No se sentía como si fuera un amigo, se sentía como un familiar, un hermano. Sonreí. Se sentía bien poder contar con alguien, alguien cercano, alguien como un familiar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí como en familia, cálida, en un lugar acogedor.

-Debes de ir. Alice se enterara que no estás ahí – susurré mientras me recargaba en su hombro.

-¿Estarás bien?- susurró.

-Oh claro- respondí y me separé lo suficiente para que nos pudiéramos ver cara a cara-. ¿Se te olvida con quién estás tratando?

-Reneesme Carlie Smith – susurró él.

Me saqué de onda por un par de segundos. El día que me había presentado como Reneesme Smith había sido en año nuevo y él no había estado ahí. Estaba con Bella después de su ataque de histeria. Además, sólo Jacob conocía mi segundo nombre…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo?- vociferé mientras él se levantaba y se paraba frente a mí.

-Alice.

-Ella no sabía el Carlie – mi mirada era desafiante ahora.

-Sexto sentido – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo enarqué una ceja-. A veces sé cosas, es como si leyera mentes. Tienes cara de Carlie.

-No…

-¿No me crees? – susurró

-No- respondí.

-No eres la primera, pero eres como un libro abierto para mí. Una vez que puedas estudiar en Julliard recuerda que el cello es un instrumento poderoso. Úsalo bien y podrás expresar toda esa oscuridad dentro de ti.

-¿Qué sabes de eso?

-¿Tú pasado?

Asentí. Ambos teníamos una mirada desafiante.

-Nada – susurró él-. Sólo que es muy oscuro y no regresas a él más que por medio de tu cello. Es la luz en medio de la oscuridad.

-Nunca lo había descrito así. Suena interesante.

-Eres fuerte – me dijo y luego volteó.

-Tú también y más listo y peligroso de lo que creí.

Escuché su risa.

-No debemos subestimarnos mutuamente – pude vislumbrar su sonrisa a pesar de que estábamos de espaldas.

-¿No eres un asesino, cierto? –pregunté ligeramente en broma pero con una pizca de temor en el fondo.

-Claro que no. Sólo soy perceptivo así como tú eres increíblemente fuerte.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Nos vemos mañana.

-Buena noche.

-Es buenas noches- me corrigió.

-No, yo quise decir buena noche – sonreí.

Él rió.

-Hasta mañana, Ness.

Después de eso, Edward salió de la habitación –terraza- y supuse que esta vez sí se dirigiría a su despedida de soltero. Me quedé sentada en la banca y subí mis pies a ella, de modo que los pudiera abrazar con mis manos y mirar el paisaje de la oscuridad que empezaba a reinar en París. Era, de alguna manera el momento más tranquilo que había tenido y fue entonces que me di cuenta que me había hecho falta hacer la pregunta más importante hacia Edward, o al menos, la más importante de este momento: "¿Qué hacía el aquí _solo_?" Si tanto quería escapar, ¿no hubiera preferido estar al lado de Bella?

¿Se había enojado? Yo no había preguntado acerca de su reacción. ¿Ella lo había disfrutado y era por eso que Edward estaba solo? ¿Era Bella también un libro abierto para él?

Por alguna razón sentí que conocía a Edward de hace tiempo. Que esta no era la primera vez que teníamos una conversación larga. Como si nos hubiéramos conocido hace muchísimo, muchísimo tiempo atrás.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida en la terraza pero cuando desperté descubrí que había tenido el sueño más extraño desde hacía algún tiempo atrás. No era raro, era simplemente especial, algo dentro de mí me lo decía.

Había estado yo, de pequeña, en una casa de barandales blancos, moderna y con paredes de cristal. Yo salía a asomarme al balcón y alrededor estaba mi familia y por alguna razón no me dejaban ver la extensión de la ciudad. Todo era hermoso, surrealista. Había alguien detrás que me decía "querías escapar". Y más jalones por parte de mis padres dirigidos al interior de la casa.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, no tan segura de que despertara siendo una chica de 17 años. Y cuando por fin mi visión se tornó de borrosa a clara, alcancé a distinguir a Jacob frente a mí.

-Me preocupo que no regresarás – susurró. En su rostro se veía la preocupación.

-Tú sabías que no debías esperar a que regresara – susurré.

-Y aún así lo hice.

-Y aún así viniste – lo contra arresté.

-¿Tienes frío?- dijo cambiando de tema y me arropó mejor con una cobija. Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que, me había puesto una cobija.

-¿Damos un paseo? – volví a desviar el tema.

-Quedamos en que el último día –susurró.

Su comentario me sacó de onda, desvié la mirada y de repente las lágrimas se volvieron a acumular en mis ojos. _Oh por Dios_, exclamé en mi mente_. ¡Qué débil me había vuelto!_ Suspiré ante el pensamiento e intenté cambiar el tema de nuevo. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca el me interrumpió.

-No creo que eso sea posible –dijo en tono frío-. Alice tiene planeadas varias actividades y creo que le empieza a molestar que no hayamos pasado tiempo con los Cullen durante los días anteriores y, ahora, esto de faltar a la despedida de soltera.

-Eso no importa. Si quisieras lo harías. Creí que este viaje era para pasar unos buenos tiempos juntos y lo único que hemos logrado es…

-Separarnos – completó mi frase.

Asentí.

-No era parte del plan-concordó conmigo.

-"La vida es lo que te sucede mientras estas ocupado haciendo otros planes"- cité.

-¿John Lennon?

Asentí.

-¿Por qué crees que todo esto está pasando? – preguntó. Su mirada estaba en la lejana ciudad que estaba bajo nuestros pies.

-Dicen que todo pasa por algo.

-¿Crees que signifique que no debemos estar juntos? – sus ojos estaban rojos, hinchados, había llorado mucho y aún quedaban pruebas pero… ahora se empezaban a formar nuevas lágrimas.

-No –contesté en un susurro y agachando la mirada, rompiendo los pocos segundos en que nuestras miradas se habían encontrado-. Sólo digo que… hay que luchar a veces.

-¿Luchar? –preguntó y su voz se volvió tensa-. Tú eres una de las personas que creo que ya pasó por demasiado como para tener que seguir luchando. Deberías estar en un lecho de rosas y en lugar de eso yo...

-No he sido la mejor persona. Ha habido caminos, siempre los hay. Yo decidí uno porque era conocido para mí, no necesariamente porque estuviera bien – le interrumpí.

-No creo que hubieras tenido muchas opciones.

-Ser huérfano es delito, no podía buscar refugio – contesté recordando un poco de las leyes de E.U.A.

-Lo ves.

-Sigue sin ser lo mejor. No importa. Es como justificar a un asesino por un asesinato, sólo porque fue atacado primero, debe haber otras posibilidades.

-Ness no te culpes. Ya has pasado por demasiado y verás que todo te será recompensado.

Después de decir esto Jacob acarició mi cabello y me acercó a su pecho en un abrazo. Era una cálida sensación.

-Escapemos-susurré.

-¿Ahora?-

-Sí, dejemos todo atrás. A olvidar todo esto. Si no después simplemente nos sentiremos mal por no haber aprovechado.

-Pero… ¿en serio quieres estar conmigo?

-No ahora, pero puedo fingir por un tiempo que todo está bien. Además no quiero arrepentirme de haber venido a Paris y no habérmela pasado bien.

-Ness – empezó él. Sabía que mis palabras no eran muy alentadoras-. Esperemos a mañana y dejaremos una carta y nos fugaremos el resto de la semana, ¿te parece?

El tono de su voz me dejó ver que esa era su última palabra, no importaba lo que intentara. Asentí.

-Yo… quiero quedarme a dormir aquí –susurré. No sabía por qué pero esa pequeña habitación de hotel me hacía recordar todo y prefería respirar aire fresco al aire embotellado de allá abajo.

-¿Segura?

Asentí.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – sabía que estaba preocupado pero por alguna razón él tenía razón, era mejor dejar este día pasar y a partir de mañana fingir que nada había pasado. Por una semana al menos. Luego, no sabía que pasaría. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y decidí que lo mejor era vernos al día siguiente.

-Sí.

-Está bien, mañana paso por ti aquí a las nueve. Después dejaré que bajes a arreglarte y podremos ir a dónde quieras.

Asentí.

Él se levantó de la banca y por unos segundos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos. Ambos sabíamos que esto era un incidente que no debía haber pasado pero que no podíamos cambiar ahora. Después de unos segundos de estar haberme enganchado a su mirada él dijo:

-Te quiero muchísimo Ness. Discúlpame por todo, te lo pido de corazón. Aunque esta vez no tienes por qué disculparme. Sólo no dudes que es verdad.

Sonreí mientras él se iba.

-Yo también te quiero muchísimo Jake.

Después de eso él salió de la terraza y yo me quedé contemplando el brillo de las estrellas. Saqué mi celular de una pequeña bolsa y miré la hora. No era muy tarde, apenas pasaban de las diez de la noche y la ciudad debajo de mí parecía tener vida propia, como si todo fuera a comenzar justo ahora. Tal vez así era.

Me quedé contemplando a lo lejos como los ciudadanos parisinos caminaban por las calles, como las parejas parecían irradiar amor y me pregunté por qué no podía volver a ese entonces con Jacob, cuando todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Empecé a recordar todas nuestras aventuras y locuras en mi mente y me dije… lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Sentía que la ciudad tenía un brillo especial e irradiaba esperanza y magia.

En ese momento mi celular empezó a vibrar.

-Bueno- contesté al ver quién era.

-¿Reneesme?- contestó Jacques al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí.

-¡Hola! – dijo emocionado.

-Oh vamos- puse mis ojos en blanco-, deja el acento.

-No puedo –rió al otro lado del teléfono-. Tú no has dejado tu acento americano.

-Tú tampoco el tuyo – musité riendo.

-Tendremos que acostumbrarnos.

-Ok, acuerdo mutuo.

Ambos reímos, luego el continuo.

-Me gustaría invitarte a salir si a tu novio no le importa prestarme a una madame tan linda.

-Oh no tengo novio – contesté recordando lo que acababa de pasar y el desorden que era mi corazón.

-Me pareció que sí.

-Pero no – contesté un poco secante.

Él dudó unos segundos detrás del teléfono pero al final continuo.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?

Yo reí tontamente. No quería decirle que no de nuevo, pero tampoco quería decirle que sí. Y Jacob…

Suspiré.

Jacob.

Después de todo, era claro que nuestra relación se había ido al caño y sólo quería pasar un tiempo con él, pero ya no era formal. Además yo no había hecho nada, había sido él y yo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Además, ¿qué era una simple cita?

Suspiré, sabía que si fuera inverso Jacob no lo haría.

¿O lo haría?

No sabía. A estas alturas ya no estaba segura de eso pero me decidí porque una salida inocente no cambiaría nada, porque… mañana estaría con Jacob y por unos días todo estaría bien y luego… se rompería el surrealismo de esta ciudad.

Suspiré de nuevo. Estaba deshecha pero intentaba hacerme la fuerte, ¿por qué no olvidarlo todo por un instante?

-¿Reneesme? – escuché a Jacques preguntar. Tanto me había concentrado pensando que había olvidado contestar.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? – contesté.

Pude escuchar un suspiro de alivio y sentí como sonreía aunque yo no lo viera.

-¿Ahora? – pregunté. Si era después, probablemente no podría.

-Claro. ¿En qué hotel estas hospedada?

Le di la dirección y el nombre del hotel y él me dijo que pasaría en 20 minutos.

-Deberías llevar suéter – soltó.

Yo sabía que no podía entrar al cuarto con Jacob sin iniciar una pelea por esto.

-No tengo ninguno por el momento.

-¿Vienes a París sin suéter?

-No es eso. No está disponible ahora.

El rió del otro lado y no pude reprimir una risilla.

-Te veo en la entrada en veinte minutos.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Será sorpresa Reneesme.

Después de eso colgó y yo me quedé sentada con la cobija encima de mí. Por alguna razón sentía que traicionaba a Jacob, después de todo, él sólo había cometido errores y yo… esto era algo que hacía conscientemente.

Me quedé viendo las luces de la ciudad, la torre Eiffel, el arco del triunfo, las fuentes, la iluminación, las casas, el resplandor. No era como si eso no lo tuviera en casa o en cualquier otra ciudad, sólo que aquí parecía mágico porque eso era lo que yo esperaba de la ciudad, _magia_.

Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta que en la planta baja estaba el salón donde se celebraba la despedida de soltera y que probablemente si Alice me veía no me dejaría ir. No creía que ella estuviera al tanto de lo que había pasado. Probablemente sólo los 4 "involucrados" lo sabíamos. Me levanté y me quedé a observar la magia de la ciudad recargada contra el barandal. Ahora entendía porque Edward lo había hecho, era liberador.

Veía los autos pasar por las calles y decidí que era hora de bajar.

No tenía ningún problema hasta que el elevador se abrió en la planta baja, el vestíbulo, el salón, todo. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Me asomé ligeramente y vi como las puertas del salón estaban cerradas, cosa que era un poco irónica porque eran de cristal. Negué con la cabeza y esperé que no me vieran mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo. El hotel era enorme por lo que me tomaría un poco de tiempo. Iba caminando a paso normal intentando mezclarme entre toda la gente que iba entrando y saliendo.

Una vez afuera decidí cruzar la calle para correr menos riesgos.

-Ahí estas- dijo él.

Yo volteé a verlo. Era obvio que me reconocía pero yo ya lo había olvidado casi por completo.

Recordé mi primera impresión de él:

"_Era rubio, alto y de figura escultural. Francés, obviamente. De ojos color olivo y una melena desarreglada a la Edward Cullen. Su sonrisa era burlona y su nariz perfectamente recta. Me quedé observando sus labios delgados pero increíblemente deslumbrantes y rosas_".

Lucía exactamente igual sólo que ahora parecía tener un aire de superioridad. ¿Era por la cita? ¿Por qué había negado tener algo con Jacob?

Hasta ese momento en que lo vi tan despampanante me pregunté, ¿cómo luciría? Había estado llorando, corriendo, forcejeando, tirada en el piso, en una banca, había polvo y yo iba de blanco… ¿luciría como un desastre o esa sólo era la imagen de mi interior?

Me miré reflejada contra uno de los espejos en las puertas de afuera del hotel. Seguía luciendo bien, no despampanante como había dicho Alice hace unas horas, sólo bien. El maquillaje no estaba corrido y mi vestido parecía seguir siendo blanco.

Cuando él llegó vi que vestía un pantalón de lana blanco con algunas cuantas bolsas y una cadena delgada en el bolsillo de color negro. Su camisa era negra con líneas blancas extremadamente ligeras que parecían tener brillo y una chaqueta gris que parecía ser cálida y brillar en tonos plata. Su cabello iba desarreglado igual a Edward y su sonrisa era enorme. Debía admitirlo me había robado un suspiro.

-Hola, madeimoselle – dijo él. Yo reí y rodé los ojos. Era imposible luchar contra el acento-. Luce usted muy hermosa, ¿esperando a algún caballero? Si es así, ya no lo haga más, aquí estoy yo para robarla y tenerla a mi lado.

Reí un poco y luego vi a lo lejos salir a Alice del salón, estaba cruzando el vestíbulo. La puerta del hotel estaba abierta y me quedé congelada, si ella volteaba yo quedaría descubierta. ¿Iría a buscarnos a Jacob y a mí? Cuando Jacob no me encontrara, ¿qué diría?

-¿Estás bien Reneesme?- dijo él cuando vio mi súbito cambio de ánimo. Alice se dirigía al elevador y desapareció. Parecía no haberme visto.

-Yo… Jacques- balbuceé- no sé si sea hoy el mejor día para salir.

-¿Te escapaste? – apuntó él en tono de acusación.

-Si Alice, ella, tiene todo un itinerario, debería estar en la fiesta que preparé y no sé si se asusten cuando vean que no estoy en el hotel.

-Deberías, marcar – sugirió un poco derrotado.

En ese momento mi celular empezó a vibrar ligeramente. Era Jacob.

-Bueno –contesté. Señalé a Jacques para que guardara silencio.

-¿Dónde estás Nessie? Alice te está buscando como loca, creímos que estabas arriba.

Notaba como intentaba disimular la preocupación en su voz hablando de Alice. Suspiré y me rendí, me iba a arrepentir de esto.

-Salí a dar un paseo. Creí que un poco de aire fresco me haría bien, no creí que… fueran a buscarme.

Escuchaba como Jacob respiraba más rápido del otro lado.

-Estaré de regreso pronto, ¿sí? No te molestes. Aún sigue en pie lo de mañana.

Él bufó.

-¿No puedo acompañarte hoy verdad?

-No – suspiré, mi voz sonaba cada vez más rota, más vacía.

-Discúlpame Ness, no era mi intención hacerte daño. Es enserio- susurró esto contra la bocina, sabía que Alice estaba cerca.

-¿Hablamos de eso mañana? No creo que puedas en este momento – dije refiriéndome a Alice aunque sabía que ninguno de los dos podíamos.

-¿Estarás conmigo por la mañana?

-Mejor que eso – dije

-¿Estarás de regreso hoy?

-No lo sé – susurré.

-¿Seguirás siendo mía cuando despierte?

-Siempre- le dije sin temer.

-Sabes que es correspondido, ¿verdad? Siempre seré tuyo.

Me quedé en silencio, podía acceder a creerle pero… ¿cómo, a estas alturas?

-¿No me crees, cierto? – su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa en medio de mi silencio.

-Quisiera decirte que no, el problema es que si. No sé cómo, pero sí.

-Deberías decir que no, ¿y me crees? – susurró él.

-Lo sé, es bobo, ¿no? – para ese momento ya había olvidado al chico que tenía a mi lado. Éramos Jacob y yo, el mundo sobraba.

-No, significa que, eres realmente valiosa y yo…

-Tú también – le interrumpí.

-Claro que no. Tú… bien, tú sabes que no.

-Oye, ¿hablamos después? – dije cuando Jacques se poso frente a mí, un poco impaciente pero benevolente. Sin apresurarme, sólo haciéndome recordar que estaba ahí. Sacándome del hechizo.

-No te detengas por mí – susurró Jacques. Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-¿Lo de mañana sigue en pie, cierto? – preguntó Jake temeroso.

-Sin duda alguna – le contesté.

-Dulces Sueños – me dijo.

-Igualmente. Disfruta esta noche. Vamos. Ve a la fiesta.

-Dudo que Alice me deje faltar – bufó-. Está esperando en el pasillo. Quería traerte pero le expliqué que era mejor dejarte tranquila y me pidió que te buscara y luego nos aterramos porque no estabas en ninguna parte.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

-Que un milagro suceda y mi ángel venga a dormir conmigo esta noche.

-Si encuentro a tu ángel en la carretera, le diré que vaya –dije sonriendo.

-Oh vamos Nessie- casi podía verlo entornar los ojos-. Sabes que eres tú, aunque no me lo creas.

-Gracias – dije un poco apenada.

-Te Quiero.

-Yo también.

Después de eso, escuché como él colgó el teléfono. Sabía que Alice lo esperaba impacientemente del otro lado del pasillo.

-Alice – contesté a la mirada curiosa de Jacques, encogiéndome de hombros. Él no tenía por qué saberlo.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – Sugirió él. Yo vi como el elevador del hotel paraba en el vestíbulo.

-Claro.

En ese momento un carro se posó frente a nosotros y nos abrió la puerta un conductor. Iba vestido muy elegante y con boina. Jacques murmuró la dirección de nuestro destino en francés y realmente no pude comprender ni una palabra. Me asomé a la ventana polarizada del carro negro. Afuera veía a Alice y a Jacob cruzar el vestíbulo del hotel. Ella iba revoloteando, él refunfuñando y por un segundo volteó hacia afuera, se veía el carro, lo sabía, pero no mi rostro, aunque por un segundo pareció como si nuestras miradas- llenas de dolor- se conectaran. Era horrible dejarlo atrás de esa manera.

-Bella niña- dijo Jacques con un acento italiano. Yo enarqué una ceja-. Dijiste que estaba prohibido el acento francés, nunca el italiano- siguió con su falso acento aunque en el fondo seguía sonando francés. Yo reí ante tal combinación-. ¿Has visto algo de esta hermosa ciudad?

Yo reí

- No mucho, debo admitir. Vamos, deja el falso acento.

Ambos reímos.

Unos minutos después me tendió una pañoleta con un estampado floral fresco. Lo miré extrañada. Él se encogió de hombros y me dijo:

-Quiero que sea sorpresa.

Accedí un poco desconfiada. Vivía en una realidad en la que no puedes confiar en cualquiera, aunque aún existan buenas personas. Dije una oración al cielo por no equivocarme.

Bajamos del carro y yo sólo veía oscuridad, ni un rayo de luz atravesaba la gruesa pañoleta, tan delicada, tan suave, tan firme. Jacques me sujetaba de la cintura tiernamente y me hacía caminar entre la gente. Hubo un momento en que dejé de escuchar el murmullo de afuera, la gente canturreando en francés, todo. Sólo escuchaba la música que venía de fondo en la plaza.

"_Fields of Innocence de Evanescence_"

Escuchaba la armonía de los acordes, el piano, escuchaba todo pero no puse atención del todo. Seguía caminando y cuando casi tropezaba con una piedra, él me interrumpió del ensueño:

-Es aquí. Probablemente ya hayas venido, pero no conmigo. Es sólo que… - titubeó- quería enseñártelo yo mismo.

En ese momento el se colocó detrás de mí y me quitó la pañoleta. Vi mil luces a mí alrededor. Estaba parada en las fuentes que habían frente la Torre Eiffel. Era un largo pasillo con fuentes alrededor. A los costados había dos jardines muy bien cuidados y cruzando la calle se levantaba como un gigante de hierro la Torre Eiffel.

Ya había estado aquí antes, pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Era por eso que ahora parecía tan brillante y deslumbrante? Veía al gigante de hierro iluminado de colores amarillos y naranjas, las luces de la calle de un color azul claro y las fuentes contrastaban con la torre. Era impresionante, no supe cuando pero terminé suspirando un "vaya".

Él sonrió y supuse que le había agradado mi reacción. De ahí en adelante todo sucedió muy rápido, demasiado para mi gusto. Me llevó dentro de la torre Eiffel a un restaurante. Era demasiado elegante y cálido, al igual que toda la ciudad. Comimos el famoso "ratatouille" y reímos de la ironía al estar buscando un ratón en alguna parte. Me habló de sus sueños y sus metas, era un músico también. Tocaba el teclado. Cada segundo me parecía más similar a Edward.

Fue una velada muy divertida y cuando acabó, bajamos de la torre y nos dirigimos a una elegante limosina. Ahora él iba a conducir. Todo el camino nos la pasamos agarrados de la mano y cuando llegamos a una cuadra del hotel retomamos la plática y él se quedó detrás, conmigo.

-¿Algún día volverás? – me dijo con voz triste

-No lo creo – susurré apenada. En realidad me había gustado estar con él.

-Entonces deberías darme algo para recordarte.

-No tengo nada.

-No importa –dijo- como si fuera posible olvidarte. Mejor te daré algo para que no me olvides tú a mí.

Me sonrojé, sonreí y bajé la mirada, estábamos abrazados. Y en un segundo sucedió…

Sus labios se habían posado sobre los míos y empezamos a revolvernos en un huracán de pasión. La ropa empezó a sobrarnos, sentía sus caricias alrededor de mi cuerpo. Y en ese momento sólo me importaba él, y que mi cuerpo me pedía más de él. No supe cómo ni cuándo pero terminamos haciendo el amor.

Cuando desperté, era de mañana salí corriendo y le di un beso, me sentía sucia.

Había traicionado a Jacob.

* * *

**Bueno es todo, espero les agrade, mátenme por la tardanza. Disculpen. Pero hoy me decidí no iba a irme a dormir sin acabarla.**


	19. El Final

**Capítulo 18. El final.**

**Reneesme POV.**

Aún era temprano. No pasaban de las seis de la mañana. Los rayos de luz apenas salían y subí corriendo hacía la terraza que había encontrado ayer. Intentaba no pensar en nada mientras iba subiendo las escaleras pero una voz dentro de mi cabeza seguía gritándome una palabra: _Traidora._

Llegué a la terraza y me senté en la banca. Me tapé con la manta que Jake había llevado el día anterior y dejé que las lágrimas empezaran a salir. Me levanté por un segundo y despedí desde la terraza a Jacques, mientras veía como se alejaba. Desde esta altura no podría ver mis lágrimas. Regresé a sentarme y me encogí. Tomé mis rodillas con mis manos y me hice una bolita humana.

_Traidora_ – gritaba mi mente.

Me sentía sucia, traidora, como una rata. Me sentía desesperada y con ganas de regresar el tiempo, ¿qué había hecho? Me había acostado con desconocido- suspiré- como tantas otras veces. La gran diferencia residía en que ahora estaba Jake de por medio.

Yo lo amaba y él me amaba, ¿por qué había tenido tantas dudas? ¿Por qué tanto dudar? Yo l había complicado todo cuando pudo haber sido tan sencillo. Lo que había ocurrido con Bella, no era nada. Nada a comparación. Él no lo había hecho queriendo. Hasta Edward lo había entendido y reaccionado bien, ¿por qué yo no?

¿Por qué había cuidado que Jacob me amaba?

Fue hasta ese momento que dejé que mis pensamientos corrieran libres y los recuerdos me inundaran. Todo había empezado con un beso en una nube borrosa de color rosa. Un beso tierno y que me dio ganas de probar más. Él quería "darme algo de él que nunca olvidara". Y vaya que lo había conseguido. Era extraño cómo había sentido sus manos deslizarse por mi cuerpo lentamente, una y otra y otra vez. Y de repente sentí como una de sus manos se escabullía dentro del escote de mi vestido.

"_No lo arruines. ¡No lo arruines!_" – pensé con todas mis fuerzas, como si así él pudiera escucharme. Incapaz de moverme o retroceder, hipnotizada, atrapada por su aroma y su magia, como una boba.

Sentía como una de sus manos acariciaba mis pechos frenéticamente, cada segundo con más desesperación y la otra se deslizaba por mi espalda bajando el cierre de mi vestido. En menos de lo que pude darme cuenta los tirantes de mi vestido estaban a la altura de mi cintura y un Jacques frenético chupando mis pechos. Rápidamente nos dejamos llevar y las manos de ambos trabajaron a una velocidad impresionante.

Desde ese momento intenté no recordar los detalles. Solamente eran una y otra vez la misma imagen y en mi mente siempre terminaban habiendo imágenes de Jacob conmigo en la limosina en lugar de ser Jacques. Recordaba que nos habíamos quedado dormidos haciendo el amor. Como si estuviéramos abrazados. Yo de espaldas a él y Jacques envolviéndome con sus manos. Así fue que nos ganó el sueño después de alcanzar el cielo…

Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas en mayor cantidad que nunca antes en mi vida. No podía creer que había traicionado a la primera persona que había demostrado amarme completamente después de mi familia. Me acurruqué un poco y escuché como la puerta de la terraza se abría. Rápidamente me reincorporé, intenté limpiarme un poco las lágrimas y acomodarme el cabello y volteé a ver quién era.

-Jacob – dije en un sollozo y las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo como si eso fuera el detonante.

-¡Ness! – el contestó preocupado y corrió a abrazarme- Oh Nessie, discúlpame. No noté la hora a la que regresaste, debí haber estado aquí. Debí ayudarte en esto. No puedo creer que te dejé sola, que seguiste llorando. No… no merezco una más de tus lágrimas.

En ese momento los sollozos y las lágrimas aumentaron. Me sentía tan sucia que tuve que separarme de él. No sabía cómo decirle lo que había pasado. No sabía cómo… reaccionaría y no tenía el coraje para hacerle frente. Se suponía que si había tenido el valor para hacerlo debería tener la fuerza suficiente para decirle lo que había pasado y enfrentarlo, puesto que así era como debía actuar. Pensando en las posibles consecuencias.

Jake había notado que me había separado de su abrazo e intentó acercarse pero se contuvo.

-Lo siento, Ness. Discúlpame por todo.

-No- le susurré y me levanté-. Discúlpame a mí. Perdón Jake. Quien merece algo mejor eres tú, no yo.

-¡Ness! –gritó él.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí al cuarto del hotel.

**Jacob POV**

Me quedé perplejo. Yo acababa de llegar y era yo quien había traicionado a Nessie, no entendía por qué ella pedía disculpas. Cuando había llegado ella parecía deshecha como si la noche hubiera sido su peor enemiga, como si se hubiera pasado la noche en vela en medio de un mar de lágrimas. Me había sentido tan mal y tan culpable y… de repente ella se disculpaba. ¿Por qué? Quería volver a decirme que merecía algo más que sólo una _puta_. Creía que ya habíamos superado eso.

Es que… ¿por qué le había hecho tanto daño en menos de una semana? Parecía tan lejano todo y a la vez, tan rápido regresaba a mis ojos todo lo que habíamos pasado y… no, esto no iba a ser el final de nuestra historia. Estaba harto de dejar a las personas que quería… primero Bella y ahora… ahora no iba a perder a Nessie.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras de la terraza y entré corriendo a la habitación del hotel.

-Nessie-dije-. Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella volteó, estaba sentada en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, volteó y se limpió las últimas lágrimas. Estaba en ropa interior, el vestido estaba votado en el piso, desgarrado y manchado, como si la sola presencia de ese vestido la molestara y el destruirlo de esa manera la liberara.

-Yo…- dijo volteando y mirando el vestido, tratando de excusarse.

-Era un lindo vestido – susurré, dirigiéndome hacía él y tomándolo entre mis manos.

-Sólo es tela- gruñó enojada. Yo tiré el vestido en un bote de basura.

-¿Qué te sucede? Actúas extraño.

-No lo sé- susurró en una hábil mentira-. Estoy harta de huir, pero no quiero quedarme una vez más, si sé que no es lo correcto.

-Y, ¿por qué no debería ser lo correcto?

-Porque….- su voz se quebró y las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

La abracé con fuerzas y ambos nos recostamos en la cama, yo abrazándola y acariciándola mientras ella lloraba y sacaba muchos sentimientos que llevaba dentro. Sabía que esto era lo que le hacía falta. No sólo por lo que había pasado entre nosotros porque… esto iba más allá de eso. Ella nunca había llorado de esta manera, intentaba disfrazar sus emociones y tenía que dejar ir todo eso que estaba cargando por años.

-No puedes huir por siempre- le susurré y la apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho.

-Lo sé, pero a veces lo único que quiero es un nuevo comienzo. Parece tan fácil dejarlo atrás todo…

El corazón me dolió al escuchar esas palabras, ¿ella quería irse? No volver a saber nada de mí, yo sabía que podría seguir adelante siempre y cuando ella se mantuviera a mi lado, de la manera que ella me necesitara… como amigo, novio, amante, esposo… lo que fuera que ella me pidiera. Podría incluso ser su amigo gay si ella así lo decidía. Pero no podía acceder a apartarme de ella por siempre. Había pasado tanto tiempo buscándola para perderla de nuevo. No. No, eso no podía ser.

Después de algunos minutos, Nessie se quedó dormida en mis brazos. La cubrí con la sábana y dejé que durmiera, luego me dirigí hacia su maleta y saqué un conjunto de ropa para ella. Unos pantalones pescadores de color hueso y una torerita del mismo color junto con una playera de manga corta de color naranja y manga corta lisa. Saqué unos zapatos de tacón naranja y los dejé debajo de la cama. Después salí del cuarto y me dirigí a ver al de Alice.

-Alice- llamé a la puerta. Fue Jasper quién me abrió.

-Pasa- me dijo y al entrar sentí como toda la tensión y la preocupación se disipaba. Eso me agradaba de Jasper. Mientras me sentaba en una pequeña salita de su habitación él se dirigió hacia el cuarto y le llamó a Alice.

-¿Jacob?- preguntó ella al verme en la salita-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nessie sigue sin aparecer?

Sentí como la alarma en su voz iba en aumento mientras se sentaba al lado de Jasper y lo tomaba de las manos, ambos estaban frente a mí, pero ella parecía un poco alterada, aunque cuando Jasper la abrazó sus manos dejaron de temblar.

-No, no Alice- la tranquilicé-. Ella está bien, la dejé dormida en el cuarto. Creo que paso toda la noche en vela, no alcancé a escuchar a qué hora regresó.

-¿Qué aspecto tenía?

-Parecía angustiada, culpable y preocupada, estaba muy inquieta.

Volteó a ver a Jasper y por un segundo su mirada fue la de una pareja preocupados por su pequeña hija, y me sentí como si fuera yo el policía que venía a informarles que algo malo le había pasado. Suspiré.

-Quiero hacer algo por ella- Alice me volteó a ver con sus ojos bien abiertos-. A estas alturas tal vez ya debes saber lo que sucedió ayer con Bella y Edward- Ella asintió-. ¿Bella te lo contó?

-No, fue Edward. Él asegura que no fue tu culpa. Y yo le creo – susurró.

Asentí.

-Quiero probárselo a Nessie. Ella cree, por alguna razón desconocida para mí, que no es suficiente para estar a mi lado y quiero probarle que se equivoca.

Ella bufó.

-Quiero hacerle ver que, podría dar mi mundo entero por estar con ella y espero no ofenderte Alice pero no seguiré el itinerario que tienes planeado para los Cullen. Te robaré a Nessie también. Es decir, estamos en París, y si no se me ocurre nada que hacer y no logro convencerla es porque soy el idiota más grande del mundo. Tengo todas las armas necesarias para hacer que vuelva a mi lado. Discúlpame Alice.

Sentía como si fuera el pequeño que iba a pedir la mano de su futura esposa a casa de los suegros. Y, prácticamente, estaba declarándole a Alice que no obedecería su plan que tanto se había esforzado en hacer.

-Lo entiendo Jacob- dijo ella-, Y si no es mucha intromisión ¿podría aconsejarte algo? Nessie es como mi sobrina o mi prima pequeña.

Asentí.

-Llévala a un lugar poco convencional. No la lleves a lugares concurridos, muéstrale un mundo donde estén sólo los dos, uno al lado del otro.

Volví a asentir, me levanté y le tendí la mano a Jasper. Él me dio un apretón de manos y luego le susurré un "gracias" a Alice y le di un beso en la frente. Ella me respondió con una pequeña risita y me golpeó el hombro en forma de juego.

Llegué corriendo a la habitación y encontré que Nessie aún dormía, entonces ocupé el teléfono del cuarto y pedí un banquete a la habitación y un par de velas.

Para cuando Nessie despertó había cubierto el cuarto de velas y las había encendido, había abierto el balcón de la habitación y puesto una pequeña mesa y dos sillas juntas a modo de que viéramos el paisaje. Dejé los platillos encima… un par de langostas y pasta. Y claro, había decorado con pétalos de rosa la habitación. Si bien todo el material lo había proporcionado el hotel, les pedí que me dejaran acomodarlo todo a mí a los del personal. Si quería reconquistar a Nessie iba a ser por méritos propios y de nadie más.

-¿Jake? ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó un poco adormilada. Era el crepúsculo, su hora favorita del día. La tenue luz del atardecer daba un radiante tono al lugar y hacía que ella deslumbrara como siempre solía hacerlo.

-¡Hola hermosa! – sonreí y no pude contener un suspiro al verla-. Es un pequeño regalo de mí para ti.

-¡Es maravilloso!- suspiró y sonrío pero en menos de tres segundos su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Algo va mal?

-No, no, nada- intentó ella disculparse apenada e intento minimizar su… ¿inconformidad?- E sólo que no tengo ropa para la ocasión.

Aunque sabía que algo la seguía molestando en el fondo, accedí a seguirle el juego.

-Aquí tiene bella dama- ella se sonrojó y río, Yo le señalé la ropa que había dejado para ella al pie de la cama.

-Es muy amable caballero- repitió con un pomposo acento inglés.

Se levantó, tomó la ropa y se dispuso a vestirse. Quería hacer bien las cosas esta vez y la llevé a la puerta del baño. Ella volteó completamente confundida y un poco asustada, como si me diera asco o repulsión tenerla cerca.

-No es apropiado que una dama se vista enfrente de un semejante monstruo como yo- respondí sonriendo y tratando de darle una explicación. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y sin decir nada entró al baño.

Me quedé esperándola fuera del baño y viendo el hermoso atardecer. ¿No es maravilloso como cosas tan sencillas y sutiles permanecen en nuestra mente por tanto tiempo? ¿No es sorprendente como las cosas más majestuosas y rebuscadas permanecen como una bonita sorpresa pero en nuestra mente tan sólo recordamos la sonrisa que nos regalaron cuando destaparon un regalo?

Nessie salió del baño en menos de cinco minutos, sin duda alguna lucía radiante y si algo me gustaba de ella era que no necesitaba mucho tiempo para arreglarse.

-¡Wow!- dije al verla salir y le tendí la mano para conducirla hacia la mesa del balcón. Le retiré la silla y dejé que se sentara, después metí la silla y ocupé mi lugar a su lado.

-Debes disculparme Jake, no he tenido tiempo para bañarme y apenas y he podido arreglar mi cabello y no llevo ni una gota de maquillaje- dijo sonriendo pero desviando la mirada.

-No es necesario- dije volteando a verla y sonriendo como bobo-. Luces maravillosa así, luces mejor que con maquillaje. Eres tú y simplemente tú.

Ella sonrió un poco y desvío la mirada.

-Deberíamos empezar a comer- sugirió

-Claro, claro- dije como despertando de un sueño. Comimos los platillos en silencio, sin decir mucho y sólo con un par de miradas y sonrisas ocasionales. Era tan rato como estos momentos eran los que más disfrutaba de estar a su lado. Quería gritarle que la amaba pero en este momento no sabía por qué sentía como si eso fuera tan imposible o fuera de lugar como acercarme a una extraña y decírselo. Me quedé mirando el atardecer y recordando algunos momentos que había pasado a su lado, como eran maravillosas esas primeras noches en que ella se quedaba a dormir conmigo, la paz que me producía verla descansar, todas las sonrisas que me robaba y como le había robado un par a ella. Recordé también la primera vez que la vi en la escuela y como todos me llamaron _suertudo_ por salir con ella.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo ella cuando terminó de comer.

-¿No te gustan los atardeceres?- le dije.

-Me fascinan, pero no creo que pienses sólo en eso.

-No – susurré.

-¿Entonces?

-Son maravillosos, su belleza es tan magnífica, tan simple y tan grandiosa pero a la vez tan sutil.

-Lo sé- respondió ella con voz soñadora mirando al horizonte. Toda la ciudad se alzaba a nuestros pies, las calles, su bullicio, sus colores y su alegría, el saber que otro día maravilloso o malo había terminado, la paz y la tranquilidad características de estas horas en las que las familias se volvían a encontrar. Volteé a ver a Nessie, ella era un ángel.

-Me recuerda a ti- ella volteó a verme por un segundo pero no mantuvo su mirada en mí-. Me recuerda a nuestra historia. A todas esas pequeñas cosas, esas pequeñas imágenes que ocupan un gran espacio en mi memoria y en mi corazón. Como cuando te conocí y la mágica sensación que sentí por verte. Como cuando Embry y Quil no me creían que fue amor a primera vista o cuando se burlaron de mí por ser cursi. La manera en que sonríes o en que te sonrojas, la manera en que me gritas cuando te enojas y como te acurrucas en mis brazos. El día que salimos de día de campo y me contaste todo y confiaste en mí sin esperar nada a cambio. La manera en que bailamos esa vez, como fuimos a cenar a aquel restaurante. La manera en que tocaste el cello por primera vez frente a mí y te vi dejar tu cuerpo, alma y mente en ese instrumento. La primera vez que estuvimos juntos y todas y cada una de ellas. La primera vez que te besé y te abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Simplemente todo eso que hemos pasado Nessie.

Ella sonrió, se acurrucó en mí y empezó a llorar.

-Gracias- susurró.

-No hay de que, debería agradecerte por dejarme compartir tantas cosas a tu lado.

-No, gracias, a ti por todo. Yo no he hecho mucho… en comparación contigo

Por alguna razón me sentí completamente desarmado cuando dijo eso. Era como si quisiera a dar a entender algo más, como si las palabras las hubiera elegido incorrectamente. Después de eso volteó a ver su plato, bajo la mirada y volvió a ver el atardecer. Sus ojos se habían enrojecido y humedecido, quería llorar y no estaba seguro del por qué ni de qué debería decirle. Sólo quería que ella hablara, había algo que me estaba ocultando y era como si una daga se fuera clavando en su corazón lentamente y yo no alcanzaba a verla para poder sacarla, era como si yo solamente viera su dolor.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir – dijo después de un rato de estar en silencio. Habíamos permanecido en silencio durante un largo rato. Ahora el brillo anaranjado del cielo se había perdido en la distancia volviéndose una tenue línea en el oscuro horizonte. Sonreí. Aún a esta luz, parecía que ella brillaba.

-No hay prisa.

-Pronto acabaran las vacaciones y me prometiste un paseo por París, Hombre Lobo- la complicidad imprimida en sus palabras y la calidez de su sonrisa no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos pero de alguna manera me había hecho reír.

-Sigue sin haber prisa alguna, mañana te prometo que iremos a recorrer París – dije-. Sólo necesito que no te vuelvas a escapar.

La ligera sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció por un segundo, desvío la mirada y se recuperó antes de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber percibido ese pequeño movimiento. Pero yo no era cualquiera.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le susurré mientras me acercaba a ella y tomaba una de sus manos.

-Estoy nerviosa- admitió con una franqueza increíblemente notable en su voz.

-¿Nerviosa? Sólo soy yo Nessie.

-Es por eso mismo. Tengo tanto miedo de que un día despiertes y te des cuenta de que todo lo que tú buscas, y todo lo que tú quieres no sea yo. Que des media vuelta y te vayas…

-Eso no va a pasar- la interrumpí.

-…Pero tengo más miedo de descubrirlo yo primero y darme media vuelta e irme.

-No lo hagas – la plegaria que había soltado era apenas un suspiro audible pero fue suficiente para que por primera vez en la velada ella sonriera de verdad.

-No creo ser tan fuerte.

Había un dolor tan inmenso impreso en su voz que por alguna razón me dieron ganas de correr a su lado y abrazarla pero sus ojos estaban en algún lugar tan distante que sabía que sería incapaz de sentir el abrazo.

-Mañana tenemos que estar descansados- insistió. No dio oportunidad a que respondiera, simplemente se zafó de mi mano, se levantó de su lugar, tomo los platos y los apiló. Dio media vuelta y marcó al número de recepción del hotel. Yo seguía sentado en la mesa. Antes de que pudiera moverme de mi lugar para hacer lo "correcto" el servicio ya había retirado los platos y Nessie se había encerrado en el baño.

Me levanté de la mesa y apagué las velas, recogí los pétalos y me dispuse a buscar un bonito camisón de noche para ella. Tan pronto lo encontré toqué la puerta del baño y se lo pasé, ella se cambió sin decir palabra.

Unos cuantos minutos después ella salió radiante del baño y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, la atmósfera que había reinado en el salón unos cuantos segundos antes había colapsado tan rápidamente, en comparación a la atmósfera que reinaba en este momento. Sacó un pequeño radio que llevaba en la maleta y puso play en una canción de Bon Jovi "One Wild Night" (Una noche salvaje).

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza y me empezó a quitar la ropa, la playera y los pantalones pronto estaban en el suelo. Yo no supe cuando pero mis manos le siguieron el ritmo a una velocidad increíble. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, mientras intentaba bajarle las pantaletas y desabrochar su brassier. Ella hacía lo mismo pero con mis bóxers. El beso que me dio fue mágico con un calor increíble, como una descarga eléctrica. Iba demasiado rápido y a la vez era lento y dulce.

-Nessie- suspiré jadeante.

Ella sonrió malévolamente.

-Vamos sólo disfrútalo- susurró jadeante también.

-Nessie- repetí… era lo único que cruzaba por mi mente. Quería hacerlo todo bien esta vez.

Su nombre se repitió una y otra vez mientras su calor y el mío se evaporaba en el aire, en el rubor del hotel. Era demasiado irreal. Sentía su fragancia inundando cada fibra de mi ser, sentía su pequeño y frágil cuerpo despuntando pasión en cada pequeño roce de nuestras pieles. Era increíble… mejor aún que todas las veces anteriores.

En momentos como este me preguntaba si alguna vez podría ser mejor. Siempre era satisfactoria la respuesta. Cada vez que estaba con Nessie era aún más maravillosa que la anterior y no tenía tiempo de preguntarme si algún día este sentimiento se acabaría porque sabía que a pesar de todo ella siempre sería mi Nessie.

Suspiré y vi el cielo frente a mí, cientos de estrellas en la habitación flotaban como luces y me cegaban. Ya no tenía miedo, la abracé contra mí y la besé de pies a cabeza una y otra vez. Acaricié el contorno de sus mejillas y le susurre un: Te Amo Nessie. No había sido el mejor momento pero sabía que había sido sincero.

Nessie y yo no hablamos mucho después de ese momento. Se quedó recostada en mis brazos y me deseo buenas noches, estuvimos planeando un par de actividades para lo que restaba de la semana y luego cayó dormida en mi brazo a media frase. La tapé con una de las sábanas y dejé que durmiera. La miré por un par de segundos y a la tenue luz blanquecina de la luna que entraba por la ventana, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Fue hasta el momento en el que Nessie soltó un largo suspiro cuando un miedo insoportable me invadió, disfrazado de un escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Volteé a verla y me dio aún más miedo tener su cuerpo a mi lado, era como si fuera a desaparecer por la mañana. La estreché en mis brazos y no pude sentirla. Sentía su calor, sentía su respiración, apreciaba su aroma y me deleitaba con su belleza, pero parecía un fantasma que no estaba ahí.

No supe en qué momento perdí la realidad y comencé a viajar al mundo de los sueños y ver un lago alrededor de mí. Era un claro en medio del bosque de Forks. Y en medio un enorme lago que a la luz de la luna se veía negro y resplandecía la luna con destellos plateados que se reflejaban como un espectro fantasmal. Pero a pesar de la belleza que evocaba el lugar, esta era arrebatada completamente por el brillo que despedía Nessie. Ella estaba en medio del lago, flotando sobre el agua con un vestido blanco y cabello suelto… parecía un fantasma, y su resplandor me había deslumbrado.

-Debo irme- susurró

Su voz sonaba con eco, distante e inalcanzable. Se encontraba demasiado lejos de mí y al escucharla pronunciar esas palabras mi corazón se rompió en pedazos. Forks era mi hogar y mis pulmones aún no estaban suficientemente saciados de ese aire tan familiar. Apenas estaba inhalando el aroma de ese lugar tan familiar, ahí era donde yo pertenecía…

-Pero yo no pertenezco aquí – dijo ella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

En ese momento como si ella flotara salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a la Push, parecía conocer el camino de memoria a pesar de jamás haber visitado Forks. Yo salí corriendo detrás de ella empujando todas las ramas con las que me cruzaba en el camino, era impresionante como nada parecía dañarla, como aunque fuéramos por el mismo camino a ella nada la tocaba y cuando yo pasaba por ahí había cientos de obstáculos.

Su cuerpo emanaba un frío intenso que me calaba hasta los huesos y entre más cerca estaba más se intensificaba la sensación de estar en un congelador.

Cuando al fin se detuvo estaba parada al borde del risco donde Bella había saltado hace un par de años. Un frío recorrió mi cuerpo, si de día el agua era helada, de noche era peor, no quería que a Nessie le pasara nada. "¡No!" – grité, pero era demasiado tarde ella solamente volteó a verme para susurrar algo y sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo lamento, nunca debí hacerlo – su voz estaba quebrada.

Después de decir eso sus ojos se cerraron y dio un paso al frente, fue como si el piso simplemente se le hubiera acabado y cayó por el precipicio hasta la fría agua del mar. Salí corriendo en su dirección y estiré mi mano para alcanzarla pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella se había aventado. Aunque cuando asomé mi cabeza en dirección al agua… ella no estaba, nunca había llegado a tocar el mar. Simplemente había desaparecido.

En ese momento desperté.

Nessie seguía estando a mi lado y sabía bien lo que haríamos durante el resto de la semana… vivir al máximo. No quería de repente despertar y descubrir que mi Nessie había desaparecido de mi lado.

Fui corriendo, con cuidado de no despertar a Ness, al cuarto de Alice. Era aún temprano y el blanquecino color del amanecer resplandecía contra su puerta. Toqué la puerta y fue Jasper quién me recibió.

-Jazz, disculpa por molestar pero necesito que Alice me haga una reservación para algún lugar.

-Entra-dijo él sonriendo con complicidad.

-Ya todo está listo –intervino la voz animada de Alice desde dentro- hoy tendrán una linda comida en el Sena. Sé que es un poco raro venir a Francia a hacer eso, normalmente eso se hace en Venecia, pero todo está listo. Tal vez no sea una góndola pero… estamos en Francia. ¿Eso está bien?

-¡Perfecto! – dije y la tomé entre mis manos, la giré por el cuarto mientras ella reía. Luego la dejé de nuevo al borde de la cama. Los tres éramos un eco de risas. Todo iba a ser perfecto.

…

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, había hecho que Nessie se pusiera linda- aunque siempre lo era- y habíamos salido hacía el centro de París. La gigantesca estructura de la Torre Eiffel relucía enfrente de nosotros. Nessie tomaba cientos de fotos, a todo lo que se moviera y a lo que no también. Alice nos había conseguido una Polaroid Instantánea y ella la había amado. Debía admitirlo tenía un talento impresionante. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa al lado y ahí iba guardando todas las fotos que salían. Debía admitirlo mis favoritas eran en las que estábamos juntos.

-¡El arco del triunfo! – gritó ella. Habíamos hecho un pequeño recorrido alrededor del centro de parís en bicicleta y me asombraba su habilidad para conducir con una mano y con la otra tomar fotos perfectas.

Perfecta.

Esa palabra había resonado en mi cabeza cientos de veces el día de hoy. Debía admitirlo, era la única con la que podía describirla. Nessie era mía. O al menos eso parecía y a mí me encantaba aunque fuera por este momento vivir el engaño.

Cuando ya se hacía tarde le dije:

-¿Recuerdas cómo empezó todo?

-Con una fiesta en casa de los Cullen, aún no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo de eso. Cuánto he cambiado- se mordió los labios como si no hubiera cambiado del todo.

-Cuánto hemos cambiado – le corregí.

Ella sonrió.

-Pero no me refería a eso, eso fue el cómo nos conocimos. Me refería a dónde empezó realmente todo esto

-¿Un picnic?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Un picnic – le respondí con complicidad y entonces señalé al río Sena.

-¿Es una góndola? – dijo ella.

-No estamos en Venecia, cariño.

-Trae una canasta para picnic, ¿cierto?

Asentí.

-¿Es nuestra?

-Es para ti, y para quien quieras llevar contigo.

-¡A ti! – respondió en cuánto acabé la frase.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo hacia el río.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando- dijo mientras recorríamos la ciudad ahora desde una "góndola".

-El único cómplice de nuestras maldades es el conductor – le susurré al oído, y besé su cuello.

-Y apenas y sabe hablar inglés – me susurró de regreso.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de cualquier cosa que pasara por nuestra mente. Nessie no dejaba de sacar fotografías de todo. Incluso el conductor del pequeño barco la miró como diciendo "turistas" cuando ella le tomaba una foto. A medio paseo, ella sacó todas las fotografías que tenía de su morral y las esparció frente a mí.

-¿Qué es esta?

-Un puesto de revistas, en Francia son más lindos.

-¿Esta? – le dije señalando otra.

-¿No lo ves? – preguntó, no sin hacer cierta burla. Yo negué con la cabeza-. Es una Lys.

-¿Una lis?

-Un lirio. La flor nacional de Francia, incluso se utiliza en emblemas – mientras ella decía esto me enseñó el emblema al que le había tomado fotografía, era un poco parecida a la flor, tres pétalos encima, al centro se juntaban por una especie de botón y abajo la continuación de los pétalos.

-¿Tomas fotos de flores y sellos?

-Sí, la flor la encontré en la calle y el emblema en la carta de un buzón.

-Eres todo un caso Reneesme.

Ella sonrió y yo pase mi mano alrededor de su hombro.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, simplemente era lindo tener su presencia a mi lado, podíamos hablar de lo que fuera, historias graciosas, cosas que veíamos en ese instante, sus fotos, la comida, la maravilla y el encanto de París y por supuesto el suyo. Era raro como podíamos pasarla tan bien, hablar de tanto y a la vez solamente deleitarnos con la presencia del uno al lado del otro.

Llegó un momento en el que nos quedamos en silencio, se sentía demasiado bien como para romper el encanto del momento con algo tan vano y vulgar como las palabras. Simplemente nos quedamos abrazados juntos. Mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y ella recargada en contra de mi pecho. Era perfecto. Simplemente perfecto, tenerla a mi lado.

El conductor de la lancha se nos quedaba viendo de vez en cuando, parecía haber presenciado cientos de escenas de amor, cursilería y romance como la nuestra anteriormente y se había vuelto frío ante esto. Su expresión era fría, calculadora, como si tuviera miedo de ver las escenas de amor. Pero, por alguna razón, ahora si nos volteaba a ver a nosotros, disimuladamente y por pausas, pero me bastaba para saber que la unión que tenía con Nessie era especial.

Por la tarde, fuimos a un pequeño parque. Todo lo que veíamos era pasto y estábamos bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. En el campo, había cientos de flores y lucían de diferentes colores. Habíamos colocado la manta sobre el pasto y estábamos recostados sobre ella. Yo la abrazaba contra mi pecho, mientras veíamos al sol desaparecer.

-¿Lo has notado? – susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Estamos juntos y callados durante los atardeceres. Parece mágico. La gente suele tener "una canción" cuando están en pareja, nosotros tenemos "un momento" al día. Nuestro momento es el atardecer.

Sonreí.

-Cuando algún día tengamos que estar separados el uno del otro – dijo ella, mirando al horizonte-, recuerda que yo siempre estaré mirando el atardecer, sin importar qué, siempre lo veré y estaré pensando en ti y entonces si tú volteas a verlo… estaremos juntos de alguna manera.

La abracé con fuerza y le planté cientos de besos en el cabello, el cuello, en su mejilla y en su sonrisa. Ella reía con una magia celestial y aunque ese momento era perfecto, algo en el fondo se sentía mal. Como si todo eso fuera el inicio, el inicio del final. Como si fuera solo una película, una memoria, un recuerdo que tuviera que grabar bien en mi mente, como si esas fueran sus últimas palabras. Pero, era imposible… se sentía tan bien estar a su lado.

-Ness- susurré en su oído, ella sonrío.

-¿Mande?

-¡Te Amo! Te amo como no tienes idea, me encanta estar a tu lado, quisiera que este momento nunca terminara.

Ella sonrió, me abrazó con más fuerza y susurró de vuelta.

-Si pudiera hacer algo, solo una cosa, desaparecía al mundo entero, me quedaría contigo y este momento no tendría por qué acabar. Nunca.

Después de un largo rato, el cielo estrellado cayó sobre nosotros y decidimos fugarnos por el resto de la semana, lejos de todos, sólo nosotros.

Esa noche pasamos a un pequeño hotel del centro, estuvimos jugueteando un rato, ella me veía, yo sonreía, era todo como volver al principio… Ella me besó, yo la besé y todo acabó como una estrella, hermosa para admirarse pero lejana como para alcanzarla. Nuestros cuerpos eran uno, nuestro amor era increíble, perfecto, pero estábamos en un lugar lejano, demasiado lejano para que la gente nos alcanzara. Éramos solo nosotros dos.

…

El avión acababa de aterrizar, era de noche y las estrellas no se veían con tanta nitidez en Nueva York como lo habían hecho en Francia. Aún así, había un brillo espeluznante y helado en la ciudad. Todos estábamos cansados, me ofrecí a llevar a Nessie y a sus maletas, al fin todos íbamos al mismo lugar.

-Jacob- susurró una vez que entramos al carro-, quisiera que esta noche me llevaras a mi casa.

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, no entendía el por qué de su petición pero decidí aceptar. Nos dirigimos a su casa y bajé todas sus maletas, ella actuaba muy raro, aunque el sueño la estaba venciendo.

-¿Todo bien? – le pregunté.

-Todo bien, sólo quiero descansar hoy en mi casa. He estado mucho tiempo fuera.

Después de decir eso me dio un beso de buenas noches y vi como entraba a su casa. La puerta se cerró y yo me quedé ahí durante un largo rato.

-¡Mierda! – escupí. Pero, por supuesto, algo iba mal. No me iba a creer eso. Mañana vendría a ver a Nessie. De eso no había duda. Hoy, hoy sólo quería dormir para volver a soñarla.

* * *

**Disculpen, tuve muchos problemas, se los compensaré. Disculpen. Espero les guste, el próximo episodio, les prometo, será increíble.**

**-Fer.**

**P.D: Entiendo si ya no leen esto, entiendo si perdí seguidores, es sólo que tuve muchas cosas y no pude actualizar.**


	20. Diferentes Caminos

**Capítulo 19. Diferentes caminos.**

**Reneesme POV**

Lo vi desde mi ventana, se quedó un largo rato contemplando la puerta. Probablemente mi comportamiento había sido demasiado extraño, todo había pasado muy rápido, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión. Escuché cuando maldijo, dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo entré a mi cuarto y por primera vez en días me permití llorar. Dejé las maletas esparcidas sin orden alguno en la habitación y me tumbé en mi cama. Era extraño volver a casa. Sentía que todo había sido un sueño… un sueño del cual al fin había despertado. Y había despertado sólo por mi culpa, porque había creído estar en una pesadilla cuando en realidad sólo era la trama del mismo.

Lloré hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana, cuando por fin decidí que era hora de regresar a la realidad. Si me había dicho que ya había despertado, entonces ya no había vuelta atrás. Porque aunque intenté volver a dormir, volver a la parte del sueño donde me había quedado, no lo había logrado. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para planear los pros y los contras de las decisiones que había tomado. Ya estaba todo listo, no había vuelta de hoja. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era dormir, descansar y olvidarme de todo. Mañana sería el día.

_Adiós Jacob._

**Jacob POV**

Algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal. Yo lo sabía.

Tan pronto llegué a la casa, todas las miradas se tornaron hacía mí. Todos estaban en el vestíbulo con sus respectivas maletas a sus lados, intentando subirlas. Alice tonteaba desde encima de su maleta con Jasper, Rose y Emmet intentaban ordenarlas suyas para lograr subirlas de manera eficaz y Bella iba delante de Edward quien cargaba un par de bolsas de ambos. Por alguna razón Carlisle y Esme no estaban en el vestíbulo.

-¿Y Nessie? – soltó la rubia con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Ignoré su pregunta y me adelanté un poco en el vestíbulo.

-¿No la habrás dejado sola en la calle o si, pedazo de animal? – la furia se notaba en sus palabras, incluso su mandíbula estaba apretada.

Seguí caminando en dirección a las escaleras y jalé mi maleta detrás de mí. Sentía la mirada de todos y lograba apreciar el silencio que me rodeaba. Era incómodo estar ahí, pero parecía que lo único que desentonaba más que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento era la voz enfada de Rosalie. Y por alguna razón, se empeñaba en hacerla resonar por el lugar.

-¡Te estoy hablando, imbécil! – soltó en un gritó que hizo rebotar el eco por el lugar.

Volteé a verla y me dirigí a su dirección. No sabía qué aspecto tenía en ese momento pero al parecer no era el más agradable puesto que ella había tenido que retroceder mientras yo me acercaba a su lado y su mirada de furia se había tornado en una mirada de miedo. La acorralé entre mi cuerpo y una de las paredes de la sala ante las miradas atónitas de todos los demás. Inclusive Emmet no había hecho nada para defenderla esta vez. Noté la tensión en el cuerpo de Rosalie quien levantó una mano, al momento de verse indefensa, para darme una cachetada, pero yo intercepté su muñeca y la apreté contra la pared también.

-No es de tu incumbencia su ausencia y aunque lo fuera, no te lo diría. Y para este momento deberías saber que Nessie es demasiado importante para mí como para dejarla botada a su suerte. ¡Que no te quepan dudas acerca de eso! – Mi voz sonaba demasiado tranquila, demasiado queda, y era eso lo que le daba el matiz aterrorizante que se reflejaba en los ojos de la rubia-. Ella simplemente no quiso pasar la noche aquí, extraña su hogar.

La derrota en mi voz era definitiva, dejé que mi cuerpo se relajará y solté a la rubia. Ella también se relajo, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar la expresión de su rostro en un segundo. Ahora parecía sentir lástima por mí, por la manera en que la voz se me había quebrado al pronunciar la última frase, por la manera en que mis ojos brillaban y estaban a punto de romper en lágrimas. Simplemente me volteé y pasé corriendo a través de las miradas de todos, tomé mis maletas y me dispuse a subir las escaleras.

-¡Jacob, espera! – gritó la voz de Bella desde detrás.

-Olvídalo, Bella – mi voz volvía a parecer ruda.

Tan pronto llegué a mi cuarto cerré la puerta de golpe y aventé mis maletas con fuerza y sin dirección alguna. Estas quedaron desparramadas por el cuarto pero no importaba. Algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal. Y tenía miedo de que todo terminara esta vez. Me senté en mi cama y lentamente me fui perdiendo en la inconsciencia mientras mis ojos se llenaban cada vez de más y más lágrimas.

La cama seguía oliendo a ella. Las almohadas seguían oliendo a su shampoo y las sábanas a su cuerpo. Era como si apenas ayer ella hubiera estado durmiendo aquí. Como si aún pudiera estrecharla entre mis brazos.

Mañana me disculparía con todos por mi comportamiento. Pero primero tendría que ir a visitar a Nessie.

…

**Reneesme POV**

Desperté demasiado temprano. El cielo seguía estando oscuro. Era un infierno. Me puse una playera azul de manga corta y un suéter gris escotado con corazones, el primer pantalón de mezclilla que encontré y unas botas. Corrí hacia el escritorio y empecé a escribir la carta más dolorosa que había escrito en mi vida. Cada palabra se me metía en el corazón y me destruía de manera lenta y cruel. Muchas veces me detuve, la releí y noté como mi corazón se partía en pedazos. No era muy larga pero había sido suficiente para destruirme.

No quería imaginar cómo se sentiría Jacob al leerla.

Suspiré, me levanté y emprendí el camino a casa de los Cullen. Aún era demasiado temprano y suponía que después del viaje ellos estarían durmiendo aún. Esperaba que Jake estuviera durmiendo. Era lo único que pedía. Corrí todo el camino hasta encontrar la enorme mansión. Sabía dónde guardaban la puerta de repuesto. La tomé y abrí la puerta con toda la delicadeza posible. No había nadie aún.

Mientras subía las escaleras sentí un enorme remordimiento, me sentía demasiado impotente. Estaba llorando en silencio intentando memorizar cada detalle del lugar. Tenía cierto brillo dorado. Tenía el aroma de Jacob impregnado en todas partes. Llegué a su cuarto y me detuve afuera de la puerta.

Preferí no entrar porque sabía que si lo veía descansando, si lo veía despierto, si… tan solo con el hecho de tenerlo frente a mí, perdería toda la voluntad y el coraje que había conseguido hasta ese momento y de por sí, ya estaba flanqueando. Tomé aire e inhale el aroma de Jacob que desprendía la habitación, no era mucho pero tenía que bastarme. Sabía que probablemente no lo volvería a disfrutar. Dejé el sobre con la carta metido por la rendija de debajo de la puerta y me eché a correr escaleras abajo. Tenía miedo de que estuviera del otro lado y saliera y me viera. Tiré las llaves a media escalera y apenas alcancé a cerrar la puerta.

No quería estar ahí para cuando él leyera la carta. Debía abandonar el lugar, la ciudad, mis sueños, mis anhelos…debía abandonarlo a él.

…

**Jacob POV**

Acababa de conciliar el sueño cuando escuché un portazo en la puerta de abajo. No sabía si alguien más lo hubiera escuchado o solamente yo. Toda la noche me la había pasado evitando las pesadillas, obligándome a despertar si empezaba a soñar. No quería saber lo que me esperaba.

Quedé volteado boca arriba, viendo el techo. Esperando a que alguien se levantara. Esperando a que alguien me dijera dónde estaba mi Nessie y pudiera ir a recuperarla. Quería que apareciera de la nada, saliendo del cuarto de baño y viéndome con esa sonrisa que ella tenía. Estaba demasiado enlelado en el espacio que había olvidado la razón por la que había despertado. ¿Y si alguien había entrado? ¿Alguien que no era de la familia? ¿Por qué nadie había escuchado? Seguí esperando a que alguien se levantara hasta que me di cuenta que tendría ser yo quien fuera.

Cuando me levanté encontré una carta que había sido introducida por la rendija de la puerta. Era un sobre blanco con letra cursiva en el lomo, solamente tenía una palabra "_Jacob_". Era la letra de Nessie.

Había tenido miedo muchas otras veces antes en mi vida pero nunca como en este momento. Me quedé parado frente al sobre, viéndolo, sin atreverme a levantarlo, ni siquiera a tocarlo. Sentía el final y me sentía inmóvil e impotente. Quería regresar el tiempo y saber qué era lo que había hecho mal, justo ayer todo parecía ser un cuento de hadas… ayer. Suspiré y levanté el sobre. Me quedé examinándolo como si con eso lograra cambiar su contenido y descubrir que decía que ella no se iría.

Estaba temblando de miedo cuando escuché que Jasper entró en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó susurrando.

Yo no contesté, seguía inmóvil, excepto por el fuerte temblor en mi cuerpo.

-La vi salir. Se fue corriendo, iba llorando- contestó como si adivinara mis pensamientos… o más bien, mis emociones.

-Vamos, siéntate – me dijo y me guió hacia la cama. Una vez ahí el temblor fue incontrolable. Parecía que iba a estallar o algo.

-Parece que te convulsionas, Jacob. Debes de relajarte.

-Jasper – empecé.

-No tienes que decir nada.

Le entregué la carta y él la vio como si no supiera de qué se trataba.

-No puedo leerla. Sólo te pido que hagas eso por mí.

-Sería muy cobarde de mi parte. Esto es entre ustedes dos.

-¿Puedes quedarte entonces? – le pregunté. Por primera vez me sentía tan solo-. Quisiera leerla en voz alta y que al menos alguien la escuchara.

Él asintió.

Abrí la carta con sumo cuidado, como si al romperla fuera a alejarme más de Nessie y el mantenerla intacta la mantuviera a mi lado de alguna manera. La letra era preciosa y legible pero se veía un poco temblorosa en algunas partes.

-Ella…- intenté preguntar si ella habría llorado al escribirla y Jasper sólo asintió.

Posé mis ojos sobre la carta de nuevo y empecé a leer.

"_Jake:_

_Esto es lo más cobarde que he hecho en mi vida y quiero pedirte perdón, pero te pido que me entiendas y que sepas que si te lo dijera de frente me abandonaría por completo toda mi fuerza de voluntad y no podría alejarme de ti. Eres como un metal precioso y yo un simple imán, entre más me acerco más grande es la fuerza de atracción que me lleva hacia ti. Y esta vez me alejaré, lo suficiente como para que tú presencia no me atraiga más hacia ti._

_Yo sé que probablemente ni siquiera sepas el motivo de esta carta. Yo sí. Y te pido, de todo corazón, que me entiendas cuando te digo que no quiero escribir razones y no me obligues a hacerlo. Pero por favor compréndeme, y entiende que no puedo mantenerme más a tu lado mientras la culpa me siga carcomiendo por dentro, tal vez, en un futuro si la vida nos deja volvernos a ver, entenderás y te pido que no me juzgues. _

_Por el momento sólo puedo pedirte perdón y alejarme. No hay nada más que pueda hacer. Gracias por haberme amado y enseñarme lo que era dar y recibir amor. Gracias por todo lo que pasamos juntos y por hacer que mi vida volviera a tener color, significado y volviera a ser una "vida". Gracias por haberme hecho feliz._

_Es tiempo de que te diga adiós. _

_Podría escribir mucho más pero debes entender que cada palabra que sale de la pluma es una herida de bala en mi corazón. Quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en él, sin importar qué. Pero te pido que me olvides, que me borres de tu mente y sigas adelante. NO ME BUSQUES. No quiero tener que huir, te prometo mantenerme cerca, siempre y cuando tú no me busques. _

_Algún día lo entenderás y entonces, habrás agradecido que me haya alejado de ti._

_Te amo Jake, hoy, mañana y siempre._

_-Nessie Black (tu chica lobo)_

_P.D.: El atardecer será siempre hermoso ante mis ojos."_

La voz se me había cortado a la mitad de la carta. Jasper había seguido la lectura en silencio conmigo. Nessie se había ido. No había vuelto atrás y por sobre todas las cosas me pedía que no la buscara. ¿Cómo esperaba que hiciera eso? En realidad ella no era un imán y yo un metal. Ella era un sol y yo solamente era un planeta que giraba a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó Jasper después de haberme visto llorar un largo rato con la carta en mi mano.

-Quiero que ella regrese.

Él simplemente permaneció callado. Yo sentía una impotencia enorme, quería levantarme e ir a buscarla.

-Eso sólo lo empeorara todo- dijo-. Ella no irá muy lejos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Por dos pistas que nos dejo en su carta.

-¿Sabes a dónde irá?

-Sí.

-¡Entonces, dime! – le demandé gritando, intentando que la voz me saliera sin sonar a llanto.

-Tú ya lo sabes Jacob. Pero ella se alejará si tú la intentas buscar.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados? Y si fuera Alice la que se hubiera ido, ¿estarías tan tranquilo?

El frunció el ceño y volteó a verme.

-No habría nada que quisiera más que ir a buscarla pero prefiero saber que ella seguirá cerca a tener que alejarla de mí y no saber hacia dónde se dirigirá. Además… no obligues a Nessie a volver a su pasado. La quieres lo suficiente como para evitar que vuelva a eso, ¿cierto?

Me quedé perplejo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella me lo dijo. Y deberías respetar su decisión. Ella tenía sus motivos y no te los dirá, pero los sabrás tú, tarde o temprano.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Porque este mundo es demasiado pequeño y si Reneesme no se aleja entonces… pronto la volverás a ver.

-¿Por qué dices que no se alejará?

-¿Leíste su carta?

Asentí.

-Hay un par de pistas ahí. Para empezar, ella no se quiere alejar de ti pero cree que es lo mejor para ti, no para ella. Eso hace que su deseo por permanecer en esta ciudad sea un factor importante. Pero lo que marcó su decisión de no irse fue una simple decisión.

-¿Cuál?

-Ella se llevó su violonchelo Jacob, dime, ¿dónde crees que estará?

-Juilliard- musité

-En una semana son las inscripciones.

Jasper se levantó y se fue. Antes de cerrar la puerta volteó a verme.

-Les diré que no te molesten. Les explicaré brevemente y sin detalles, nada saldrá de mi boca. Si tú quieres que ellos se enteren, entonces eres libre de hacerlo. ¿Te parece el trato?

Asentí y vi a Jasper desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Tan pronto se fue la tranquilidad que existía en la habitación desapareció y la desesperación se hizo presente en mi de nuevo. Empecé a llorar y a aferrarme a la carta como si eso me acercara a Nessie. Pase todo el día en el cuarto, sin salir, sin moverme, aferrado a un pedazo de papel, las sábanas y mis lágrimas. Escuché golpes en la puerta un par de veces, la desesperada voz de Bella diciendo "_No hagas lo que yo hice_" y muchas cosas más, después de un rato todo lo exterior perdió significado para mí. A veces Emmet y Rose subían para insistir en que comiera algo y Jasper hacía que todos se fueran. No había nada que calmara el dolor. Nada que hiciera que dejara de preguntarme en qué o en quién estaría pensando ella en ese momento, con quién y dónde estaría. Yo la quería de vuelta.

Me levanté de la cama y guardé la carta en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio tan pronto noté un par de rayos cruzar las cortinas. Me acerqué a la ventana y las abrí, era el atardecer. Todo tenía un matiz rojo y anaranjado, era hermoso, parecía ser su cabello ondulándose por todas partes. Parecía estar presente en todos lados, aunque no lograra verla. Ella estaba ahí. Por un segundo me pareció haberla visto pero cuando regresé la mirada ya no había nadie. Un espejismo, sólo había sido eso.

Y las lágrimas no dejaron de caer.

Se había ido. Todo había acabado.

**Reneesme POV.**

Me había mantenido serena todo el día, bajando por la ciudad en busca de un poco de trabajo. Odiaba admitir que tendría que volver a aquellos días. Pero me había prometido que sería algo temporal.

Estaba en una cafetería cerca de su casa. Se veía su ventana desde aquí. En todo el día no las había abierto. Yo me conformaba con ver su rostro una vez.

La mesera me veía raro por haber pedido tantos cafés por tantas horas seguidas. Pero no me iría sin verlo. Supuse que para ese momento ya habría leído la carta y si hubiera ido a mi casa yo no estaría ahí. Había sido un buen plan, sin falla alguna, exceptuando mi enorme deseo por estar a su lado. Estaba tomando el último sorbo de mi café en la terraza del lugar y alcé la vista.

Ahí estaba él.

Estaba observando desde su ventana. Acababa de medio abrirlas. Solamente se veía su cuerpo. Seguía usando la misma ropa que el día anterior y parecía cansado. Lamenté no tener una mejor vista para saber que tan deplorable era su estado, pero agradecí a la vez no poder hacerlo. La culpa ya era demasiado grande como para seguir culpándome por más y más cosas. Aunque el hecho de que las ignorara no significaba que no existieran.

Estaba viendo el atardecer. Debía admitirlo, era hermoso. Su rostro se veía iluminado de manera tan delicada con la luz del sol a punto de desaparecer que parecía hecho de porcelana. Pude haberme quedado viéndolo por horas y gozado de la vista y entonces desvié la mirada. Él estaba buscando algo entre las calles, entre los techos, las terrazas y el cielo.

Él me estaba buscando.

Por un segundo sentí que nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Dejé la cuenta pagada, me levanté y salí corriendo del lugar. No podía darme el lujo de permanecer tan cerca. Ya lo había visto. Eso era todo lo que quería, no podía exigir más.

Debía irme.

_**Unos meses después, en septiembre.**_

**Jacob POV.**

Había llegado otro año escolar. No podía creer que aún la tenía en mi mente. Todos los Cullen habían dejado de interrogarme después del primer mes. Bella me seguía de cerca con la mirada aunque día a día era más frío con ella. No podía creer como la trataba cuando solamente intentaba ayudarme.

"_-¡Jacob! No puedes hacerlo tú solo, estamos aquí para ayudarte pero nadie sabe nada de lo que paso. ¡No podemos seguir de esta manera! Por favor, déjame ayudarte de la manera en la que me ayudaste a mí._

_-Yo te ayudé no mencionando su nombre, no mencionándolo. Déjalo Bella, estaré bien._

_-Yo era un caso especial, intentaba con toda mi fuerza fingir que todo estaba bien, tú… ni siquiera lo intentas… ¡Jake!"_

Aún recordaba nuestra última discusión. Todo estaba demasiado fresco en mi memoria, a veces parecía que todo había pasado hace siglos, pero cuando recordaba a Nessie, parecía como si apenas el día de ayer se hubiera ido.

-¿Listo hermano?- dijo Emmet cuando entró al cuarto. Él intentaba fingir que no le molestaba mi ánimo sombrío y se esforzaba demasiado por tenerme paciencia-. Es tu primer día de Universidad.

-También el de ella- susurré.

-¿Mande?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Déjalo Jacob. No tienes que repetirlo. Si entendí. ¿Quieres que te espere en el carro?

-Sería asombroso. Muchas gracias, Em.

-No agradezcas.

No tardé en arreglarme. Bajé y sólo tomé una rebanada de pan blanco tostada con mermelada y un trago de jugo de naranja. Apenas e hice un gesto hacia todos en señal de saludo, ellos se habían acostumbrado. Bajé corriendo al estacionamiento y vi a Emmet dentro de su Jeep.

-¿Nervioso? – dijo al arrancar el carro.

-No.

-Vamos, vas a entrar a la universidad y ¿no sientes ni un poco de nervios?

-Un poco – reí.

-Será fácil. Los años se te pasan increíblemente rápido.

En ese momento escuché una canción de fondo en la radio. La reconocía. Había escuchado esa canción día y noche la primera semana que supe que Nessie se había ido. No pude evitar desconectarme del mundo y concentrarme en dos cosas: La letra y Ness.

_When will I see you again?/ You left with no goodbye / not a single a word was said / No final kiss to seal any seams / I had no idea in the state we were in / But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness and a wandering eye and heaviness in my head._

_But don't you remember/ don't you remember? / The reason you love me before/ Baby, please remember me once more._

_When was the last time you thought of me / or have you completely erased me from your memory? / I often think about where I went wrong / the more I do the less I know / I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness and a wandering eye and heaviness in my head_

_But don't you remember/ don't you remember? / The reason you love me before/ Baby, please remember me once more._

_Gave you the space so you could breathe, I kept my distance so you would be free, And hope that you find the missing piece, To bring you back to me,_

_Why don't you remember? / Don't you remember? / The reason you love me before / Baby, please remember me once more… When will I see you again?_

***Traducción:**

_¿Cuándo voy a volverte a ver? Te fuiste sin decir adiós, ni una sola palabra fue dicha. No hubo un último beso para curar las heridas. Yo no tenía ni idea del estado en el que estábamos. Pero sé que tengo un corazón veleidoso y amargura en él, y soy casquivana y la cabeza me da vueltas…_

_Pero no recuerdas, ¿no recuerdas? La razón por la que me amabas, antes. Cariño, por favor recuérdame, una vez más._

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste en mí, o me has borrado por completo de tu memoria? A veces pienso en qué me equivoqué, entre más lo hago, menos sé. Sé que tengo un corazón veleidoso y amargura en él, y soy casquivana y la cabeza me da vueltas…_

_Pero no recuerdas, ¿no recuerdas? La razón por la que me amabas, antes. Cariño, por favor recuérdame, una vez más._

_Te di espacio para que pudieras respirar, mantuve mi distancia para que fueras libre tú, y esperé que encontrarás esa pieza que te hacía falta, para traerte de regreso a mí…_

_¿Por qué no recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas? La razón por la que me amabas, antes. Cariño, por favor recuérdame, una vez más… ¿Cuándo voy a volverte a ver?_

-Adele Adkins – sonrió Emmet.

-Me gusta esa canción – me encogí de hombros.

-Vaya, no sabré por qué- su sarcasmo era demasiado evidente que no pude evitar reír.

-Emmet, entramos dentro de una hora. ¿Podríamos ir a Juilliard?

Él meditó la opción por un par de segundos.

-¿Crees que este ahí?

-Más que en cualquier otro lugar y Edward no me ayudará a buscarla.

-Tú nos dijiste que…

-Sé lo que les dije. Y no quiero ir a buscarla y recuperarla, me bastará con saber que ella está ahí.

-Será de rápido – accedió y se desvió hacia la escuela.

Una emoción enorme recorrió mi cuerpo al llegar al Lincoln Center y ver ante mí las construcciones enormes alzándose entre el mar de gente que había ahí. Salí corriendo y le pedí a Emmet que me esperara en ese lugar. Me dirigía al edificio imponente que se alzaba frente a mí: Juilliard.

Una enorme masa de personas estaba entrando y saliendo del lugar, unas tras otras. No veía a Nessie. Había gente de todo tipo, desde los chicos frikis y nerds, hasta las chicas sofisticadas o excéntricas. Era una mezcla de todo un poco, personalidades tan distintas unas de otras, pero todos unidos ahí por algo: las artes. Aunque fácilmente se podía distinguir a los músicos de los bailarines y los actores.

Pero la chica que yo buscaba no estaba.

Entre muchas cabezas logré divisar a una chica con cabello pelirrojo ondulado. Era ella, iba corriendo hacia dentro con una mochila detrás y un café en su mano. Llevaba un suéter de manga larga azul y un vestido corto en corte "A" estampado de color naranja. Se veía hermosa. Corría como si se le hiciera tarde. ¿Estaría viviendo ahí o seguiría viviendo dónde antes?

Después de un par de segundos, ella simplemente desapareció entre las puertas. Suponía que su chelo estaba dentro porque no lo llevaba con ella.

Sonreí y regresé al lado de Emmet.

**Reneesme POV.**

Solo esperaba no tener que encontrarme con Edward y rendirle cuentas, era estúpido pero estaba apenada con todos los Cullen. Después de todas las atenciones que habían tenido conmigo, era una grosería haber salido huyendo de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Pero estaba mucho más apenada por lo que le había hecho a Jacob. Simplemente no quería encontrarme con Edward aquí. Era una escuela muy grande no tendríamos porque cruzarnos.

Una vez dentro salí corriendo y fui a buscar mi chelo, se lo había encargado a Margaret, la chica con la que compartía el cuarto. Tendría que admitir que me gustaban más los cuartos de Juilliard a mi pobre casa, pero seguía yendo a visitarla los fines de semana. Además, debía salir de vez en cuando del ambiente estudiantil si quería ganarme la vida para las colegiaturas. No podía tener encuentros sexuales al lado de Maggy.

Cuando llegué nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase. La teníamos juntas a pesar de dedicarnos a diferentes instrumentos.

-Oh mira es la pelirroja de al lado – dijo una chica en voz alta cuando pasábamos a su lado-. Lleva un violonchelo te dije que no cantaba. Es por eso que no duermes en las noches.

Volteé a ver a la chica rubia con rabia.

-Tú tienes la mejor voz, Rebeca – soltó la rubia a la chica que tenía al lado.

-No les hagas caso, Carlie- me dijo Maggy. Era extraño, pero aquí no me presentaba como Nessie. Aún debía acostumbrarme a que me llamaran así.

-Ni siquiera se atrevería a desafiarte- la joven rubia parecía demasiado segura de sí misma, pero la que respondía al nombre de Rebeca parecía dudar y su expresión era de miedo.

Volteé enfada a pesar del jalón de Maggy.

-¿Quieres desafiarme? – le dije, y ella volteó a verme petrificada-. Entonces hazlo, pero hazlo de frente. Si tú quieres desafiarme, hazlo… si tu amiga quiere que ella lo haga. No prometo ganarle, pero saldré con la cabeza en alto, pues sé cantar y tocar, cosa que tú no haces.

-Yo bailo- dijo la rubia.

-Y yo tocó, no canto.

deberías callarte por las noches- dijo con fiereza.

-No, porque entonces tendría que escucharte – dije a la defensiva.

Me di media vuelta y me dispuse a irme, aún tenía que llegar a tiempo a la primera clase.

-Canta algo – demandó la chica rubia.

-Haré algo mejor- dije y volteé a verla con furia. Tomé mi violonchelo y me senté en el sillón más cercano, me dispuse a empezar a tocar una canción que conocía de memoria, esa canción que había cantado una y otra vez en mi mente desde que Jacob se había ido. O, más bien, yo me había ido de su lado.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside__  
__Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without__  
__Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow__  
__Oh, but God I wanna let it go_

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone__  
__Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show__  
__Never wanted it to be so cold__  
__Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me__  
__Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside__  
__Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without__  
__Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time__  
__Drown my will to fly__  
__Here in the darkness I know myself__  
__Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all__  
__Anything is better than to be alone__  
__And in the end I guess I had to fall__  
__Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me__  
__Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside__  
__Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without__  
__Lithium, stay in love with mmm__  
__I'm gonna let it go_

_**Traducción:**_

_Litio, no quiero encerrarme en mí,_

_Litio, no quiero olvidar cómo se siente sin_

_Litio, quiero seguir enamorada de mi dolor,_

_Oh, pero Dios, como quiero dejarlo ir._

_Ven a la cama, no me hagas dormir sola,_

_No pude esconder el vacío, tú lo dejas ver,_

_Jamás quise que fuera así de frío,_

_Sólo no bebiste lo suficiente como para decir que me amabas._

_No puedo aferrarme a mí, _

_Preguntándome qué está mal en mí_

_Litio, no quiero encerrarme en mí,_

_Litio, no quiero olvidar cómo se siente sin_

_Litio, quiero seguir enamorada de mi dolor._

_No quiero dejar que me haga caer esta vez, _

_Que se hunda mi voluntad para volar,_

_Aquí en la oscuridad me conozco a mí misma,_

_No puedo liberarme hasta que me dejes ir._

_Cariño, te perdono después de todo,_

_Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar sola,_

_Y al final supongo que tenía que caer,_

_Siempre encuentro mi lugar en medio de las cenizas._

_No puedo aferrarme a mí, _

_Preguntándome qué está mal en mí_

_Litio, no quiero encerrarme en mí,_

_Litio, no quiero olvidar cómo se siente sin_

_Litio, mantenerme enamorada de mmm…_

_¡Voy a dejarlo ir!_

Había sido una canción que yo siempre había amado de Evanescence y ahora tenía mucho tiempo para hacer los arreglos en el violonchelo, mi voz la acompañaba perfectamente y las lágrimas, por primera vez, no habían aparecido. Sin embargo, salí corriendo de ahí, dejando boquiabiertas a las chicas presumidas.

Solamente yo sabía el significado detrás de cada letra de la canción y dolía recordar a Jake a través de ella. Sabía que él me recordaría a través de muchas otras canciones y sería igual de doloroso, simplemente no podía creer que había vuelto a caer bajo a pesar de mi promesa de no volver a ese hoyo oscuro.

Me había estado aferrando al recuerdo de Jake, aferrándome a no dejar de verlo a diario, aunque fuera desde la distancia y en una de mis excursiones en cubierta hacia su escuela me topé con un chico alto y fortachón, presumido y con aire de superioridad, de momento no se me hizo conocido, hasta que recordé que era el chico que meses antes había visto en el centro comercial mientras estaba con Jake y se había burlado, al parecer él me recordaba perfectamente.

Me había invitado un café y preguntado por Jacob, empezamos a hablar y él a beber, llegó un momento en que terminamos en la cama de un hotel barato y hediondo, él estaba tomado hasta los huesos y apenas y recordaba su nombre. Había sido la primera vez que había hecho algo tan frío en mucho tiempo, se sentía demasiado vacío y hueco… y él no había dicho que me amaba como Jacob solía hacerlo. Incluso gritó el nombre de cientos de chicas y no me molestó, perdoné a Jacob por haberlo hecho antes y me sentí estúpida, él si me había amado.

Me empecé a encerrar más y más en mí dolor y cada vez los encuentros con Charles – el chico- se volvían más frecuentes, vacíos y fríos. El dinero estaba empezando a regresar a mi bolsillo. Y en las noches que pasaba enteramente con él dormido a mi lado lloraba a mares, intentando encontrar a Jake en la oscuridad, encontrar un propósito en mi triste y vacía vida. Pero no quería dejarme hundir por el dolor esta vez, aunque cada día se estaba volviendo más difícil poder "volar" y ser libre.

No dejaba de pensar en Jake a cada segundo a su lado. Su cuerpo no se comparaba, su roce, sus caricias, su aliento, su mirada de éxtasis… su personalidad. Era todo una vil imitación en mi imaginación de Jake. Me estaba engañando a mí misma y quería dejarlo ir, pero no podía. Y un día, simplemente dejé ir a Jake, dejé de buscar el encuentro diario a escondidas y volví a una vida en las calles por la noche y de día al lado de mi chelo.

Los encuentros con Charles se volvieron diarios y parecía su puta personal, salíamos y llegamos a hacer un par de orgías con otros de sus "amigos" (gente que se le acercaba y le pedía algo de diversión barata). Él nunca se negó. Incluso era una de las personas más abiertas en cuanto a su sexualidad. Llegamos a tener sexo a dos cuartos del de su madre, y sus gritos no eran ahogados o silenciosos. También tuvimos un par de encuentros sadomasoquistas, donde terminé con moretones en mi cuerpo por lo que decidí dejarlo, no era bueno para el "trabajo".

Me levanté del piso y dejé de pensar. Sabía que si lo seguía haciendo terminaría llorando de pánico al saber lo que me esperaba esta noche. Una fiesta en casa de Charles por el inicio de curso en la Universidad. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Fiesta en su casa con cientos de extraños desconocidos y a la mitad me tomaría escaleras arriba y tres o más de sus conocidos estarían esperando por apoderarse de mí.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo de solo pensarlo.

Salí corriendo y me dirigí con Maggy, tendría que aprovechar el día si quería soportar la noche.

**Jacob POV.**

Las clases se me habían hecho demasiado monótonas, presentaciones e historias y viejas anécdotas, teoría, apuntes y me faltaba mi Nessie. Anhelaba tanto llegar a la quinta hora y salir libre al menos por unos cuantos minutos.

Una vez fuera empecé a recorrer el patio, fui a la cafetería y pedí un café. Mientras me dirigía a una de las mesas libres del otro lado de la cancha escuché que alguien me llamaba. Me di la vuelta y vi a Charles salir de la cancha y verme con una mirada desafiante y presumida mientras se limpiaba el sudor, nada nuevo.

-Jacob, a ti te quería ver

-¿A mí? ¿Desde cuándo soy importante en tu vida? – dije mascullando. No tenía ánimos de soportarlo.

-Desde que ofreceré una fiesta en mi casa y estas invitado.

-No gracias – le dije y le di la espalda.

-Espera no te he mencionado la mejor parte – dijo con un tono de malicia. Me quedé parado de momento pero no volteé-. Sabía que eso te detendría. No mencioné que iría Carlie a la fiesta, ¿cierto? Yo sé que tú quieres verla. Aunque ella ni siquiera recuerde tu nombre y exclamé el mío…

Lo interrumpí, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que me estaba hablando aunque suponía que sus encuentros sexuales eran un tema común en él. Yo no quería saber con qué tipo de putas se estaría liando el puto.

-No conozco a nadie llamada así –le susurré medio volteando.

-Claro que la conoces. La chica pelirroja con la fuiste al centro comercial hace meses, ¿la recuerdas? – Mis ojos se humedecieron al escuchar sus palabras y evocar el recuerdo y las risas en mi mente, todo seguía siendo demasiado vívido-. Parecían una pareja de verdad, debo admitir que me engañaron. Yo no sabía que era puta… y ¡vaya que puta tan más buena en la cama! No puedo creer que la hayas dejado…

- Nessie – susurré y él se detuvo ante mi voz, aunque no había escuchado nada. Un segundo después me había abalanzado con toda mi fuerza hacia él y lo tenía contra la reja de la cancha, una mano en su ropa y la otra contra su cuello- ¡Cállate pendejo! ¡No vuelvas a llamar a Ne…Carlie así! – Por alguna razón Nessie no se había presentado por su apodo y no quería ser yo el idiota que la descubriera ante Charles.

-Yo sabía que te interesaría – dijo riendo a pesar de sentirse en peligro-. Pues, si quieres verla, ya sabes dónde estará esta noche. No creo que le importe hacer un trío contigo, aunque a mí sí. Pero no te preocupes, la podrás ver.

Yo gruñí y lo apreté con más fuerza contra la reja. En ese momento sentí una mano firme jalando de mi hombro, por un segundo mi expresión fue de miedo, creí que era alguna autoridad de la escuela y que ahora me expulsarían pero cuando volteé y vi a Emmet detrás de mí, respiré de alivio y me relajé ante su mirada.

-¿Qué tanto has escuchado?- pregunté.

-Lo suficiente – dijo y con una mirada fulminó a Charles-. Vete si no quieres que sean dos contra uno. Aunque con uno de nosotros basta para acabar contigo.

Charles nos miró con rabia, superioridad y luego miedo y salió del lugar acomodándose su ropa.

-¿Debería ir? – susurré.

-¿Y si es una trampa Jake?

-Nessie nunca se presenta como Carlie.

-Eso no demuestra que sea genuino, Jake, además ella dijo que no quería que la buscaras…

-Pero no es buscarla, me invitaron a una fiesta y ella estaba ahí. Es tan simple como eso.

-No, porque sabes que no habrías ido a esa fiesta de no ser porque escuchaste su nombre.

-Quiero verla Emmet.

Él debió haber visto la desesperación en mis ojos porque entonces respondió.

-La verás, pero debes prometerme que no te acercaras.

-¿Y si él intenta hacerle algo?

-Yo te cubro la espalda. Sólo no te acerques a ella, que con verla te sea suficiente, si ella te ve y se acerca será diferente, ¿me entiendes?

-Claro.

-Entonces promételo.

-Lo prometo – le dije.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí inmensamente feliz, aunque esa pizca de felicidad en mi ser era prácticamente nula al compararla con la que sentía el día del centro comercial, cuando estábamos juntos. Aún escuchaba su voz en mi cabeza, su risa, su mirada, su olor, su beso.

Y había algo más que me preocupaba, ¿por qué Ness se había liado con un idiota como Charles? ¿O acaso eso era mentira?

Tenía que verla, la vería esta noche… yo la vería y esperaba que ella se acercara a mí.

* * *

**Lo sé, tarde un poco, pero… ¿voy mejorando no? Sé que es corto pero ya tengo la idea completa del siguiente en mi mente y lo subiré pronto porque ahora es temporada de exámenes y no tengo tarea. Espero lo disfruten. Mil gracias por leerme.**

**Los quiero, Fer.**


	21. Cacería

**Capítulo 20. Cacería.**

**Reneesme POV**

Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en mi día, simplemente me había dirigido hacia la casa de Charles, quería que este día terminara lo más pronto, aunque tenía un extraño pensamiento dentro de mí, aún no sabía si se refería a algo bueno o a algo malo.

Llegué a la casa y había una enorme fila de autos, estacionados en doble fila, descapotados con chicos ebrios encima de ellos, incluso algunos donde se veía a las parejas besándose dentro. Pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgar?

No pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al saber que entraría sola a esa casa. Me sentía demasiado fuera de lugar, pero a la vez como si estuviera en el lugar correcto, en el momento indicado. Entré y vi a mí alrededor a demasiada gente ebria. Me había hecho inmune a las críticas hasta antes de Jacob. Para mí, todo ese mundo era normal, era una mina de dinero, aunque me disgustara. Y mientras anduve con él lo veía como algo tan malo… y ahora, ahora no podía decir ninguna crítica hacia ellos. Era estúpido, egoísta e hipócrita. Yo no entendía aún como las chicas "normales" actuaban como si quisieran vender su cuerpo cuando tenían tantas otras oportunidades en su camino. Suspiré y seguí caminando.

Sabía cuál era el plan.

Lo repasé en mi mente de memoria, como si fuera un robot. Tenía que llegar a la fiesta, a cualquier hora estaba bien, incluso podía "hacer negocio" – como lo llamaba él-. Pero quería que a las doce de la noche subiera a su cuarto. Después de eso, el destino diría que pasaba. Y no quería que estuviera ahí en la mañana. Sus padres regresarían cerca de la una de la tarde del día siguiente y tenía que limpiar el desastre antes de esa hora.

Volví a suspirar. No podía creer que mi vida se basara en algo tan frío como eso.

Si algo sabía era que había estado evitando un pensamiento y me había vuelto un robot esperando poder mantener mi mente lejos de esa idea. _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. _Yo lo seguía queriendo con toda mi alma y no podía evitar pensar que tenía una importante oportunidad de, aunque fuera, verlo esta noche. Sonreí para mí ante el pensamiento y tomé un vaso que estaba en una mesa, al parecer era refresco pero no dudaba que la bebida estuviera alterada por lo que la tomé despacio.

**Jacob POV**

Sabía que todo esto podía ser una trampa y que Charles en realidad no conociera a Ness. Pero era imposible que hubiera sacado el nombre de Carlie al azar. Emmet conducía con un poco de frustración y tan pronto entramos yo busqué como frenético a una chica con el cabello color bronce y rizado. Había cientos de chicas. Cosa que era rara para una escuela de deportes donde la población femenil era muy escasa. Me frustré y solté un bufido, empecé a caminar por entre la gente con Emmet a mis espaldas intentando tranquilizarme.

-Debes detenerte, me hiciste una promesa.

-¡Al carajo con eso! Discúlpame Emmet, pero no aguanto. ¡Necesito verla! Sólo quiero verla.

-Y si te acercas demasiado, tendrás que hablar con ella. ¿Qué harías si ella huye? ¿Ir tras ella? Ella no quiere que eso pase. ¡Jacob se prudente!

-Ahí está – dije cuando sin querer volteé en dirección a la mesa con las bebidas. Parecía idiota, mi voz se había calmado y yo estaba anonadado por su belleza. Ella parecía pérdida entre la multitud, seria e inalcanzable. Estaba vestida justo igual que por la mañana. Sus rizos ondeaban alrededor de ella como un aura cálida. Y de repente, casi en el momento en el que volteé a verla, ella sonrío por un segundo. Sonrío y transmitió una alegría desmedida en sus facciones. Me pregunté el por qué y estuve a punto de dar un paso al frente, correr y abrazarla y recordé que no podía hacerlo-. Salúdala Emmet, si no puedo yo, hazlo tú.

Él vio mi mirada pérdida, o tal vez, el semblante de bobo idiota que tenía y después de verme un par de segundos se dirigió hacia Nessie.

**Reneesme POV.**

-Hola lindura, ¿qué haciendo tan sola? – esa frase la había escuchado demasiadas veces antes y se me hacía tan vaga… aún así volteé. En algún lugar había escuchado esa voz antes.

-¿Emmet?- Estaba demasiado sorprendida, al principio me aterré pero un segundo después sonreí y lo abracé con fuerza. Ya no me sentía tan fuera de lugar en esta fiesta sin sentido, llena de gente estúpida y sin sentido. Me regañé por juzgarlos así sin siquiera saber sus nombres o haber visto sus rostros pero se sentía demasiado bien abrazar a alguien conocido por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Sabía que era estúpido porque dolería después, dolería preguntar por _él _ tanto como dolería el saber que tuve la oportunidad de haber preguntado por _él _y no haberlo hecho.

Cuando me separé de Emmet un par de lágrimas intentaban asomarse entre mi rostro, pero eran de felicidad. En medio de todo el caos y la tormenta había algo fijo, un punto al cual podía aferrarme y sin importar la fuerza de la tempestad yo podía mantenerme tranquila en mi lugar seguro y enfrentar lo que viniera. Me hacía falta sentir un poco de serenidad en medio de tanto caos.

-Emmet, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo – las palabras salían con toda la sinceridad que mi corazón me permitía y él sonrío.

-Digo lo mismo Ness.

En ese momento, ante su sonrisa, me sonrojé. No sabía lo que él pensaría acerca de mi súbita desaparición, o qué tanto le habría contado Jacob.

-Yo… eh… perdón por haber desaparecido sin decir adiós – dije intentando alejar el tema de la conversación lo más rápido posible.

-No creo que sea conmigo con quién debas disculparte- él enarcó una ceja y metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. Yo desvié la mirada hacia el suelo-. Pero bueno, supongo que no es una coincidencia que estés aquí, ¿cierto?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Emmet, tengo mis motivos y créeme que aunque me encantaría decirte yo…

-Lo sé Nessie. Sé por qué estás aquí.

-¿Lo sabes? – mis ojos se abrieron por completo. Ese Charles me las pagaría.

Él simplemente asintió.

-Es la razón por la que esté aquí. No lo creía.

-Yo… lo siento tanto – dije bajando la mirada aún más-. ¿Él vino?

-No sé si debería responder eso Ness – dijo.

-¿Por qué?

´-Porque no sé qué repuesta quieras escuchar.

-La verdad. Sólo quiero saber cómo sigue él – dije y volteé a verlo fijamente por primera vez-. Lo extraño demasiado y lo sigo amando con todo mi corazón. Emmet, por favor, al menos dime si está bien.

Él se quedó meditando, como si la respuesta fuera cuidadosamente planeada.

-Él está intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas – dijo y yo miré a otro lado-, pero a veces no es suficiente.

Yo no podía sostenerle la mirada aunque sabía que él buscaba la mía.

-Nunca quise eso – le respondí con la voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Debía de hacerlo. Y fue la decisión que más trabajo me ha costado tomar. Pero él se merece algo mejor, muchísimo mejor que yo. Alguien que no le cause tanto daño y pueda estar a su lado sin causar problemas.

-¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?

Yo sólo desviaba la mirada una y otra vez.

-Engañé a Jacob la noche de despedida de soltera de Bella.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta y cuando encontré su mirada, esta vez, fue él quien la desvió.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – su voz sonaba seca y vacía y en su mirada se percibía cómo buscaba a alguien en algún lugar.

-Yo… - mi voz se quebró e intenté acercarme a él pero sabía que probablemente se echaría hacia atrás y me dejaría caer.

-Ness…- la voz de Emmet estaba quebrada también.

-Fui una idiota y creí que alejándome de él, entonces, encontraría a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien que no fuera una puta y a alguien que le brindara todo el amor que yo le había dado pero había fallado de manera tan estúpidamente vulgar.

Entonces Emmet me tomó entre sus brazos y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. No quería que me soltara, se sentía bien volver a tener a alguien a tu lado, cuyas caricias fueran verdaderas y no simplemente un regalo por una buena paga.

-Vendes caricias, Nessie, hiciste "felices" a muchos hombres, pero todos ellos estaban vacíos, inclusive tú. Jacob y tú, al estar juntos, se complementaban y se llenaban, sus pedazos rotos no estaban restaurados, pero ustedes dos juntos eran como dos vasijas rotas, Separados, sus pedazos eran bellos pero estaban rotos pero juntos, aunque no lograban completar las dos vasijas que alguna vez fueron, se fundían en una sola vasija más bella que lo que alguna vez habían sido por separado.

-Oh, Emmet… ¡Lo extraño! – lloriqueé en sus brazos.

-Ness, ¿por qué no regresas?

-Porque no puedo, no puedo volver a mirar a Jake a la cara. Él sabe cuánto detesto esta vida de puta y sabe que rompí mi promesa de no volver a esto que hice cuando estábamos juntos- sentía que mis palabras salían con un desorden horrible pero mis pensamientos ya no tenían coherencia, un mar de imágenes se arremolinaba en mi cabeza.

Emmet me abrazaba intentando hacer que me calmara aunque sus intentos eran en vano, tenerlo tan cerca hacia que me preguntara por la presencia de Jacob, que algo dentro de mí me empujara a no dejar a Emmet y correr de nuevo al lado de Jacob.

Intenté limpiarme las lágrimas con mi brazo y cuando recuperé la visibilidad alcancé a divisar como un chico amigo de Charles que subía a su cuarto y fue cuando la realidad me golpeó y me hizo regresar al lugar dónde estaba.

-Emmet, creo que debo irme- dije sin separarme de su abrazo de oso.

Intenté ver la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y vi que faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada. Me repugnaba la idea de tener que volver a acercarme al cuarto de Charles y volver a pasar por esa pesadilla otra vez. Una enorme parte de mí hacia que no me despegara de Emmet y que tuviera ganas de huir con él a la mansión Cullen.

-No te dejaré ir sin que me prometas que te volveremos a ver.

-¿Volveremos? – susurré y me separé haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

-Sabes que Jake no dejaría pasar por nada del mundo la oportunidad de verte.

-Tal vez…

-Tal vez, tienes razón. Él se está aferrando a la promesa que hizo de no buscarte cuando se lo pediste.

-Quisiera que no lo hubiera hecho nunca…

-Tú se lo pediste, sabes que él hubiera matado a alguien si así lo hubieras pedido.

-Le dirás a Jacob que lo extraño

-Depende de tus propósitos

-Sólo quiero que sepa que yo lo amo y lo extraño, pero que por su bien se mantenga alejado, dile que…

-No lo haré – dijo serio.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eso lo lastimaría y lo sabes.

-¿Le dirás que me viste?

-Él lo sabrá.

-Dile que lo amo.

-Ness, díselo tú.

-No puedo, no me lo creería.

-Jacob te ama.

Yo sonreí, le di un abrazo y con una lágrima en el rostro tuve que despedirme y perderme entre la multitud. Quería quedarme ahí. Quería que Emmet me obligara a quedarme, pero sabía que ese no era el lugar al que pertenecía y que hiciera lo que hiciera ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para poder regresar a tener una vida normal.

Entre la multitud me pareció ver a Jacob. Pero un segundo después volteé y se había esfumado. Hice una mueca y seguí caminando. Ahora tenía que subir a los cuartos sin ser vista por Emmet.

Intenté no perder de vista a Emmet pero que él si me perdiera a mí. Lo vi confundido y recorriendo el lugar como si buscara a alguien. Rose no había venido. ¿Y si Jake estaba aquí? No. Tenía que desechar ese pensamiento. Sabía que Charles no reaccionaría bien si gritaba el nombre de Jake cuando llegara al orgasmo. Me retorcí con tan solo pensarlo. Detestaba su cuerpo.

Esperé hasta estar segura que Emmet no veía hacía las escaleras y entonces corrí hacia ellas y subí lo más lento que pude. Sentía la mirada de alguien encima de mí y los empujones de la gente que rondaba por ahí. Sentía sus cuerpos sudados, las telas de sus ropas, sentía su aliento, su aroma… pero seguía sintiendo que alguien conocido me observaba. Volteé y vi a Emmet cerca de la puerta viendo hacia la comida y decidí terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Charles no era la persona más "duradera" del mundo en cuanto a relaciones. Sabía que sería rápido.

Entré a la habitación y me topé con un par de chicas que ya había visto antes en las esquinas de los barrios. Siempre me había cuidado de ellas y de caer en sus negocios tan bajos. Al fondo estaba Charles tomando "shots" de algo con alcohol. Estaba sin playera y las chicas en bikini, rociándole el licor sobre su cuerpo. Los amigos de Charles también estaban ahí y tan pronto entré cerraron la puerta con seguro.

-Oh vaya, ya era hora de que llegara la profesional – dijo uno.

-Viene demasiado tapada-gritó otro mientras me arrancaba el vestido. Yo suprimí un grito, aunque el terror en mis ojos era inevitable.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta.

La única "puta" ahí, era yo. Las otras eran chicas de institutos. Jamás las había visto, pero sus "juegos" me recordaban a otras chicas que estaban en el negocio. Había más de 10 chicos ahí. Y sólo éramos 3 chicas.

Charles se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia mí. Nunca había juegos previos, ni aviso, ni nada. Era sexo puro. Deseo y lujuria. Se acercó a mí y sus amigos aplaudieron como gorilas hipnotizados. Cuando volteé un chico encendió una cámara y yo bufé. Charles jaló mi brassier y me acercó a la cama a trompicones.

-Más te vale que luzcas sensual y des una buena actuación – me susurró mientras besaba mi cuello y me tiraba en la cama arrancando mi brassier.

Las chicas se desvanecieron y las vi irse al lado de un par de amigos de Charles. Ellas parecían gozarlo, yo tenía una cara de pánico que no podía ocultar.

Sentí las manos de Charles en mis senos, sus labios en mi cuello y su erección sobre mi entrepierna. Era lo más repulsivo del mundo. Supuse que tantas veces antes había sido soportable porque creía que eso era todo lo que existía pero cuando llegó Jake a mi vida supe cómo debía sentirse en realidad, como era _hacer el amor _ y no tener solamente sexo.

El cuerpo de Charles se retorcía encima de mí y yo no sabía se gemía de placer o de dolor. Sentí como descendía un poco en la cama y sus labios dejaban un recorrido sobre mi cuello hasta detenerse en mis pechos. Parecía frenético. Sus manos descendieron y algo dentro de mí se estremeció, aunque él lo tomó como satisfacción. Lentamente sus manos fueron bajando mis bragas y se ayudó con su cuerpo para hacerlas desaparecer e introducir uno de sus dedos en mí mientras que con el otro frotaba mi cuerpo. Por un segundo desaparecí del mundo y me aferré a las sábanas con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue estúpido y en vano, mi mente ya había retrocedido a mucho tiempo atrás cuando Jake había hecho eso.

O tenía recuerdos muy fuertes o una imaginación muy activa porque en tan sólo un par de segundos evoqué imágenes de Jake y de mí juntos, todas aquellas veces que habíamos estado juntos, la desesperación y el descontrol del principio, el frenesí del clímax y la calma y paz del final.

En mi mente éramos Jacob y yo en una habitación de Francia, con la luz del atardecer sobre nuestros cuerpos. Y un suave sopor después de haber terminado. Podía sentir incluso la suavidad de las sábanas y el aliento de Jacob, tan suave como la brisa.

Y entonces abrí los ojos.

Había hecho que mi mente se evadiera por completo de la realidad y cuando regresé a ella fue el golpe más duro de mi vida. Quería huir e irme de ahí. Quería regresar con Emmet e irme en su Jeep a su casa. Volver a verlo y pedirle que me disculpara, decirle que lo amaba y que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros ya.

-Charles, esto se acabó- dije con la voz entrecortada. Sentía su cuerpo dentro y encima de mí. Y sentía su movimiento de cadera, y a la vez… no lograba sentir absolutamente nada.

-No cariño, aun no he acabado.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar cariño! Y no me refiero a ti, me refiero a mí… ¡Esto se acabo! Quédate con tu estúpido dinero, yo quiero irme. ¡Siempre supe que esto estaba mal! ¡Aléjate de mí! – empecé a gritar y sus amigos me voltearon a ver.

-Tú te irás cuando yo lo diga- dijo con tono amenazante y me tapó la boca cuando empecé a gritar. Sentí sus estocadas cada vez más y más potentes. Se movía con gran rapidez y algo dentro de mí empezó a divagar, quería gritar de furia y gemir de placer. Estaba sintiendo de nuevo y estaba sintiendo todo de manera impresionante. Pero era solamente por la adrenalina que corría dentro de mi cuerpo.

Aunque forcejeara con Charles sabía que no tenía oportunidad porque era demasiado fuerte y estaba encima de mí. Estaba en una posición en la que apenas podía moverme y me tenía atrapada.

Todos estaban al pendiente de lo que pasaba. Sabían que se había convertido en un acto no voluntario y empezaron a irse. El chico de la cámara la apagó y dudé siquiera se había guardado el vídeo. Luego podría preocuparme de eso. Sólo quedaron un par de chicos en la habitación, los demás habían tomado sus ropas y se habían largado de ahí. Ninguno de ellos recordaría nada por la mañana, estaban demasiado ebrios que no me sorprendería que salieran en ropa interior.

El otro par de chicos habló con Charles y él se rió frenéticamente. Unos segundos después estaban los tres encima de mí.

Era un infierno y quería gritar, gritaba con todas mis fuerzas pero entre los gemidos de los chicos y la música a todo volumen sabía que Emmet nunca me escucharía. A parte de que no quería que Emmet me viera en esa situación. Yo me lo había buscado. Debí haberme quedado con él en cuanto lo vi.

Otro de los chicos metió a su "amigo" pero por detrás. Estaba en medio de él y de Charles. Mientras que el otro reía y tocaba mis senos. Yo sólo quería salir de ahí.

-¡Emmet! –grité al fin.

-¿No era Jacob el chico de tus sueños, Carlie? – insinuó él.

-Jacob no está aquí- le dije con ferocidad.

-¡Nessie! – escuché la voz de Jake y volteé. Ahí estaba él, en la puerta, entró y cerró con un portazo. La furia se veía en sus ojos. Y yo seguía queriendo desaparecer, ¿qué carajo iba a pensar él?

Aunque una parte de mí estaba aliviada por verlo. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, me pregunté por qué nuestro reencuentro tenía que ser así.

**Jacob POV**

Emmet y ella habían estado hablando por un par de minutos, a mí me parecía una eternidad. Cada segundo que pasaba yo luchaba contra esas ganas que tenía de ir a verla. Tenía que recordarme que había hecho una promesa. Aunque mi voluntad había desaparecido por completo cuando la vi llorando. Tuve unos celos irracionales de Emmet, quería que fuera yo a quien ella abrazaba.

Salí corriendo en dirección al vestíbulo de la casa. Era grande y me agradaba perderme entre la gente. Además ahí tenía una mejor vista de Nessie. Ella lucía radiante, y sus ojos brillaban aun detrás de sus lágrimas.

Cuando Emmet y ella se separaron yo quería correr a su lado pero me mantuve a distancia. Y logré ver que Nessie volteaba a mi dirección. Tuve miedo de que me viera. Pero siguió de largo y suspiré, aunque ella por un segundo fijo la vista en el muchacho que estaba a unos metros de mí, como si enserio me hubiera visto. Y luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza como si intentara convencerse de que no era cierto. ¿Y si lo hubiera sido? Sería un encuentro casual, ¿cierto? No estaría rompiendo mi promesa.

Pero en lugar de eso decidí subir al segundo piso, desde ahí se veía toda la parte de abajo. Y podía observar los movimientos de Ness, aparte de poder ver a dónde se había ido el soquete de Emmet.

Estaba recargado contra el barandal del segundo piso cuando vi que Nessie subía las escaleras dudando del lugar a dónde se dirigía. Era imposible no reconocer esa melena pelirroja entre la multitud. La gente la empujaba y la hacía retroceder pero a ella no le interesaba, tenía su mirada perdida y parecía que todas sus ilusiones se habían ido.

Y entonces entró a uno de los cuartos. Ella tenía llave, porque ese cuarto había permanecido cerrado.

Fue cuando empecé a temer lo peor… ¿Y si Charles decía la verdad?

Negué con la cabeza y maldije en voz alta. Entonces di media vuelta y empecé a golpear la pared que tenía detrás con todas mis fuerzas. Luego vinieron las lágrimas… de coraje, de rencor, de miedo y de impotencia. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que Nessie se fuera de mi lado sin seguirla? ¿Cómo había permitido que Ness llegara a estar al lado de un tipo como Charles?

¡Era un idiota!

Empecé a maldecir en voz baja mientras me dejaba caer sobre el suelo.

Ella era la única que estaba en mis pensamientos, no había nada más en ellos ya. Sólo Nessie. Su sonrisa, su figura, sus ojos brillando y su expresión de ternura, su aroma, su risa, su cabello, ella en mis brazos. Las imágenes pasaban una tras otra sin piedad alguna.

Y entonces algo llamó mi atención.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Nessie había entrado a la habitación, había escuchado mi celular vibrar por llamadas de Emmet y le había respondido "estoy bien, te veo en un rato", lo había visto pasar frenéticamente por toda la casa buscándome, una y otra y otra vez y no importaba… pero eso, había hecho que saliera de mi trance.

Un grupo de chicos y un par de chicas habían salido corriendo de la habitación con sus zapatos en la mano y medios vestidos algunos. Parecían asustados pero estaban demasiado ebrios como para ser tomados en cuenta por alguien. Hubo un par de chicos que se desmayaron al salir y otros que seguían vistiéndose en el pasillo.

Algo había pasado adentro y Nessie no salía, ¿por qué Nessie no salía?

¿Y qué si había hecho una promesa? Nessie podía estar en problemas ahí dentro y si yo no iba nadie lo haría. Nadie había notado nada. La gente estaba demasiado ebria o demasiado "entretenida" como para notar que había un grupo de adolescentes ebrios asustados que salían de una habitación donde estaba Ness.

Nadie conocía a Ness ahí aparte de Emmet y de mí.

¡Al carajo la promesa! Iba a verla, iba a luchar por recuperarla. Iba a hacer lo que tuve que haber hecho desde el momento en el que ella se fue de mi vida.

Recé porque la puerta no estuviera cerrada con seguro y al llegar bastara con empujarla para entrar. Y me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver que habían dejado la puerta sin seguro. Cuando abrí la vi a ella en medio de la oscuridad. Acababa de decir algo: "Jacob no está aquí". Su tono sonaba amenazante y de resignación a la vez.

-¡Ness!-grité y cerré de un portazo.

El cuadro no era nada alentador. Nessie estaba en medio de un par de chicos en un encuentro sexual y con un tercer chico mamando de sus senos como vil primate. La rabia me inundó en cuanto la vi. Ella no parecía para nada estar haciendo su trabajo, eso parecía más una violación que cualquier otra cosa. Pero aunque quería destruir a esos chicos me tranquilizo un poco haberla visto, había sonreído en cuanto me vio, parecía aliviada y relajada aunque seguía forcejeando contra ellos.

Charles y sus amigos se detuvieron. Los tres se alejaron de ella y al verme sus rostros de satisfacción no desaparecieron pero sus "amigos" dejaron de estar parados. Tomaron sus bóxers rápidamente. Bajo otras circunstancias me reiría de la escena, pero Nessie estaba llorando. La habían lastimado. Tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta pero las sábanas estaban llenas de sangre, su sangre.

-¡Charles! Déjala irse.

-Jacob, que agradable que estes aquí, ¿no soportaste ver a tu chica con alguien mejor que tú?

-¡Oh por favor Charles! No hay nadie mejor para mí qué él – dijo Ness en medio de sus lágrimas y eso me hizo sonreír un poco, ya estaba envuelta en la sábana. Aunque su seguridad se esfumó en cuanto vio la sangre en ellas.

-Ya la escuchaste, déjala ir.

-Ella vino aquí por su voluntad. ¡Es una prostituta Jacob! Es su trabajo- detallaba las frases demasiado y me lo decía como si enserio me lo fuera a creer.

-¡Estaba gritando que quería irse Charles!

-Es una _puta_ Jacob, por favor, nadie la toma enserio.

-Yo la tomo enserio y si la hubieras conocido al menos un poco sabrías que no es ninguna _puta_- le respondí con rabia.

-Jake, ¡vámonos! – dijo ella.

Estaba completamente vestida y un poco asustada y temblorosa. Veía la sangre y las lágrimas se le escapaban.

Me acerqué corriendo a ella y la abracé. No dejaba de temblar y cada vez era con más fuerza.

-Alégrate de que ella me necesite Charles, si no acabaría contigo – dije mientras salíamos.

-¡Es una puta Jacob! ¡PU-TA! – gritó riendo.

-Déjalo – dijo Ness con voz rota.

Me separé de ella por un instante y regresé al cuarto. Caminé hacia Charles que seguía riendo. Sus amigos se hicieron para atrás y él notó que estaba cerca hasta muy tarde. Mi puño llegó a su cuerpo antes de que él se diera cuenta. Con un golpe bastaba.

-¡Puto tú que no puedes ni conquistar a una mujer!

Salí y lo dejé tirado en el piso. Nessie me veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vámonos, le marcaré a Emmet – dije y bajamos abrazados. Se sentía demasiado bien volver a tener su calor.

Tomé mi celular y empecé a marcarle a Emmet.

-Emmet, vámonos de aquí ¿te veo en el Jeep?

-Claro Jacob, ¿qué paso?

-Te tengo una sorpresa

-Vamos, hombre, no me dejes con la duda.

-Apresúrate entonces.

Escuché la risa burlona de Emmet del otro lado y colgué.

-Anda, ya todo terminó Ness – dije mientras la veía llorando contra mi hombro.

Llegamos al Jeep y Emmet ya nos esperaba adentro.

-¿Ness?- dijo sorprendido.

Ella rió y lo saludó. Sus lágrimas ya habían cesado.

-Vamos, métanse en la parte de atrás. Quiero escucharlo todo.

Ness volteó a verme con una cara de horror y suplicándome que no dijera nada yo le besé la frente y la hice subir en el Jeep. Ya dentro del carro Ness se recargó en mí y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

-Gracias Jake- dijo sonriéndome.

-Sigo esperando la historia – dijo Emmet una vez que vio que Nessie se había dormido. Yo estaba jugueteando con su cabello y viéndola descansar como un ángel. Parecía un sueño.

-Charles, no hay nada más qué decir – le dije enfadado.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Ese desgraciado intentó abusar de Ness.

-¿Qué hizo qué? – dijo Emmet frenando de momento y luego siguió.

-Es un hijo de puta. Llegué antes de que le hiciera más daño. Nessie estaba sangrando.

-Eso no sucede a menos que sea su primera vez o…

-Probablemente se desgarró. No estaban solos, había otro tipo. Nessie estaba gritando.

-¿Deberíamos decirle a Carlisle?

-Nessie no quiere que nadie sepa.

-Lo noté. Pero necesita que la revisen.

-¿Y cómo le decimos a Carlisle? ¿O cómo convencemos a Ness?

-Carlisle es súper discreto, no le dirá a nadie. Acerca de Ness, podemos hacer que la atienda en su consultorio así nadie se entera.

-Bien, me agrada. Anda, habla con él, para encontrarnos ahí, mientras yo me encargo de Ness.

Mientras Emmet hablaba con Carlisle yo intenté despertar a Ness.

-Ness, tenemos que ir a ver a Carlisle.

-¿Para qué? – dijo ella aun adormilada.

-Tiene que revisarte, estabas sangrando.

-Estoy bien Jake – dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y despertaba bien.

-No lo estas, preciosa. Anda Carlisle no le dirá nada a nadie.

-¿En su consultorio?

-Sí, cariño.

…

**Reneesme POV**

Una vez que regresamos del consultorio y que Carlisle me dijo que me había desgarrado volví a la mansión Cullen. Todos estaban dormidos ya, menos Rose que estaba en su cuarto esperando a Emmet. Él sugirió que sería mejor darles la sorpresa a todos por la mañana, por lo que Jake me condujo directamente a su cuarto.

-Mañana tienes escuela así que espero que Alice te preste algo de ropa si la necesitas, te iremos a dejar a Juilliard. Después eres libre de regresar si quieres Ness – dijo Jake mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. Yo ya estaba entre las sábanas.

-Jake, ¿quieres que me quede? – susurré con un hilo de voz.

-Es tu decisión Ness. Lamento mucho haber roto la promesa, pero sentí que necesitabas mi ayuda. Y lamento más haberte espiado durante la fiesta.

-No lamentes nada –dije al ver su cara triste-. Me salvaste la vida, no sé cómo pagarte.

-No fue tu vida – dijo resignado- pero si de pagos se trata puedes empezar por no volver a irte de mi lado.

-No te convengo.

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste que no había nadie mejor para ti que yo?

-Porque tu si me convienes.

-Ness – tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos-, mírame. Dime si no crees que seas todo para mí. Porque entonces estoy haciendo algo mal.

-Ese es el problema Jake, eres más de lo que merezco – dije y aparté mi mirada de él.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

Su pregunta me tomó de improvisto. Quería evadir tanto eso, porque ya conocía la respuesta. Y aunque se lo había confesado a Emmet. No quería echárselo en cara a Jake.

-Jake yo…

* * *

**Bueno, sé que hace años no actualizaba y disculpen, hace mucho que no escribía. Sentí que había perdido el talento. Pero aquí está, júzguenlo ustedes. Creo que este es el episodio más sombrío de todo el fic pero los que vienen son mucho más lindos. Y aunque ya no quedan muchos, aun tengo otro fic por escribir, ustedes díganme si quieren.**

**Besos**

**-Fer**


	22. Noches Largas

**Capítulo 21. Noches Largas.**

**Reneesme POV.**

Estaba temblando y me callé por un momento.

-¿Ness? – me preguntó tranquilo pero con la alarma en sus ojos.

-Jacob, tengo miedo

-¿De qué, linda?

-De no ser tan fuerte para volverte a perder.

-Te acabo de recuperar Ness, nada en este mundo me haría dejarte ir de nuevo.

-No estes tan seguro de eso Jake.

Sentí como su expresión se paralizaba y lentamente se acercaba a mí, haciéndome retroceder en la cama. Mis latidos empezaron a ir demasiado rápido, sabía que si me dejaba llevar, después la despedida sería más difícil.

-Jake, detente – le dije con la respiración entrecortada mientras me alejaba de sus labios.

-Lo siento Ness, debí ser más considerando después de todo por lo que has pasado esta noche- dijo en un susurro.

-No es eso Jacob. Es sólo que no quiero que cuando sepas la verdad te arrepientas de haberte acercado tanto a mí. Créeme que si por mí fuera estaría dando saltos de felicidad y aferrándome a tus brazos.

Su rostro se frunció y retrocedió un poco.

-Ness…

-No hables.

-¡Pero, no entiendo!

-Tienes todo el derecho de pedirme que me vayan en cuanto acabe de decirte todo. Si yo me fui, no entiendo porqué tu no deberías alejarme si esa es tu voluntad.

-¿Cómo voy a querer alejarte de mí? – Su voz sonaba rota- Eres todo lo que quiero. Estar a tu lado y absorber un poco de tu exquisito aroma es todo lo que pido. Ver tu sonrisa, tu cabello ondeante, el brillo en tus ojos, todo eso.

-Pero no creo que sea un sentimiento permanente- dije con amargura.

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

-Jake… yo… te mentí, te engañé, destrocé todo lo que teníamos.

-¡Me dolió que te hubieras ido, Ness! Pero no es para tanto – su voz era un hilo al final.

-¡No es eso! ¿No lo entiendes, Jake? – le dije rompiendo a llorar y él se acercó a abrazarme. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me estrechó entre su cuerpo. Como en los viejos tiempos. Yo sentada entre sus piernas y acurrucada en su pecho. Él acariciando mi cabello. No quería dejar ir ese momento. Si era la última vez que lo disfrutaría, al menos que valiera la pena.

Pero tuve que separarme y fue entonces que ante su mirada atónita decidí decirlo de una vez por todas. Si iba a pasar algo, que pasara, ya no podía cambiar lo que había hecho.

**Jacob POV.**

Se quedó quieta en la cama, alejándose de mí, como una pequeña niña temerosa después de haber hecho una travesura y haber sido descubierta por sus padres. Sus enormes ojos estaban abiertos grandes como platos, dulces, temerosos, cálidos y a la vez demasiado lejanos; su boca, estaba un poco abierta, brillaba a través de la oscuridad con un tono rosa cálido y su cabello, despeinado y alborotado parecía haber muerto junto con la alegría y pasión de hace un momento.

Entonces, empezó a hablar, en un susurro, con voz quebrada y en medio de pequeños sollozos. Escuché con atención hasta el final, desde la primera hasta la última palabra de su discurso:

-Cuando fuimos a Francia, después de que besaste a Bella. Yo estaba triste, destrozada, un poco rota pero más que nada tenía miedo. Miedo de perderte. Miedo de no volver a verte. Miedo a ya no tenerte. Y aunque había un poco de rabia dentro de mí, estaba más confundida y triste que ninguna otra cosa. Pero ni esa mezcla de sentimientos, ni cualquier otra excusa que te pueda dar es suficiente justificación para lo que hice. Esa noche, tuve una cita con Jacques, aquel chico francés que conocí en el aeropuerto, por momentos hacía que olvidara que te había dejado en aquel hotel, destrozado y llorando por algo que no habías querido hacer. Mientras que yo me convencía que había sido tu intención, que no me querías, que yo no te creía. Y las cosas pasaron, había mantenido mi distancia toda la noche hasta que logré convencer a mi mente que lo que había pasado entre tú y Bella era porque así lo habías querido tú y entonces me dejé llevar por el momento, me dio lo mismo tener que regresar a las calles, entregarle mi cuerpo y mi alma a un desconocido, dejar que me tocara, que me poseyera, que me alejara de ti.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos, aferró sus manos con fuerza a las sábanas –la había visto hacer eso tantas veces antes cuando llegaba a un orgasmo para contener el placer que inundaba su cuerpo y no cabía ahí, para terminar viendo como ahora lo hacía para controlar el inmenso dolor que había dentro de ella-, derramó unas lágrimas, se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

-En ese momento era consciente que eso significaba terminar con todo lo que habíamos tenido, con todo lo que podíamos tener y no me importó… O bueno, me importó pero fingí que no. Lloré en silencio, pero lo disfruté, era consciente de lo que eso significaba y lo que estaba haciendo, y no soporté el dolor por lo que tuve que perderme en la inmensidad, soñar que estaba contigo, soñar que no sentía nada porque era un cliente más, soñar que no dolía no tenerte a ti dentro de mí, para que no doliera, para que cuando despertara pareciera sólo un mal sueño y nada más. Pero en el fondo sabía que era real. No vengo a ofrecerte ninguna excusa, no vengo a decirte que no sabía las consecuencias, no vengo a pedirte que me perdones porque estaba dolida, sólo quiero serte sincera.

Se acercó a mí intentando abrazarme pero en menos de un segundo volvió a su posición y se secó el mar de lágrimas que le había salido.

-Tan pronto como volví al hotel salí del estupor que me había creado, recordé cada segundo de la noche anterior, la manera en que había evadido todo y lloré, lloré como nunca antes porque sabía que me había convertido en una puta, en todo el sentido de la palabra, en una estúpida sin corazón que acababa de sacrificar todo aquello que alguna vez le había producido felicidad y entonces decidí alejarme de ti. Fue egoísta. Pero quería hacerte pasar la mejor semana de tu vida, de nuestras vidas y luego desaparecer para siempre. Quería que te quedaras con un dulce recuerdo de mí, no como una estúpida arrastrada, pero el mundo es demasiado pequeño y nunca entendí que tendría que verte de frente de nuevo tarde o temprano, y aquí estoy, diciéndote todo aquello que debí haberte dicho. Creí que si me alejaba encontrarías a alguien mejor, que me odiarías por haberme ido sin despedirme, sin motivos, sin nada pero me recordarías de manera linda. Fui estúpida por intentar mantenerme alejada de ti, y haberme mantenido tan cerca a la vez. Todas esas visitas a tu escuela, a los alrededores de la mansión, a aquellos lugares que frecuentabas, seguirte en silencio. Todo eso terminó en lo que paso esta noche, y me lo tengo bien merecido. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado, que me hayas amado, y que me hayas cuidado y aunque mi corazón ha estado roto desde aquella noche en Paris, prefiero ser yo quien sufra a verte a ti triste. Después de todo, quien destruyó todo fui yo.

Por un segundo me quedé en blanco, las palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez, las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban y yo estaba ahí, sin pensar en todo eso, cegado por la belleza de aquella chica que tenía enfrente, tan desorientada, débil y frágil, con la mirada perdida pero el gesto decidido…

-Justo como la primera vez que te vi- se me escapó.

-¿Disculpa? – susurró en un sollozo

-Luces justo como la primera vez que te vi. Débil y frágil, esperando que alguien te rescate de esa soledad.

Sus brillantes ojos se abrieron aún más y volteó a verme con curiosidad, un destello se asomó a través de ellos y luego se volvió a esfumar.

Me acerqué a su cabello y lo acomodé, le besé lentamente el cuello, su oreja, algunos mechones de cabello, su mejilla, su frente, y regresé a su cuello para terminar en su boca. Ella parecía una estatua, una pequeña que jamás había conocido el amor.

-J-j-a-ake- sollozaba.

-Quiero ser yo quién te rescate, quiero ser tu héroe, quiero darte libertad, felicidad, alegría, risas, apoyo, placer. Quiero ser tu amante, tu novio, tu hermano, tu amigo. Quiero darte mi amor, mi ser, mi alma.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque eres todo para mí, eres mi centro del universo, eres lo que me mantiene girando, lo que hace que no caiga. Mi centro de gravedad, eres mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, mi salvación y mi perdición, porque donde tú empiezas yo termino y donde terminas yo empiezo, porque somos uno, imperfectos, estúpidos, idiotas, jóvenes e inmaduros, porque estamos rotos, desolados y destrozados pero juntos somos uno. Juntos eso no importa, ¿no lo sientes cariño? ¿No sientes esa fuerza que nos une? ¿Ese calor que nos ha impedido estar separados, que hizo que volvieras, que hace que te derritas frente a mí ahora, que hace que yo me postre a tus pies?

Ella balbuceaba.

-Si no lo sientes entonces vete- había sido una sentencia fría, sin ningún sentimiento, vacía, pero mis besos en su cuello hacían que ella se acercara. Empezaba a arquearse debajo de mi cuerpo mientras ponía sus manos sobre mi torso y yo hacía mi cuerpo hacía delante de modo que quedáramos ambos acostados, ella debajo de mi cuerpo tocando mi abdomen, arrancando mi ropa.

Sentía las manos de Nessie recorriendo mi torso, acariciándolo, maravillándose con él, sentía su cuerpo arquearse bajo el mío, sentía el calor de sus besos, la sentía a ella y eso me bastaba. Empezó a jadear entonces y luego aumentó el calor en el lugar, sus manos actuaron demasiado rápido, en menos de un minuto ya me tenía desnudo encima de ella, su mano sobre mi pene y con la otra sobre mi mano, obligándome a deslizarla de su cabeza a sus pechos, su abdomen, y luego su clítoris.

Acababa de desvestirla para poder maniobrar a gusto cuando ella se detuvo y empezaron a salirle algunas lágrimas.

-Jacob, detente, ¿cómo es que no estás enojado conmigo?

-Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa y ahora estábamos en el sexo de reconciliación- dije bromeando pero demasiado jadeante por la intensidad del ambiente.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y sentí como su cuerpo continuaba arqueándose contra el mío, el ritmo de su mano en mi pene había disminuido pero mis dedos dentro de ella iban aumentando su ritmo, ella sonreía, jadeaba y tornaba los ojos, a la vez que mordía sus labios y los hacía ponerse colorados y trataba de mantener la compostura.

-Ríndete preciosa – le susurré al oído-. Tú sabes que deseas esto tanto como yo. Tu cuerpo te delata.

Aumente el ritmo de mis dedos, puse una de mis manos en su espalda y la cargué por un momento. Sentí como su cuerpo se liberaba de toda tensión, como se volvía liviano y desenfadado, como un objeto olvidado de sí, al momento de llegar al orgasmo. Sus brillantes ojos me vieron por un segundo y luego se cerraron y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, con la mano que tenía en su espalda me aseguré que cayera sin hacerse daño mientras escuchaba aquel grito de placer que llevaba meses extrañando.

-Jacob- susurró mientras sacaba mis dedos de ella y apoyaba ambas manos sobre su cadera para darle impulso a mi rostro que iba formando un camino de besos desde su clítoris hasta sus pechos. Ella estaba tirada sobre la cama, rendida ante mí, hace tiempo que su mano había abandonado mi miembro y ahora yacía sobre la cama, inmóvil. De repente, volvió a tomar vida y me apretó el cabello contra su cuerpo, cada vez con más deseo conforme iba subiendo en su cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa, Nessie.

-Jake, ¿por qué no estás enojado? –susurró mientras detenía mi camino de besos en su cuello y pasaba a su boca.

-Estoy enojado- susurré y me apoyé en mis brazos para poder mirarla de frente. Pero tal vez, haber hecho eso era una mala idea, tenía una erección enorme e incontrolable en mi entrepierna y de esa manera quedaba tan cerca del cuerpo de Nessie que un movimiento bastaría para metérsela y cesar ese deseo. Aunque debía calmarme.

-¿Entonces, por qué haces esto?

-Porque te perdí por meses enteros, porque tenía ganas de que fueras lo primero que viera por las mañanas y poder decirte cuán hermosa eres y cuánto te amo. Tenía ganas de contarte mis logros diarios en la escuela, quería que supieras todo, de llegar por la noche y tomarte y hacerte mía, y fundirnos en un alma en el universo, y no estabas. Todo lo que tenía enfrente era un cuarto vacío y ahora que te tengo frente a mí tengo miedo que te vayas de nuevo, que desaparezcas y haber desperdiciado todo ese tiempo sin tenerte en mis brazos una última vez.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

La aferré contra la cama con toda mi fuerza pero sin lastimarla y luego le respondí.

-Jamás Nessie. Ambos cometimos errores. Puedes decirme que tú más que yo, pero yo nunca esperé que me fueras por completo fiel, después de todo, tu trabajo era tu trabajo y lo fuiste. Y por un error, que ambos cometimos, que ambos propiciamos, no te voy a dejar de amar. Te perdono y te quiero a mi lado por siempre.

-¿Así nada más, no hay condición?

-Que te quedes conmigo, ¿no te parece suficiente condena?

-Es un placer. ¿Entonces no hay condena?

-Una mamada no vendría mal, amor.

-¿Podrías ser más lindo? – dijo sarcásticamente como si estuviera ofendida.

-Incluí la palabra "amor".

Ella bufó y yo reí. Cuando se dirigía a mi amigo, la detuve y pensé en algo.

-Voltéate- le demandé.

-¿Un 69?

-Eres adivina.

Conforme sentí sus labios posarse en mi polla por primera vez en meses volví a probar aquel sabor tan delicioso que tenía Nessie, lo disfruté, disfrutaba amarla, disfrutaba que ella me amara así, sin piedad, con deseo, con pasión, sin rencores, como si sólo hubiéramos hecho una pausa en la historia y nada más.

De repente me corrí, estaba tan concentrado en Nessie que olvidé por completo avisarle, ella puso una cara de asco al sentir mi leche entrar en su boca por un segundo pero intentó cambiarla y sólo la vi por un segundo cuando volteó a verme.

-Puedes escupirlo.

-No quiero.

-No seas terca, mira tu cara.

Entonces se acercó a mí y ambos quedamos acostados, ella sobre mi cuerpo, completamente desnudos, ardiendo de pasión. Pasaron unos minutos en los que no dijimos nada, sólo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abracé con fuerza contra mi cuerpo mientras la besaba, tierna y apasionadamente, extrañaba esos besos, extrañaba su aroma, su sabor, su cabello, todo de ella.

Después simplemente la tomé de la cintura y cuando estuve listo la coloqué encima de mi erección. Parecía que todo encajaba en su lugar, mi pene fue entrando en ella lentamente mientras se sentaba y apoyaba sus manos contra mi pecho desnudo, dio unos pequeños gritos de esa mezcla de dolor y placer que tenía cada que se la metía y entonces empezó a moverse. Primero se movía demasiado lento sobre mi erección, tan lento que dolía, pero sabía que lo disfrutaba porque en su sonrisa se veía la maldad de hacerme desear que fuera más rápido. Entonces, acercó su sonrisa carmesí a mis labios y aceleró el ritmo mientras tomaba mis brazos y los apresaba hacia arriba para que no la tocara, me tenía como prisionero, esclavo de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su amor, de su sensualidad.

Mientras el ritmo aumentaba nuestros gritos y gemidos eran cada vez más altos e intensos, sabía que nadie en la casa sospecharía que éramos Nessie y yo, más que Emmet, por supuesto. Pero Carlisle, Bella y ellos estaban en el cuarto de abajo, sabía que no nos oían. De repente, una voz nos interrumpió, había alguien en el pasillo.

-Mañana hay clases – susurró Rosalie en un gemido de placer. Sabía que Emmet estaba aprovechando el pasillo vacío.

-Deberían dormir- les grité entre risas.

Emmet siseó algo en voz baja pero su jadeo era más alto.

-Por cierto, es bueno tenerte de vuelta Ness- dijo la rubia mientras se le cortaba la voz en las palabras finales por las estocadas de Emmet.

Nessie sólo río.

-Vamos, es mejor a que Carlisle y Esme lo sepan.

-Supongo que lo saben.

-Sí, pero no lo escuchan- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros y jalándola hacía mí para besarla.

Llegamos a los clímax, juntos, y tuve que ponerle una almohada en la boca para evitar que despertara al piso de abajo.

-Vamos arriba- le dije en un susurro con voz firme.

Ella tenía un signo de interrogación en la cara.

-Allá nadie nos escuchará princesa.

-Mañana hay escuela Jake – dijo mientras me quitaba algunos mechones de la cara. Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados, cálidos y cansados. Ella seguía encima de mí y no me había tomado la molestia de sacarle mi pene de su cuerpo, cualquier movimiento se convertía en algo más maravilloso de ese modo, además ninguno de los dos quería moverse.

-Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? – sonreí.

-Tú lo sabes, ya lo sabes todo. Tú me salvaste. Mejor cuéntamelo todo tú.

Hice que nuestros cuerpos giraran, con cuidado, de manera que quedáramos acostados de lado, uno frente al otro, poco a poco fui sacando mi pene de ella y la tapé con las sábanas, luego volví a abrazarla y besé su frente.

-Todo sigue igual cariño, nada ha cambiado. Pasaba mis días enteros pensando en ti, perdí mi vida social- dije riendo-. Bueno, no es que tuviera mucha antes, básicamente te tenía a ti y a los Cullen. Pero salir con ellos sin ti a mi lado no es divertido. Aunque no debes culparte del todo, gracias a eso subí mis calificaciones, era mi única responsabilidad, fui a ver a Quil y a Embry un par de veces, a mi padre, a Seth, a todos en la Push. Charlie, el padre de Bella, no me creía cuando le decía que había conocido a alguien, creo que se sintió un poco triste porque albergaba la posibilidad de que su hija no terminara con Edward. Fuimos a invitar a todos a la boda, será en las próximas vacaciones de invierno. Alice ya está preparando todo, tú sabes cómo es ella, quiere algo con tema fresco, oriental, y no sé qué más. También ella te extraña, aunque no lo admitía para no ponerme triste y sólo hacía comentarios como "Deja de quejarte, si ella estuviera aquí te pondría a hacer más cosas que lo que yo te pongo a hacer" o "Ella apoyaría todo esto", a veces lo toleraba, a veces eso lastimaba demasiado, pero sabía que era porque te extrañaba también.

-¿Y Bella?

-Bueno, Bella aun quiere matarte, cree que no debiste haberte ido sin explicación alguna. Le recordé a Edward y nos distanciamos un poco más. Pero, en el fondo sé que me entenderá. Sé que se emocionará de verte aunque no lo admita.

-¿Y qué si no?

-Es mi vida, no la de ella.

-Jake, ella te quiere y se preocupa por ti, y tú tampoco aceptaste a Edward de la noche a la mañana cuando él regresó.

-Eso es diferente. Yo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, si ella se alejaba de Edward sería mía. Si tú te alejas de mí no seré de ella. He ahí la diferencia.

-¿Crees?

-Mañana hablaremos con ella.

-¿Han hablado más desde que me fui? – susurró

-No, hace meses que no hablamos bien, creo que la última conversación que tuvimos fue hace casi un año. Y terminó en pelea, después de eso han sido sólo momentos en los que cruzamos algunas palabras de cortesía, un hola, un adiós y de vez en cuando ella se enojaba conmigo por no olvidarte, le gritaba y continuábamos así por un rato hasta que Alice llegaba, ¿cuentas eso como conversación?

-No.

-Entonces no.

Nessie bufó.

-Deberías arreglar las cosas con ella, digo, yo no perdería a un amigo por nada en el mundo si tuviera la oportunidad de tenerlo conmigo todavía.

-Pero ella ya no es igual a como fue alguna vez, ya no es lo mismo, no sé ni de qué hablarle o qué hacer cuando estoy con ella. Tal vez nuestra amistad funcionaba mejor cuando ella estaba destrozada y yo la amaba sin medida.

-Y podría funcionar de nuevo, se formó un lazo entre ustedes, deberías rescatarla.

-Ella no quiere que sea yo quien la rescate.

-No se trata de que quiera, es que eres el único que puede recuperar esa amistad. Es asunto de ustedes dos, de nadie más.

-Hablas como si fuera asunto tuyo.

-A ti te preocupa, ¿por qué no debería preocuparme a mí? Pero yo no puedo hacer que nada mejore, eso es algo que te corresponde solamente a ti y a ella.

-¿Y no morirás de celos por verme cerca de ella?

-¿Con qué derecho Jacob? – Rió y entonces me abrazó más fuerte- Anda, vamos a dormir, mañana es día escolar y bueno, esta ha sido una noche larga.

-Larga pero alegre.

-Un poco triste y melancólica, pero me alegra que sea feliz al final.

Me dio un beso de las buenas noches y me dormí acariciando su cabello con una paz que hace meses que no sentía en mi interior. La tenía a mi lado y me amaba, no había nada más satisfactorio en este mundo. Volvíamos a ser uno, como en los viejos tiempos.

…

Ella estaba dormida aún, lucía tan hermosa. Yo la abrazaba por la espalda y nuestras manos se fundían, entrelazadas, en una línea divisoria entre sus pechos y el inicio de su abdomen. Tuve que cuidar que ella no se despertara mientras me zafaba del abrazo y me levantaba de la cama. Fui a buscar ropa y cuando regresé ella había girado en la cama haciendo que las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo resbalaran y dejaran a la luz aquella suave figura tan descuidada de sí misma por el letargo del sueño.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y acaricié sus pechos, que habían quedado al descubierto. Luego la tapé y le di un beso en la mejilla, aún debía bajar y avisarle a todos que ella estaba de vuelta. No quería que hicieran preguntas que la incomodaran y tenía miedo que Bella la torturara con la mirada.

Bajé al cuarto de Alice y Jasper. Esperé afuera mientras me abrían después de tocar. Alice me indicó que me sentará frente a Jasper y ella que estaban sentados al filo de la cama, parecían estarme esperando, como si ya tuvieran previsto esto.

-Alice – empecé, aunque me dirigía a ambos-, Ness volvió.

-Lo sé – dijo ella en un tono de tranquilidad mientras se recargaba en Jasper y este le abrazaba.

-No quiero que ella tenga que pasar por la fría mirada de Bella. Si, entiendo que ella esté molesta por todo lo que paso pero no puede reclamarme que esté con Nessie si ella está con Edward. Además, Ness está pasó por cosas muy difíciles mientras no estaba aquí, no quiero que esto la haga sentir incómoda. No soportaría volver a perderla.

Alice me veía, con compasión. Mi voz sonaba lastimera como una súplica, perdida en el aire, esperando a que Alice la escuchara.

-Jasper se quedara contigo, creo que deberías hablar con él. Yo iré a avisarle a Bella y Edward. ¿Alguien más en la casa sabe de su llegada?

-Emmet la vio llegar y Rose se enteró, por consiguiente. Le dieron una extraña bienvenida – dije y sonreí para mí-. Carlisle también la vio anoche, tuvo que atenderla. No sé si Esme lo sepa.

-Supongo que Esme lo sabe, de cualquier manera iré a hablar con ella mientras pone la mesa. Pero primero debo de ir con Bella. No creo que Edward haga preguntas, pero supongo que no estaría de más avisarle, además es probable que esté con ella – Alice hablaba más para ella que para nosotros.

-Eres maravillosa Alice, ¿lo sabes? – dije y le planté un enorme beso en la mejilla mientras los tres reíamos.

-Lo sé. Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, iré a ver a Bella.

Tan pronto acabó de decirlo se dirigió a la puerta y salió caminando con la gracia de una bailarina. El silencio reinó en el cuarto. Sólo estábamos Jasper y yo, pero no se sentía incómodo, al contrario, era aquel silencio que debía existir antes de hablar y sacar todo. Quedamos frente a frente, yo sentado en la banca que tenían frente a su cama, entre esta y la televisión; y él, sentado al filo de su cama.

-Jasper…

-No tienes qué decir nada Jacob.

Estuvimos un largo rato más en silencio. Estaba nervioso y no dejaba de mover mis manos al compás de las manecillas del reloj. Luego empecé a hablar, mis ideas ya estaban ordenadas y salían como un fuerte chorro de agua, no podía detenerme y sólo evitaba aquellos detalles que sabía que Jasper no quería escuchar. Aunque admito que le conté un poco acerca de la visita de Emmet y Rose por la noche para disminuir la tensión.

Continuamos hablando un rato más, estar con él logró hacerme tranquilo, sin la preocupación de cómo trataría Bella a Ness, sin el pequeño dolor de que Nessie me había engañado, sólo con la paz de que ella había regresado y todo estaría bien y un poco de emoción incontrolable. Quería hacer algo para ella, algo que le dijera un "te amo", un detalle que fuera gigante.

Jasper empezó a darme ideas, después de un rato, encontramos exactamente lo que quería hacer, Edward tendría que ayudarnos y si bien nos iba, todo estaría listo para la tarde de hoy, cuando Ness siguiera en la escuela. Tomamos un par de tazas de café y luego decidimos que ya era hora de bajar al desayuno, yo aún debía ir a ver cómo seguía Nessie. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sonriendo y disfrutando el momento, de verdad. Aunque tan pronto como crucé la puerta y llegué al cuarto, tenía la sensación de que toda la calma se había quedado con Jasper, que aun faltaba ver la reacción de Bella frente a Nessie para cantar victoria.

**Alice POV **

Hablar con Bella iba a ser difícil, ella seguía furiosa con Nessie por haberse ido y dejado a Jacob solo y triste, aunque en el fondo ella también estaba regodeándose de felicidad porque Ness ya no estuviera alrededor. Ambas lo sabíamos.

Iba a ser difícil convencerla de que actuara con normalidad. Pero tenía que ser así, Jacob aún estaba demasiado frágil después de la llegada de Ness. Aún no estaba convencido de que fuera a quedarse a su lado y si Bella hacía algo que pudiera molestar a Nessie, ella se iría y Jake quedaría aún más destruido. Podía llegar a odiar al perro en muchas ocasiones pero lo había visto en su estado más frágil durante los últimos meses. Parecía tan indefenso y solo, como un cachorro huérfano. Y sí, lo había odiado cuando hacía que Bella llorara por su indiferencia o su ira aunque supiera que era culpa de ambos… pero debía ayudarlo.

Sabía que Carlisle le había dicho a Esme y en este momento estaba preparando un desayuno tipo banquete para su regreso. Bella se daría cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo incluso si no se lo decía. Y me gustaría estar abajo ayudando a Esme y decorando el recinto para hacer la bienvenida más agradable, pero no había nada que hiciera más cálida la bienvenida que no tener a Bella gritándole.

-¿Bella? – le dije mientras entraba a su cuarto. Edward estaba en la ducha y ella sacaba la ropa que usaría del armario, tenía su pijama aún y se veía confundida.

-¡Alice! ¡Qué gusto verte! – dijo animada y dejando la ropa aventada sobre su cama-. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? – dije adivinando la dirección de sus pensamientos. Ella ya sabía que algo importante pasaba y por eso Esme estaba tan ocupada abajo.

-Porque siento que olvidé una ocasión importante. ¿Alguien tiene un examen hoy? ¿Olvidé un cumpleaños? Ya chequé el calendario y no encuentro nada y me da pena preguntarle a Edward- en su voz se reflejaba la preocupación y angustia que sentía y me mordí el labio, ella notó el cambio y le dije que tomara asiento a mi lado en la cama.

-Bella no has olvidado nada, esto ha sido completamente improvisado. Vamos, sabes que si fuera planeado sería algo mucho más grande.

Ella se rió un poco y luego me volteó a ver.

-Entonces, ¿qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo? Luces preocupada.

-Sí, estoy preocupada por ti. Necesito todo tu apoyo en esto. Bueno, yo no pero, sería increíble contar con tu comprensión.

-Alice, sabes que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo, tú dime en que puedo ayudar.

-Relájate. Sólo eso.

-Estoy relajada.

-Quiero que sigas así hasta que te vayas con Edward y no muestres señales de histeria mientras estés en la casa. Bella, por favor. Hazlo por Jacob.

Hubo una pausa, ella no quería que le dijera lo que seguía, aunque ya lo sabía y entonces la volteé a ver directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos me suplicaban que le dijera que era una mentira, parecía como si estuviera viviendo en una pesadilla.

-Bella, Nessie regresó. Anoche Jacob la encontró, supongo que pasaron toda la noche platicando, tenía unas ojeras enormes. Sé que ella no te agrada pero Jacob luce muy nervioso, aún no sabe si ella se quedara a su lado y tiene miedo que por ti se vaya. Ness no se siente cómoda aquí.

-Y si ella va a quedarse, ¿qué importa lo que yo le diga? No le debería importar.

-Bella, detente. Está bien, lo que Nessie hizo no fue lo correcto pero la decisión de aceptarla de nuevo no es nuestra, es de Jacob. Ella no quería regresar porque estaba avergonzada de lo que había hecho, podía disculparse con Jacob, podía decirle a él todos los motivos pero nosotros no los sabríamos y la juzgaríamos. Ella no se quedaría aquí si eso te molesta, no es su casa, si a ti te disgusta se sentirá como una extraña y preferirá irse.

-No quiero que lo lastime. No debió regresar si no iba a quedarse.

-A ti te alegró verme cuando regresé. Querías verme y me dejaste de regreso en tu vida aunque sabías que tal vez me iría mucho más rápido de lo que había llegado.

-Pero…

-Tú sabías que si me iba te ibas a sentir destruida de nuevo y preferiste dejarme entrar a tu vida de nuevo, aunque fuera por un instante fugaz.

-Pero Edward nunca estuvo ahí.

-Aunque tú saliste a buscarlo tan pronto como viste la oportunidad y dejaste a Jacob. No es malo. Fue decisión tuya y fue la mejor que pudiste haber tomado porque te hizo ir a donde estaba él, y ahora mírense. Deja a Jacob intentarlo, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto. Ella no se irá. Por favor, déjalo cometer sus errores Bells. No lo alejes, no hagas que tenga miedo de venir a hablarte y me mande a mí para evitar discusiones. No pueden seguir así ustedes dos.

-Alice, no es tan fácil.

-No dije que lo fuera, pero inténtalo. Nunca te has acercado a Nessie, quien sabe, tal vez se puedan llevar bien.

-¿Crees?

-Sí, ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien. Tendrían una relación muy parecida a la de madre e hija, no como con Rose que la protege, sino una de verdad, con peleas y discusiones pero sin el lazo de sangre y con más confianza, podrían salir a fiestas juntas, estar en casa hablando, todo.

-¿Soñaste con eso?

-Sí, son esos sueños que se pueden llegar a cumplir. Sólo depende de tus decisiones.

-Necesito hablar con Jake.

-Hazlo cuando todo esté más tranquilo, ¿te parece? – entonces recordé que Edward se estaba bañando y pronto saldría. Tal vez él no tendría problema con salir y que Bella lo viera tal cual llegó al mundo pero…-¡Edward! Me largo, no quiero verte desnudo – le grité y sonreí a Bella, ella se rió y se despidió de mí, la vería abajo. Después de todo no había resultado tan mal como esperaba y había conseguido una plática entre ella y Jacob.

**Jake POV**

La mañana fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Jasper, Ness y yo nos dirigimos a la escuela. Primero pasamos a dejar a Nessie y aprovechamos que entrábamos tarde para prepararle la sorpresa. Tal vez encontraríamos a Edward cerca. Costó un poco de trabajo hacer que Nessie no sospechara el porqué hoy no iría con Emmet a la escuela y en lugar de eso acompañaba a Jasper. Alice fue fácil de convencer, de hecho empezó a hacer preparativos y a hablarnos de ellos desde el momento en que se enteró lo que planeábamos. Lo difícil fue convencerla de subirse al Jeep de Emmet y que se dirigiera a la escuela, quería que todo quedara perfecto.

Una vez ahí, pedimos ir a servicios escolares. Tendríamos que averiguar el grupo y horario de Nessie sin que ella se diera cuenta de eso. Al llegar pedimos su horario alegando ser familiares suyos y querer darle una sorpresa. Fue entonces que sucedió algo curioso.

-¿Cómo dice que se llama? – dijo la joven secretaria.

-Reneesme Carlie…

-¿Mansen? – dijo ella cuando posó su nombre en la lista.

-No- repuso Jasper perplejo.

-¿Qué? – pregunté.

-Ese es el apellido de Edward.

Me quedé con la misma expresión de sorpresa que tenía Jasper, volteé a la pantalla y leí con cuidado. Era cierto, esa era la única combinación que coincidía en el motor de búsqueda "Reneesme Carlie Mansen".

-¿Estás seguro?

-Edward Mansen… eso era antes del Cullen.

La joven secretaria nos veía a través de sus gafas. Me apresuré a pedirle el horario y agradecerle. Después de irme del mostrador, me senté fuera de la escuela. Nessie se apellidaba Mansen, justo como Edward.

Mansen. Mansen. Mansen.

Recordé la primera vez que ella me dijo su apellido. La primera vez que salimos juntos. Por algo se me había hecho conocido, pero no le di importancia. ¿Qué relación tenía ella con Edward? ¿Acaso ambos lo sabían? No. Ellos ni siquiera lo habían notado. Nadie lo había notado.

Jasper me tocó el hombro y me dirigió una mirada de "tenemos que seguir con el plan", me limité a asentir y a pararme de la banqueta en la que había terminado sentado. Después le preguntaría a Nessie y a Edward acerca de eso, tenía que hacerlo. No era algo que se pudiera pasar por alto.

Pero eso ya sería después, aún tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de la siguiente hora de clase de Nessie.

* * *

**Disculpen. Una disculpa gigante por tardar tanto. Simplemente debía organizar mi vida. Es curioso, ahora tengo menos tiempo libre pero logré acabar el capítulo. Espero les guste y prometo estar actualizando con más frecuencia. Mil disculpas, de nuevo.**

**Fer.**


End file.
